


Summer Storm

by LazyDaizy



Series: Summer Storm Series [1]
Category: Riverdale - Fandom, bughead - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut, relationship, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 123,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyDaizy/pseuds/LazyDaizy
Summary: Jughead Jones, a brooding biker, running from his past, crashes his bike near Betty Coopers farm.  Can a shy innocent 'abandoned by her husband' young woman help him heal and teach him to love.





	1. Crash and Burn

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU, Jughead and Betty have never met and are strangers. There will some mention of other Riverdale characters but they will not appear in the story.

Betty slowed the truck and leaned forward, trying to see through the sheets of rain that pounded on her windshield. She had meant to beat the storm home, but it had come in faster than she had anticipated and the half hour drive from town had slowed to a crawl coming in on 45 minutes already. She knew this road like the back of her hand and even with the sheets of rain that her wipers couldn’t keep up with; she recognized the shapes on the side of the road as she neared her place. 

She finally saw the large maple tree that grew about 50 feet from her driveway and slowed the truck to a crawl so she didn’t miss the turn off. That’s when she saw the light in the ditch. She pulled the truck to a stop and squinted into the shadows, trying to make out what it was. The darkness and the rain didn’t help. She pulled her truck back slightly and angled her lights and gasped when she saw the motorcycle. Someone had crashed in the storm and it must have been recent because the lights were still on and the engine was running. 

Betty put the truck into park and climbed out, immediately soaked in the deluge. She walked carefully into the ditch toward the bike, scanning for whoever may have been on it. She tripped over him and landed in the mud beside his still body.

“Oh God, please don’t let him be dead,” she muttered in horror. She crawled over to him and tried to roll him onto his back. He was soaked through, his boots, jeans and leather making him heavy dead weight. “Please don’t be dead, please don’t be dead.”

She finally managed to push him over and saw the blood on his face from a cut on his cheek and just under his hairline on his forehead. She couldn’t tell if he was breathing in the wind and rain and put her ear right down to his mouth. She felt a faint breath and heaved a sigh of relief.

“Oh Thank God!” she muttered. She knew she had to get him out of the storm but he lay like a rock and she couldn’t budge him except to roll him and rolling him up the embankment of the ditch would be impossible in this storm. She tried hooking her arms under his and pulled but she just fell back. “Shit, shit, shit!” she yelled, frustrated. She scrambled back to his side and took his face, giving him a shake.

“Sir, you need to wake up! I can’t move you!” He lay unmoving while she shook him and started slapping his cheek. “Please wake up,” she pleaded. He moved suddenly, his eyelids fluttering and his arm jerked and he grimaced in pain. 

“Sir!” Betty yelled it right in his face. “You need to try and get up, please! I need to get you to the truck.” She saw him trying to focus and when his eyes rolled back she slapped him again. “Wake up!” His eyes flew open and he tried again to focus. 

“Don’t worry about where you are right now, all I need is for you to try to get up, even to crawl if that’s all you can do.” Betty sighed with relief when he gave a slight nod. She wrapped her arms around him and helped him sit up and he slumped against her. Another slap got him on his knees and up into a sagging crouched position. Betty half dragged, half helped him up the embankment and rather than try and get him in the truck, she opened the tailgate and managed to get him to fall over it. He landed half on and half off and she picked up his legs and managed to shove them on.

“That will have to do,” she muttered and was about to get in the truck when she changed her mind and made her way back to the motorcycle. She turned the engine off and pocketed the keys and after what seemed like hours, finally managed to undo the bags he had fastened on the back. She slipped and fell her way back to the truck and threw them into the passenger side and ran around to get back in. Her driveway was only a few yards ahead and she carefully pulled in, trying not to jostle too much, as the man was precariously perched on her tail gate. She cursed her long winding driveway and finally pulled up in front of her large farmhouse. She parked as close to the front porch steps as possible and climbed out, praying he was still on the tailgate.

He was, although one leg was dangling over the edge. She looked from him to the porch and house and sighed. How the hell was she going to get him inside? She winced and hoped he didn’t remember any of this and once again, slapped and shook him awake. The rain was pouring down and he squinted against the water getting in his eyes.

“Can you help me just a little further, please,” she pleaded, hoping he understood her. He seemed to as he struggled to a sitting position. He would have pitched forward off the tailgate if she hadn’t caught him. She almost went over under his weight and he struggled to stand as she tugged him toward the porch. He made it as far as the front door and collapsed into the foyer just as she swung the door open.

“Well, at least he’s out of the rain,” she gasped. She was completely soaked and freezing and she stood for a minute, trying to figure out what to do. She tried shaking him awake but this time he was completely out cold and there was nothing she could do. She thought for a minute and then ran outside, sprinting across the yard to the barn. She found the dolly she used to wheel under her truck for an oil change and managed to drag it to the house. Once she got it inside she struggled for so long, she almost gave up, but finally rolled his dead weight on to it. 

Going upstairs wasn’t an option so she pushed it down the hall to the back of the house to the back room. It was a bedroom that had originally been for a farm hand who had worked the farm many years ago and when buying the place they had never converted it into anything else. The bed was old, but comfortable and clean and once she got the dolly in there, she was exhausted. She decided, to get him onto the bed, she was going to have to strip him. His rain soaked clothing and leather added weight she couldn’t handle.

She struggled a while but eventually managed to get him down to his boxer briefs and she sat back and God, she didn’t mean to stare but his body fascinated her. He was lean and strong, that much was obvious by the hard muscle that covered his body. He had tattoos, a lot of them. She stared in awe at the snake that started at his wrist and wound around his arm, up over his shoulder and from what she could see, across the top of his back and down, curling around his ribs to the front and stopping on his abdomen, just to the right of his belly button. 

“Wow,” she breathed, and wondered how long that had taken. “That shit probably cost a fortune,” she whispered. There were tattoos on his other arm as well and there was a sword down the middle of his chest that ended below his belly button. The grip of the sword started at the base of his throat, the cross guard across his pecs. There was something inscribed on it and she had no idea what language it was. There were many other tattoos but the snake and sword were definitely prominent and clearly meant something. She wondered if she would ever find out what.

She moved then, having caught her breath and after much struggling, managed to get him on the bed. She left him then and went to get out of her soaked clothes. She was freezing, so she took a quick shower and pulled on sweats and a t-shirt and went back to her guest. 

He hadn’t moved and she got a basin of warm water and a cloth and began to clean the dirt off his hands and face. The rest was clean, as he’d been covered in clothing. She struggled with the basin and managed to get his hair washed and found it was black, unruly, given to curl. She also found a large lump on the side and wondered why the hell he hadn’t been wearing a helmet. She thought his face was beautiful. His skin smooth, except for the stubble that littered his jawline. He didn’t look like he laughed or smiled a lot. There were no telltale wrinkles or lines at the corners of his eyes. She wondered what color his eyes were, having not seen in the pouring rain. She gathered from his hair color that they were probably brown.

She got the cut cleaned and realized it wasn’t so bad, relieved that it wouldn’t need stitches. She put some stitch bandages on it anyway, just in case. Except for the large lump on his head and cut on his cheek and forehead, he appeared to be uninjured. The head injury scared her and thought if nothing else, he at least had a concussion. 

“Idiot!!” she exclaimed. “You could have been killed.” She ran her hands over him, checking for injuries and enjoying the process a little too much. 

“God, Betty, what’s wrong with you?” she muttered again to herself, a habit that she had developed to fend of the silence of being alone. She pulled a sheet over him and too exhausted to want to climb the stairs to her own room, she lay down next to him and immediately fell asleep.

 

Jughead felt a pounding in his head that made him think he was about to die, or at least wish he was. His mouth felt dry and his body ached everywhere. He felt like he had a hundred pound weights on his eyelids as he tried to open them. He finally managed and found himself gazing up at a rustic wood ceiling and he frowned, then winced, the action causing his headache to intensify. He felt a weight across his stomach and tried to lift his head.

“Fuck....” the word barely a whisper as the pain shot through his skull. He moved his hand and was shocked to find the weight across his stomach was an arm that didn’t belong to him. He couldn’t even turn his head from the pain to see who the hell he was in bed with. His confusion only made it worse. He grabbed the arm and lifted it, realizing from the delicate lines and smallness that it was a woman. He hadn’t been with a woman in a while and he certainly didn’t remember picking one up. Last thing he remembered was trying to see in the nasty rain storm he had ridden into. He slipped into unconsciousness once more, his last thought wondering where the hell his clothes were.

 

Betty woke at dawn and found herself draped half over the man on her spare bed. She sat up quickly, her face flushing in embarrassment. What on earth? He was still out and she hoped he had been that way all night. She got up quickly and did a quick check and saw his breathing was even. She chewed on her lip for a few minutes, trying to figure out what to do. She really had no idea if his head injury was bad and she decided to make a call, just in case. Her friend, Dr. Ted Reynolds arrived a half hour later and when she brought him to the back room he was astonished at the man laying on the bed. 

“Well, he certainly isn’t from around here, is he?” he asked with a raised eyebrow, looking at the tattoos. The sheet was down around his waist and Betty hadn’t bothered to pull it up. Ted walked over and did a quick check with his hands and frowned at the bump he found.

“Has he been conscious at all?” he asked, pulling out his stethoscope and listening to his heartbeat. 

“Yes, a couple times. I had to slap him awake cause I couldn’t move him and he managed to help himself enough to get to truck and then into the front door.”

“So, he was able to walk a bit and sit up?” Betty nodded.

“Ok, well we can rule out any spinal injuries then. He open his eyes at all?”

“A little, but it was pouring so hard, he didn’t keep them open long.”

“Well, he seems to be ok. No broken bones as far as I can tell. The ankle is swelling a bit so I’m guessing he sprained it, but it appears intact. I’m guessing since he’s been unconscious so long, he probably has a pretty bad concussion. No helmet?”

“I didn’t find one,” Betty said, finding herself getting angry again over the fact.

“Ok, let’s see if we can get him awake for a minute and see what’s what.” Ted reached into his bag and pulled out a small white packet. He broke it in two and held it under the man’s nose. He suddenly jerked back and his eyes fluttered, but remained closed. He seemed to struggle to open them, and Ted nodded in approval. The man suddenly let out a loud groan and heaved, trying to roll to his side. Betty rushed over and grabbed his shoulders, not wanting him to fall off the bed. He heaved a couple times and then fell back with a gasp. His face grimaced in pain.

“Yes, he definitely has a concussion,” Ted said with a sigh. He seems pretty mobile and woke easy so I’m going to assume he doesn’t have a brain bleed or anything of the sort. I will need you to keep an eye on the bump and if it gets bigger, call me immediately. Try to keep him still and don’t let him get up for a couple days.” He reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of pills. “These will help his pain, but only 3 a day and watch for fever.” Betty nodded and Ted packed up his stuff. The man had once again fallen asleep, his face still etched in pain.

“Can you not mention this to anyone?” Betty asked quietly and he nodded.

“No problem, Betty,” Ted said smiling. “Make sure he drinks lots of water, even if you have to wake him to do it. He left a couple packs of the smelling salts and walked out of the room. Betty walked him to his truck and thanked him again.

“You might want to get that bike out of the ditch, someone is bound to see it eventually, even if you do live in the middle of nowhere.” Betty nodded. 

“Do you have time to quickly help me? We can put it in the barn.” He nodded and she hopped in his truck and they drove to the end of the long driveway. The bike was pretty banged up but they were able to stand it up and roll it up out of the ditch. It took some time but they managed to get it to the barn. 

“Nice,” Ted commented as he looked over the Harley. It was an older bike but still looked pretty great. He studied Betty, who stood with her hands on her hips, frowning at the bike.

“Be careful, ok?” he said slowly. She looked at him. “You don’t know who he is and he looks kind of dangerous,” Ted said honestly. Betty nodded and promised to call him if she needed help and he walked back to his truck. 

Betty walked over to her own truck and got out the bags that she had thrown in there the night before. She took them inside to the room where the stranger slept. She dropped them on the floor and walked over to him, staring down at him for a while. He didn’t look dangerous now, despite all the ink on him. Being a small town girl, living on a farm in the middle of nowhere, she never came across anyone who looked quite like this. All that was around here was simple minded small town folk and farmers, with the occasional drunk and disorderly thrown into the mix. There probably wasn’t a tattoo parlor within a 100 miles of the area. She continued to stare at him, thinking that he was actually ridiculously handsome. Handsome in a hard, brooding, dangerous way. The kind of handsome that would make a woman do really stupid things. 

She gave herself a small shake and rolled her eyes at herself. She had clearly been without a man for far too long. She turned and grabbed the clothes she had left on the floor the night before and checked the pockets for anything and went to throw them in the wash. She cleaned off his boots and wiped down his leather jacket and hung it on a chair to dry off. It was well worn and had patches on it that told a story she didn’t understand. Next she grabbed his bags and cleaned up the leather, wiping it clean and wondered if she should see what was inside. Her curiosity got the best of her and she opened them. 

The contents surprised her a little. Well, maybe not the 3 cartons of cigarettes she found, but the rest didn’t seem like something a biker would have. Like several books. Old books that looked well read and worn. A journal that she itched to open but had enough self-control to leave it closed. Clean clothing, hygiene products. That was the first bag. The second was a little more scary. A locked box, that she figured must have his personal items, as she didn’t find a wallet or ID anywhere. There were personal papers and envelopes she didn’t snoop in. She found a couple of knives and her heart started pounding when she pulled out a hand gun. Her hand shook a little and she quickly put it back in the bag. She put the rest in and quickly closed it and stood. She looked at him again and wondered what kind of man carried books, a journal and a gun.

She sighed and left the room to tend to her other work. Whatever the case may be, he was injured and in her guest bed, and she was never one to turn away someone who needed her help, even if he was a little frightening.

She tended to her horses and other pets and got everything settled on the outside and went back in to get something drink when she heard the groan from the back room. She hurried back and wondered if she had imagined it, seeing the man was still asleep. When she saw him grimace, she knew he was conscious, just not opening his eyes. She figured with the headache he must have, that would be quite painful for him. She went and grabbed some water and a straw and brought it back to him. Betty sat beside him and held the straw to his lips.

“Can you drink some water?” she said gently, hoping he was awake enough to hear her. He was as he opened his mouth a little and she placed the straw between his lips. He drank half the glass before he relaxed back, his eyes fluttering. Betty soothed his hair off his forehead. “Don’t try to open them, I know you probably have a horrible headache. You’ve suffered a concussion, just keep them closed and sleep.” He seemed to understand and relaxed visibly, seeming to wilt into the pillow.

 

Jughead couldn’t figure out what the hell was happening. He was awake again and dam if the pain in his head wasn’t almost worse than the last time he woke. He heard a woman muttering about headaches and a concussion and wondered if she was talking about him. She must have been, since his head felt like someone had taken a sledgehammer to it. He was thankful for the water, as his throat felt like it was on fire. His stomach turned with nausea and he had to struggle to keep from gagging. It didn’t work and he began to heave much like he had done the last time he woke. The water he had just drank spilled back out and he groaned, wishing he would just fucking pass out again already. 

“It’s ok, it’s ok,” the soothing voice did something to him. The soft feminine lilt of the woman’s voice was like a soothing balm and he felt himself falling asleep once more. 

 

Betty gently cleaned the man up. Luckily it had only been water that he had thrown up. She hoped he felt better soon. He seemed to be in so much pain. She finished cleaning up and went to find something to eat. She didn’t have much of an appetite and tried to keep herself busy between checking on the injured man. She wished she knew what his name was, but she couldn’t find any ID and knew it had to be in the lock box. It was locked with a combo lock, so trying to figure that out was impossible. When darkness started to fall she went back to the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. He must have been stirring, cause the sheet had once again fallen to his waist. She studied the hard planes of his torso, running her fingers down the length of the inked sword. It was quite spectacular.

Her eyes went back to his face and she brushed his hair back. Her gaze dropped to his mouth and she thought it looked both hard and soft and wondered how such a thing could be. Betty felt her heart thud in her chest at the thoughts that flew through her head. Jesus, what was wrong with her? A man was laying injured in her bed, she had no idea who he was or where he was from and here she was thinking about what his lips would feel like. She sighed. She got up and went upstairs to get ready for bed. After a shower and pulling on some pajamas, she went down to check on him one more time. She told herself that it was in case he woke and needed her; that was why she climbed into bed beside him. She curled up next to him and watched him sleep for a while, before her own eyes slowly closed.

 

Jughead woke again and realized it was dark. His head still hurt but the pounding was less and he managed to open his eyes without much trouble. He lifted a hand to his face and felt around, finding the cut that he felt the sting of. He moved and felt around his head and found the rather large bump and tried to put the pieces together. He must have crashed his bike. Where, he had no idea, but clearly someone had found him. And it appeared, that someone was once again laying beside him. He carefully turned his head and winced. He tried but was unable to lift his head more than an inch and all he could make out was a blonde head tucked against his arm and a slender body laying against him. Her arm once again across his stomach. He decided he liked it there and went back to sleep.

 

Betty opened her eyes at the crack of dawn and found herself tucked firmly against the man’s warm body. It took her a moment to register the fact that somehow, his arm had come around her and was holding her close. Her arm was wrapped around his middle and she felt herself blush. She moved gently and propped up on her elbow and felt his forehead. He was still ok and had no fever. Her eyes once again dropped to his mouth and she had no idea what came over her but she simply couldn’t resist finding out if his mouth was hard or soft. She leaned down and placed a gentle brush of a kiss on his lips and found them to be firm but soft. She let out a soft sigh and lifted her head and gasped in shock when she found a pair of curious eyes watching her. They weren’t brown like she thought, but the most startling stormy shade of blue.


	2. When The World Spins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead starts to mend and realizes he's in a predicament that he doesn't welcome.......

Betty jerked up quickly, her face burning with mortification. Dear God, she had kissed the man and he was awake. She scrambled off the bed, not noticing the wince of pain crossing his face at her sudden bouncing of the bed.

“I’m…I’m sorry, I was….” She trailed off, having no idea how she would ever explain what she had been doing. Her face felt like it was on fire and she finally dared to look at him again. She instantly forgot her embarrassment when she saw his face. His eyes were confused, and filled with pain. His hand came up and clutched the side of his head.

“Oh my God, I’m sorry, are you in pain? Did I bump you? I have some pain killers for you. Do you think you can take one?” she exclaimed as she reached for the bottle. 

“Stop talking…” he said in a hoarse whisper, both hands now clutching his head, his eyes squeezed shut. She closed her mouth and grabbed the rag out of the basin of clean water she had sitting there. She rung it out and sat beside him on the edge of bed and laid it gently over his forehead.

“Do you think you can manage to swallow a pill?” she asked in a whisper. She grabbed the bottle again and opened it, taking out one of the pills and grabbing the glass of water. He opened his eyes and blinked to focus and stared at her. He looked at the pill she held up.

“What is it?” He could barely speak, his voice sounding choked and strained.

“It’s for the pain,” she spoke, keeping her voice at a whisper. “The doctor left it for you.”

“Doctor?” he seemed alarmed and tried to move and groaned, his hands pressing his head. “What the fuck happened? Where am I?”

“You’re safe. You crashed your bike just off my driveway in a horrible storm 2 nights ago. I found you in the ditch and managed to get you in here. I called the doctor yesterday. He came to see you and said you had a concussion and a sprained ankle,” Betty explained slowly and she could see he was trying to remember.

“Don’t think to hard right now. You had a pretty hard knock on the head from the looks of it. This is a pain killer, it should help.” She held it to his lips and he paused, looking at her and then opened his mouth. She dropped it inside and gave him some water, which he gratefully drank until the glass was empty. His stomach revolted and Betty barely got out of the way as he couldn’t stop the heaving once again, leaning to the side and throwing up the water.

“What the fuck,” he groaned, clutching his stomach. 

“It’s the concussion. It causes a lot of nausea and perhaps because you haven’t eaten in a while, your stomach isn’t cooperating,” Betty said gently, soothing his hair back. She quickly cleaned up the mess and grabbed another pill, having found his in the sheet. She refilled the water and held them for him.

“Slowly this time, and just enough to swallow. We’ll try a few sips every few minutes.” He nodded and swallowed the pill.

“Sorry,” he whispered, as he sank back into the pillow, his hand over his eyes.

“It’s ok,” she whispered back. He moved his hand and looked at her. She flushed slightly as he studied her face, his eyes wandering over it. 

“What’s your name?” she asked quietly, squirming under his intense stare. He didn’t say anything and she frowned. “A first name is fine,” she said slowly. She saw him swallow and he was back to studying her. She sighed and got up, gathering the rag and basin to replace them. He moved his hand and touched her arm. She jumped, having not expected the contact of his fingers on his skin.

“Jughead,” he said, his voice strained. Betty stared at him.

“Your name’s Jughead?” she asked with a raised eyebrow. “Your parents named you Jughead?”

“Nickname,” he whispered. “The real one’s worse……” his voice trailed off and she saw he had fallen asleep.

“Jughead,” she whispered his name again, deciding, as odd as it was, she liked it. He woke many times during the day and each time Betty got him to drink more water and thankfully, his stomach seemed to settle. By evening, after his third pill, it seemed to finally kick in and give him some relief. She brought in a tray with some toast and tea and set it down on the bedside table.

“Do you think you could manage to eat a little?” she asked, helping him prop up a little to adjust his pillow and lay another behind him. He winced slightly but didn’t complain. His stomach grumbled in response to her question and she smiled, handing him a piece of the toast. He ate slowly, not wanting to throw up again. She handed him the cup of tea.  
“It’s cooled down enough so you can drink with the straw,” she said with a smile. He sipped at it slowly.

“My name is Betty, by the way,” she offered, as he finished the tea.

“Thank you, Betty,” he said when he was done. His voice wasn’t so hoarse anymore and he had some color back in his face. She smiled and put the cup back on the tray. She turned back to find him studying her.

“Why am I here?” he asked, seeming confused.

“Because you crashed your….”

“I know,” he interrupted. “But why didn’t you call an ambulance?”

“Oh, well I kind of live in the middle of nowhere. The nearest civilization is half hour from here and that’s a tiny little town. The only medical help we have is a doctor who does house calls. The nearest ambulance is an hour away.” Betty explained and then instantly regretted it. Dear God, she had just told him they were alone with help a half hour away. She still had no idea if he was dangerous or safe. Not that he could do much in the condition he was in, but still, it was a stupid move. He seemed to notice her panic and smiled just slightly.

“Don’t worry,” he said quietly. She nodded, clenching her hands together. “You got me in the house all by yourself?” he asked, in an attempt to get her mind somewhere else.

“Took half the dam night, but yes, I did,” she said smiling. “You woke a few times and managed to help a little.” She refrained from telling him her slaps had jarred him awake. He didn’t say anything, seeming satisfied with her answer. She noticed his eyes were getting heavy and she removed one of the pillows and helped him settle back. Before she even had the sheet pulled up, he was asleep.

 

Jughead woke some time during the night and once again, found the woman, Betty, sleeping against him. The pain pills did wonders and he found he could reach for the water and drink without feeling like his head wanted to explode. He moved his head so he could gaze down at her. He didn’t know why she was with him, and he figured it was in case he needed her. 

She was pretty. No, he corrected himself. She was quite beautiful. In a wholesome, fresh, clean way that he hadn’t seen on any women in years. He remembered her clear, bright green eyes and he smiled. A little too trusting as well. What the fuck was she doing, bringing a strange man into her home anyway? A man like him. Well, she probably didn’t exactly know what kind of man he was, but he wasn’t exactly the kind of guy who parents would like. His tattoos alone should have scared her. He gazed around the room and saw his bags sitting in the corner and he stiffened a little. Had she looked in them? He decided that she couldn’t have. He had a gun in there, and surely she wouldn’t have kept him in her home if she knew that, right?

She stirred against him, a soft sigh escaping her lips and her arm fell across his stomach, like it belonged there. He was getting used to it and he liked it a little too much. He stared down at her face, then at her mouth. He could have sworn she had kissed him earlier but her jostling off the bed and crazy chatter had caused his head to explode in pain and he wondered if he had imagined it. Why in God’s name would she kiss him? He decided he probably dreamt it.

 

When Jughead woke the next day, he was alone. He took a moment to gather himself and then decided he needed to get up. He felt his head starting to hurt and quickly took a pill. As he struggled to a sitting position, Betty came in with a tray and hurried over, setting it down.

“What are you doing?” she exclaimed, sitting beside him and wrapping her arm around his waist. He was determined and didn’t let her push him back down, so she helped him sit. The room spun a bit once he was up and he paused to let it settle. He swung his legs off the bed and planted them on the floor, feeling a little more steady now that he wasn’t laying down. 

“I need to get up,” he said, his voice a little unsteady. “I need a washroom,” he said, feeling foolish.

“Oh!” she said quickly. “I guess now that you’re eating and drinking water, everything starts moving again.” He looked at her like he thought she was crazy and she quickly looked away and helped him to his feet. “Watch your ankle!” she exclaimed just has he took a step on it. Jughead almost went down but grabbed her and the bed and managed to not fall over. 

“Shit, that hurts,” he groaned, lifting his foot. 

“It’s sprained,” she explained. “I don’t have crutches but I can help.” He tried again and could take a little step on it, while leaning against her. She didn’t complain as they hobbled to the bathroom. 

“I put an extra toothbrush in here for you and some clean clothes if you’re inclined to take a shower or bath. I can help if you need me to,” she said, then turned red with embarrassment.

“I can manage,” he said slowly and she left him alone, closing the door behind her. He took care of his needs first and then stood looking in the mirror. He looked like shit. The cut on his cheek had turned his eye purple and the cut at his hairline was scabbed over. He touched his hand to the bump that caused the concussion and winced, finding it tender and still swollen. Despite his headache and throbbing ankle, he was fine otherwise. According to Betty, he crashed 3 nights ago and he needed a shower. He ran the water and stepped out of his boxers and sighed happily when the hot water ran over him. The heat made his head hurt a little again and he quickly washed his hair and body and turned off the water. He dried off and grabbed the clothes she had left. They were his sweats, t-shirt and underwear and he realized she had been in his bag.

He stood and wondered if she had opened them both. He decided if she had and didn’t say anything, he wasn’t going to mention it. He grabbed the toothbrush and paste and brushed his teeth, and dam if he didn’t feel almost 100% better when he was done. He was tired though, the bathroom trip had zapped him of his energy and he needed to sit. He opened the door and was startled to find Betty leaning against the wall opposite the door.

“Were you waiting for me?” he asked in surprise.

“Just in case you needed help,” she said with a blush. He limped out of the bathroom, holding the wall for support.

“You want to go back to bed, or would you rather go to the living room?” she asked. 

“Not the bed,” he grunted and she placed a hand on his back, leading him down the hall to the front room. He could feel the heat of it through his shirt and felt like his skin was on fire. What the fuck was wrong with him? He couldn’t even recall if a woman had ever made his stomach tighten or his skin burn before. She smelled dam good too. Like lilacs and strawberries, if such a combination existed. The front room was huge, and welcoming. There were a couple of sitting areas, the one that seemed the most used, right in front of an enormous stone fireplace. He squinted against the light coming in from the large windows and Betty helped him over to a couch and he sank into it with a sigh.

She left him there and returned with a plate of food. Toast and scrambled eggs and a glass of orange juice. He took it with a nod of thanks and dug in. He finished it and still felt hungry but figured he probably should take it easy a bit. She was sitting with her own food across the coffee table on another couch.

“Where’s my bike?” he asked, suddenly remembering why he was there. She looked up, startled at the sudden question.

“Um…it’s in the barn. The doctor helped me get it in there. It’s pretty banged up; you’ll probably have to fix it.” Jughead felt his stomach clench.

“Who is this doctor?” he asked, trying to sound like it didn’t matter. She furrowed her brow as she studied him.

“He’s a friend,” she said slowly. “He won’t say anything to anyone about you being here,” she added.

“I can’t stay here,” Jughead said, wincing at the panic he heard in his voice. “I really need to get going.” She looked astonished.

“You can’t go anywhere in your condition. Plus, your bike is a mess, you really are going to have to fix it and I’m certainly not giving you my truck to leave in.” He raised an eyebrow at her. She suddenly looked panicked again.

“Why do you have a gun?” she blurted out. Jughead sighed. She had looked in his bag.

 

Betty sat, waiting for him to answer. She couldn’t tell what he was thinking, but his face had gone hard, his eyes steely. He looked ready to put up a fight and she felt a little scared. Why the hell had she even asked that? Now he would know she was in his bags.

“Protection,” he finally answered. 

“From what?” She asked. He clenched his jaw and said nothing. 

“Anything else in my bag interest you?” he asked mildly, his face void of any emotion. Betty flushed and put her plate down. 

“I was cleaning them up and was looking for some ID,” she told the half lie with only a slight quiver in her voice. He didn’t say anything, but nodded eventually, accepting her answer. She got up and hurried to the kitchen. Once she was out of his sight she took a few deep breaths. She was beginning to wonder what she had got herself into, bringing him home. He clearly was in a hurry to leave. He seemed upset that someone besides her knew he was here. He had a gun for protection but wouldn’t elaborate why he needed protection. 

“Really Betty, lots of people have guns for protection,” she muttered to herself. She had one too. Well, a hunting rifle to chase off coyotes and wolves, but it was for protection none the less. “It’ll be fine,” she said to herself, taking another deep breath.

“I’m sorry.” Betty jumped so hard at his sudden voice, she knocked a cup off the counter and it broke. 

“Dammit!” she exclaimed, putting her hand on her forehead.

“I didn’t mean to scare you,” he said softly. “Now, or before.” Betty nodded and grabbed a broom to clean up the broken cup. “I’m really grateful that you took care of me and I honestly didn't mean to sound like an asshole,” he continued. “I probably would have died if I had crashed a little further along.” She paused and looked at him. He was leaning against the door jam, favoring his injured ankle. His arms were folded over his chest and now that she really studied him, realized he was a lot taller than he had seemed and if possible, better looking. 

“Well, I couldn’t just leave you to die,” she stammered out, feeling her face flush at the butterflies she felt in her stomach. Seriously, what was wrong with her?

“You ok?” he asked, noticing her heated face.

“Uh…yes, I’m just….it’s hot in here,” she mumbled. His mouth twitched and she didn’t know if he was trying not to smile or trying not to laugh. She frowned at him and he raised an eyebrow. 

“Are you angry about something?” he asked. Yes, she thought silently, I’m angry because there is a hot tattooed biker in my house and I’m feeling like a horny teenager. Betty of course would never say that, because he’d probably think she was insane.

“No, I’m just…..oh never mind,” she exclaimed. “I’m going to check on my animals.” She left him standing there and practically ran outside. Betty went to the barn and paused when she saw Jughead’s bike. She wondered how long it would take him to fix it, if he even could. She had no idea if the mechanic in town would even have parts to fix it. She walked further back to check on her horses and hoped she got herself together before she went back to the house.

 

Jughead watched her run across the yard to the barn, an amused look on his face. He wondered if she knew how much she talked to herself. He was pretty certain she had no idea she had just blurted out that she thought he was a hot tattooed biker that made her feel like a horny teenager. He’d been so surprised he had just frozen and she had muttered something else and rushed from the room. He decided this small town farm girl didn’t have a lick of sense. She should have been terrified of him. She looked and seemed as wholesome and pure as anything he’d ever seen and he was covered in ink and sure, he didn’t think he was ugly, but he was certain there weren’t men around these parts that looked anything like him. His scowl usually sent both men and women running in the other direction. He knew he looked dangerous; he had made it his mission to accomplish exactly that. People stayed out of his way then.

He sighed and slowly made his way back to his room. His headache was returning and he felt exhausted. He got there and settled down on the bed. He didn’t bother getting under the blanket and just lay down on top of it, sleep claiming him immediately. 

The next time he woke, he glanced at the clock and realized he had slept most of the day away. He saw Betty had left him fresh water and smiled. He heard her with dishes in the kitchen and slowly got up. He wasn’t spinning anymore and his headache was just dull throbbing as opposed to blinding pounding. He popped a pain killer and slowly made his way to the kitchen. He was starving and he couldn’t resist the food aroma that was circling his room.

 

Betty looked up from the pot she was stirring and smiled at him when he came into the kitchen. He sat down at the table next to the window and stretched his leg out in front of him, trying to ease the throb of his ankle as he waited for the pain killer to kick in. She ladled a large bowl of soup for him and placed it in front of him on the table with a basket of fresh bread. She had managed to get her wits about her after this morning and had set about making him some good wholesome food.

“Thank you,” he said quietly, watching her face. She just smiled and went to get her own soup. She watched him taste it and he leaned back, looking a little astonished. “This is amazing,” he exclaimed, a smile on his face. He ate the entire bowl and asked for more. She sat across from him, eating her own portion and tried to hide her smile. He ate like he was half starved. Which she guessed he probably was, but it was still amusing.

“You don’t eat many home cooked meals?” she asked, curiously. He let out a laugh as he bit into another piece of bread.

“No, not in years. I live on burgers and fries mostly.” 

“You don’t look like you live on burgers and fries,” she blurted before she could stop herself. She sighed at his amused expression. “You’re just….very fit,” she finished lamely, her face burning.

“I work out,” he offered in explanation and she bit her lip to keep from asking just what he worked out on. Her mind was running away from her and she felt like her body, never mind her face, was on fire.

He was watching her, his eyes on her hands, watching as her fingers nervously played with her ring finger. It was a nervous habit that she had developed when there had been a ring there, her fingers still mimicking the motions of twirling a ring, even though her finger was bare.

“You been married?” he asked suddenly. She dropped her hands in her lap and felt suddenly very flustered. 

“I….yes, I’ve been married.”

“Where is he?” 

“He went to get milk and flour.” Jughead raised an eyebrow.

“When was this?” he asked.

“A little over a year ago,” Betty said holding his gaze, suddenly feeling defensive. She couldn’t tell what he was thinking as he continued to study her.

“Accident?” he asked slowly, almost gently. She let out a harsh laugh.

“No….I’m guessing the store was out and he decided to go in search somewhere else.” She said bluntly.

“He left you?” Jughead asked, looking angry and she couldn’t for the life of her figure out why.

“Oh, you know, I got the letter in the mail, after a month of wondering what the hell had happened to him. The usual, I’m sorry, I can’t do it anymore, I’m not happy. All that typical bullshit,” she said with a shrug.

“What kind of fucking idiot would leave you?” Jughead blurted, then looked a little embarrassed by his outburst. She stared at him and felt something stir in her stomach. She had no idea if it was sadness or desire. It did make her feel a little nauseous and she quickly got up and cleaned up the empty dishes.

“Were you married long?” he asked after a while of silence. She didn’t answer as she piled the dishes into the dishwasher. When she turned around she just stared at him a while.

Jughead got up after a few minutes and made his way outside to the front porch. He chose to sit on the porch swing and pulled a pack of smokes from his pocket. She followed him and leaned against the porch railing and watched him while he lit the cigarette and took a long drag. He seemed to really enjoy it and leaned his head back and closed his eyes. 

“What’s your real name?” she asked, chewing on her bottom lip. He lifted his head and looked at her, then gave her a small smile.

“Only people I love know that,” he answered. She tilted her head to the side, her gaze intense.

“And are there many people you love?” she asked. 

“A few,” was all he said with a slight shrug.

She couldn’t quite figure him out. He was clearly a loner, and if he hadn’t been so handsome, he would have looked terrifying, and she wondered how many people had the pleasure of having him love them. She swallowed at the thought. She didn’t know where that came from, thinking it would be a pleasure to be loved by him. She decided it’s because he looked like if he did love someone, it would be with everything he had. He didn’t look like he did anything half assed.

“What about you?” he asked. “What are you doing out here all by yourself? Is there no man in your life since your idiot husband left? A woman like you should have them lined up.” Betty felt herself grow warm at his words.

“A woman like me?” she asked, her face once again on fire. “I’m not some floosy who entertains men.” He looked taken aback by her words.

“No, that’s not what I meant,” he said, sounding a little flustered. “I just meant…..you’re pretty….” He finished lamely. Betty felt her stomach flutter and swallowed. She hadn’t heard a compliment from a man in so long, and certainly not from a man that she was sure could have any woman he wanted, provided he didn’t scare the shit out of them.

“Thank you,” she said, not knowing what else to say and not answering the question about having a man in her life. He got up then, claiming he was tired and made his way back to his room. She watched him limp down the hallway and didn’t quite know what to do with the warmth that was creeping over her. 

 

Later that night, Betty lay in her bed, having decided he was now capable of taking care of himself and had reluctantly gone upstairs to her own bed. She stared at the ceiling, her hand over a stomach that was fluttering and she let out a shaky breath, thinking about the man lying in the room directly below her.

His blue eyes flashed in her mind, the way he watched and studied her. She felt them on her every time he was in the same room, even when she wasn’t looking at him, he was watching her. His rare smiles, when he saw them, made his face look youthful, more handsome than it already was. The way they had burned into her when he had said her ex was a 'fucking idiot'. The way they had darkened when he said she was pretty. She felt herself tremble, heat coiling in her stomach. 

Dear God, she wanted him. She didn’t know what to do with this feeling. She had never in all her 24 years wanted something with such an intense desire, not even her husband. She thought about him for the briefest moment and all she could remember was the back of his hand and his unfeeling and uncaring way he did anything, even in bed. She squeezed her eyes shut and pushed his angry face from her mind. The stormy blue of Jughead’s eyes creeped back in and she hugged her pillow to herself and fell asleep, wondering if he was gentle when he touched a woman.

 

Jughead woke and noticed immediately that he was alone. He would have been lying if he had said he didn’t miss the warm body against him, the arm across his stomach. He let out a sigh and then groaned when his body stirred as green eyes danced across his mind. 

“Fuck….” He muttered, his body hardening in a rush, as the want that had been simmering in his stomach all day uncurled and spread over him. He gritted his teeth and willed it away, feeling angry with himself. He had no business wanting her. A woman like her needed to be cherished and loved, and that was way more than he was capable of. She needed a prince, not a dangerous brooding biker that didn’t even know where the hell he was heading as he ran to get away from his dangerous past. 

Jughead decided tomorrow he would get to work on his bike. He felt like his world was spinning and he needed to get the hell out of there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, I thrive on them :) follow me on Tumblr at lazydaizies


	3. Books and Bikes

Betty overslept the next morning. She had tossed half the night and when sleep finally did come, it was near dawn. She hurried through her bathroom visit and pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top and went down to the kitchen. Jughead was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and a book. 

She froze in the doorway, the image of him sitting there reading a book seeming for some reason ridiculous. Then changed her mind and decided it was the most amazing thing she had seen recently. Betty had literally never met a man who liked to read. Granted there weren’t any men really around, but still, none of the ones she knew would ever sit and read a book. Now a man sat at her kitchen table, his arms and torso and half his back covered in tattoos, looking like he belonged smack in the middle of trouble, reading a book and drinking coffee. She would have laughed if she could catch her breath. He was wearing jeans and a tshirt with his sleeves seemingly ripped off and for whatever reason was wearing suspenders just hanging off his hips.

She watched the muscle play on his arm as he lifted the cup to his lips and then he stilled when he caught sight of her. He gave her a small smile before taking a sip and she decided she was losing her mind cause she didn’t think she had ever seen anyone look sexier than he did right then. Betty sighed and walked over to the coffee maker and poured herself a cup of coffee. She definitely had been without a man too long. Not that she had ever really been with a man. She decided her loser ex husband didn’t deserve being called a man. A man treated his women right, didn’t he? He certainly had not.

She turned and leaned against the counter, looking at Jughead, and took a sip of the coffee. She choked and barely managed to swallow. He was watching her in amusement.

“I like it strong,” he said, his lips twitching with laughter. Betty grabbed the milk from the fridge and poured it in until the coffee was almost white. It was still barely drinkable.

“What the hell,” she said grimacing. “This tastes like shit.” She put the cup down and turned on the kettle for tea.

“Sorry,” he said, laughing. She was so stunned by the sound of his laughter, she just stared at him like an idiot. His laughter trailed off and he stared back.

“What?”

“Sorry, I just…..” Betty trailed off and shook her head. She needed to get a hold of her self. “Would you like something to eat?” she said, already grabbing bacon and eggs from the fridge. 

“That would be great. I’d like to get to working on my bike after breakfast,” he said, closing his book and putting it down.

“Can’t wait to get out of here?” she asked. She had meant it to be teasing but it came out sounding a little hoarse and awkward. 

“Yeah….i mean, I have to get out of your hair sooner or later,” he said slowly, studying her face.

“Right, of course,” she said, a little too brightly. Betty turned and focused her attention on putting bacon in the frying pan and took a deep breath. She didn’t know why the thought of him leaving made her feel upset. She was getting used to his company and it hadn’t been quite as lonely since he got here, but she knew he wouldn’t stay so she didn’t enjoy the pang of sadness she felt.

She felt unnerved as she made breakfast, feeling his eyes on her as she worked. She wanted to turn around and yell at him to quit staring but God’s honest truth, she could barely hold the damn spatula. She then proceeded to drop it on the floor. She let out a frustrated sigh and reached for it. She straightened up and he was standing right next to her and she jumped.

“Jesus,” she exclaimed. He was looking at her like he thought she was losing her mind and took the utensil from her.

“What’s wrong with you?” he asked, his eyes narrowed in confusion.

“I don’t know what the hell is wrong with me!” she snapped and turned and almost ran from the room. She went into the living room and stopped when she got to her book shelf. She turned and leaned her back against it and took a deep breath. She felt foolish and slowly walked back to the kitchen. He still stood there, holding the spatula. She started to laugh and he raised an eyebrow.

“Are you a morning drinker?” he asked. She only laughed harder and when she finally got a hold of herself, she felt insanely better. She didn’t answer his ridiculous question and finished making breakfast and her tea and brought the food to the table. She placed his plate in front of him and she smiled at his muttered ‘thanks’. They ate in silence and when she was done she leaned back and held her cup of tea to her lips with both hands, blowing on the hot liquid.

“Why do you have so many tattoos?” she asked curiously, studying his arms. He looked down at them and shrugged. 

“Different reasons.”

“Such as?” He finished his coffee and went to pour another cup, and sat back down before answering her.

“Some signify important things, events and people in my life and some are patches and some are just because I liked them.”

“Patches?” He didn’t say anything, just stared at her, as if she was supposed to read his mind.

“I road with a gang for a while,” he said slowly.

“How long is a while?”

“Since I was 17.”

“Am I supposed to guess your age?” she asked with a slight smile. Jughead sighed and drank some of his coffee. 

“I’m 26.” 

“You’ve been in a gang for 9 years?” she asked, her eyes wide.

“I was in a gang for 8 years.”

“Oh.” He didn’t offer any more information and she didn’t ask. She wondered if his gun had anything to do with his needing protection from his former gang. Was he on the run from the law? Was he a criminal? God, she hoped not. 

“No, and not anymore,” Jughead said, a small smile on his face.

“What?”

“No, I’m not running from the law and I’m not a criminal anymore,” he said and she realized she had been thinking out loud again. She flushed and then her eyes narrowed as she realized his last answer.

“You’re not a criminal anymore?” she asked slowly. “But you were one?” He shrugged and she frowned. He stood up and limped over to the sink and put his cup into it.

“Show me where my bike is?” he asked quietly. He clearly didn’t want to answer any more questions and she led him outside and over to the barn.

 

Jughead looked around the yard as they walked slowly to the barn. It was a beautiful place, filled with trees and flowers and pastures. He saw several horses feeding on grass in a fence and some sheep grazing near them. There was a pond behind the barn and several other out buildings. A truck stood next to the house. He wondered how she kept the place up all by herself. There had to be someone that helped.

He paused for a minute when he saw a dog approach and used the opportunity to rest his ankle. He refused to complain, knowing she would probably order him back inside if she knew it was hurting him. The dog growled and his ears went back. Jughead went still, not wanting to set the animal off. Betty turned and smiled.

“He’s protective,” she said, stating the obvious. “It’s ok Max,” she said softly, going over to stand next to Jughead. She took his hand and held it out in front of them. “He’s a friend….friend.” The dog relaxed and came over, sniffing their entwined fingers. Jughead stood perfectly still, more due to the fact that his hand was entwined with Betty’s than the dog. He was a little overwhelmed at what he felt whenever she touched him. Jughead had been with women but none had ever made his heart race with just a touch. He felt like a teenager with a crush and he fucking hated it. When the dog seemed to give his approval and walked off, he quickly pulled his hand away. 

 

Betty noticed how quickly he pulled his hand away when Max walked away and she figured he probably had more sense than she did. She could have held his hand all day, already missing the rough callused feel of it against her own. She took him to his bike and then showed him where all the tools were. He stood rubbing the back of his neck as he stared down at the machine.

“Son of a bitch,” he muttered, surveying the damage.

“Do you remember why you crashed?” she asked, when he sat on his haunches next to it, moving his hand over parts.

“I remember hoping I’d miss the storm but I rode right into it. I should have pulled over somewhere but I honestly didn’t think it would get that bad. I couldn’t see well and water was pooling on the highway and I must have hit a water spot and lost control.”

“Why the hell weren’t you wearing a helmet?” she asked angrily. He looked at her, surprised at her tone.

“I couldn’t see right with it. The water was hitting it and it was running off in front of my face and I guess I figured I’d be ok, so I took it off. It did help, but then again, I never figured I’d crash.”

“Well it was a stupid move and you could have gotten killed!” she exclaimed. He rested his arm over the seat of the bike and looked at her, a smile on his face.

“And that would matter to you?” he asked softly. His question took her by surprise and she was rendered speechless.

“I….well, yeah…..I don’t like it when people die…” she finally said and felt her voice falter and stopped talking. The way he was looking at her was making her stomach flip. He didn’t say anything and turned to the hard saddle storage trunk just behind the seat that hung over the side of the bike. He turned the combo lock and it clicked open. He pulled out a helmet and felt around a bit and pulled out a hat of some sort. He placed it on his head and she saw it was a beanie that had points resembling a crown. He grinned at her, his hair falling across his forehead and she thought he looked completely ridiculous and sexy as hell. She laughed and shook her head.

“I’ll be back with lunch later,” she said as she headed for the exit. She paused at the door and watched him a minute. He started taking things apart and she admired the way his arms and hands worked. The tattoos and bike made him look dangerous, the silly hat made him look almost boyish and it was the most interesting combination that made her heart hammer in her chest. Betty quickly left and headed back to the house. She went inside and headed for her office. Sitting at her desk, she opened her laptop and began to type.

 

Jughead sat on a bale next to his bike and let out a string of swear words. His bike was a fucking mess and he had no idea if he’d be able to find all the parts out here in the middle of nowhere, let alone fix it. He bent over and rested his hands on his head, stretching his neck and back. He was still looking down when a pair of long legs entered his vision. He straightened slowly and found Betty standing there with a basket and a frown.

“Are you ok?” she asked. “Does your head hurt?”

“A little,” he admitted. She set the basket down and pulled out the pain pills and some water. He took them gratefully and swallowed the pill with half the bottle of water. She sat next to him and before she even thought about what she was doing, smoothed his hair off his face. 

“Maybe you should stop for today,” she suggested. Jughead felt heat beneath her touch and her green eyes mesmerized him. His gaze dropped to her mouth and it’s pink lush fullness made him look away quickly. She stood and picked up the basket. 

“Come to the house and have your lunch and you can rest,” she said quickly and left. Jughead stared at the door, his frustration with himself building. He’d run with a gang for God’s sake, was the head of it for half his time there and he had on more than one occasion made grown ass men cry. He wasn’t afraid of anyone or anything and he was always in full control, but this woman was turning him into a fucking puddle.

He thought for a moment about some of the women he’d had over the years. He was never much for the gang banger women that hopped from man to man, but there were always other women he could choose from and had usually stayed with one for a period of time rather than jumping from bed to bed. He had never actually loved any of them and they understood that. A couple he admitted he’d cared about a little but it really never amounted to anything and he certainly had never ached and longed for any of them. 

But Betty, he couldn’t seem to control his thoughts around her. Everything she did, the way she moved, the way she talked, the way she looked at him. He honestly didn’t know what the hell was happening. Jughead decided it was the setting. He’d always run through the concrete jungles of a city and this beautiful, peaceful paradise was something new to him. It seemed to breathe new life into his dark insides. She was like sunshine, so innocent and pure, plus, she had saved his life. He couldn’t seem to help himself. He just wanted a taste.

“Don’t even fucking think about it,” he muttered as he walked back to the house. There was no way he was marking her with his darkness. He washed up when he got in and went to the kitchen where Betty had a lunch of sandwiches and iced tea. He was starving and ate three of them and when he finally came up for air, found her watching him, her eyes full of amusement.

“Well working on a motorcycle must make a man hungry,” she said laughing. His groin twitched at the musical sound and he gritted his teeth. She noticed and immediately stopped laughing.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you” she said quickly, and he sighed. 

“Its fine, I’m just pissed off.” She nodded.

“Your bike?” 

“Yeah, my bike,” he lied. He sat back and asked for a pen and paper and she got it for him. 

“Is there a mechanic in town?” he asked, making a list of the parts and things he would need.

“Yes, but I don’t know how much he’ll be able to help you,” she said slowly. “He can barely fix a wagon with wheels, much less something with a motor.” Jughead stared at her and then laughed. 

“Well, I’ll have to order parts then and have them delivered. I didn’t much want to go into town anyway,” he admitted. 

“I have a landline and a laptop in the office if you need to look up parts and make calls.” Jughead followed her to the office and sat down at the desk and got to work. It took him a couple hours but he managed to find everything he needed and looked around for an address on the mail that sat on the desk and put down her address for delivery. Things should start arriving within a few days. The sooner the better he thought. He sat back and scanned the room, taking in the photos and rows of books against the wall. Something caught his eye and he walked over to the book shelf and pulled a book from the collection.

The War Within by Elizabeth Cooper. He turned it over and there she was. Her smiling face and brilliant green eyes. She was an author. He looked at the shelf and saw two other books with her name on them and he scanned all of them. He chose one called Warrior Dawn and limped out to the living room with it. He wasn’t sure where she was and he settled down on the couch to read. She found him there an hour later and her face turned red when she saw what he was reading.

“Sorry,” he said ruefully. “I saw it on your shelf and couldn’t help but start to read. You really wrote this?” She nodded and bit her lip. “It’s amazing,” he said simply.

“Really?” she asked with a happy smile.

“Well yeah, obviously someone else thought so to, or you wouldn’t be published,” he said insistently. “How long have you been writing?”

“My whole life,” she said softly, her face taking on a content look. She clearly loved what she did. Betty sat down next to him. “Paul didn’t…..” she paused and lowered her eyes. “My husband didn’t care much for it and said it was a waste of time and I never pursued it until he left. I had all three books written over the years and as soon as I knew he wasn’t coming back to make me feel like crap about it, I sent them all to different publishing firms. One editor decided he wanted all three and I had three books published basically overnight,” she said with a proud smile.

“Wow!” Jughead said, feeling a little in awe. He loved to read, as it took his brain to somewhere else and the fact that she was an author only made him like her more. “Have I mentioned that your ex is a fucking idiot?” he asked.

“Several times,” she said with a laugh.

“How could he not support you? I would be proud as hell if…..” he stopped suddenly, realizing what he was saying. She flushed at his insinuation and dropped her eyes again.

“He was a fucking idiot,” she whispered. Jughead smiled. 

“So if he didn’t want you to write, what the hell did he want you to do?” he asked.

“Listen to him,” she said with a laugh. “I wasn’t very good at it.” Jughead felt a grin spread across his face at her admission. She seemed very disgruntled by the fact.

“So you’re not a good listener then?” he asked, teasing.

“Not if everything you say is idiotic,” she replied, meeting his gaze. Jughead damn near got lost in the green fire he saw there. Her eyes dropped to his mouth and he felt his breath hitch in his throat. He let out a nervous cough and quickly stood, almost falling over in the process. She stood as well, looking flustered. 

“I’m gonna go lay down I think,” he said quickly and hurried from the room. Jughead limped to his room and closed the door behind him once he was inside. He leaned back against it and let his head fall back, hitting the door.

“Jesus Christ,” he muttered. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. His heart was hammering and he couldn’t believe what he had seen in her eyes, all over her face. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. His own desire he could control for the most part, but how the hell was he going to control hers? He let out a laugh. If she had any idea of the things that were running through his mind when he was around her; the ways he wanted to kiss her, and touch her; the ways he wanted to take her; she’d probably go screaming for the hills. He was almost certain his lusty dirty ideas would shock her. It seemed like she hadn’t had a good marriage, which usually meant the sex was bad too. No, he was pretty convinced that Elizabeth Cooper had never done half the shit he wanted to do to her.

 

Betty sat on the couch, not exactly sure what to do. Jughead seemed to always be trying to get away from her. And granted, she basically was a stranger that he hardly knew anything about, but she wasn’t that bad, was she? He would watch her all the time, he said things that made her think he might like her, or want her to like him, then he would pull away or quickly exit the room. She sighed and lay down, throwing her arm over her eyes. She really had to get a hold of herself. He was leaving as soon as his bike was fixed and there was no point in pining over the man. But he was new and exciting and so different than all the other boredoms of her life, she couldn’t help but want to feel a little wildness, a little danger, even if for just a moment.

 

Jughead found her sleeping on the couch a couple hours later. He stood, leaning against the door frame and just watched her for a while. God, she was pretty. He had to wonder   
again, what kind of idiot would walk away from a women like that. From what he could tell, she was sweet and kind and had a zeal for writing and life that she didn’t quite know how to express. He guessed being shut away from the world in the middle of nowhere could hinder someone’s ability to really go after what they wanted. If they even ever figured out what they wanted. Sure she was an author, but he wondered if she realized she could be an author pretty much anywhere. She could travel the world and discover all sorts of things, and still do what she loved.

Jughead decided he liked that she was out here, on this beautiful farm, where the world couldn’t destroy her innocence. He would hate to see her become jaded and cynical with all the bullshit that was out there. He recalled her book; a person could see in her writing that she still saw the good and beauty in everything. It was in her thoughts and words and made the book seem like a soothing balm over his scarred, damaged soul

He pulled away from the door and went outside and sat on the swing and lit a smoke. Max eyed him warily from his spot on top of the steps and Jughead let out a small laugh. “I wouldn’t trust me either, boy,” he said quietly. The dog thumped his tail once and went back to sleep. He sat and had a couple cigarettes, soaking in the warmth of the day and since his painkiller was doing a great job, he went back to the barn to tinker around on his bike again.

Jughead came back to the house around dinner time and found Betty fixing dinner. She was muttering to herself, as usual and didn’t notice him standing there.  
“Just stop thinking about it for God’s sake,” he heard her say and he smiled. “His women are probably dark and exotic, like him. I seriously doubt that a boring, plain, small town woman who has an ex-husband that didn’t even want her could seduce him.” Jughead went still. She was thinking about seducing him? Sweet merciful fuck, he needed to put a stop to this. 

“Dinner almost ready?” he asked, slapping on his best scowl. She jumped about a foot and whirled to face him.

“Oh hey Juggie,” she said brightly, a smile on her face. She clearly had no idea that she had been muttering out loud again.

“Juggie?” he asked, his scowl slipping a little, not that it mattered, because she didn’t appear the least bit frightened of it.

“It’s the hat I think,” she said laughing. He didn’t quite know what to make of her cheerful mood. Guess a nap did that for her. “It makes you look less….”

“Less….what?”

“Scary?” she offered with a shrug.

“I look scary?” he asked, his mouth twitching into a smile. Damn, it was hard to scowl around her.

“Well, you know,” she said with another shrug. He moved closer, like she was a fucking magnet or something and he simply couldn’t help himself.

“No, I don’t, explain why I look scary,” he said, leaning against the counter next to her. 

“Well, the bike and the leather and the tattoos, there are a lot of tattoos,” she said, sounding rather flustered. 

“You don’t like tattoos?” he asked, his eyes watching her mouth. 

“No….I mean, I don’t not like them….”

“What?” he had no idea what she meant. “So you like them?”

“I like yours,” she blurted. He lifted his eyes and promptly lost his train of thought as her green eyes bore into his. They just stared at each other for a moment. “Your eyes look like the sea after a storm,” she whispered and then flushed and quickly stepped back, putting some distance between them. He didn’t know what to make of her observation, just felt his heart race at it.

“Have you ever been to the sea?” he asked curiously, enjoying her flustered breathing.

“No, I’ve seen pictures,” she said.

“You should go, it’s beautiful.”

“Maybe one day,” she said wistfully and turned back to the food she was cooking. Jughead clenched his hands to keep from reaching over to brush her hair back and went to sit by the table.

She made pasta for dinner and it was the most amazing thing Jughead had ever eaten. He was going to miss her cooking when he left. He ignored the twitch in his stomach at the thought of leaving and finished his food. He helped her clean up and they went into the living room, each to their own couch and got lost in a book for a while.

“Have you always liked to read?” she asked after a while. He looked up from her book that he was still reading and smiled.

“Ever since I could figure out what the letters meant. There’s nothing like getting lost in a book. All the bullshit fades away, you know?” She nodded and leaned her head against the back of the couch, pulling her legs up and wrapping her arms around them. He tried not to stare at the long creamy looking limbs. They looked absolutely perfect to him and he couldn’t help but wonder how they would feel wrapped around him. How her milky white skin would look pressed against his tattoos. He felt his body stir and he bit back a frustrated groan.

“I don’t imagine many bikers like to read,” she said with a smile.

“Why is that?” he asked laughing. “We can read, well most of us.” She laughed at that and he sighed at the warmth that spread over him. The phone rang suddenly and it was such a jarring sound they both jumped, him dropping his book. He stared at the phone on the table and was thinking he hadn’t heard it ring since he’d been here. She answered it and turned to look at him.

“It’s for you,” she said, surprised. He took the phone and it was customer service from one of the websites he had made an order from earlier. He had left Betty’s number as contact information. 

“Shit,” he muttered after the conversation. 

“Everything alright?” 

“One of the parts I ordered. They don’t have it in stock and it will take a couple weeks,” he muttered, putting the phone down.

“Oh.” He glanced at her and couldn’t tell what she was thinking. His thoughts were all over the place and he realized that meant he was stuck here for at least another two to three weeks and how the hell was he supposed to stay away from her for that long. He had hoped he’d be out of here within a week. He could handle a week. At least that’s the lie he was telling himself.

“My headache’s back,” he mumbled and headed to his room, leaving her sitting there, her eyes following him out of the room.

 

Betty sat quietly and watched him leave. He looked angry at the thought of having to stay that long and she sighed. She should have been upset along with him, but she couldn’t deny the happy jump her heart made when he said how long it would take. She finally admitted to herself that she liked him being here and it was going to suck when he left. But he was going to be around for two more weeks for sure and she smiled at the thought. She wanted to get to know him better. She didn’t know why, she just wanted to know everything about him. She decided she would start her Jughead investigation tomorrow. She had a lot of questions and she hoped he was accommodating and would answer them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much again for all your comments. I love them! Please continue to share with me if you like the story!! Follow me on tumblr at lazydaizies


	4. When it Pours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of background in this chapter, cause what else do you do when it's storming out ;)

It didn’t go quite as Betty planned. She wanted to get to know Jughead better but he was having none of it. In fact he barely said a word for three days, staying mostly in his room or in the barn with his bike. She was getting frustrated with his scowls and one word answers and responses to everything and she honestly felt like slapping him. She got that he was upset about his bike, but for God’s sake, he could be more civil.

By the forth morning, she decided she no longer cared. He came to the kitchen for breakfast and she put his plate in front of him and left the room. She decided he didn’t deserve her company and headed to the pasture to look in on her horses. 

 

Jughead sat at the table in surprise. He had caught a glimpse of the anger in Betty’s face as she dropped his plate in front of him and was taken aback when she walked out of the room. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

“Shit,” he muttered, feeling pissed off at himself. He knew he had hurt her. He had done his best to push her away the last three days, knowing that she was trying to get closer, get to know him and he had been determined to not allow it and he should feel happy now that she finally understood but he felt like a fucking asshole. She didn’t understand why he was doing it and he didn’t want her to understand. She was getting under his skin, and not in an annoying way. 

Jughead steeled himself against the remorse he felt rising to the surface, God he didn’t want to hurt her, but he was leaving soon. He wasn’t about to take advantage of her only to fuck off at first opportunity. She deserved more than that. 

He pushed his food away, no longer hungry and went outside on the porch. He leaned against the post by the steps and lit a cigarette and watched her. She was out in the pasture, and appeared to be talking to her horses. He could only imagine how she must be cussing him out. He glanced up at the sky and noticed it looked like it was going to rain. He used to love the rain, now it made him anxious, since the last rain had almost killed him. He headed over to the barn to see what else he could do on his bike before the parts came. One at least should be showing up today or the next.

When the rain started, he did his best to ignore it’s thundering on the roof and kept working. It was Betty’s anxious call that made him jump up and race for the door.

“Jughead!” she was calling him from the pasture where she was trying to wrangle her horses. He was surprised when he pulled the barn door open that the rain had turned into a full-fledged, wind howling storm. He hopped the fence and hurried over to her, thanking the heavens that his ankle was feeling a lot better. She had one horse and handed him the bridle rope and pointed to the side door of the barn. 

“Get her inside and into a stall. The door to the stalls just click shut behind you, so you don’t have to fiddle with them." He did as she asked and by the time he got back out, she had another one ready. It took a while but they managed to get all 4 horses safe in the barn. The sheep had gone in on their own, less spooked by the lightening and thunder than the horses had been. 

“God damn this storm,” he exclaimed as they secured the door. 

“They come fast and furious around here,” she panted, a little out of breathe. She was soaked through and so was he and he walked outside with her, ready to make a run for the house. They got to the porch when she stopped abruptly and started looking around. 

“Where is Max?” she asked worriedly. “He’s usually here, asking to come inside when a storm hits.”

“Is there anywhere he likes to go, or runs to hide?” Jughead asked, squinting into the rain.

“No, he always comes here,” Betty cried out, stepping off the porch. The wind damn near blew her over and Jughead pulled her back. 

“Get inside, I’ll go look,” he yelled through the noise of the storm. She shook her head frantically. 

“No, you don’t know the farm like I do,” she insisted but he wasn’t deterred.

“Get inside, I’ll find him, I promise.” She finally relented and he headed out into the rain.

 

Betty paced the living room. The rain was coming sideways now and standing on the porch didn’t help and got her just as soaked as if she didn’t have a roof over her. Jughead had been gone for almost half an hour and she was frantic. The storm clouds had darkened the sky to almost the color of night and she couldn’t see a damn thing through the rain. 

God, what if he got hurt, or his ankle sprained again. She shouldn’t have let him go. Surely Max had just found a place to hunker down. Another ten minutes went by and she was about to head out to look for him when she heard the dog bark. The door suddenly flew open and Jughead came in, carrying the dog. He barely managed to set him down when Betty threw herself at him, her arms pulling him close. 

“Hey,” he murmured in surprise, as his arms came around her and he hugged her back realizing that she was crying. “I’m ok, it’s ok. His foot was caught on the fence, he couldn’t free himself.” She nodded her understanding and cried against his neck. 

Jughead held her close, savoring the feel of her in his arms. He didn’t want to let go. Ever. But they were both soaking wet and he knew if they didn’t get dry soon, they would both get sick and he slowly stepped back, keeping his hands on her hips until she steadied herself. She took several breaths and wiped her face, her green eyes shimmering with tears. Damn, he wanted to kiss her so bad he could almost taste it. He decided if she took even a half step toward him, he was going to throw all his good intentions out the window.

She took a step back and he almost groaned in disappointment. They were freezing though and they had to get out of these clothes. He tried not to picture peeling the wet fabric off of her and he clenched his fists and swallowed. Betty crouched down and hugged Max and he licked her face. His foot seemed ok and he hobbled over to the fireplace and gave her a look as if asking her to start one. She was shivering as she went over and started piling wood in the fireplace.

“Let me do that,” Jughead said quietly, pulling her to her feet. “Go take a hot shower and get some dry clothes on. This storm looks like it’s going to go for a while.” She swallowed and nodded and left the room.

He got a fire going and headed to his room to get some dry clothes and take a shower. He had literally never been so cold in his life. That rain was like ice. It was odd feeling hot and cold at the same time, cause since the moment Betty had thrown herself into his arms, he felt like he was on fire and now he wondered if his shivers really were from the cold. He showered quickly and got dressed in his usual jeans and tshirt, pulling a flannel shirt on for extra warmth and stood looking in the mirror. He needed to get a hold of himself before he went back out there or he was liable to just throw all caution to the wind and grab her and do dirty things with her.

By the time Betty got back downstairs, Jughead had a hot cup of tea waiting for her. She murmured a soft ‘thank you’ and curled into the corner of the couch and held the mug in both hands, letting the hot liquid warm her face. He rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache start and gritted his teeth against it. 

“Your head hurting?” she asked, watching him.

“Yeah…” he muttered, sighing loudly. “Where are the pills?” He didn’t tell her that his ankle felt like it was on fire, having stumbled a few times out in the storm trying to find the dog. 

“Oh,” she said, uncurling herself to get up. “I brought them upstairs by accident, I think I left them in my bathroom.”

“Don’t get up, I can get them,” he said getting up, then he paused, looking a little sheepish. “Sorry, I guess you probably don’t want me going upstairs.”

“No, it’s fine. Third door on the left.” Jughead headed upstairs and was surprised to see there were at least five rooms. This place was huge for only one person. He opened the door she had indicated and found a spacious bathroom that was so ‘Betty’ he had to smile. If he had ever seen a bathroom that was happy and bright, this was it. There was another door that led into a bedroom from the bathroom and he glanced in, realizing it was her bedroom. It looked much like the bathroom. Bright and pretty. His eyes focused on the large bed, the rumpled sheets that she hadn’t bother to straighten and he felt his gut clench. He imagined them on it, naked, wrapped around each other. He sighed and focused on the bathroom, looking around for the pills. 

He didn’t see them on any surface and opened the medicine cabinet. As he did, a package fell out. He picked it up and noticed it was birth control. He just stared at it awhile and then, feeling very much like a fucking creep, opened it and pulled out the contents. The dates lined up, she was taking it regularly. He figured that was a good thing, since he didn’t have any condoms. 

“For fucks sake, Jughead,” he muttered, and practically threw the package back in the cabinet, slamming the door shut. He sighed and scanned around again, and then he noticed the pill bottle lying on the floor. He picked it up and quickly went back down stairs. He took one and sat back down on the couch, trying not to look at her. 

 

Betty sipped her tea and stared at the fire. She was finally feeling warm and she snuck a look at Jughead. He was back to scowling and she sighed. It was going to be a long afternoon if he just sat there looking angry.

“I’m sorry.” His sudden apology was so startling, she almost dropped her tea. She stared at him in confusion.

“Why?”

“For being an asshole the last few days. I’m sorry if I hurt you,” he said quietly. 

“Why were you being an asshole,” she asked, studying his face. He looked at her and sighed.

“I’m just feeling out of sorts. My bike, having to wait, my head and ankle keep hurting, being here with….” His voice trailed off and he turned to look at the fire.

“Being here with me…..” she finished for him, lowering her eyes.

“No, that’s not what I meant. Well it is, but it’s not…..” he sighed, clearly frustrated.

“You’re extremely confusing,” she said with a small smile.

“Look, I’m just sorry, ok? I shouldn’t have been such an asshole and I promise to not do that again.”

“Well that’s good,” she said, hoping she didn’t sound too happy. They sat in silence a while and she could feel him studying her.

“So, how old are you? Exactly?” he asked after a while.

“I’m 24. Some days I feel like I’m 50,” she said with a laugh. 

“How long were you married?” She bit her lip, not really wanting to talk about her life but since she knew she would probably invade his privacy with questions as well, she decided to answer him.

“Almost 4 years,” she admitted. He seemed shocked.

“Seriously?”

“Yup,” she said with a harsh laugh. “Got married out of high school at the lovely age of 18 and got abandoned just before I turned 23.”

“Why did you get married so young?” he asked curiously.

“It’s just what people do around here,” she said with a shrug. “If you were one of the lucky ones to actually have a boyfriend when graduating school, you got married. There really is not much else to do.”

“You got married cause there was nothing else to do?” he asked, sounding incredulous.

“Sounds stupid, doesn’t it. But honestly, that’s just how it is here. People leave school and either move immediately and never return or they settle down and start a family. There is nothing here to pursue, other than that and it’s just what people do.”

“Why didn’t you leave? You could be an author anywhere.”

“I didn’t have the means to. My family wasn’t very well off and there was Paul….” She trailed off. 

“Was he it? There was no other guys around? He doesn’t sound like he was much of a catch,” Jughead said with a laugh.

“I had a boyfriend before him, he was ok, but I didn’t realize he was such a pig until he dumped me 10 minutes after he took my virginity,” Betty said, flushing at the admission.

“Why the hell did he do that?”

“He said it was like having sex with dead fish,” Betty said, feeling mortified that she even dared to tell Jughead that.

“Did he fuck a lot of dead fish then?” Jughead asked with a raised eyebrow. Betty stared at him. “Well how the fuck else would he know what having sex with a dead fish was like?” She burst into laughter.

“Now that I think about it, I wouldn’t be surprised,” she said when she caught her breath.

“Let me guess, he had been around the block with other chicks and he just expected you to know what you were doing your first time?”

“Something like that,” Betty said, feeling ridiculous.

“Well he was a fucking idiot,” Jughead said, his voice sounding angry.

“Yeah, it seemed that’s the kind I attracted when I was younger.”

“I hope your husband at least had more sense in that area.” Betty shrugged and didn’t answer. Jughead studied her. It was becoming very clear to him that she was extremely inexperienced in what good sex actually was. He had no idea who these idiots were, but you only had to watch her for a bit and you could see the fire in her. A wildness that was just waiting to be unleashed. He suddenly had an uncontrollable urge to be the one to coax it out of her.

“Was the marriage any good? Sounds like you didn’t get married for a very good reason to begin with, so I can’t imagine it was enjoyable,” Jughead asked bluntly. She flushed and stared at the fire.

“It was ok at first. I wasn’t exactly super happy but I wasn’t sad either. He was nice, at first.”

“What do you mean, at first?”

“You know, young, carefree, had zeal for life that was kind of infectious. We bought this place for a steal. The previous owner had declared bankruptcy and the bank just wanted what they were owed. He had plans to turn it into a big ranch but quickly found out that it takes money to do that and soon we were swimming in debt. He worked the farm and down at the local lumber mill but we were kind of drowning in it. He was angry all the time in the last two years and I learned to stay out of his way if I didn’t want to feel his back hand across my face.”

“What?” Jughead said the word so quietly, she thought she misheard him. She looked at him and was surprised by the fury she saw in his face. She swallowed and didn’t say anything.

“He hit you?” She pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them, resting her chin on her knees.

“Sometimes, when I pushed his buttons, which I have to admit, I did on purpose, I just didn’t duck fast enough.”

“Jesus Betty,” Jughead muttered, looking angry and sad at the same time. “I swear if I ever see this guy, I’m going to punch that mother fucker in the face.” She smiled at the idea.

“I’d pay to see that.”

“You don’t think it’s your fault that he hit you, do you?” Jughead seemed appalled at the idea. Betty shrugged.

“He hurt me a lot, mentally, the only way I could really fight back was to tell him how useless he was. I knew he would swing at me, and I did get out of the way most of the time, sometimes I just wasn’t fast enough.”

“That’s still not an excuse….”

“I know,” she said sadly. “I don’t blame myself, but I didn’t help myself in the situation either. I could have left.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Honestly? I had nowhere to go. My parents died in a car wreck when I was 20 and we were so in debt, I didn’t have 2 cents for rub together. I was too embarrassed to ask anyone for help. When he left, and he didn’t come back the first evening, I feel ashamed to say it, but I was hoping a state trooper would show up and tell me he was dead. I know that sounds awful, but I just wanted so badly for him to not be around anymore, I was even morbidly wishing he died. As the days wore on, and I realized he had abandoned me, I can’t even tell you how elated I was. Then I got his letter and divorce papers and he had lovingly, before he left, gone to the bank and signed the farm over to me, leaving me thousands in debt,” Betty laughed at that. Jughead looked furious. 

“This guy is about the biggest piece of shit I’ve ever heard of,” he said, his voice clipped and hard.

“Yeah. At first I didn’t know what to do and then I remembered my books and I had always thought I was a good writer. My teacher in high school had called it exceptional and it was literally the only thing I could think to do. I sent them off and prayed someone would want to publish so I wouldn’t lose everything. Someone did and I was able to pay off all the debt and I still thank God every day that Paul hadn’t realized the potential money my writing could have made, he would have never left and I wouldn’t have had the nerve to, I don’t think.” Betty grew quiet after that and felt more exposed than she had ever felt. She had literally just bared her soul to Jughead and she felt a little foolish. She didn’t want his pity, she had just wanted him to know her. 

“Is Cooper your married name?” 

“No, hell no! I didn’t want his name attached to anything I wrote. I changed it back to my maiden name, the day I signed the divorce papers.” She watched him and he still looked angry as he stared into the fire. She had a secret wish that somehow, somewhere he did meet up with Paul, because she so wanted him to get punched in the face. She gathered a bit of courage and got up, and walked over to his couch and sat beside him. He looked at her, his face expressionless and didn’t move a muscle. 

“Your turn,” she said with a smile. “I demand a small Jughead tidbit.”

“You demand?” he asked, a smile twitching on his lips.

“Yup. You now know more about me than I think anyone on the planet, and I deserve a little something,” she said with a smile.

“Alright,” he agreed and pulled up his shirt to show his side. ‘JONES’ was inked down the length in large letters. “My last name.”

“Jughead Jones,” Betty said the name slowly, liking the way it rolled off her tongue. She tried not to stare at his exposed abs and quickly looked at his face. That didn’t help her sudden breathlessness. The man was gorgeous and his blue eyes were mesmerizing.

“Tell me about your snake tattoo,” she said quickly. Before she thought better of it, she reached out and touched the tail of it where it coiled around his wrist. His skin was warm and she decided to leave her fingers there.

“I ran with a gang called The Serpents. Part of initiation was to get a snake tattoo that was at least a foot long. I, of course, at the time had an ego the size of New York and went for the biggest baddest tattoo I could find,” he said laughing. 

“It’s remarkable,” she said. “I’ve never seen anything so elaborate. What about the sword. What language is inscribed on it and what does it mean?”

“It’s latin, ‘Absit iniuria’, it means ‘let injury be absent’. I got it as a non physical way of protecting myself. Sounds odd but it made me feel safer. Kinda warding off injury, either from words, or physical actions.”

“Did it work?” Betty asked.

“For the most part. Still got into physical fights that could hurt a lot,” he said laughing. He turned his arm over where her hand was resting and her fingers ended up in his palm. He pointed to initials on his wrist, just above the snake. 

“JB…” she said slowly.

“My sister, Jellybean.” Betty stared at him.

“Your sister is named Jellybean?”

“Nickname,” he said with a laugh.

“God, your parents must have given you two some awful names. You sure you don’t want to share your real name? I may just die of curiousity.”

“They did, and no, I’m not telling you my real name,” Jughead laughed. His previous explanation hung in the air between them. ‘Only people I love know that.’ Betty swallowed and concentrated on breathing when his fingers closed over hers. Not entwining with them, but holding them lightly in his hand.

“Why did you join the gang?” she asked, settling back close to him. Their shoulders brushed and he moved his hand again, this time letting her fingers fall between his. He didn’t close his hand and they just kinda sat there, almost holding hands, but not quite. She sat still, not allowing her arm to so much as twitch.

“It was my father’s gang. Was pretty much expected of me and I fell into it naturally. It’s really all I’d ever known. I grew up around those guys and they were family. My sister, thankfully, got herself out of there as soon as she turned 18 and she went to college and got herself a good job. She found herself a good man and is settled down in Jersey.”

“You said you had been with them for 8 years, meaning for the last year you’ve been absent from the gang. Why did you leave?”

“My father died in a bar fight when I was 22. The responsibility fell on me to lead and I did. I actually for a while tried to make the gang go legit,” Jughead said laughing. “We had 3 motorcycle shops, fixing and selling bikes and I figured it was a good way to go and we didn’t need to do all the illegal shit we did when my dad ran things.”

“Like what?”

“Stealing and chopping cars. Selling pot to stoners. Shit like that. I managed to stay out of jail but it was like a revolving door for most of my guys. In and out so many times we lost count. I thought it was working and a couple years ago I realized that half my gang was running guns behind my back and selling more than just pot to kids. I was furious, especially about the gun running and I confronted them and of course, it was half the gang against me and shit started going bad at that point. Two of the guys ended up killing a rival gang member and of course they came after me. I got jumped one night and they would have killed me if my guys hadn’t shown up. I was furious and told the guys if they didn’t stop with the guns and drugs, I was gone. I thought that was enough of a pull because of who my father had been, but turns out, they didn’t give a fuck,” Jughead stopped and laughed. “I had known most of those guys my whole life and realized they didn’t give two shits about me.” Betty curled her fingers and squeezed his hand, hearing the anger in his voice. He squeezed back and she tried to ignore the fluttering in her chest.

“So you left?” she asked.

“A couple of the guys were loyal and we talked and they decided if I was leaving, so were they. At that point though, I didn’t want any of it anymore. I didn’t want to be around it or them and they understood. I handed over control to the only one I trusted and hoped he wouldn’t turn it all to shit, even though it basically already was. I packed up the stuff that mattered to me and headed out a few days later, and I’ve basically been riding around the country ever since.”

“Is anyone after you? Is that why you have the gun?” she asked quietly.

“Nobody is seriously after me. I don’t think. I think they were happy I was leaving. The rival gang though, last I heard when I checked in, they were still looking for me, no matter what is being told to them, not actively looking but on the lookout. My guys killed one of theirs and according to them, I’m the one who needs to pay. So, I guess I do have it in case they somehow find me. I’ve just always had the gun, ever since I was old enough to own one. I wasn’t exactly in a safe business and have been jumped more than once in my life. I’ve never used it and yes, I do own it legally,” he added with a smile.

“When you first got here, you seemed in a real hurry to leave, you think they would find you here?” 

“Probably not, but I’ve learned in my life to never settle too long and to always look over my shoulder.”

“That’s a really shitty way to live,” she murmured.

“Yeah, it is.” She turned her head and met his gaze. His thumb was stroking her fingers and she forgot to breathe a little bit. His eyes darkened and dropped to her mouth. Betty didn’t move, waiting to see what he would do.

 

Jughead felt his heart hammering in his chest as he watched her mouth. He had to lean in only a couple inches and he’d be able to taste her lips. She was waiting for him to do it, that much was obvious. Her fingers squeezed his hand and it took a tremendous amount of effort to not pull her closer. He had been painfully aware of her fingers since the moment she touched him and had purposely let it move to entwined fingers. He just wanted to touch her in some way and he took the opportunity. Her bright eyes and hitched breath were damn near killing him and he needed to get a hold of himself before he grabbed her and scared the life right out of her.

“Do you have any movies to watch?” he asked quickly, pulling away from her. Betty blinked in surprise and looked down at her now empty hand. She swallowed and curled her fingers in embarrassment and sat up straight. 

“Ummm….yeah, a few, in the drawer there.” Jughead went over and started going through them. He didn’t even pay attention to what he was picking, he was just trying to not think about ripping Betty’s clothes off. He handed her the movie and she sighed and went to put it in. Jughead was surprised when she came back to where he was sitting on the couch and flopped down right next to him and leaned into his side. She grabbed his arm and put it around her shoulder and leaned against him.

“Betty….” The frustration evident in his voice.

“I like to cuddle when watching a movie, and you wanted to watch a movie, so shut up and cuddle me!” she snapped. He would have laughed if he hadn’t been so turned on. She sounded down right pissed at him.

“So how the hell did you manage to watch movies over the last year?” he asked, sounding rather disgruntled.

“I just called one of my man whores,” she replied flatly. He tilted his head to look at her and saw the smile playing on her lips. He sighed and tucked her closer and relaxed to watch the movie. 

After two hours, he couldn’t have told anyone what the movie was about to save his life. She had sank further and further into his side and she was dam near in his fucking lap. Her hand held his and her constant playing with his fingers was driving him up the wall. When the credits finally rolled, he stood so quickly, she almost fell over and he walked into the kitchen. She followed him and started going through the fridge for something to eat. He just stood by the counter and watched her. She brought out several fruits and one looked completely foreign to him. 

“What is that?” he asked.

“A dragon fruit, you ever had one?” she came closer and stood in front of him.

“No, can’t say I’ve ever tasted that,” Jughead said warily. She licked her lips and he gritted his teeth. He knew what she was doing, but he didn’t think she knew what it was she was going to get.

“It doesn’t taste like much really. I don’t know why I buy them cause it’s not really something I want to eat. I think I just like how it looks.” He nodded, not really hearing what she was saying. A loud bang of thunder shook the house and she jumped a little, but her eyes never left his. They dropped to his mouth and he went still.

“Have you ever wanted to taste something so bad, but you were too terrified to do it because you know it won’t always be around and you might become addicted to it?” She couldn’t have shocked him more if she tried.

“Jesus Christ, Betty!” Jughead exclaimed, his whole body aroused at her question. Before he could even take a breath, she grabbed his face and pressed her lips to his. He groaned against her mouth as her entire body pressed against him. When he felt her tongue against his lips he wrenched his mouth away and took several steps back. She gasped, and lifted her hand to her mouth, touching her lips. Then to his shock, tears sprang to her eyes.

“Well for god’s sake,” she sputtered. “Am I that fucking repulsive?” 

“Wha….what?” he stammered in shock.

“I know my first boyfriend thought I was a fucking fish, and my husband didn’t care much for me after the first couple years, but Jesus, I thought it was just cause they were assholes. You clearly don’t want me either, so I guess I’m either terrible at turning men on, or I’m repulsive.” She fumed. “So just tell me already so I can stop making a fucking fool of myself and not throw myself at you anymore.” Her fists were clenched and a tear spilled down her cheek.

“Betty, that’s not…..” Jughead was so shocked by her outburst he could barely speak. “You think I don’t want you?” he choked out, his voice sounding strangled.

“It’s very clear that you don’t. You practically run from me and pull away every time I touch you. Don’t think I didn’t notice how stiff you were the entire movie.”

“I’m trying to keep from doing something stupid,” he yelled at her. He didn’t mean to, but she was making him crazy. She had only to look down and she would see just how turned on he was. She shook her head, not understanding.

“Betty, I want you more than I’ve ever wanted anything in my entire fucking life and that’s the god honest truth.” She blinked at him and shook her head again.

“No you don’t,” she whispered hoarsely. 

“Yes, I do and for the last week it’s taken more energy than I have to spare to stay away from you. You can’t even imagine the things I want to do to you,” he said, his voice laced with lust. She swallowed and stepped closer. He stepped back.

“Tell me,” she whispered.

“Betty…”

“Tell me,” she insisted. Jughead stared at her. Wild and innocent all at the same time. Her green eyes filled with need and he decided to give her what she wanted. Using every erotic, dirty and filthy word he could think of, he told her in explicit detail exactly what he wanted to do to her. He barely got into his description and her eyes widened in shock and embarrassment. She looked mortified, especially when he mentioned all the ways he wanted to make her orgasm. Her hands clenched when he started talking about his fingers and mouth and then he decided to add what he wanted her to do with her fingers and mouth and she froze. He stopped abruptly when her eyes raked down his body. Her face looked glazed and she stepped closer.

“Fuck Betty, stop!” he said, his jaw clenched and she lifted her eyes to his. The look of desire in them shook him. “Go to your room,” he said, his voice low, almost dangerous.

“What?” she gasped.

“Go the fuck to your room!” he yelled. He knew he had no right to yell at her in her own home but he was about to bend her over the fucking table. She looked furious and tears sprang to her eyes again and she turned and ran from the room. Jughead stormed to his room and slammed the door. He lasted exactly 20 minutes. Before he knew what he was doing, he was throwing open the door to her bedroom and fuck if she wasn’t standing there in lace panties and a tiny tank top. She gasped and stared at him. He took a step toward her.

“I’m leaving when my bike is done!” he said firmly, needing her to understand. 

“I know,” she said, her voice quivering, her eyes on his mouth. 

“I’m leaving Betty and I won’t ever be back!” He stepped toward her, already knowing he lost the battle.

“I know Juggie,” she whispered. His mouth came down her hers and she wrapped all around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sexy times ahead ;)


	5. Wildness Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full on smutty smut! Enjoy!! :)

*this chapter will go back and forth in POV between them without much warning except a paragraph change, hopefully you can keep up lol  
\----------------------------------------  
God, she tasted good. Her pink mouth was all hot and wet and she kissed him back with no restraint. Wild and undisciplined. She had clearly been held back for far too long. Her hands went into his hair and she gripped it in her fingers and he groaned into her mouth, sweeping his tongue around hers. Jughead slid his hands down her back and gripped her backside, lifting her against him and she immediately wrapped her legs around him, pressing against his arousal. His fingers slipped into the lace and her smooth skin almost made his knees buckle.

He took a step back and fell against the door, hoping it held him up cause the way she was kissing him back about made him pass out. Her nails raked his scalp and he grunted in approval as his hands gripped her hips, holding her against him. She moaned in disappointment as he pulled his mouth away, trying to pull him back. His hand came up and fisted in her hair, pulling her head back and he trailed his tongue down her neck, stopping to suck at the sensitive spot where her pulse beat furiously. Her head fell back, giving him better access. 

Betty felt like her body was on fire. She didn’t know she could be this aroused. His hands, dear god, his hands were everywhere. Stroking, squeezing, gripping her. The ache between her thighs was excruciating and she pressed against him, trying to find some relief, and he moved his hardness against her, once, twice. She whimpered and he pulled away from the door, walking towards the bed. His hands uncurled her legs from his waist and he set her down, managing with some difficulty to untangle from her and take a step back. She stood, clenching her fists and watched as he pulled his shirt over his head. His eyes held hers, challenging her, darkened with desire. More heat pooled between her legs. No man had ever looked at her with such lust and desire before and she began to tremble. Her eyes roamed over his torso, the tattoos, the muscle, she was itching to touch him. 

“Were you waiting for me Betty,” he asked, an arrogant smirk on his face. He stopped closer and brushed his hand down her arm and she shivered. “You knew I would come, didn’t you,” he pressed his thumb on her wrist and she had no idea how something like that could be arousing, but it was. She nodded mutely, her breath uneven and heavy. She reached out and touched his chest with shaking fingers, the skin smooth and warm. Growing bolder, she let it trail down to his abdomen, tracing the hard line of muscle she found there. She had never seen a man like him. All muscle and steel. She watched his skin shiver as she raked her nails over him and his hands reached for her tank top and pulled it quickly over her head.

She flushed with embarrassment and reached to the lamp to turn off the light. His hand grabbed her wrist. “Don’t even think about it,” he said, his voice sounding gruff and breathless. She stood and he took his time looking at her and then he wrapped his hand around her head and pulled her roughly to him, taking her mouth again with a groan, his other hand brushing the side of her breast and Betty couldn’t stop the loud moan that he caught with his kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her, moving toward the bed and they fell onto the sheets together. 

Her hands were everywhere, hungry, desperate to touch him and he gasped against her mouth when she dragged her nails up his sides. Jughead took her hands and held them above her head, lifting her chest with the movement. She wasn’t wearing a bra and her nipples were puckered and tight, just waiting for something to soothe them. He looked down into her face, her eyes glazed with desire. She looked wild and overwhelmed and he smiled, moving against her and she trembled and bit her lip. He kissed her again, tugging the same lip into his mouth, sucking on it before thrusting his tongue in. 

She was pulling on his hair by the time he pulled back, whimpering and begging for something she couldn’t even explain. She had never felt so overwhelmed before. Sure, she had had orgasms before, but never a blinding need to get to one. At this point she was sure just his kiss would get her there. Jughead trailed his mouth to her ear, biting the earlobe, before moving down and licking along her collarbone. His hand came up and gently brushed over her breasts, his thumb circling her nipple. It hardened to almost painful and she arched into his hand, desperate for more.

“Please,” she gasped, seeking some kind of relief. He ducked his head and his tongue raked over the peak and she sobbed out a groan, her hand finding his hair, holding him to her. His mouth closed over her and he suckled on her and she arched eagerly into his mouth. He licked and sucked and bit lightly at her until she thought she was going to lose her mind. His hand stroked up her leg, gripping her thigh as his mouth moved across her chest to the other breast. After long agonizingly delicious moments, he lifted his head and smiled down at her, his hand making slow circles on her stomach. He moved to the side and she frowned, trying to pull him back.

“You are fucking perfect,” he said softly as his eyes roamed over her body. All smooth, pale and beautiful next to his marked and inked body. The contrast aroused him to painful depths, his hard length making his jeans extremely uncomfortable but he was determined to go slow. She was damn near a virgin from the little he knew and he didn’t want to scare her. He trailed his finger across the top of her lace panties, and watched her face flush and her mouth open in a pant. He slipped his fingers under the lace and teased her skin just above the area he was desperate to touch, already feeling the heat wash over him. Her lace was soaked and he wondered if she had any idea how her body wanted him. She whimpered and lifted her hips, trying to get him to go lower.

“You want me to touch you?” he asked before trailing his tongue along her jaw. She nodded and he lifted his head to look at her. “Tell me,” he demanded, letting his fingers slide a little lower, just enough to feel a bit of moisture on the tip of his finger.

“Y-yes…” she stuttered and he dipped a finger lightly into her folds. She gave a soft cry and bucked against his hand. He stroked his fingers over her and groaned against her mouth.

“Oh my god, you’re so fucking wet,” he gasped as she dripped over him. He slid down further and teased, circling the opening and she dug her nails into his arm, pulling and pushing on it at the same time. He sank his finger into her, curling as his thumb circled her clit, finding it hard and swollen and she grabbed his wrist and closed her legs tightly around his hand. Jughead lifted his head and looked into her face. She looked embarrassed and aroused and shocked all at the same time. He realized why, her flesh starting to quiver around his fingers. He had barely begun and she was about to come all over his hand. 

“Let it go,” he said gently. “I’ve got you.” She shook her head, her eyes wide and hungry and he moved his arm so her legs would loosen, his thumb stroking over her again. “Its ok, let it go Betty,” he said gruffly, curling his fingers even as he pressed deep inside her. He groaned against her neck as her body released and clenched hard around his fingers. He felt the pain as her nails dug into his arm and she completely shattered in a mess of sobs and gasping cries. He wanted to rip his pants off and bury himself so deep, he didn’t know where he ended and she began, but he held back, determined to show her that her body was made for this. When she calmed, he placed gentle kisses on her chest and back up to her mouth, his fingers still lightly stoking over her quivering flesh. She looked dazed and delirious and she kissed him hungrily, trying to pull him on top of her. 

“Have you ever been kissed all over?” he asked, licking at her lips. 

“I….i don’t…” she couldn’t seem to catch a proper thought and just shook her head. 

“How about here?” he said, bushing his fingers over her stomach. She shook her head again. “How about here?” his hand brushed over her hip. Another shake of the head. “How about here, Betty, have you ever been kissed here?” Jughead asked, his hand brushing between her legs. He already knew the answer, having seen her face go scarlet when he had told her in the kitchen all the places he wanted to put his mouth and tongue. She bit her lip and shook her head.

“No?” he asked, tugging at the lace.

“N…no,” she whimpered, lifting to his hand. She was blushing red and he found it sexy as hell. Jughead moved and knelt between her legs, sitting on his heels. He smiled down at her and slowly pulled her lace down her legs, tossing them over his shoulder. He ran his hands up the smooth flesh on the inside of her thighs, parting her gently until she lay open to him. Betty let out an embarrassed gasp and tried closing her legs.

“No,” he said a little too gruffly, stopping her movement. “I want to look at you,” he said softer, making her blush even more. Fuck, what the hell kind of moron was she married to, he wondered. He was starting to wonder if they had even had sex. She relaxed and he pushed them apart again and stared down at her pink dripping folds. His mouth actually watered. 

Betty was shaking, she was so aroused she felt like she was going to faint. She had come embarrassingly fast, having wanted it to last longer and now, he was ready to do something she had never experienced in her life. She had also never had more than one orgasm at a time and she knew immediately that he was going to change that and it shocked and thrilled her all at the same time. He leaned down and she felt his breath blow over her aching flesh and she whimpered, wanting, needing more. Needing to feel his mouth and at the same time, terrified of it. His fingers touched her again, stroking over her, parting her and then she felt it. His tongue just barely flicked over her and her hips bucked so violently, she was scared she hurt him. He laughed against her, the sound vibrating up inside her and she groaned. His tongue stroked over her again, swirling around her clit and she forgot to breathe. 

“God, you taste good,” he groaned and she forgot all about being embarrassed and lifted eagerly to him, his words starting a fire in her veins. His tongue slid down and pressed inside her, his hand coming up and curling around her breast, his thumb circling her nipple. He licked over and into her until she was shaking, her body once again beginning to spiral. He replaced his tongue with his fingers, pressing deep into her and his mouth latched over her swollen clit and sucked and she fell apart again. Her orgasm so intense she couldn’t stop the long cry of his name that fell from her lips. Her thighs clenched on his head and he growled against her, his hands pushing her legs apart again. He spread them wide, his thumbs holding her open, not letting up, licking, sucking, pressing into her and she sobbed as she came a third time, his mouth catching her release as her hands fisted in his hair. Jughead’s hand stroked her shaking thighs, his mouth soothing her gently as she shook for endless minutes.

He slowly kissed his way up her body, stopping for endless moments at her breasts and she tried desperately to catch her breath. He rested his forehead on hers, giving her time to regain her senses, his grin arrogant and satisfied. She smiled shyly at him, her hands playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. 

“You look like the cat who ate the canary,” she said, letting out a nervous giggle. 

“Well, it wasn’t a canary, but I ate something,” he said with wink. She flushed again and he laughed. His hands were moving slowly over her and his mouth took hers and she didn’t think it was possible but when she tasted herself on his tongue, her body came alive once more. She was aching to feel him inside her. Her hands stroked down his front to his jeans and she undid the button with shaking fingers, pulling down the zipper and reaching inside to find him. He grabbed her hand and stopped her.

“If you do that, I’m going to be done before I even get inside you,” he said gruffly, pulling her hand away. And he was suddenly desperate to bury himself in her heat. He stilled suddenly and looked at her. “I’ve never had sex without a condom, and I’m clean. I know you’re on the pill….” Her brow rose at that and he’d have to explain later how he knew that. “I really hope this is ok, cause I can’t even think straight because i'm wanting to feel nothing between us but flesh dragging over flesh,” he admitted. 

Betty shuddered at his words, not being able to imagine even a condom between them and she nodded eagerly, telling him she wanted it too. He stood and pulled off his jeans and boxers and she swallowed as she looked at him. She felt the heat pool again between her legs as she stared at what she did to him. He was hard and huge and already there was moisture gathering at the tip. It was for her and she suddenly felt powerful and more like a woman than she had ever felt in her life. She lifted her arms to him and he moved quickly, settling between her legs, resting against her. He dragged himself over her and she moaned, lifting to him. He continued his movement, teasing, driving her crazy. She whimpered in frustration and he laughed against her mouth.

“Tell me what you want,” he said, dragging himself over her swollen clit. She shuddered and dug her nails in. 

“I want you inside me!” she cried in frustration, no longer feeling shy, just desperate to have him. Jughead probed at her opening and she let her legs fall wide, lifting to him. He tried to go slow, but dam she was so wet and hot, he thrust into her until he was buried as deep as he could go and then he stilled, letting her get used to him. He thought he had died and gone to heaven. He had never felt anything like this in his life. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” he groaned into her hair and she lifted her legs and he shuddered as he sank even deeper. He began to move slowly and she let out a moan, her mouth looking for his. He thrust his tongue in, mimicking the actions of his body and they moved together, slowly at first and when she started to go wild against him, he picked up the pace. 

Betty was certain she wasn’t going to survive the pleasure as he moved, pulling out until he was almost gone and then thrusting deeper than anything she had ever felt. Her hands flew over him, feeling his skin, his heat, his everything as her legs came up around him, pulling him closer. One of his hands gripped her head as his mouth ravaged hers and one gripped her hip as he slammed into her, again and again. His mouth moved down to her breasts and he sucked a nipple into his mouth and she felt herself begin to spiral, it uncoiled inside her slowly and it was so intense, she became a little frightened. 

Jughead lifted his head when he felt her begin to hold back. Her eyes clashed with his and they were wide and anxious. He saw the fear at what she was feeling and he took her face in his hand. 

“It’s ok Betty,” he whispered against her mouth. “I’ll catch you.” She sobbed and shook her head.

“I can’t,” she cried, trying to stop it and reaching desperately for it at the same time. 

“Look at me,” he said and she locked her eyes with his. “I’ve got you,” he promised and he reached down and stroked his fingers over her and the orgasm that ripped through her took her breath from her lungs. She clenched so hard on him, he almost couldn’t move, her cry of ecstasy making his ears ring. He lost himself then, thrusting hard, trying to go deeper. He tried to stay in control but when her nails raked over his back he lost it.

“Fuck!” he growled as she pulled his release from him and he emptied himself deep inside her. She was shaking and still clenching at him and he held her close, trying to keep his wits about him as he shook over her. Jesus, it had never been like this. 

Jughead didn’t know what to make of what had just happened to him. He had never lost control like this and he was shaken by it. By her. He collapsed on her, unable to even think, much less move. She was gasping, her grip on him still tight, her legs still around his waist. He could have stayed there forever. A few moments later she weakly slapped at his side and he rolled off of her, taking her with him, refusing to let go. She tucked against him, wrapping her arm around his stomach, her legs curling over his. It didn’t look like she wanted to let go either.

They stayed quiet for so long, Betty thought he had fallen asleep. She was having trouble collecting her thoughts and she felt like her bones were butter. She couldn’t move for the life of her. They were sweaty and sticky and she had never felt so sated and content in her entire life. She moved her head and peeked up at him. He was laying with his hand behind his head, staring at the ceiling and dam if his scowl wasn’t back on his face. She sighed and tried to move away. This part of it she was very used to. His arm tightened around her.

“Where are you going?” he asked gruffly. 

“I just figured you wanted to be left alone.” He turned and looked at her, his expression incredulous.

“Why the hell would I want to be left alone?” he asked.

“You’re scowling, you look mad,” she said quietly. “It’s ok, I’m used to that.” Jughead sighed.

“Mother fucker,” he growled and moved suddenly so she was on her back and he was leaning over her. “What kind of low life bastard were you married to?” he asked angrily. 

“I don’t want to talk about him, not after this,” she said, her eyes filling with tears.

“No, Betty, I need to know. Dam near everything we just did, you’ve never experienced before. I want to know what kind of sex you had.”

“Why?”

“So I know what else I need to teach you,” he said, teasing, trying to put her at ease. She sighed. “Just humor me ok?” She nodded in agreement.

“Have you ever had an orgasm before?”

“Yes, but only cause I finished myself,” she said, turning red. 

“Did he prepare you for sex in any way?” 

“Yes,” she said slowly, then it just all spilled out of her. “He used his hands only and as soon as he felt I was ready he just climbed on top and when he was done, he rolled away and went to sleep.”

“What?” Jughead looked like he wanted to kill someone. “He never did anything for you?” She shook her head.

“He didn’t like to kiss during, he barely went below my neck, he didn’t like the lights on, he didn’t want me to make any noise, he didn’t want me to talk, he just wanted me to lay there.”

“So he used you and that was it?” Betty shrugged.

“Did you sleep with him willingly?” She knew what he was asking and sighed.

“Yes I did. I did care about him in the beginning and as bad as he was at it, for the most part it felt good, I just had to finish myself off after, which sucked, yes, but I was used to it. He didn’t really touch me the last two years, for which I was glad because I didn’t want him anymore and he would have had to force it and I don’t know how that would have gone. I’m hoping he wouldn’t have hurt me.”

“Jesus,” Jughead muttered, laying back again. He looked so furious, Betty wasn’t sure what to do.

“It’s not a big deal,” she said quietly. “I was young and stupid and didn’t know sex was anything other than what I had experienced. I had no idea it could be so mind blowing.” A smile twitched on his lips at that.

"Stop calling yourself stupid! He should have known what to do with a woman for fuck's sake." Jughead fumed. “Have you never read any books or watched a porn dammit? You had to know there was more than what you were getting.”

“Yes, I knew, but honestly, where was I to get that? That’s what movies and porn was about. In my head, real people didn’t have sex like that.” Jughead sighed and pulled her close. 

“Well, as pissed off as I am at the fucking idiot that didn’t know what he had, at the same time, I’m happy he was a fucking idiot, cause now I get to have you,” he said softly. She went warm at his words and cuddled up close.

“I feel amazing,” she whispered and he smiled. 

“Its my job to make sure you feel that way. If a man doesn’t make a women feel amazing, he shouldn’t be touching her.”

“I guess your women never complained,” she said quietly, feeling her heart twist at the thought of him doing that to other women. It frustrated her, this possessive feeling she felt. He just shrugged and she looked at him. “Were they beautiful?” she asked, and then wondered why the hell she even wanted to know that.

“A couple of them were,” he said casually. 

“Just a couple?” she asked, laughing at him. 

“Yes, in the broad sense of the word. The rest were just pretty, like normal pretty.”

“I don’t know what that means,” she said slowly. “What am I? Pretty or beautiful?” She sighed then and rolled her eyes at herself. “Don’t answer that,” she muttered.

“Both,” he answered immediately.

“How can I be both?” He turned and looked at her. 

“What do you think you are?” he asked. She shrugged.

“Pretty, I guess.” He grabbed her and pulled her on top of him. She smiled down at his grin.

“You’re pretty and fucking beautiful. Stunning and breathtaking. Nobody holds a candle to you,” he said, his face completely serious. She flushed with happiness. 

“So, I am a catch then?” she asked with a smile.

“Biggest catch of my life,” he said, his hand stroking over her backside. She shivered and wiggled against him. “Anyone who let you go is….”

“A fucking idiot?” she finished. She didn't remind him that he was going to let her go too. He laughed and pulled her head down for a kiss. By the time he pulled back she was hot and bothered and she kissed him again. 

“You ever been on top?” he murmured against her ear, following the question with a lick across her earlobe. She leaned up and shook her head. Then she felt him, hard again, probing at her core and she moaned, moving against him. Shocked that her body was responding after what they had just done. He gripped her hips and moved against her and she looked at him and he smiled. Reaching down, he adjusted himself and pushed against her a little.

“This one is up to you,” he said, his eyes darkened with desire. “You control it.” She moved again and felt him slip inside a little and her eyes widened. 

“Oh,” she breathed and slowly pushed herself up to a sitting position. She hovered over him and he nodded in encouragement and she slowly lowered herself onto him. When she was fully seated on him she sat still and looked at him in wonder. He smiled, his hands stroking her thighs. He was so beautiful. His face, his smile, his hard body, even all the tattoos. She had never seen anything sexier. He was so dark and colorful against her, she thought it was the most arousing thing.

“Lift your hips,” he said, sounding hoarse. Betty braced her hands on his chest and did as he asked and groaned, shuddering at the feel of him as she moved on him. He sat up suddenly, his hands on her hips, helping her move as he thrust up against her. He was hitting a spot inside that made her see stars.

“Again,” she whimpered and he moved again and she gasped. “Fuck,” the word tumbled off her lips before she could help herself. She had never felt anything like this. He lay back and held her hips still and continued to thrust up against her and her head fell back, a long moan escaping her throat. He pulled her down and took her mouth in a wet, tongue thrusting kiss and it didn’t take long and she felt her body begin to rush toward release. Jughead’s hand moved down between them and he stroked his fingers over her and her climax hit her quickly again, her body tugging him into his own release. 

Betty collapsed on top of him and his arms came around her, holding her close. She felt his body tremble beneath her and she smiled against his skin. She kissed his chest, raking her tongue over him. She felt wild and free, having never dared or dreamed of taking such liberties with anyone. He groaned when her teeth bit into him but God, she couldn’t help herself. She just wanted to taste his skin. He pulled her face up and she bit her lip, looking at his mouth. 

“I need a few minutes,” he said laughing. She blushed and hid her face against his neck. A loud clap of thunder suddenly shook the house and everything went dark.  
“Shit,” he muttered, having jumped at the sound. He didn’t particularly like the darkness, not being able to see her face. She slipped off him and curled into his side, pulling the sheet up over them. She made circles on his stomach with her fingers and he put his hand over hers, stopping the movement. “I’m ticklish,” he muttered. She giggled and poked him in the side. He flinched away from her and grabbed her hand.

“Stop it,” he said, giving her a squeeze. The lights suddenly flickered back on and he looked at her, liking how completely ravished she looked. He couldn’t help kissing her again. 

“I’m glad you finally gave in,” she said when he pulled back. 

“I’m actually impressed with myself. Never figured I’d last that long,” he said with a laugh.

“Just how long have you been wanting to……do all that stuff,” she said, blushing again.

“Since I woke up and you were kissing me,” he said with a wink.

“Oh my God,” she muttered and tried to hide under the sheet. He laughed and pulled it down.

“So I didn’t imagine it? You seriously kissed an unconscious man you didn’t know?” he asked, incredulous.

“I wanted to see if your lips were as soft as they looked,” she said with a sigh. He started laughing and she hit him in the arm. 

“It’s your fault,” she grumbled.

“How is it my fault? I was unconscious,” he said, as he laughed.

“I haven’t been acting at all like myself since you arrived, so yes, it’s your fault,” she insisted. He leaned up on his elbow. 

“So, I bring out the naughty in you?” he said with an arrogant smirk.

“Basically.” He leaned down and kissed her again and when he pulled back she was wrapped all around him. 

“We need to shower,” he said, sitting up.

“Why?”

“We get clean, we can start all over again,” he said with a wink, standing up. 

“Ok, you can go first,” she said. He laughed and reached down and lifted her in his arms. She let out a yelp and hung on as he carried her to the bathroom. She was bright red when they got there and he set her down.

“Let me guess, never showered with anyone either?” he said laughing. She felt vulnerable suddenly and in the bright light of the bathroom, extremely naked. 

“You’re an expert at that too?” she asked.

“Not really, I usually shower alone. That’s my alone time,” he said with a smile. 

“Soooo, shall I leave you to it?”

“No, this time I don’t want to be alone,” he said, turning on the water. She was having a hard time listening to him cause she couldn’t take her eyes off him. He was completely naked and seeing him like that was exhilarating. He had a tattoo of knife on his thigh and he saw her looking at it and glanced down.

“Got cut there in a fight once, once it healed up I covered the scar with a knife. Made perfect sense to me at the time,” he said with a laugh. She walked over and stood behind him. The tattoos on his back ranged from sayings to pictures to symbols unknown to her.

“What does all this mean?” she asked in wonderment. 

“We don’t have enough time,” he said as he stepped into the shower. He took her hand and she stepped in with him. He pulled the glass door closed and backed into the spray of water. The water hitting him and running down his body made her stomach tighten and she wondered if he would ever do anything that didn't arouse her. He pulled her close and stepped back, letting the water run over her. His eyes darkened as he watched and dipped his head and took her mouth again. She responded eagerly, her last coherent thought was to enjoy him while she had him.

He grabbed the soap and proceeded to wash her and by the time they stepped out to dry off, the water was cold and they were both thoroughly satisfied once again.


	6. Angry Sadness

Jughead woke the following morning, alone. The storm had broken and the sun was shining through the window. He glanced at the clock on the table and saw it was 10:30. He rolled onto his back and sighed. He figured Betty had gone to do whatever it is she did on her farm in the morning. He smiled at the thought of her. She certainly hadn’t been timid and shy very long. He had been right. There was a wild and free spirit inside her and it had been unleashed. She had reached for him twice more during the night, wrapping herself around him, pleading with him to bring her to fullfillment. He had done it, gladly, eagerly.

He stared at the ceiling, and although he didn’t regret spending the night with her, he knew he shouldn’t have done it. God, he just couldn’t help himself. He wasn’t the type to love ‘em and leave ‘em but that’s exactly what he was fixing to do and he hated himself for it. With another sigh he got up and pulled on his clothes and headed downstairs. He heard Betty in the kitchen and he went to his room to get a change of clothes and to take a shower. 

 

Betty stood by the counter, cutting up some ham for an omelette when she heard Jughead enter the kitchen. She flushed suddenly, embarrassed to look at him. During the night her shyness had vanished but in the bright light of day, she felt a little mortified how she had basically jumped his bones all night long. She hadn’t been able to get enough of him and he had been more than happy to oblige her. He walked over to the coffee and poured himself a cup. She still said nothing and didn’t even look at him. 

They stood next to each other for a minute and he slowly put down his cup. He moved until he was behind her and his arm came around her waist, his lips brushed against her temple and he pulled her back into him. Her heart was racing and her head fell back against his shoulder as his lips moved down her jaw. 

"You making breakfast?” he whispered against her skin. She shivered. “I’m pretty hungry. Some wild temptress kept me up all night long and worked up a real good appetite.” He nipped at her skin and she put down the knife. She turned and his mouth took hers in a long, thorough kiss, his hands coming up to cup her head. Betty moaned and pressed against him and it soon turned hot, his tongue dipping into her mouth. 

“Juggie,” she gasped when his mouth moved down her neck, his hands moving down to her hips, pulling up the skirt of her sundress. His hands gripped her and lifted her while she quickly shoved the cutting board aside until she was seated on the counter, her dress up around her waist. She leaned back and looked at him. His blue eyes were dark with desire and she felt the need uncoiling in her stomach, heat rushing between her thighs. It was embarrassing how fast he turned her on, but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

Her hands went to the buttons of his jeans and he pulled her underwear down her legs, his hands moving between her thighs, finding her wet and ready for him. She pulled him free and then he was pulling her forward, sliding inside her and he took her mouth again, her moan disappearing into his.

"God, you feel good,” he gasped against her mouth, moving slowly inside her. She wrapped her legs around him, pulled his hair, urging him to move quicker. He moved faster, harder, one hand on her waist, the other braced on the cupboard behind her head and in only minutes they shuddered and groaned in release, her legs locked tight around him, her hands gripping his hair. He was gasping against her shoulder and she let her head fall back on the cupboards, trying to catch her breath.

“Damn,” she muttered when she calmed down.

“Figured I’d break the ice,” he said gruffly. She started to laugh and he grinned at her. He pulled back and grabbed a napkin and gave her a gentle wipe. She flushed and let her head fall on his shoulder. He hugged her close, hiding his grin. He moved away with a wink and fixed his clothes and grabbed his coffee. He sat at the table as if nothing had happened. Betty still sat on the counter, flustered and a little weak.

“Need some help?” he asked, sipping his coffee so she wouldn’t see his arrogant smirk. She glared at him and jumped off, needed to grab the edge to steady herself. She tried to keep doing what she was doing but she could barely hold the knife and was quite sure she was about to chop a finger off. Jughead appeared next to her and grabbed the knife, his grin wider than it should have been.

“Sit, I’ll do it,” he said, nudging her away with his hip. She sighed and went to sit at the table. In no time he had a couple omelettes made and they were fantastic.

“You can cook,” she commented in surprise as she ate the delicious dish. He shrugged and finished his in record time, and went to make another. He really had worked up an appetite. As they finished, she nodded to a package sitting on the counter near the door.

“A package came for you earlier. One of your parts, I guess,” she said quietly. 

“Oh, nice,” was all he said. 

After they ate, he grabbed the package and went outside, lighting a cigarette as soon as he was on the porch. She poured more coffee and went outside with him. He head across the yard and she leaned against the porch post, holding her cup in both hands, wondering how someone’s lazy walk could be so incredibly sexy. She sighed and sat on the swing and finished her coffee. Feeling wonderful and sad all at the same time. She wondered how she was going to ever get over how he made her feel. She was pretty sure there wasn’t a man out there that would ever hold a candle to what he did for her in bed, or on the counter for that matter.

“Seriously Betty,” she muttered to herself. “He’s not the only man in the world who is good at sex.” That was probably true, but she didn’t really care to find out. She didn’t want to find out. Betty let out a frustrated sigh and went inside again. Heading to her room she stripped the bed and changed the sheets, making sure everything was clean and fresh and free of the scent of their love making.

“It was sex Betty!” she practically yelled at herself. “Not love making!”

“I don’t know, I kinda think it was both,” Jughead said, leaning against the doorframe.

“Jesus!” she exclaimed in surprise. “Why the hell are you sneaking up on me?”

“I was wondering if you had a star screw driver. Didn’t think you’d mind anymore if I came upstairs,” he said, a smile playing on his lips. 

“Downstairs,” she muttered, as she picked up the pile of dirty sheets and started past him. His hand grabbed her waist and she stopped, not looking at him.

“You ok?”

“I’m fine,” she said quietly and pulled away. She heard Jughead sigh and follow her downstairs. He followed her to the laundry room and watched as she stuffed the sheets in the washing machine.

“Betty….” Her name came out on a sigh.

“What, Jughead?” she snapped angrily as she whirled around to face him. His eyes narrowed.

“I knew this was a fucking mistake,” he growled and turned and walked away. Betty felt like she’d been slapped.

“What?” she gasped weakly. She ran after him and grabbed his arm. He turned and she got right in his face.

“A mistake?” she said with a glare. “A fucking mistake?” she said again in a shout. 

“Yes!” he shouted back. “We shouldn’t have done it! Now you’re all fucking…..” he trailed off, unsure of what his next words should be.

“What? Sad? So I’m not allowed to feel sad?” she fumed at him.

“This is exactly what I was trying to avoid! We have sex, you get all emotional and sad and now I feel like shit!”

“Oh, well I apologize, so sorry for making you feel something.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Jughead said, his voice furious. “You think I just go around fucking women and leaving them in tears as I ride off into the sunset?”

“I don’t know Jughead, do you?” She knew she was being unfair but she was too upset to care. “Isn’t that what you’re doing now?” she fumed.

“Seriously?! I fucking told you I was leaving!”

“You’re the one who came to my room, remember? Don’t put this on me!”

“It was your decision!” Jughead roared.

“Oh yeah, and you were sooo hard to convince,” she said with a bite of sarcasm.

“You know what? Fuck you!” he stormed. He was unprepared for the slap across his cheek. Betty gasped in horror and stepped back, her hand over her mouth. His face had gone cold.

“Jughead, I’m…..” she whispered and he didn’t wait for her to finish as he stormed out of the house. Betty desolved in a fit of tears. What in God’s name had she done? She curled up on the couch and cried, feeling like a complete idiot. He was right. He hadn’t wanted to hurt her, but no, she had to go throw herself at him. 

He didn’t come in for lunch and when the hour went past dinner that evening she was feeling horrible. She packed some food in a basket for him and gathered her courage and went out to the barn. 

Jughead was busy with a part on his bike and didn’t bother looking up when she entered. He still looked angry and she almost turned and left.

She walked over and set the basket of food and drink down and stood next to him. He still wouldn’t look at her and she twisted her dress in her fingers nervously. She then noticed the bottle of pain killers sitting next to the bike and bit her lip, tears filling her eyes. She knew her slap had triggered a headache and she felt like shit.

“I’m so sorry Juggie,” she whispered. “I shouldn’t have implied that you were some unfeeling asshole and I certainly shouldn’t have slapped you. Did you get a headache because of it?” His hand stilled on the tool he was using and he let out a sigh. He stood slowly and turned to face her.

“My head was already hurting before you slapped me,” he said flatly. 

“I’m so so sorry. I don’t know what the hell I was thinking. Especially after I’ve been....” her voice broke. “I shouldn’t have hit you, there is no excuse,” she cried. He didn’t say anything for a while and she tried to gather her thoughts.

“I’m not an unfeeling asshole,” Jughead said quietly.

“I know you’re not, I just…..” Betty took a deep breath. “You were right, we shouldn’t have…”

“Betty….” Jughead interrupted her.

“No, you were right,” She said shaking her head. “We shouldn’t have done it, and you’re also right about me being emotional. Last night was the most amazing night of my life and now all I can think about is that you’re leaving and yes, I feel so incredibly sad,” she stepped closer and put her hand on his chest and he let out a breath. “But I don’t care. I don’t care how sad I feel because I still want you, for as long as I can have you, I still….I still want you,” she finished in a whisper.

“Betty, I don’t want to hurt you,” his voice sounding suddenly as sad as hers. She touched his face. 

“You’re not hurting me Jughead, I’m hurting myself and I don’t care,” Betty said softly. He studied her face and she knew he could see that she was being serious. She didn’t care about the consequences. She just wanted him.

“I’m sorry for saying ‘fuck you’,” Jughead said with a grimace.

“I deserved it,” she said with a laugh.

“No you didn’t,” he insisted, stepping closer to her.

“We all say things we don’t mean when we’re angry. I didn’t mean any of what I said to you,” Betty whispered, tears falling down her face. “I’m so sorry. I had no right to say any of the things I said.” She wiped angrily at her cheeks and took a shaky breath. Jughead stepped closer and lifted a hand, wiping the tears she had missed. He looked like he was going to kiss her and she was anxious for it and her heart twisted when he stepped back again and looked at the basket. 

“Got something to eat in there?” he asked quietly, moving away from her. She bit her lip to keep from crying, realizing they were right back where they started. 

Jughead ate quietly and thanked her and then got back to working on his bike. She decided to leave him in peace. By the time she got back to the house, Betty was in tears again. She had fucked everything up and now he looked as determined as ever to stay away from her. 

“Serves you right,” she muttered, throwing the empty basket on the table. “This is what happens when you don’t use your head!” She went upstairs and took a long hot shower and curled up in bed and fell into an exhausted, dreamless sleep. 

For two days, Jughead and Betty barely spoke. They avoided each other as best as they could. She rose early and had something waiting for him to eat but she wouldn’t be anywhere near the kitchen. He would come in late, again to a warming plate of food and she would be upstairs. 

Jughead missed her. He missed her so much it physically hurt. The ache in his stomach got worse and by the third day he felt like he was losing his mind. She was everywhere, her perfume lingered in rooms. He imagined her cooking when he ate her food. He fingered the towels she laid out for him in washroom every night. He felt like he was being haunted and as he lay in bed, he stared at the ceiling, knowing she was in bed directly above him.

She had told him she still wanted him but she hadn’t made a move of any kind, giving him his space. He sighed and clenched his fists. He knew she was leaving it up to him. She had told him what she wanted and she wasn’t going to push it again. If he wanted her, it would have to be his move. He knew he was about to break all his rules and he wrestled with it until well past midnight and then he just couldn’t take it anymore. 

He left his bed and quietly made his way upstairs. He decided against knocking and just opened the door. Her back was to the door and she was sleeping. He walked slowly over to the bed, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor. 

Jughead pulled back the covers and slipped in next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her up against him. She gasped awake and then froze, her hand gripping the arm around her waist. He pressed his lips to her shoulder and he felt her shudder.

“I don’t want to be a mistake,” she said, her voice catching on a sob.

“God, Betty,” He said, the sorrow in his voice evident. He turned her over on her back and leaned over her, looking down into her beautiful face. “You’re not, I promise you’re not,” he whispered, pressing kisses on her face. He took her mouth in a searing, heated kiss and her arms quickly came around him, pulling him close. 

She knew she shouldn’t do this again, but all she could think about was touching him. Him touching her. He clearly felt the same way as his hands moved over her, desperate and hungry. 

“Please Juggie,” she pleaded as his mouth moved down her neck. 

“What Betts, what do you want?” he whispered against her skin. His nickname unleashed a warmth in her heart that she felt in her soul. 

“Touch me, please,” she whimpered. He quickly pulled her shirt and panties off and his hand moved between her legs, finding her silky wet heat dripping over his fingers. He couldn’t wait, needed to be inside her. He hurried out of his boxers and moved between her legs and she arched wildly into him. He sank into her and her legs came around him. He moved slowly and she dug her nails into his back.

“Don’t be slow, please,” she pleaded, desperate for relief. He took her mouth and moved hard and fast inside her, his tongue curling around hers. She was all heat and fire and he completely lost control once again. He reached down and stroked her and when he felt her tighten around him and she cried out his name he came undone over her and her name fell repeatedly from his mouth as he shuddered and shook against her.

Betty welcomed his weight as he collapsed on her. She clung tightly to him, her nails digging in, her legs locked tight. She tried to absorb every part of him as he trembled against her. When she finally loosened her grip, he slowly rolled to the side and pulled her up against him. They lay in silence, neither of them really sure what to say. This need for each other they couldn’t deny, the rest was just details.

“I missed you,” she whispered after a while. He said nothing, just pulled her on top of him and wrapped his arms around her, tucking her in close. She lifted her hand and traced over the handle of the sword tattoo on his chest. His hand was making lazy circles on her back and he kissed the top of her head. She lifted her eyes and caught his gaze and he smiled. 

“Let’s make sure to not fight anymore,” she said softly. “I lost three days with you and it made my heart hurt.”

“Deal,” he said gruffly. 

“Promise me you won’t feel bad about this Juggie, please?” He didn’t say anything. “Promise me!” she insisted.

“I can’t promise that,” he said quietly.

“You have to,” she said, tears filling her yes. He quickly took her face in his hands.

“Only if you promise not to cry anymore,” he retorted. "I don't like seeing you sad," he added, rolling a little so he could lean over her. She quickly blinked away her tears and managed a smile. He chuckled and pressed a light kiss to her lips. He pulled back and then kissed her again. It was a slow, sensual kiss, his tongue lazily curling around hers, before nibbling at her lips and then kissing her deeply again. By the time he pulled back she was a panting mess.

“You’re an amazing kisser,” she sighed against his chest.

“Thank you,” he said, laughter rumbling in his chest.

“Lots of practice, I reckon,” she said, sounding rather grumpy about it. 

“Stop it,” he said with a grin, pinching her side.

“What am I doing?”

“Acting jealous of every woman I’ve ever kissed,” he said laughing.

“And how many has that been, exactly?”

“Oh, probably a few thousand,” he said teasingly. She smack his chest with her hand and he grabbed it and held it to his skin. 

“Well, you’re mine for a little while and as such, I can be jealous of anyone you’ve ever touched,” she said with a sigh. Jughead tried not to smile at her use of the word ‘mine’. He had to admit, he liked it.

“Well, think of it this way,” he said, his fingers dragging down her side, leaving goosebumps in its wake. “If I hadn’t had some practice, I wouldn’t be so good at this.” His arrogant grin had her rolling her eyes. He moved over her, nudging her legs apart. She grabbed his face in her hands and he stilled, looking down at her.

“Until you leave,” she began, hating to say it, but needing to. “You’re mine.” He grinned at her, liking this new confident Betty mixed in with the shy innocent beauty. He nodded in agreement and she pulled him down for a hot, wet kiss as she arched her body against him. He forgot how to think at that point and let her invade his senses.

 

The next day, after Jughead had gone back to the barn to work on his bike, Max alerted her to the sound of a vehicle. She walked out on the porch and saw Ted pull up. She smiled as he got out with his doctor bag.

“Hey Doc,” she said, walking down the stairs to meet him.

“Hi Betty,” Ted said, leaning against his truck. “I came to check on the patient. Assuming he’s still here. I was going to come sooner but surprisingly I’ve been very busy lately. Teenagers have no sense around here, getting into shit and getting hurt.”

“That’s what happens when there is nothing else to do,” Betty laughed, remembering well the stuff they used to get into when she was an early to mid-teen. She nodded toward the barn.

“He’s fixing his bike,” she informed him. “Jughead!” she yelled, knowing he would hear her.

“His name is Jughead?” Ted asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Nickname,” she replied. “Only people he loves know his real name.” The doctor studied her, taking note of the shift in her voice when she informed him of that. 

The barn door opened and Jughead walked out and strolled slowly over to them. Betty bit back a smile, noting Ted looked a little intimidated. Jughead was at least a foot taller than he was and the scowl on his face didn’t help him look very approachable. He was wiping his hands on a rag and stood staring at the doctor, not saying anything.

“Um, I’m doctor Reynolds,” Ted said quickly. “Betty called me when she found you and I figured I’d come see how you were doing. Maybe give you a quick check.”

“I’m fine,” Jughead said pointedly.

“Yes, well, humor me,” the doctor said, lowering the tailgate of his truck and patting it. Jughead raised an eyebrow and looked at Betty. She shrugged, a smile on her face. He turned to walk back to the barn.

“Jughead.” He sighed at her tone and stopped. “Get on the gate.” 

Ted looked incredulous as the man who looked mean enough to break him in half, did just what the sunny blonde told him to do. He raised an eyebrow at Betty and she grinned in return. Jughead sat quietly, looking rather irritated as Ted took his blood pressure, listened to his heart rate and felt around his head to search for any remaining injury. He glared at Betty when the doctor made him take his boot off so he could look at his ankle. 

“Hows the headaches?” he asked, putting his equipment back in his bag while Jughead tugged his boot back on.

“Rare, maybe one every couple days now,” Jughead answered. 

“Well, that’s great to hear. Seems like Betty took real good care of you,” Ted said smiling. Jughead looked over at Betty with a lazy smile.

“Yeah, she did.” Betty flushed slightly, and tried to act natural. Jughead winked and headed back to the barn. She bit her lip and ducked her head to keep from grinning and Ted studied her, not missing a thing. He put his bag in his truck and was about to climb in when he paused and looked at her.

“Are you sleeping with him?” he asked bluntly.

“Jesus, Ted,” she muttered, turning beet red. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

“Betty, what are you doing?” he asked, his voice laced with concern.

“It’s not your concern,” she said defensively. 

“Betty, I’m your friend. Sorry, but I’m a little concerned when you shack up with some stranger, who looks like he could kill me with just his scowl, that you found on the side of the god damned road!”

“He’s been here almost 3 weeks Ted, you didn’t seem concerned enough to come sooner. I’m fine. He’s actually really great and you have nothing to worry about.”

“When is he leaving?” he asked.

“When his bike is fixed.”

“And you’re fine with that?” he asked with a look that said he didn’t believe her. She folded her arms over her chest and stared at him in annoyance.

“Yes!” she lied.

“So, you’re totally fine with another man leaving your life and probably never coming back,” he asked slowly.

“Yes,” Betty retorted. “The only difference is; this time I’ll actually miss him.” Ted sighed and get in his truck. He rolled down his window and leaned out a little.

“Be careful Betty, that’s all I’m saying.” She nodded and he drove off. 

Betty walked to the barn and opened to door. Jughead was squatting next to his bike and she leaned against the wall next to the door and watched him. His hands were streaked with grease and there was a smudge on his chin and she grinned. For whatever reason, that aroused her more than it should have. Then again, everything he did aroused her. He caught sight of her and smiled in greeting. 

“What’s up Betts,” he asked warmly. 

“Nothin’,” she replied. “Just admiring your hands.” His grin made her heart race and he got up slowly, grabbing a rag to wipe them. It didn’t help much and she laughed as he threw it over his shoulder, walking over to her with that lazy swagger of his. He stopped a breath away from her and leaned down and took her mouth with his, his hands bracing on the wall behind her. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. 

His mouth moved down her neck and one hand stroked down her side, finding her bare thigh and wandering up under the skirt of her latest sundress. Her usual choice of clothing and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like them.

“The doc is worried that I’m shacking up with a man who looks like he could kill him with a scowl,” she whispered with a giggle when he nipped at her ear. 

“He’s very perceptive,” Jughead murmured.

“Your wink didn’t help,” she gasped, when his hand tugged on her lace underwear.

“Neither did your blush,” was the heated reply against her shoulder, as teeth grabbed the strap of her dress and tugged it down. He was about to touch her aching center when she reached down and grabbed his wrist. 

“I don’t need the extra lube,” she said breathlessly, lifting his grease stained fingers away from her. 

“How about a mouth,” he growled as his hands tugged her dress down. Betty let her head fall back on the wall and let out a groan as he kissed his way down her body. Who would have ever thought it, she wondered; shy, timid Betty Cooper, naked in her barn, with a tattooed biker driving her completely out of her mind with his mouth and tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr at lazydaizies


	7. Ocean Swells

The next day, Betty informed Jughead that some local kids were coming by to do some chores for her and if he didn’t want to be seen he should stay in the house, as they would be all over the farm. He shrugged, not seeming to care if anyone saw him. Around 9:00 as they were finishing up breakfast, a truck full of teens pulled onto the farm and Jughead was a little astonished at the amount that climbed out of the cab and off the back of the truck. He watched through the window as they jostled around and made a ruckus while Betty collected some things, getting ready to meet them outside. 

She went outside and they all rushed to her, crowding around her, each trying to get her attention. He nearly choked on his coffee as he watched them vie for her attention. She took time to greet each one individually and it became very clear to him why she had so many helpers. They were all lovestruck. He should have laughed but found himself irritated at their behavior. He put his cup down and went to button his shirt, and then with a smirk, decided against it. 

He opened the door and walked out on the porch, and leaned casually against the post by the stairs, his arms cross over his chest. The group all went silent at the same time and they all stared at him, mouths hanging open. 

Betty turned, confused, and saw him standing there, his tattoos on full display with his open shirt and she rolled her eyes. Jughead looked like he wanted to knock all their heads together and his scowl was so fierce, a couple of the boys backed quickly away from Betty. Jughead turned his glare on the rest and they all backed up a few steps.

“Really?” she asked with a raised eyebrow. He grinned at her and winked. She flushed a little and then whirled around suddenly. 

“If anyone finds out that someone is staying with me on the farm, every single one of you is fired!” she said firmly. They all quickly nodded.

“We won’t say anything Miss Cooper, we promise,” they all said almost at the same time. Jughead swallowed his laugh. He had no doubt that every single one would keep her secret, not a chance in hell they would give up a job working for the lovely Miss Cooper. She took a few minutes to give them each their chores and they pair off and took off in all directions. She watched them go and walked slowly over to Jughead. She climbed the stairs and didn’t look like she was going to stop and he uncurled from the post and backed up a little before she walked over him. She stopped on the top step when she was toe to toe with him. 

“Really Mr. Jones? Here I thought you were Mr. Confident,” she said with a sly smirk. He was about to inform her that he was quite confident when her hand brushed over the front of his jeans and rendered him speechless. “Threatened by a bunch of boys,” she teased, walking around him and trailing her fingers along his abs. She disappeared into the house and he stood there, a little flabbergasted. He managed to get a hold of himself and followed her. He found her in the office and he walked in and closed the door. 

“No,” she said laughing. “I have to do some work.” He grinned and walked towards her and she backed around the desk. 

“You started it,” he said, his eyes dropping to her mouth. 

“I can finish it later,” she said, her voice husky and breathless. 

“I’d rather you finished it now,” he replied, catching her against the bookshelf. He took her face in his hands and pulled her in for a hot, wet kiss that had her groaning and sagging against him. His hands moved down and grabbed her backside, lifting her to the hardness she had teased out of him with a simple brush of her hand and her legs went around his waist, already giving in without any fight. His mouth moved down her neck and she let her head fall back against the shelf.

“Miss Cooper?” a voice was calling from the front of the house.

“Son of a bitch,” he muttered, gripping her waist.

“That’s actually true,” she gasped. “I think that’s a boy named Ryan, and his mother is a horrible bitch.” Jughead started to laugh and her feet dropped back to the floor. He kissed her again because he couldn’t help himself. She pulled away with a sigh and quickly straightened her clothing and gave him a wink before she headed out of the office. He heard a mix of voices and he glanced down and sighed. He sat in her desk chair and willed his arousal to go away before heading out where someone would know exactly what he had been doing with the lovely Miss Betty Cooper.

 

The boys had the farm looking amazing in just 7 hours. All the chores were done and the grass was mowed and even her flowers were watered. Jughead was impressed with their enthusiasm to please her. He couldn’t say he blamed them, he found himself wanting to please her too. They stood quietly as she handed them each their pay for their work and they thanked her repeatedly and were asking when they were needed again. She gave them the date and reminded them again to keep her secret. They all hurriedly nodded and piled back into the truck. All of them waving and yelling goodbye as they disappeared down the driveway. Jughead was sitting on the porch steps smoking a cigarette and he couldn’t help but laugh. She had them eating out of the palm of her hand. 

“Go for a walk with me?” she asked as she walked over to him. He raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t go for walks,” he said flatly. She folded her arms over her chest and glared at him. 

“Because…..?”

“Too much work,” he said with a grin. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, dragging him to his feet. 

“Please?” she asked sweetly and he rolled his eyes.

“Stop trying to convince me with cuteness,” he said laughing. “Where we going?” She took his hand and led him behind the house, along a path into the trees. He twined his fingers through hers and smiled as he squeezed her hand. They walked for a while in silence and he looked around him. It was peaceful and quiet and beautiful. The path was well used and led down to a creek that ran with clear, sparkling water and continued along it. 

“So where do you think you’d be right now, if you hadn’t crashed?” Betty asked as they walked.

“Not sure, exactly. I didn’t really have a destination in mind. I was just heading for the west coast and was going to make my way back around to New Jersey to see my sister. Figured I’d maybe get there before the snow fell,” Jughead explained.

“You’ve been on the road since you left the gang?” she asked.

“Mostly. I had never really seen the country so I’ve been crossing back and forth over it for most of the time. Sometimes, if I really liked a place, I’d stay for a few weeks.”

“Which place was your favorite? Like a place you would like to revisit.”

“There’s this place in Oregon, I can’t even recall the name. I think I wrote it in my journal. Its deep in the red woods. This tiny town, by a lake and honest to God, I thought I’d found heaven. Everything was so perfect and beautiful, the people were friendly, the food was amazing. I felt cleansed when I stayed there. I remember this old man I met down by the docks one morning, he started talking the minute he saw me and didn’t stop for like 6 hours,” Jughead said laughing. “He looked at me and was like ‘son, you look like you’re carrying the world on your shoulders. Take that shit off and throw it in this here lake and let the fish eat it. Maybe they get bigger and I can have decent meal from one.’ He didn’t even understand why I was laughing. He basically told him his life story and it was fascinating, I couldn’t stop listening.” Betty laughed and peeked a glance at him.

Jughead looked so relaxed as he talked about his travels. In fact, his whole body was more relaxed than the first couple weeks he’d been here. She already knew he hadn’t had an easy life and being on the road for months on end, even trouble free wasn’t easy either. It suited him, being still and calm on her farm. She almost allowed herself to wish he would always be still and calm here. His thumb was rubbing along her finger as they walked and she started to feel warm all over. They arrived at her favorite spot and she stopped walking and tugged him over to the water. 

She crouched down and motioned him to do the same. He came down next to her and she motioned for him to be quiet and he watched as she dipped her fingers in the water, making slow gentle circles until a tiny whirlpool appeared. As he watched, tiny little fish swam over and started circling the funnel and she giggled as she watched them. He watched her and felt an ache in his chest.

“I don’t know why they do that, but it’s so fun to watch,” she said smiling. Her pleasure over the simple things warmed his heart and he felt his stomach coil with heat. She looked over at him and her laughter faltered and faded when she saw the look in his eyes. Her heart started pounding furiously when he reached over and brushed her hair off her cheek. Jughead let his knees touch the moss and sat back on his heels. He reached for her and she let him pull her close.

“You are so beautiful,” he said softly. 

“Maybe this place could become your favorite,” she whispered as he pulled her against him. 

“It already is,” he replied. She smiled against his lips as they fell back on the moss. She sprawled on top of him and kissed his smiling mouth. He grabbed her face and gave her a long thorough kiss that left her panting and breathless. His mouth moved over her jaw and his teeth nipped her ear and she whimpered when his tongue raked over it, soothing. She let him pepper her neck with kisses before she pushed back.

“We don’t have time,” she said smiling and he raised an eyebrow.

“There somewhere we need to be?” he asked with a laugh.

“Yes, actually,” she replied and jumped up, pulling him along with her. He looked at her curiously, feeling rather frustrated at the halt to their play for the second time today. Betty just smiled and tugged him back the way they had come. When they got back to the house she busied herself fixing a basket of food and drink while he watched. 

“Lets take a shower,” she said suddenly and pulled him to his washroom.

“A shower? What the fuck Betty?” he muttered as she turned on the water. His mouth went dry as she stripped out of her clothes and he hurried to do the same, no longer caring why she was acting so bizarrely. He got in with her and reached for her and she slapped his hands away with a laugh.

“No, we have to hurry,” she said, quickly washing herself.

“Well, why the fuck are we showering? We going to a party?” he asked with a glare. She laughed and handed him the soap. 

“I just figure, when it’s time for dessert, we might want to be really clean,” she said with a warm gleam in her eye. He caught her meaning and before he could help it, his body hardened in a rush. She swallowed as she looked at him and he stepped closer. She quickly jumped out and wrapped herself in a towel. “I’m gonna grab some clothes, you hurry and finish,” she said as she ran from the room.

“Christ,” he muttered. “She’s gonna kill me yet.” He finished quickly and went to his room. 

“Do I need to wear something fancy?” he called out with a laugh. 

“No, your usual is fine,” she yelled back from the kitchen. He pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt and head back to the kitchen. She was dressed in one of her many sundresses and he wondered if she had an entire closet full, not that he minded, he loved the damn things. She was waiting with the basket, a blanket and some battery powered lamps. She handed him the basket and he followed her out the door. Betty walked across the yard to the barn and he became even more confused.

“We gonna spend the evening with my bike and the horses?” he asked.

“Maybe,” she said laughing. Once inside she led him over to the stairs that led up to the hay loft. He grabbed the rope and pulled them down and followed her up into the loft. She led him over the piles of hay all the way to the back and set down her things. She hung the lamps on hooks beside the large loft doors and then she pushed them open. They swung out against the barn and the loft was flooded with the evening sunlight and he realized they had a front row seat to a spectacular sunset. He figured they had about an hour before it was fully set and he smiled at her grin when she was done fastening the door ropes to the hooks for easily closing the doors later. 

The straw was packed high enough to lean against comfortably and she spread the blanket and sat down and patted the spot beside her. He smiled and sat down next to her.

“You ever watched a sunset Jughead?” she asked brightly. 

“Once,” he replied. “But it was an accident.” 

“You watched a sunset by accident?” 

“I was stuck in traffic. I happened to have a view,” he said with a grin. She shook her head laughing and reached for the basket. 

“You take any pain meds today?” she asked.

“No. Today is a good day,” he said softly. She smiled and handed him a beer and a sandwich.

“Dinner is simple today,” Betty said, opening her own beer. She touched her bottle to his and they took a drink. They ate their food around small talk and Jughead had to admit, he had never been this relaxed and content. The view was amazing. You could see for miles over the fields and he could see why she would come up here.

“You do this a lot?” he asked, taking a drink of his beer.

“I used to come up here to hide,” she said quietly. “He never found me up here. I’d pull up the ladder and he wasn’t smart enough to figure out where I was,” she added with a laugh. Jughead’s heart twisted at the thought of her having to hide from someone who was supposed to love her. Had she been his, he would have cherished her. He frowned at the thought. He didn’t like how easily his head went to that. 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that Betts,” he said softly.

“It’s fine,” she said with a smile. “He’s gone and I get to actually share my favorite spot with someone.” He smiled. He pulled out his smokes and held them up.

“You mind?”

“As long as you don’t burn the barn down,” she said with a shrug. He left a little beer in his bottle and set it down on the wood next to their straw and lit his smoke. He took a few drags as they sat quietly.

“So what was Jughead Jones, the gang leader, like?” she asked curiously. She handed him another beer and he cracked it open, flicking the lid into the basket. He pulled his knees up and leaned his forearms on them, leaning forward slightly. 

“You wouldn’t have like him,” he said quietly, tapping his cigarette on top of the bottle he had set aside and letting the ash fall into the liquid at the bottom.

“Why is that?”

“He was mean, he was an asshole and he didn’t care about anything.”

“I doubt you were mean. I don’t think you have a mean bone in your body.” Jughead laughed at that.

“I made a grown man cry and wet his pants once,” he said. She stared at him, the question on her face.

“I needed information so I basically threatened everyone in his life and told him I was going to feed him his nuts if he didn’t tell me. I used lots of mean words,” he said, laughing at her expression.

“Did you ever hurt anyone? Like, I mean really hurt someone.”

“No, except in fights, which I honestly tried to avoid cause I was never much for getting punched in the face and it happened every fucking time. I’m surprised I have my teeth,” he said laughing. “I mostly used threats and intimidation to get what I wanted.”

“Well, yeah, that is kind of asshole-ish,” she said in agreement. He lifted his bottle in salute of it.

“But I don’t believe you didn’t care about anything,” she said. “You cared enough to not want guns and drugs to come into the hands of kids.”

“Anyone with half a brain should care about that,” he said with a shrug. “Ive seen enough lives fucked up because of drugs and I didn’t want to be associated with that shit.”

“Anyone you cared about?”

“My mom OD’d when I was 14,” he said, swallowing at the memory. “I found her dead in her own body fluids. She didn’t care enough about her kids to get help and my dad was a drunk and didn’t notice anything but his gang and I was left to raise my sister basically on my own. That fucks a kid up, you know?” Betty felt tears fill her eyes, not being able to imagine such a horrifying situation.

“You lose anyone else to drugs?” she asked before she thought better of it. 

“A few friends. A girl I was dating. My first girlfriend to be honest. She ran with the gang cause her dad was part of it and we just sort of latched on to each other. I didn’t realize she was doing drugs until a few months in. I would find packs of crack cocaine and she started to spiral. Anything physical or romantic ended at that point and I just started to try and help her. I had known her my whole life and it killed me to watch her not care about her life. She drove high one evening and slammed her car into a parked truck. Such a fucking waste. She was a great singer and I honestly thought she could make it big if she tried.”

“Did you love her?” Betty asked, taking his hand. Jughead shrugged.

“I don’t know. We grew up together, we were kinda like best friends and it just progressed from there into sex. We were both drunk the first time that happened and honestly, I don’t know if it would have happened without the alcohol. We never acted like boyfriend and girlfriend, we just kind of were. I don’t think I was in love with her. We were young and I had heard a couple times that she cheated on me and for whatever reason it didn’t bother me as much as it should have,” Jughead said with a quiet laugh. 

“Did you love any of your other girlfriends?” Betty asked. He looked over at her and her chin was resting on her knee, her eyes on the setting sun. She just seemed mildly curious.

“No, I didn’t have time to love someone. With love comes worry and distraction and I had other things I needed to take care of and worry about. Plus, people I cared about tended to die on me and I wasn’t about to put myself through that shit again.” Betty turned to look at him, a sad look on her face. His last statement explained more than he realized. Jughead Jones was afraid to fall in love because for him, loving someone always came at a painful cost. 

“I don’t know if I’ve ever been in love,” Betty said quietly, taking a sip of beer. “We all think we love the people we’re with but then when you actually feel the real emotion and you realize you have never felt it before, it becomes clear that the previous feelings hadn’t been love at all.”

Jughead felt his heart pound. He wanted to ask what she meant. When had she had felt the real emotion of love but he didn’t dare. He was terrified of her answer. She was watching the sun and he took a moment to try and calm himself. His heart felt twisted and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He grabbed another cigarette to distract himself and took a long drag. She put her empty bottle away and leaned back on the straw, stretching her long legs out in front of her. Her dress ended mid-thigh and all he could think now was getting if off her. He finished his smoke and dropped the butt into the bottle he’d been using and finished the beer he was working on. He leaned back next to her and watched as the sun slowly sank into the horizon.

“What’s the ocean like?” Betty asked softly, her hand coming to rest on his stomach, her fingers making slow circles on his shirt. He shifted so he faced her, bracing on his elbow. She looked at him and smiled and he felt like he was drowning in her green eyes. The color was intense in the fading light. He put his hand on her knee and made small gentle circles.

“It moves and flows, kind of like a fight within its self.” Her breath caught as his hand slowly trailed up her leg to the hem of her skirt. “This push and pull, back and forth.” He ran his finger along the material, lightly skimming her skin. Dipping under her skirt and then pulling back out. He smiled at the goosebumps he left. “Sometimes it’s calm and slow….” His hand moved up to the top button of her dress and he slowly popped it open. She ran her tongue over her lip and bit it between her teeth. He popped another one. “Sometimes it moves hard, crashing into things, whipping into a frenzy.” 

She wasn’t wearing a bra he noticed, as another button popped open. He leaned down and ran his tongue between her breasts and she whimpered and arched against him. His hand continued to open buttons and he groaned when he got near the bottom, unbuttoning another and the back of his hand brushed against her. Betty wasn’t wearing panties either. 

“Sometimes, it moves in curling swells, having to get over things,” he whispered, his tongue running along the line under her breast. She gasped as his hand moved up and gently cupped her, his tongue swirling around the straining peak.

Betty trembled as he took her nipple in his mouth, sucking gently, his hand moving down her body again, along her thigh, running up the inside. She opened her legs, desperate for his touch. Her hands clutched at him, one on his arm, the other clenching in his hair.

“When you walk up to it, it teases you at first….” He spoke gruffly against her breast, his voice breaking as his breath caught. His fingers brushed over her lightly, barely a touch and she lifted her hips, her body begging. “Then you dip in and the wetness washes over you….” He dipped his fingers in and growled against her chest. She was dripping and she let out a sob as he stroked over her, his fingers gently circling her clit. He sank a finger into her and she shuddered, her moan loud and long. Jughead rested his forehead against her chest, his breathing hard and choppy. He slid another finger in and curled them, her body started to shake beneath him. He was so hard in his jeans, it was painful. 

He pressed against her hip for relief as he pressed his fingers deeper inside her. His thumb circled her clit gently and Betty dug her nails in as her body began to tighten. He watched her face as she cried out, her body clenched and her face flushed as she tumbled into release before she could stop it. He kissed her, his tongue licking into her mouth as he stroked her gently, waiting for her to calm. 

“Sorry,” Betty gasped against his mouth as she tried to catch her breath. Jughead lifted his head and frowned down at her. 

“What? Why?” he murmured.

“Its always……it’s too fast,” she said, biting her lip in embarrassment. He raised an eyebrow.

“You’re apologizing for coming to fast?” he asked, bewildered. She nodded, her blush covering almost her whole body.

“I try to make it last….” She admitted. He grinned at her, his arrogant smugness making her roll her eyes.

“I can make it last for you,” he said with a devilish twinkle in his eyes. She looked at him, her eyes squinted in confusion. He just winked and shifted so he lay between her legs and she moved her hands down to undo his jeans. “No,” he said, stopping her hand. “I wanna make you beg a little.” 

“Oh God,” she muttered, already squirming against him. He allowed her to pull his shirt off and her hands ran over his hard muscles body, her nails digging in. He smiled and ducked his head, raking his tongue over her nipple. He took it in his mouth and she held his head to her, arching into his tongue. He gave a gentle suck before releasing it and moving over to the next one. His tongue swirled around it before it was pulled into his mouth and she pressed herself against him, trying to find relief for the pressure building between her legs once again. His mouth moved down, licking and nipping at her skin, dipping teasingly into her belly button before moving to her hip and biting gently at the skin. He soothed with his tongue and kissed his way down to her knee. His hands stroked over her, running along the inside of her thighs, parting them slowly as his mouth moved up the inside.

Betty clenched the blanket beneath her, and groaned when his tongue ran along the crease where her thigh met her torso. His mouth and tongue kissed all around her center, teasing and tormenting, not touching her where she wanted it the most.

“Shit….” She gasped as he bit the edge of the lip and tugged gently on it. “Jughead!” she yelled as he did it again.

“What?” he asked teasingly, brushing his mouth ever so lightly against her. 

“Please….” She whimpered, lifting her hips. He grabbed them with his hands and held her still and then he ran his tongue slowly over her. 

“Oh my god,” she breathed out in a sob of pleasure. He smiled and did it again. She tried to squirm but he held her still and dipped his tongue inside her, before moving up to swirl around her aching clit. Her hand clenched in his hair and he grunted as she pulled. He suckled on her as he slid two fingers into her and curled. His tongue licked at her, his teeth lightly scraping, his mouth sucking at her until she felt herself begin to spiral. Jughead felt her legs stiffen up and he pulled away quickly, his fingers slipping from her body. 

“No,” she gasped, lifting her head to look at him. She was caught right on the edge and he just grinned at her, his mouth biting and sucking on the skin of her inner thigh. “Fuck,” she muttered in frustration. She was gasping and tried to pull him back. He laughed and latched his mouth at the crease of her thigh and torso again and sucked until a mark appeared. When he felt her relax again, he slowly moved back and flicked his tongue over her again. He groaned at the silky heat on his tongue. 

“You’re so fucking wet,” he gasped against her, and she whimpered as he dipped his fingers inside her again. He pulled them out and lifted them up and she gasped a little when she felt them brush her lips. She looked down at him and watched his tongue rake over her. Desire rushed through her with an intensity that scared her and she opened her mouth and he dipped in. She tasted herself and her tongue swirled around his fingers, sucking on them. He pulled them back down and once again was pressing into her, his mouth latching on to her clit. Her sensitive flesh responded instantly and he didn’t pull away this time as her orgasm ripped through her. He groaned as it spilled on his tongue and he lapped it up, soothing and gentle until her cries and shaking slowed down.

Jughead was shaking, desperate to feel her around him. He had never had a woman respond to him the way she did. Wild and needy, holding nothing back in her eager response. He kissed his way up her body, his hands moving to his jeans and boxers, trying to get them off. She helped him with her feet and soon he was settled, all skin and heat between her legs. She was silky smooth and trembling at his every touch. He looked down at her and he was overcome by her beauty. She looked at him, watching him, her lip between her teeth, her hair spread over the blanket, naked and vulnerable, her sundress still on, but open and laying at her sides. He lifted her shoulders and she pulled her arms out of the sleeves and then she was wrapped, all heat and fire around him. 

Betty felt him probe gently at her, his forehead resting against hers. She loved him, she realized in that instant and it terrified her. She had felt it down by the water, the way he looked at her, his eyes tormented. She had wondered at the ache that spread into her heart and realized what it was. She had realized then what love was because she had never in her life felt what she felt in that moment. It wasn’t just the sex, it was him. All of him, his heart, his soul, his everything. Betty had no idea how she was ever going to let him go. She felt tears sting her eyes and she pushed all her thoughts away as she felt him sink slowly inside her. He held her face and lifted his head, his blue eyes stark with need and passion as he held her gaze, his hips moving slowly, his hard length dragging against her flesh. She held his gaze, gasping at the heat racing through her. Her legs lifted and he sank even further, a low groan escaping his mouth. 

Jughead picked up the pace, moving hard in her as he stared down into her eyes. He saw the need and wild emotions she couldn’t hide and his heart clenched in agony at what he saw. He was mindless now of anything but her and bringing her release, of finding his own. Her legs came around him and she dug her nails in and he saw her eyes fill with tears. Her body was losing control and she arched wildly into him.

“Juggie, I….” he didn’t let her finish, taking her mouth in a searing kiss, his hand moving down between their bodies to stroke her as he felt his control slipping. She sobbed into his mouth. 

“Come for me Betty,” he groaned against her mouth. “I want to feel…I need to feel you come…please, now,” He pleaded with her, never having wanted something so bad in his life. She splintered apart and her body pulled hard on him. Jughead groaned and stiffened as his orgasm ripped through him with such force he couldn’t think. He fell against her, his body clenching and shuddering as he spilled inside of her and he wondered briefly if he had died. How was it better every single time? She wouldn’t let him go, and through his fog he heard her crying softly into his neck. He finally managed to roll to the side, pulling her with him, holding her close. They lay for a long time, not saying a word, both too afraid to speak.

“We missed the sun setting,” she finally muttered against his neck.

“I much prefer the stars I saw,” he said with a smile. He felt her smile against his neck and he gently rolled her and looked down at her. She looked deliciously ravished and he had to grin. Her face was streaked with tears but her eyes were shining and he leaned down to kiss her again. 

“Maybe tomorrow we could try catching it again,” she said with a shaky smile. 

“Yes, please,” he agreed quickly. She curled into him and they lay back, watching the last light in the sky being swallowed by the night. Both of them pushed what they were feeling to the back of their minds, refusing to acknowledge it, pretending they hadn’t just crossed into a hopeless terrifying abyss that they didn’t know how to get out of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Jughead and Betty deal with the emotional mess they've just created.


	8. Dangerous Encounters

Jughead sat on the stairs of the porch and took a long drag of the cigarette he was smoking. His habit was increasing and he was a little annoyed at himself that he was becoming a bit of a chain smoker. He usually was fine with just a few a day but the last couple days he dam near smoked an entire pack. His bike was fixed up to the point that he could fix and he was just waiting around for that last part that was supposed to arrive in a couple days. He heard the door open and Betty sat down next to him, tucking her skirt under as she pulled her knees up.

“Hey you,” she said softly. “What you thinking about?”

“Haylofts,” he said with a smile. She flushed and nudged him with her shoulder. They hadn’t talked about the hayloft since they had been there a few days earlier. When it had gone dark, they had gotten dressed in the lamp light and headed back to the house and Jughead had made love to her again. And then again. He didn’t know how it was possible, but it got better every single time and he figured at this rate, they’d eventually just spontaneously combust.

“What should we do today?” she asked, sounding like she didn’t really want to do anything at all.

“You’re not writing?”

“No, I need to take a break for a couple days. Need to calm the brain a little.”

“So what would you do if I wasn’t here?”

“Probably go for a drive.”

“Well, let’s do that,” he suggested. It was already lunch time and he really couldn’t think of nothing better than driving around all afternoon next to Betty.

“Sure, but first I just wanna sit here a little bit.” Jughead wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her to the step between his legs and she smiled and leaned back against him, one arm wrapped around his thigh. He rested his chin on her head and let out a sigh.

“You smell good,” he muttered, his arms coming around her and holding her loosely. He leaned down and kissed her temple and she leaned into him. He liked the way she moved with him, almost like she was a part of him. The way she leaned in, pulled close, always tucked against him like she belonged there. 

“Thank you. It’s all the showers I have to take since you got here,” she said with a giggle. “Somehow, I keep ending up a sweaty mess.”

“Mmmmmm,” he murmured, moving her hair to kiss her ear. 

“Stop it,” she whispered, already feeling her skin start to shiver. He grumbled a protest but lifted his head with a smile.

“Guess I wore you out earlier,” he said smugly. 

“Pretty sure that was the other way around,” she said just as smugly. He laughed, admittedly, she was right. He had woken up to her kisses and she had teased and tormented him for so long he thought he was going to lose his mind. Her sweet little mouth had done the naughtiest shit and he was pretty sure he’d never forget it as long as he lived. By the time she had climbed on top of him he had been so desperate, he had embarrassingly orgasmed as soon as she was seated on his arousal. Her arrogant look of triumph had shocked and aroused him and he had managed to keep it up long enough for her to release as well. It was without a doubt, the most amazing sexual experience of his life. That and every other moment he’d had with her so far. 

She leaned back into him and they sat in comfortable silence. Well as comfortable a silence you can have when both people are avoiding everything they want to say to each other. He knew everything had changed the night in the hayloft. He had looked into her eyes and he had seen more than desire and passion; he had seen love and it fucked him all up inside. He couldn’t figure out why she loved him. Nobody but his sister loved him and this sweet angel, in the middle of fucking nowhere, saw something in him to love that he couldn’t even find himself.

She hadn’t said the words, but Jughead knew, and he could feel it. He tried to ignore it, but it wrapped around his heart and he almost dared to believe he deserved it. He didn’t though. Yes he shared things with her and she had an inkling of the kind of guy he’d been, but she really didn’t know. He hadn’t run a gang because he’d been kind and sweet. Yes that life was over now but he had been hard and dangerous and deep inside, he still was. Life had never been kind to him and he had thrown up walls over the years and they weren’t likely to come down any time soon. 

Jughead hated himself for having been so weak and given in to his desire for her. He had honestly tried to not touch her, but God, she was like sunshine and he had lived in darkness for so fucking long, he just wanted to feel the light. Now, for some reason that he had yet to figure out, she loved him. Jughead didn’t even know what he felt. Did he love her? He knew he cared about her. More than he should and that made him feel like an asshole again. He wanted to ask how she knew she loved him, but he was a coward and couldn’t do it. What did it feel like? Was it this ache he always felt when he was around her? This need to always be near her? He didn’t want to know. He refused to give what he was feeling a name because soon he’d be gone and it would all be over and he’d move on like he always did. Where he was alone and nobody cared and he wouldn’t feel the pain of loss. As he sat there, her hand gently rubbing his leg, he almost believed that lie.

“What are you thinking about?” she asked again, leaning against his leg and turning to look at him. He hadn’t realized he was squeezing her hand and he quickly loosened his grip.

“Sunshine,” he said with a smile. He leaned down and kissed her and it was slow and relaxed and before he could stop the thought he decided he could sit here for the rest of his life and kiss her. She turned and lifted to her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself closer and kissed him with delicious enthusiasm. Lord, she knew how to drive him crazy. His hands slid down and came up under her skirt, gripping her backside. He pulled away and rested his forehead on hers, taking a deep breath.

“You always make me forget where I am,” he muttered and she smiled. “Do you know how much I love all these damn dresses you keep wearing?”

“Yes,” she said with a giggle. “Why do you think I keep wearing them?” He lifted his head and gazed at her and shook his head at her smug look. She was becoming more arrogant than him, he thought. She knew exactly how she affected him and she didn’t play fair.

“You play dirty Betty Cooper,” he said with a smile. Her eyes were bright and happy and then he saw it again. A flash of something he could only believe was love because he had never seen it from anyone else. It was there and gone quickly. He didn’t know how he knew it was love, he just did and suddenly he wanted to see it again. He swallowed and gripped her waist and pulled her close. 

Betty wrapped her arms around him and she felt him tremble against her. She saw the conflict in his eyes. He looked so tormented, she wanted to cry. She realized that he was wounded deep on the inside and he was terrified of the love she couldn’t seem to hide, no matter how much she tried. She felt it play hide and seek and she knew he noticed. She held him close and her eyes stung with tears. She knew he was going to leave her, was prepared for it and she decided that she wanted him to feel her love. She wanted to infuse it into him so he would know what it felt like to have someone love him. If she couldn’t keep him with her, she would send a part of herself with him.

“Did you want to go for that ride now?” she asked softly, pulling back and smiling at him. He smiled back and she caught a flash of the innocent boy he must have once been, before life had started throwing daggers at him. Shy, innocent, happy. It flashed in his smile and then was gone, replaced by the arrogant smirk that he wore so well.

“Where to?”

“Well, I need to get a few grocery, you’ve eaten all my food,” she said laughing. She had a garden and some fruit trees but she needed the essentials and she needed to go to the store.

“Like go to town?” he asked.

“Only if you want to. I have to go but you’re welcome to stay here if you don’t want to be seen.”

“I don’t care about being seen,” he said with a shrug.

“When you first got here, you seemed very concerned about who knew you were here and you were in a hurry to leave. That’s why I asked the boys to keep you a secret, I figured you didn’t want anyone to know you were here.”

“I don’t do well when I have no idea what’s going on, I had no clue where I was and I was freaking out a little,” he admitted. 

“Always have to be in control, right?” she asked with a smile.

“Generally,” he said laughing. “But I’m not worried about me, I’m worried about you. What will people think when they see you with me? I don’t want you to be everyone’s afternoon gossip.”

“I’m not afraid of being gossip. It wouldn’t be the first time.” He raised an eyebrow in question. “When Paul left everyone decided it must have been my fault, because why else would the man leave everything he’d ever known and loved if not because his wife was a lunatic and drove him away.”

“Jesus, what kind of shithole do you live in?” he asked incredulously. “Did nobody know what an asshole he was?” 

“Being mentally abusive and horrible in bed probably isn’t something new around here. I’m also not the only woman who got slapped around. It’s no different here than anywhere else, you just know about it here because everyone knows everyone.”

“Why do you live here?” He asked, shaking his head. He suddenly had a mad urge to take her away from this place.

“I love my farm. It’s home,” she said simply. “I can handle myself, more so lately than before and I’ll be fine.” He smiled at her comment. He hoped he was the reason for her new found courage.

“Ok then, let’s go shopping,” he said with a light slap on her backside. She jumped and pinched his side in retaliation. 

 

To say they got stares when they rolled into town was an understatement. It was a small town and Jughead felt so out of place, he almost laughed out loud. He kinda wished he had worn long sleeves to hide his tattoos because he felt the judging even before they actually saw he had any ink. Betty took his hand and gave it a squeeze as she pulled her truck into the grocery store parking lot. It wasn’t a large store and when they walked in, he felt a little squeezed in. People had no problem halting in their tracks and staring at him. Betty smiled and said hello to several people but none of them paid any attention to her.

“You know,” she said as she grabbed a cart. “I don’t like most of these people, so feel free to scowl.” He slapped a scowl on immediately and Betty had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. One lady almost knocked over a display of cans in her hurry to get out of his way. Another covered her child’s eyes and pulled her away. Jughead was astonished at that. 

“Why would she cover her eyes?” he asked in surprise. “I guess if we ever had a kid, you’d have to blind fold it.” The remark was out of his mouth before he even realized what he said. Jughead froze, his mind suddenly blank. Betty looked at him in surprise and then burst into laughter. The happy sound echoed around the store and he relaxed and smiled as people stared, wondering what on earth the scowling walking tattoo could have said to cause Betty Cooper to laugh loud enough for the world to hear. 

“Oh my God, I had a mental picture and it’s the funniest damn thing. Don’t look at daddy sweetheart, your eyes might fall out!” She started laughing again and he suddenly wanted to kiss the breath right out of her. “At what age do you think we could take the blind fold off?” she wondered, between laughs.

“I’d say 16,” he said with a shrug. She laughed again and they continued shopping as if he hadn’t just put the thought of babies into both their heads. They finished shopping and Betty was sure by the time they had put the grocery in the truck that everyone in town knew she was with a strange man. Jughead stood beside her and he couldn’t seem to get his brain to function. After his idiotic baby statement, he suddenly found himself wondering what their kid would look like. He was so frustrated with his thoughts, he felt like kicking the truck. He had decided long ago that he would never bring a child into this fucked up world and now that was all his brain could process. 

“Hey there Elisabeth,” a man’s voice suddenly spoke behind them and he felt Betty freeze. He glanced at her and saw she had gone pale as she whirled around to face whoever had spoken. 

“Paul?” she gasped. Jughead felt himself go tense and he slowly turned and saw the man he wanted more than anything to punch in the face. He had expected a troll and was a little irritated at the handsome man standing in front of them. “When did you get to town?” she asked, instinctively moving closer to Jughead. He took her hand and the move didn’t go unnoticed by her ex. Jughead saw the flicker of anger in his eyes but it was quickly gone and the guy practically oozed with false charm. He looked like a smarmy letch and Jughead had known many men like him before. Charm and smiles, hiding a snake on the inside. 

“A few days ago. I was actually just thinking to come look you up,” he said with a smile.

“You’re kidding, right?” she asked with a snort and Jughead would have smiled if he hadn’t been so furious. He tried to relax and not show too much of a reaction as he watched the man. 

“Why would I be kidding?” Paul asked with a smile. 

“You left me Paul, remember? You left me in so much debt I was almost homeless. You treated me like shit, you abused me, you hurt me. You really think I want to be anywhere near you?” Jughead was so fucking proud of her, he wanted to hug her, but he remained still. Paul kept a smile on his face but Jughead saw the anger in his eyes. 

“Well, it seems like you did alright,” he said slowly. “I’ve been out in California a while. I saw your book in a store one day and I have to say I was proud.”

“Bullshit,” she retorted. “You wouldn’t even let me write and now you’re proud? Or are you sorry because I made something of myself and you’re not here to share the wealth.”

Paul looked a little dumbfounded. Jughead was sure he had expected to just waltz back in like nothing had ever happened. Men like him always thought that. He also knew men like him never gave up. 

“It was terrible because things were so hard Elisabeth and yes, I’m embarrassed to say I couldn’t handle it. If I’d known how much your writing would help us out, I of course would have encouraged you,” Paul said, his voice dripping with bitter honey. Jughead felt Betty’s nails dig into his hand and he slowly started to stroke her fingers with his thumb, moving closer to her till there was no space between them.

“Fuck you Paul, you’re nothing but a coward and I want nothing to do with you. Don’t you dare come out to MY farm!” Jughead smiled slightly at Betty’s angry retort and he felt himself go on edge at the look he saw flash in Paul’s eyes. The man stood, looking back and forth between the two of them.

“You seem to have found a little courage,” he said, his voice going from charming to snarky. He made a fist and stepped closer. Jughead moved in front of Betty and Paul stopped. He was too stupid to be afraid. He smirked at Jughead, looking him up and down.

“She playing the whore for you?” he asked with a sneer. Jughead’s fist connected with Paul’s jaw so fast, Betty almost missed it. One second they were nose to nose, the next Paul was sprawled on the ground with Jughead standing over him. He looked furious and she moved quickly and touched his clenched fist.

“It’s ok Jughead,” she said softly, rubbing his arm. People were starting to gather and she just wanted to get out of there. Paul looked like he wanted to kill them and she was a little afraid. 

“Don’t ever say that about her again,” Jughead said, his voice hard and furious. Paul lay there, holding his jaw, his eyes spitting fire. Jughead didn’t like the look he saw there. He had dealt with enough men like him in his life to know this wasn’t the end of it.

“Let’s go,” Betty whispered, tugging on his arm. He backed up, keeping his eyes on the idiot laying on the ground. She paused suddenly and looked back at Paul. “You know, your leaving was the best thing that’s ever happened to me Paul. I learned a lot since you’ve been gone and I’ve learned to take care of myself and I will never let you use me again. The best thing I think I’ve learned though, is that you’re really fucking terrible in bed.” With that flippant remark, Betty turned and climbed into the truck. Paul turned his gaze back to Jughead and he saw the hate in the man. No, this wasn’t over and Jughead went on full alert. He backed up to the truck and climbed in and Betty spun the tires, spitting dirt in Paul’s face as they drove away.

They got about 15 minutes from town and Jughead noticed she was spiraling. He felt her start to shake and she was gripping the steering wheel so hard, her knuckles were white. 

“Betty, pull over,” he said gently, his hand on her thigh. She shook her head, her eyes filling with tears. “It’s ok, pull over, please,” he spoke softly, his hand touching her face. She pulled onto a dirt road and he unbuckled her seat belt and pulled her into his lap. It was an old truck with lots of room and he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She was shaking and crying and he stroked her back, trying to help her. “It’s ok, it’s ok,” he whispered. He knew what she was feeling, the adrenaline that kicked in after an angry encounter with someone, when you had been holding back and trying to stay in control. He had felt it many times, the shakes that would come after the event.

“I can’t believe I was married to that pig,” she finally muttered when she got herself under control. She lifted her head and looked at him, her face wet from tears. He wiped them and kissed her cheeks. She smiled and rested her forehead on his. “He’s not even a fraction of the man that you are,” she whispered. 

“I’m really not that…..” Jughead words were cut off when her mouth covered his in a wild, tongue filled kiss. He gripped her hair and angled her head and kissed her deeper and she moved, straddling his lap, rolling her hips against him and he groaned into her mouth. She fisted her hands in his hair, kissing him with a desperation he felt in his soul. If this was how Betty Cooper wanted to work through her emotional aftermath, he was all for it. 

His hands moved over her hips, pulling her against him and she pressed closer, her tongue wrapping around his, her hands pulling on his hair. She then moved them down and fumbled with his pants and he lifted his hips to help.

“I want you,” she gasped, pulling him free, her hand curling around him. He went rock hard and she moaned when she felt him pulsing in her hand. Jughead lifted her skirt and shoved her panties to the side; she was wet, needy, hungry for him. She guided him to her and sank slowly down on top of him. When she was fully seated she stopped and took deep shuddering breaths. “You feel so good, Juggie,” she whispered and he gripped her hips, lifting her, dragging her over him. Her head fell back and she moaned, rocking her hips, pulling him deeper.

Jughead opened her dress and slid her bra down, freeing her breast for his mouth as she moved on him. She wouldn’t let him be slow, lifting and falling on him, one hand braced on the roof of the truck, the other curled in his hair. His tongue ran over her nipple as she moved her hips and she shuddered when he sucked it into his mouth. She rocked faster and he gasped against her chest.

“Betty, I’m gonna…..”

“No, not yet,” she pleaded. He helped her then, his hands gripping her hips, moving her over him. It took everything in him to hold back as she moaned and whimpered on him. He felt her start to shake and moved his hand down between them, his fingers finding her clit and stroking her. He came seconds before she did.

“Fuck!” he gasped as she clenched hard on him, pulling him deep as he emptied himself. Betty collapsed on him, her tiny spasms still pulsing around him and he groaned, his body shaking against her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close while she calmed down. 

“Holy shit,” he muttered as he tried to catch his breath. “You ok?” he asked softly when she didn’t move for a few minutes. She nodded and smiled against his neck. 

“You smell good,” she whispered and he laughed.

“I smell like you,” he said, giving her a squeeze. Her tongue stroked against his neck and he growled a little. 

“You taste good too,” she added. Jughead eased her back and buttoned her dress back up and she watched him, her hands on his shoulders, her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Am I a whore, Juggie?” she asked quietly. He reared back in shock.

“What? Jesus, Betty, no, you’re not!”

“I just remembered what he said and then I go and jump….” 

“Stop! You’re not a whore and I don’t ever want to hear you ask that again!” Her lip trembled and he got furious all over again. “I’m going to kill that fucking asshole, I swear to god!” She sighed and leaned down against him. He lifted her gently so she slid off him and he managed to fix their clothing without moving her off his lap and when he settled back he held her close again.

“I know I’m not a whore and when he said that, it didn’t really bother me at all cause he’s always been a jerk but once we got done here, it suddenly occurred to me that i went from crying to riding you in less time than it takes me to get dressed in the morning,” she said with a small laugh. “I just really needed you, I can’t explain it,” she whispered. “Why do I want you and need you so much?” He didn’t say anything for a while and then before he could think better of it, he told her why.

“Because you love me.” His voice was so soft and low, she thought she imagined it. Betty went still and she didn’t dare look at him. They sat quietly for a long time before she leaned back and looked at him. His face was serious, his eyes dark. He swallowed and watched her and she smiled a sad smile, touching his face.

“We should go home,” she whispered. Jughead’s heart twisted at her use of the word ‘home’. He had been homeless for over a year now and it sounded so fucking good he could hardly breathe. He nodded and she moved to get behind the wheel and he stopped her.

“I’ll drive,” he said and got out to walk around the truck. They drove the rest of the way in silence, her tucked into his side on the long bench seat, his arm around her shoulder. He let himself pretend it was real and they were actually going home. When they got there and started carrying bags in, Jughead noticed a package sitting on the steps. It was the last part to his bike. Betty said nothing and just walked past it into the house. He sighed and picked it up and set it down on the small porch table. 

Jughead helped her put things away and he couldn’t get Paul out of his mind. He didn’t trust him and the anger and hate he had seen in the man’s eye made his skin crawl. He tried to not think about it and looked over at Betty. She refused to look at him and after they put everything away she went upstairs and he sighed. He shouldn’t have answered her question. Everything had been fine while they were pretending and he was worried he might have just ruined their little bubble of happiness. Paul’s angry face flashed again in his mind and he went to his room and grabbed his bags. When he came back to the kitchen, he sighed at the silence and decided to go see if his part was the right one. He wanted to go to Betty but right now, he didn’t dare. 

 

Betty stayed in her room until dusk fell. She had seen through her window Jughead walking to the barn with his last package of parts and her heart hurt. In order to try to not think about it, she had taken a nap and ended up dreaming about the baby he had so carelessly brought up. He knew she loved him and by the look on his face in the truck, he was in agony over it. She knew he didn’t want her to love him and she honestly wished she didn’t. 

“How could I be so careless with my heart,” she muttered sadly, sitting on the edge of her bed. She hadn’t meant to fall in love. How do you fall in love with someone in less than 2 months? Was that even possible? She hadn’t even known what the hell love was. Maybe it wasn’t love. Maybe this is what lust felt like. But Betty knew it wasn’t just lust. When she thought about it, she had started falling for him even before the sex. She couldn’t explain it, he just fit into her heart so easily, it was mind boggling. How on earth was she ever going to live without him?

Betty sighed and stood up. She was hungry and it was time to stop hiding like a baby. He was probably hungry as well, since he’d been in the barn since they got home. She didn’t know if he was hiding or giving her space. Either way, they had to face each other sooner or later and now was as good a time as any. She went to the kitchen and looked through the fridge and realized she didn’t have an appetite for anything. The sun was going to set soon and she knew she was being a coward, but she just couldn’t go to Jughead yet. She didn’t know if she could look at him without throwing herself into his arms and telling him over and over how much she loved him.

Betty walked into the living room and stood at her mantel, looking at a picture of her parents. Hal and Alice Cooper. They hadn’t had the greatest marriage but Betty knew they had loved each other. They stuck it out no matter what and neither of them had really liked Paul, but there had been slim pickings in these parts and they went along with it for the sake of appearances Betty thought. She had always known though, her father had hated him. She wondered briefly if they would have like Jughead. She doubted it. She thought it strange, that both her and Jughead were orphans. No parents to lean on for advice. 

Betty heard the door open and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. It was time to face it, whether she liked it or not. She slapped on a serene smile and turned around. She froze in shock. 

“Paul?” she gasped, looking at the man standing only a few feet from her. He was leering and clearly drunk. His face was bruised from Jughead’s earlier punch and she was suddenly afraid. “How did you get in here?” she asked stupidly, knowing the door was always unlocked when she was home. She would remedy that after she took care of this. He laughed and took a step toward her. Betty backed away, her heart starting to hammer.

“So,” he said with a hateful sneer. “This is what you do when your husband isn’t around? You become some slut that opens her legs for whatever trash that shows up at your door?”

“You’re not my husband!” she said firmly, trying to keep the fear from her voice. She glanced wildly out the window towards the barn, praying Jughead chose now to come inside. 

“Where is your little friend?” he said laughing, stalking her around the living room. Betty tried to move to the door but he anticipated it and got in her way. 

“Little friend, Paul? He could break you in half if he wanted to.” Betty saw the barn door open and gasped with relief. She backed away quickly and he came at her so fast, she didn’t have time to get out of the way.

“You little whore,” he snapped.

“Jughead!” she screamed right before her head exploded in pain as Paul’s hand caught her across the head.

 

Jughead was walking across the yard when it suddenly registered in his brain that a car was standing in front of the house, still running, the driver’s side door hanging open. He blinked in confusion and then he knew.

“Son of a bitch,” he gasped and then he heard Betty scream his name. The fear in her voice made his heart stop and then he was reaching behind him, under his shirt, running as fast as his legs could run.

 

Betty fell to the floor, her vision blurry from the pain in her head and Paul was on her in an instant, ripping at her clothes. She cried and struggled, desperate to get away from him.

“Get off me!” she screamed, but she had no strength due to the fact that his hit had made everything spin and she couldn’t get her wits about her. Paul was on top of her, holding her down between his knees, sitting across her thighs and she felt the bile rise in her throat. She spit at him and scratched his face and he lifted his arm to hit her again. Betty squeezed her eyes shut and then everything went silent and Paul went still. She opened her eyes and saw the barrel of Jughead’s gun pressed to Paul’s temple and the man had frozen in mid swing. The only thing Betty heard was the sound of the gun being cocked, echoing around the room.

“You swing at her again and I will fucking end you,” Jughead said, his voice filled with fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Jughead do? Find out soon......!


	9. Sticks and Stones

Jughead grabbed Paul by the collar and ripped him off of her, slamming him onto the floor. The look of fury on his face was chilling. Betty saw that gang banger that he had told her she wouldn’t like. Hard, angry, mean. Lethal. He tucked his gun in the back of his jeans and slammed his fist into Paul’s face twice before he grabbed him again and dragged him kicking across the room and out the door onto the porch. 

Betty scrambled to her feet and stumbled after them.

Jughead picked him up and slammed him against the porch post, delivering a few more punches and Betty heard the crunch of Paul’s nose breaking. He howled in pain and grabbed at his face and attempted a drunken swing at Jughead who in turn grabbed him by the neck and slammed his head against the post.

"Jughead!” Betty cried out, afraid that he would hurt Paul worse and end up in a mess of trouble. Paul was too drunk and stupid to be afraid of the man who looked more than ready to end his life.

“You gonna kill me, you pussy?” he leered at Jughead, barely able to stand at this point. Betty couldn’t believe his audacity after getting his head pounded on. The cold ruthless smirk that crossed Jughead’s face made Paul’s drunken courage falter slightly. Jughead pulled his gun again and stepped back, bringing his arm up and holding the barrel an inch from Paul’s forehead.

“Give me a reason, you vile fuck!” Betty began to tremble at the tone of his voice. This Jughead terrified her and she had to stop this. She stepped closer and very carefully put her hand on the arm holding the gun. She felt him trembling with rage beneath her touch.

“Jughead,” she said, her voice shaking. “Please.” His jaw clenched, his eyes black with anger. 

“Please Juggie, he’s not worth it.” She saw him swallow and he pressed the gun onto Paul’s forehead. She stepped closer, her hand moving slowly to where he gripped the weapon. She applied gentle pressure and he slowly lowered his arm. Paul, being the fucking moron that he was, let out a laugh. 

“Wow, are you whipped,” he snarled. Jughead swung his arm up and cracked the butt of the gun against his head and Paul fell unconscious down the stairs and landed in the dirt. Jughead stood and stared at him, arms hanging at his side, his breathing harsh and heavy. 

“He’s not dead, is he?” Betty gasped.

“He’ll live,” Jughead said, sounding almost sorry about that fact. He turned and saw the blood at the corner of her mouth and her eye was starting to go dark. “Mother fucker,” he growled and turned back and was going to start down the stairs and Betty grabbed his arm.

“I’m fine, Juggie,” she whispered, pulling him back.

“He hurt you!” The agony in his voice broke her heart. Betty stared at him. There was no longer cold anger in his eyes, but worry and pain. “If I hadn’t been here…..” his voice caught and she saw the fear of what could have been.

Jughead loved her. 

She knew it in that instant and she wondered when he was going to realize it himself. She was still shaking from the ordeal but she stepped closer, her hand lifting to his face, wanting to comfort him.

“I’m ok, I promise,” she whispered. He wrapped his gun free arm around her and pulled her close, squeezing so tight, she couldn’t breathe. “I’m ok,” she said again, her hands clutching his shirt. Betty heard a groan come from Paul and still holding her close, Jughead raised the gun again.

“Do you trust the sheriff around here?” he asked, keeping an eye on the man on the ground.

“Yes.”

“Call him. While you’re at it, tell him to run Paul’s name through the system while he drives out here.” Betty nodded and hurried into the house. She paused at the door.

“Jughead, do not kill him,” she said firmly and he sighed and tucked his gun away.

“Fine,” he muttered, sounding a little put off. Betty was just hanging up the phone when the gunshot rang out. Her heart dropped to the floor and she raced outside and skidded to a stop next to Jughead who was casually sitting on top of the steps, his gun hanging from his hand, forearms resting on his knees. Paul was rolling around on the ground, wailing in pain and holding his hand. 

“What the fuck happened?” she yelled, when she saw the blood dripping from between his clenched fingers.

“He threw a stone at me,” Jughead said with a casual shrug.

“So you shot him??” she gasped.

“Just his hand.”

“Just his……Jesus Christ, Jughead!” Betty exclaimed.

“If it makes you feel any better, that was also the hand he was about to hit you with when I got to you.” She looked at him to yell again and he winked at her.

“What are you doing?” She sputtered. “You just shot a man and you’re winking at me? You could have killed him!”

“You think my shooting skills are that bad?” he asked with a laugh. “I aimed for his hand and I got his hand. And let me tell you, I fucking feel a lot better now.” She folded her arms over her chest and glared at him. He sighed and waved his arm across the yard. “Pick a target,” he said calmly.

“Seriously?”

“Yes, seriously.” She looked around and saw a small old oil can sitting next to the woodshed. She pointed and the shot rang out before she even saw him take time to aim and the can flew into the air. 

“Wow,” she said, actually impressed. She looked at Jughead and wondered how he had gone from furious anger to such calm in so little time. She felt like she was going to pass out and the bile in her stomach was churning. She felt nauseous and she quickly sat down next to him, trying to calm her shivers. He noticed and put his arm around her and pulled her close.

“It’s ok,” he said softly. “It’s almost over.” She nodded and tried to distract herself with conversation.

“How…how are you such a good sh….shot?” she said, her voice shaking. He rubbed her arm, trying to warm her up.

“I went to a gun range a lot. It’s a great place to blow off some steam,” Jughead answered, his voice filled with concern as he studied her. She nodded and wrapped her arms around her legs, resting her chin on her knees. He held her close until the sheriff came screaming into the yard. He slammed on the brakes a few feet from Paul and climbed out with the deputy.

He took in the scene and stood glaring down at Paul, who lay sniffling and crying on the ground. Sheriff Scott walked over and they stood, Jughead not letting go of a shaking Betty. 

“What happened here?” he asked angrily. Jughead quickly gave him the details, even admitting he shot Paul in the hand. 

“I trust you have a permit for that gun?” he asked grimly, holding out his hand. Jughead gave him the gun.

“Yes sir, I do,” he said, pulling the paper from his pocket. The sheriff glanced at it and nodded, handing it to the deputy to run it through the system. He glanced at Betty and she hadn’t said a word and he frowned at the blood and bruise on her face.

“If you’d rather wait to come to the station tomorrow to give your statement, we can do that,” he said gently. She nodded quickly. The sheriff sighed and motioned to Paul.

“You were right to be concerned enough to have me run his name. There are several warrants out for his arrest in California. 4 for assault and battery and 3 for rape.” Betty gasped, her hand covering her mouth, her eyes filling with tears. “Is that what he was trying to do?” the sheriff asked, noting her clothing. Betty looked down and for the first time realized that her dress was torn open and half her chest was uncovered. She swallowed and pulled it together to try and cover herself and her flimsy bra. She nodded stiffly and then she felt herself begin to heave. She backed up and quickly leaned away from them bending over and threw up the bile churning in her stomach. There was nothing much there and she just convulsed in agony. Jughead crouched next to her and wrap his arm around her waist, gathering her hair back from her face and until she was done. She was shaking and crying.

“He’s wanted for rape?” she cried in horror. Jughead pulled her close, his worry evident in his face. Betty was shaking and he tried desperately to calm her. She pulled away, her face pale, her eyes filled with pain. “I need to take a shower,” she whispered and quickly headed into the house. Jughead wanted to follow her but knew he needed to stay with the sheriff.

“Make sure this piece of shit doesn’t get out of custody,” he said furiously. The sheriff nodded and motioned for the deputy to get Paul into cuffs and in the back of the car.

“I’ll be making calls to California tonight yet. He won’t make bail on this and he has a rap sheet as long as my damn arm. This guy is a piece of work.”

“Was he ever any trouble in his teens?” Jughead asked. 

“Not that I could prove, and believe me, I tried. He’s as bad as his old man. Had Betty been my daughter, I would have never allowed her to marry him. The son of a bitch knew how to charm people.” 

Once Paul was in the car, the sheriff brought Jughead his gun back. “It’s clean, no hits in the system.” He said, which Jughead already knew. “And let’s keep it that way; the bullet went clean through his hand, so let’s just say he fell and a stick poked through it.” Jughead swallowed his laugh and nodded. He was starting to like the sheriff of this shithole town. He watched as the car pulled away and then turned and walked into the house. He heard the shower running in her room and took the stairs two at a time. He walked into the bathroom and froze in shock. Betty was standing in the shower; she had managed to get her dress off but she was still in her bra and panties and she was sobbing and scrubbing her arms and they were starting to look raw. 

Jughead didn’t even bother with his clothes, he just kicked off his boots and pulled open the glass door and stepped in with her. She stared at him blankly and kept scrubbing. He stepped toward her slowly, holding out his hand.

“Betty?” he said softly, trying to make her focus on him. She moved the rag to her stomach and started to scrub. “Betty, what are you doing?” he asked.

“I need…..I was married to him Jughead…..he hurts women and I was married to him. I let…..i let him touch me,” she whispered in horror, scrubbing harder. 

“Betty, it’s ok,” Jughead said, his voice filled with agony, not knowing what to do. He gently touched her arm, trying to stop her scrubbing motion.

“I need to get him off me Jug….Jughead,” she gasped. “I need to get him off!” The last sentence came out in a tormented wail and his heart broke. He moved and wrapped his arms around her and she tried to push him away but he held her tightly and she went limp against him, her anguished sobs making his eyes sting. He leaned back against the wall and sank down on the tile, pulling her into his lap. He took no notice of the fact that he was fully dressed and soaking wet, he only wanted to take the pain from the woman sobbing in his arms.

He doesn’t know how long they sat there as she cried and he just held her and whispered that it was ‘ok’. He wished he could rewind an hour and shoot that bastard right in his black heart. He was convinced the sheriff would have helped him bury the body. When she had calmed enough Jughead helped her stand and he took off the rest of her clothes and gently washed her. The water was starting to cool and he tried to hurry. She stood silently, her eyes on his face and he smiled gently, taking great care when he wiped her face. The bruise on her skin made him angry all over again but he held it in, not letting it show on his face. 

“You are the most beautiful man I have ever known,” she whispered suddenly. His hand stilled and his eyes locked with hers. He swallowed and she lifted a shaking hand to his face, tracing his mouth with her finger. “Paul was raised in a home with parents who took care of him and he could have been anything he wanted and he could have done so much with his life and look what he became. His heart is black and evil. You were raised in a gang, surrounded by darkness and living that darkness your whole life. People only look at you and are terrified of you and earlier, when you were so angry, I was a little terrified of you. But you haven’t let that darkness define you. You are kind and good and gentle. I am here, completely naked and vulnerable and you could break me if you wanted to and you are standing with me, full clothes and soaking wet and gently wiping my face. You make me feel so safe.” Jughead lowered his head and rested his forehead against hers and took a deep shuddering breath. She moved her head, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

“I love you Juggie,” she said softly. “I love you so much.” Jughead’s hands touched her face and he took her mouth with his, in a soft, lingering kiss. He was so overwhelmed by her and he didn’t want to scare her after all that had happened but her words had shook him and even though he didn’t deserve them, he wanted them, he craved them. He craved her. 

“Take me to bed, Juggie,” she whimpered when he pulled back. “Make me forget until I feel nothing but you.” 

“Are you sure?” he whispered, his voice trembling slightly. She nodded and he stepped back and helped her out of the shower. She helped him peel his wet clothes off and when they finally managed that he picked her up and carried her to the bed. 

Jughead laid her down gently, lying next to her, his hand gently brushing down her arm. She thought he was beautiful. His body hard and scarred and marked with pictures of his life, all meant to keep people away and at the same time, hiding a heart that showed more love than his mouth could even speak. She pulled his head down, suddenly desperate for his kiss and his hands to wipe all memory of her ex from her mind. 

Jughead was so gentle with her, his kiss slow and tender, his tongue lightly stroking her lips, rubbing against hers. His hand was making slow circles on her stomach, brushing her skin lightly before moving up, lightly stroking the side of her breast. She whimpered and he cupped it gently, stroking his thumb over the peak. It puckered under his touch and his mouth moved from hers, along her jaw, down her neck. He stopped at the swell of her breast, kissing softly and even though they had done this so many times, he waited for her to let him know it was ok.

Betty felt her eyes sting with tears, dear God, she loved him. She moved and arched toward his mouth and he touched his tongue to her nipple, his groan vibrating on her skin. He took it in his mouth and she clutched his hair, feeling the fire build inside her. He moved to the other one, suckling gently, his hands stroking slowly over her. She grabbed his head and pulled him up, wanting to feel his kiss again. He settled more against her and she lifted a leg and curled it around his hip, stroking her foot down his leg. 

“Juggie,” she whimpered against his mouth. He lifted his head and looked at her. His eyes were dark and filled with a desperate need that matched her own. “I want you to kiss me everywhere,” she begged. He nodded and took her mouth in a hard kiss, before moving down her body once more. He again stopped at her chest and suckled on her until she was writhing beneath him, pushing on his shoulders, wanting him to move lower. His tongue trailed down her stomach, his lips kissed, his teeth nipped, until he was just above where she was aching for him. He pressed soft kisses on the skin, feeling the heat just below, his hands gently parting her thighs, and still he waited. He paused and looked up at her.

“Yes,” she whispered. “Please.” Jughead lowered his head and Betty closed her eyes, pushing everything from her mind except his touch. His tongue stroked over her and she moaned and lifted to him. Jughead slid a finger inside her, groaning at the liquid heat he found. He licked at her clit and Betty let out a sob as he moved finger in and out, slowly, adding another and curling while they moved. He pulled them out and his tongue moved down, sliding inside her and she started to shake, feeling her release building. 

“Again,” she moaned and he pressed in again, his fingers finding her clit and she cried out as her release rushed through her. Jughead groaned and pushed two fingers in again, curling and teasing as his mouth latched on to her clit and started suckling. Her second release came right on the heels of the first and she cried out his name, her back arching off the bed at the intensity. “Oh god….my god…..” she couldn’t seem to think a coherent thought as her body shook violently. Jughead soothed her till she settled and came up over her, settling between her thighs and she kissed him wildly, the taste of her on his tongue making fire burn in her veins. She moved then, pushing him until he lay on his back and she straddled him. He looked up at her, his hands gripping her thighs. 

“I want to taste you,” she whispered and he shook her head.

“Not tonight love, tonight I want….” She shook her head, stopping his words. Her heart was trying to process that fact that he had just called her ‘love’ and now she was more desperate to have him than ever. She started to kiss her way down his body and he gripped her arms.

“Betty, honey, I’m scared I won’t last,” he said quickly, his breathing harsh. 

“Try,” she whispered as she ran her tongue over his abdomen. His muscles quivered and contracted beneath her mouth and he groaned when her hand touched him. He was hard as steel and warm, smooth and she needed him. Her tongue touched the tiny drop of moisture on the tip and she felt him shudder before she slowly ran her tongue over him.

“Shit,” he muttered, desperately trying to stay still. “Fuck, Betty,” he groaned as her mouth slowly wrapped around him, taking him inside. Her hands came up and moved over his torso, memorizing the lines and planes as her mouth moved over him, slowly, teasingly, her tongue wrapping around him. He let her continue for a few more moments and then he grabbed her head gently, stilling her movements. 

“Stop, stop,” he gasped, pulling her away. She whimpered in protest, her eyes finding his, simmering with desire and need. “I can’t, not like that….I want to be inside you,” he pleaded. He pulled her up and kissed her hungrily. “Let me come inside you,” he said, his voice hoarse. She nodded and he rolled her over, settling between her legs, his hard length probing at her. He stared into her eyes and she nodded again, lifting to him. Jughead thrust inside her, no longer able to be slow and gentle and she didn’t want him to be. His kiss was desperate and wild and he gripped her head with his hands, holding her still while his tongue sank into her mouth. Betty moaned and wrapped her legs around him, her body rising and falling with his. Her body was rushing towards release and she sank her nails into his back, moving wildly underneath him.

“Come with me, love, now….please,” Jughead pleaded, his hand reaching between them and with a simple stroke of his fingers she fell apart, sobbing his name. His body stiffened and shuddered against her, his release taking his breath from him. He collapsed against her, her whispered ‘I love you’ piercing into the darkest part of his soul and bringing it to life. Betty clung to him, her tears wetting his neck and he held her tightly against him as he rolled to the side. 

“Thank you,” she whispered after a while and he lifted her chin to look at her. 

“What for,” he asked gruffly, a sexy smile on his lips.

“For being you,” she whispered again. 

“It’s really all I know how to be,” he said with a twinkle in his eye. 

“You don’t know, Juggie, what a beautiful man you are.” He didn’t say anything, just hugged her close. She wanted to yell at him that he loved her but he needed to figure it out for himself and until he did, there was nothing she could do to hold on to him.

“Are you ok?” he whispered against her hair and she knew what he was referring to. She looked at him and smiled, nodding. 

“I won’t ever think of him again,” she said softly, placing a kiss on his jaw. “I see only you.” He smiled and pulled her to lay on top of him. She nestled against his chest, listening to his heart beat. 

Jughead felt her relax and sink into him and knew she had fallen asleep. His heart was still pounding and it wasn’t the lovemaking that had him spiraling. It was her. Her whispered ‘I love you’s’ terrified him. He knew she loved him but hearing her say it had stunned him. He was so scared he could hardly breathe. He no longer felt safe. He had spent his life making sure nothing and nobody could hurt him and he felt like this woman could completely rip his heart to shreds without even trying. The old saying 'sticks and stones...' well, it was a fucking lie, words could kill him. His walls were cracking and his defences were slipping and after so many years of guarding his heart, he was desperate to hold on to it. He couldn’t explain why, he just needed that last shred of control to not be taken from him. He fell asleep, his heart feeling like it was falling apart.

 

Jughead and Betty went to see the sheriff the next day and she gave her statement. Jughead held her hand and he was so proud of her. She never faltered when she spoke and she showed no emotion or tears over the event. The news had already spread and a few people had the decency to come up to her and tell her how sorry they were and he loved how she paid attention to everyone she spoke to, even the ones she didn’t particularly like. A few people shook his hand and thanked him for taking care of what they deemed to be the biggest loser the town had ever produced. Jughead had to wonder where they had all been when said loser was abusing Betty. He said nothing, just smiled and nodded. 

They made their way home and cooked dinner together. The mood was light, and despite the events of the previous night and the looming pain of Jughead eventually leaving, Betty was happy. She had fallen in love and despite the pain it would bring, she wouldn’t trade what she was feeling for anything. Jughead grinned at her when she frowned at his constant picking and tasting of the food and she slapped his hand away when he reached into her bowl for the 4th time. 

“I will stab you with a fork,” she threatened, even as she laughed. 

“So violent,” he muttered, shaking his head, his eyes twinkling.

“I could always shoot you in the hand,” she said slyly. 

“Or poke me with a stick,” he suggested. She laughed, still unable to believe the sheriff had put that in the report. Paul had been so drunk and stupid, he probably didn’t remember anyway what had happened to him. 

They ate dinner on the couch, snuggled close and watching a movie.

“What is this called?” she asked. It was an old black and white movie and she was having trouble following it.

“I don’t remember,” Jughead said laughing. “I just grabbed one and put it in. Don’t you know your own movie collection?” he asked. She shrugged. 

“Most of these belonged to my parents. When they died I was cleaning out their house and couldn’t bring myself to throw them away. They loved old movies.”

“I’m sorry they died,” he said softly.

“I’m sorry yours did,” she replied. There really was no more they needed to say about it. When they went up to bed afterwards, Jughead pulled her close and she fell asleep listening to his heartbeat. He lay, refusing to sleep, wanting every single moment awake and listening to her breathing as he could. He struggled against his tiredness and finally let it take him, holding her tightly against him.

 

The next 4 days, Betty couldn’t stop smiling. Loving Jughead was easy but watching him struggle with his feelings was hard. She didn’t want him any more tormented so she didn’t mention anymore how much she loved him. She didn’t want him in pain while he was with her. Despite all that, she felt so free, she felt almost lighter than air. She caught Jughead watching her at every turn and most of the time he was smiling and then kissing her. Sometimes he would stop whatever he happened to be doing and start taking her clothes off and she welcomed it, always eager. 

 

On the morning of the fifth day, standing in the kitchen while drinking her coffee, she heard the roar of a bike engine and her body went numb. She set her coffee down and took a deep breath, her heart pounding furiously. She was ready for this, wasn’t she? She turned and walked to the front door and pulled it open. The bike stood next to her truck and Jughead was crouched down beside it, adjusting something. He knew she was there, as the door had banged shut behind her when she stepped out. She leaned against the post and hugged her arms around her waist. 

“It looks great Juggie,” she said, wishing her voice was stronger. He stood slowly and turned to face her. The look on his face broke her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Jughead and Betty be able to deal with what comes next?


	10. Running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all the fans who love this story, I love you and I appreciate you so much and I write for you and because of you.... :) 

The song featured is Here Without You by 3 Doors Down

Betty sat down on the steps and watched Jughead as he played around a little more on the bike and then he came over and sat beside her. It was a really beautiful day and she wondered if the universe was mocking her. 

“Where are you going to go?” she asked softly, not looking at him. Jughead pulled out his smokes and lit one before answering.

“I don’t know. I had planned on being at my sisters before it started snowing and I had planned on taking the long way around, but I guess I’ll just slowly head that way without too much going off the beaten path.” She nodded and leaned into his side and they sat quietly for a while.

“You know,” he said softly. “I’ve been waiting for you to ask me to stay.” She looked at him, watching the play of emotions in his eyes. Sadness mixed with a shimmer of hope.

“You would stay if I asked you to?” she asked. 

“Yes.” His simple answer made her want to cry. She knew he would stay if she asked. He would do anything for her. She knew that. Yet, she remained quiet. Betty took his hand and held it, wanting more than anything to beg him to stay. Still, she didn’t speak. She moved until she was in front of him, kneeling on the step between his legs and she took his face in her hands, placing soft kisses all over it and she felt him tremble. He pulled her close and took her mouth, his kiss hungry and desperate. 

“Take me upstairs,” she whispered against his mouth. 

They spent half day in bed. He couldn’t get enough, trying to burn her into him, leaving marks on her that he wanted her to see for days to come. It was a desperate hunger that washed over them and she gave him everything. Her body, her soul, her heart. And he took it, eagerly, selfishly, he took all she offered and all he left for her was his body, his touch, his kiss. He ached to hear her say she loved him but the words never left her lips. He felt it in everything and she showed it with every part of her but she refused to give him the words.

They made dinner together like they had been doing for days and then spent the night once again making love. It was hard and fast. Then it was slow and sensual. They reached for each other again and again until exhaustion claimed them and they had nothing left to give. 

She woke the following morning before he did and went downstairs and started gathering some food for him to take along. He came down soon after and leaned against the door frame, his heart heavy as he watched her. She smiled a sad smile at him.

“I can stay a little while longer,” he said quietly and she shook her head. 

“It’s time,” she said sadly. He swallowed and nodded. He went to pack up his things. All too soon, he was standing on the porch, his bags on his bike and she was a little stunned when she looked at him. He was wearing his road gear and he had been wearing it when she found him, but she hadn’t really paid attention as he had been unconscious and soaked to the skin. He was dressed all in black and the leather jacket made him look every inch the dangerous biker that he would have seemed like had he not crashed. She knew though, under all that façade, was the kindest and most gentle man she had ever known.

She walked over to him and laid her hand over his heart. She couldn’t feel it through the leather but she knew it was beating furiously like it always did when she touched him. She leaned her forehead on his chest and blinked away the tears that rushed to her eyes. His hand came up and cradled her head, the other snaking around her waist. 

“Ask me to stay,” he whispered, his voice filled with anguish. She lifted her head and looked at him, her eyes filled with tears.

“No.”

“You don’t want me to?”

“You know I do,” she said brokenly.

“Then why won’t you ask me?” he said, his voice sounding painfully hoarse.

“You know why,” she said and hugged him close. His arms closed around her so tight, she couldn’t breathe, but she didn’t complain. She just held her breath to almost bursting until he finally let her go. He took her face and gave her a long lingering kiss, the salt of her tears on his tongue. He pulled away and she smiled brokenly at him. 

“You have my heart, Jughead Jones, be careful with it,” Betty whispered. He kissed her again, hard and quickly and then he walked away. She leaned against the post, watching him as he climbed on the bike, started it up and rode off without a backward glance. 

Betty sat down on the stairs and lowered her head to her knees. The hole in her chest where her heart had been was so painful, she thought she was going to pass out. She hoped with all her being that Jughead Jones figured it out while she was still able to forgive him.

 

__

_A hundred days have made me older_  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face

 

Jughead was lying to himself and he knew it. As he travelled down the road, putting miles between him and Betty, he kept telling himself that this was for the best. Betty didn’t deserve a guy like him. She was light and he was darkness and they didn’t fit. If that was true though, why did it feel like his soul was being sucked from his body the further he went? If this was protecting himself, why did it hurt so fucking much? Shouldn’t he be feeling better? If she wasn’t meant for him, why did she fit with him so well? The further he went, the colder he felt. He missed her heat, her light, her love. Her face swam in his vision and he saw nothing but green eyes that haunted him as he rode.

 

 _I'm here without you, baby_  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you, baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you, baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me.

 

Betty stumbled through the day, alternating between tears and anger. God, Jughead was an idiot! How could he not realize that he loved her? She had wanted to beg him to stay, but that was something he had to figure out himself. She went upstairs to her room and sat on the bed, still unmade and rumpled and she picked up the pillow he had used and held it to her, inhaling his scent. It still smelled like him and she started to cry again. She saw something peak out from under the bed and grabbed it and she didn’t think she could cry any harder, but the tshirt she held, the one she had pulled off of him the previous day made her tears turn to sobs. She lay down and held it to her heart. It smelled more like him than the pillow did and she decided, even if it took him years to figure it out and come back to her, she wasn’t ever going to wash it. 

Her tears once again turned to anger. How dare he just take her heart and leave her! Sure she had told him to take care of it, but dammit, didn’t he realize she meant while he was still here? She sighed and kicked the sheets. Yes, Jughead Jones was definitely an idiot. And what the fuck was his real name anyway!!!! Probably something boring like…..Pete.

 

 _The miles just keep rollin'_  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go, 

 

A few hours into his running, Jughead stopped for gas. He grabbed something to eat and sat on the bench outside the station and ate slowly. A few people nodded hello and he couldn’t bring himself to respond. He missed her. With every breath he took, he missed her. Jughead rested his elbows on his knees and let his head fall forward, his hands in his hair. He tried to remember a time when his heart hurt this bad. He couldn’t think of one. When his mom had died, he had felt numb and cold. The pain was a dull ache that was more regret than the actual pain of her being gone. She had never been much of a mother and he hadn’t even cried. He had just gone cold inside. He had done his best to take care of Jellybean and had been relieved when he realized he had done a decent job and hadn’t fucked her up. 

When his first girlfriend had died, he had been sad and blamed himself for not taking care of her better. She had been his best friend from the time they were little and he couldn’t figure out how he hadn’t known she was doing drugs until it was too late. Every time he thought of her, he felt it was all his fault. He had decided the day she died to never let anyone close again. If nobody was close, then it wouldn’t hurt when they were gone. He had done a fantastic job after that, keeping everyone at arms length. Any girl he had after that knew from day one that he wasn’t going to invest his heart and they had all been fine with it. As far as he could tell anyway. Now that he thought about it, he wondered if he had actually broken any hearts and he felt like an even bigger asshole than before.

When his father died, Jughead had been furious. He had never liked the man, he was mean and lived to make people feel like shit, but Jughead had felt it was his duty to take care of him in his alcoholic state and that’s mostly why he fell in with the gang. He wanted to make sure his father didn’t end up dead. When that happened anyway, Jughead was so deep in, he was immediately thrust into the leadership position and it had pissed him off. He hadn’t wanted that shit, but at that point he had stopped caring. He had built up his walls and locked up his heart and feelings and had just turned to stone. Everyone he had cared about, even in the slightest, with the exception of his sister, had fucking died on him and he was left with nothing. He had basically stopped all communication with JB after that, terrified that somehow, she would disappear as well. Seemed pretty fucked up, his way of keeping himself sane. Afraid to lose someone, so shove them away. What kind of sense did that make? He lost them either way. Regardless, when he finally got away from the gang, as lonely as it was, he felt safe. Nothing could hurt him. 

He felt like a coward. Here he was, Jughead Jones, the biker that everyone avoided, acting like a damn baby, scared to feel something and running for months on end. Is this what he wanted? To live his life alone, just to avoid pain? It had seemed like a good idea, and it hadn’t been so bad and if it hadn’t been for that damn storm and crashing his bike, he would still be riding down the highway, feeling nothing. But he had crashed his bike and here he sat now, feeling like a knife was twisting in his heart, his stomach in a hard knot. Completely broken in a matter of weeks, by a blonde with green eyes. He had begged her to ask him to stay and now he understood why she hadn’t. He had to choose her. She refused to be someone he might resent for not letting him go.

 

 _I'm here without you, baby_  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you, baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you, baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, girl, its only you and me

 

The sun was setting and it was beautiful. Another mockery the universe was throwing at her. All Betty could think about was being in the hayloft with Jughead to watch it. She had climbed up there and had been so overwhelmed with memories of him, she had quickly scrambled back down the ladder and ran from the barn. She stood in the field and watched as it dipped in the sky. She would never be able to go into the loft again. It was no longer her safe place. It no longer belonged to her. It belonged to her and Jughead. The night she had realized how much she loved him. Her tears fell down her cheeks and she didn’t think she could bare it. She missed him so desperately, she felt like she was going to have a panic attack. She sank down into the grass and took deep quick breathes, feeling the panic ebb a little. “Please come back to me,” she whispered. She had thought she would be stronger than this but dear god, it hurt so much. 

She knew Jughead needed to work it out in his head but she was afraid he wouldn’t be able to. Why hadn’t she just asked him to stay? He would have stayed for her. Betty shook her head. No, she couldn’t let him put that on her. He had to choose her because he loved her. She felt a little fearful that she had misread him. Maybe he didn’t love her. Maybe she sent him off, sure he would figure it out, and now she would never see him again. She was over thinking now because she was afraid. She knew Jughead loved her. No man does what he had done for her if he didn’t love her. She had seen it in the torment storming around his eyes. Yes, he loved her, she was sure of that. She just prayed he realized it soon.

 

 _Everything I know, and anywhere I go_  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love, 

 

Jughead was tired. He felt like he had traveling for weeks. He pulled over in the middle of god knows where, at a small diner by the side of the road. He sat down at a booth inside and ordered a coffee from the aging waitress that was making her rounds. She smiled at him, paused to study him a little and moved on to get his coffee. He thought of Betty again, not that she ever left his thoughts. He was completely wrecked on the inside. He literally had no fight left and all he felt was a loneliness and pain so palpable, he felt tears sting his eyes. Jesus, when was the last time he had felt like crying? It had been years. Longer than years. 

He watched the sun setting out the window and it hurt so fucking bad, he wanted to die. If he had never met her, he wouldn’t feel this pain. But if he had never met her, he wouldn’t know what her mouth felt like, her soft skin, her hands running over him, her arms holding him, her beautiful smile melting his heart, her teasing eyes tormenting his soul, her giggle making him ache to have her. He realized that from day one, she had crept through his defenses and had started to chisel into his walls and started to pull down his safety net and he hadn’t even noticed it until she had burrowed right into his heart, flooding it with light. 

If he lived the rest of his life wanting to die from the pain of losing her, it would be worth the joy of having had her. He knew he would never in his life love anything or anyone, as much as he loved her. 

Jughead’s entire being suddenly went still. His mind, his heart, his soul. It was in that instant, Jughead Jones quit running. 

“Fuck.” 

Jesus Christ, what had he done? He had walked away from the only person who had ever seen through all the bullshit and had loved him anyway. A woman that he was desperately in love with. A coffee suddenly appeared in his line of vision and he realized it was blurry from tears that flooded his eyes. 

“You look like someone who’s been going in the wrong direction for far too long,” the waitress said gently. Jughead nodded, unable to speak. “Want some advice honey?” she asked. Jughead looked at her, his very soul suddenly feeling weary and exhausted.

“Go home.”

 

 _I'm here without you, baby_  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you, baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you, baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, girl, it's only you and me 

 

Betty’s eyes flew open and she wondered what had woken her. She glanced at the clock and saw it was 5:00 am and she frowned. She heard it then. Furious banging on the door and she jumped. She scrambled out of bed and pulled on Jughead’s shirt and her jeans and hurried downstairs. She unlocked the door and pulled it open and gasped. There he stood. Looking exhausted and weary and dusty from the long miles on the road and he had never looked more beautiful.

“Jughead?” she gasped. “What are you….what are you doing here?”

“I forgot to tell you something,” he said, his voice hoarse and scratchy.

“What’s that?” she asked, her heart pounding furiously in her chest.

“My name is Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third.” 

Her eyes widened and she burst into tears. Then she was in his arms and his mouth was moving over hers in a desperate kiss. He tasted like tobacco, dust and tears. Hers, his, she didn’t know and she didn’t care. He had come home. 

They stumbled inside and he slammed the door shut, falling back against it. It all fell away. All the pain, the fear, the uncertainty and he felt like someone had just taken the entire universe off his shoulders. Jughead had never felt so light and free in all his life. She flooded his senses and he was completely overwhelmed. Suddenly she shoved him back, her eyes spitting anger.

“I can’t believe you left me!” she yelled. “You broke my heart!!!” 

“I’ll fix it later,” he gasped, grabbing her face and kissing her again. She moaned and kissed him back, trying to shove his jacket off his shoulders. He helped. She pulled away again.

“You’re an idiot Jughead Jones. The biggest idiot I’ve ever met!” she shouted, even as she pulled him close again, grabbing his hair and biting his lip.

“Jesus, I know, I know,” he said, trying to catch her mouth that was suddenly kissing his jaw and his neck. 

“Fuck, Betty, stay still,” he demanded, grabbing her face and stopping her movement. 

“Stop bossing me around,” she grumbled, and then she started to cry again and he pulled her close, hugging her so tight, he felt like he was going to break her. Her arms came around his neck and she clung tightly, her face in his neck. She suddenly went still and leaned back, looking at his face.

“Juggie?”

“What, sweetheart?”

“You have a fucking terrible name.” He stared at her and then burst into laughter. God, he loved her. She was kissing him again and pulling at his shirt and he eagerly helped her. “I cried all day,” she chose that moment to tell him, seeming extremely annoyed and happy at the same time. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry love,” he whispered, kissing her face. He managed to kick his boots off and started backing her towards the couch. She was trying to get closer and undress at the same time. It wasn’t working.

“I’ll never leave you again, I swear. I’ll spend my life making it up…..” Betty bit his shoulder, stopping his rambling but he needed to get it out. “I’ll never do that to you again, love, I promise…”

“Jughead! Shut up and take my clothes off!” she yelled. He laughed and decided later would work to talk too. He noticed she was wearing his shirt and realized he must have forgot it and seeing her wear it made him crazy. He almost didn’t want to take it off, but he yanked it over her head anyway. His hands went to her jeans and his fingers fumbled with the buttons.

“Why the fuck aren’t you wearing a dress?” he complained, trying to get them off.

“I wasn’t expecting you back so soon,” she gasped when his hands slid in the back to cup her backside. He stilled and looked down at her.

“How did you know I was coming back?” he asked.

“Because you love me,” she said without hesitation. He stepped back a little.

“You knew I loved you before I did?” he asked, incredulous.  


“Yes, Jughead, even the dog knew.”  


“Well why the hell didn’t you tell me,” he asked, sounding irritated. She laughed at that.  


“Ok, I know we’re both pretty new to this falling in love stuff, but you can’t tell someone they love you if they haven’t figured it out themselves.”

“I would have believed you,” he said gruffly, pulling her close. She reached for him again and he grabbed her hands, shaking his head. “Just let me get this out first,” he said. She paused and waited. Jughead took her face in his hands and smiled down at her.

“I love you so much, I have no idea how the hell I survived before you.” Her smile was breathtaking. Her eyes shimmered with happy tears and he kissed her gently, with all the love he could muster. She sighed and pulled back, having calmed a little from all the excited passionate exchange a few moments before.

“You look exhausted,” she whispered, taking in his haggard appearance, his dust covered face, his red rimmed eyes. “Let’s go upstairs and you can take a shower and sleep.” He nodded, suddenly too tired to think. He stumbled on the way up and she wanted to cry again. The man had been driving who knows how long to get back to her and she was surprised he hadn’t crashed his bike again, in the state he was in. She helped him out of his clothes and she undressed as well and as he had done for her a week earlier, she gently washed him, and herself while he stood silently and watched and then she helped dry him off. They fell into bed, their arms around each other and he fell asleep in mere moments. She lay awake a while, holding him close, her heart happier than it had ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am taking a few days off to regroup and sort the rest of the story out.....be back soon!!! love you


	11. Everything

When Betty woke a few hours later, she slipped quietly out of bed and went to the washroom. She didn’t want to wake Jughead who was sleeping like the dead and she pulled on some pj pants and his tshirt and went downstairs, collecting his boots and jacket and putting them in the closet. She went outside and saw his bike parked right in front of the steps. She chuckled, thinking he had darn near rode right in the front door. She collected his bags off the back and brought them inside. She almost carried them to the back room and turned and carried them upstairs instead. Dropping them on the chair next to her dresser, she climbed back into bed and curled up next to him.

She spent the day, climbing in and out of bed, getting up to do little things and coming right back. Always careful not to disturb him. She wondered when he had last slept so deeply. He finally stirred in the late afternoon. Betty had just climbed back in beside him and he opened his eyes to her smiling face. 

“Hey,” she whispered, touching his face. 

“Mmmmm,” was all he managed before his face scrunched up and he groaned. “God, I’m sore. I need the washroom.” He slowly got out of bed and stumbled a little on his way to there and when he finally came back out, he looked only slightly more awake. He flopped back on the bed and pulled her close, his eyes closing again. 

“Sorry Betts, I’m really tired,” he said, his voice laced with exhaustion. She didn’t know how that was possibly seeing as he had just slept for 10 hours but she just stroked his face as he once again fell asleep. He had been on the road for hours and she knew riding a bike was probably not the same as sitting all relaxed in a car or truck. She also wondered if he was just so tired because he let go of so much tension and emotional baggage. Carrying around walls for years on end couldn’t have been easy. She kissed his cheek and tucked the sheets more tightly around him.

The following morning, Jughead finally rose from the dead. She heard him shuffle around while she was in the kitchen and heard him run the shower and she put together some food for him. She had piles of pancakes and bacon and sausage and coffee and juice and decided they should just eat in bed. She carried the tray up and found him once again laying half under the sheets, his face buried in the pillow. She set the tray down and climbed in with him and wrapped her arms around him.

“Are you really sleeping again?” she asked, kissing his shoulder.

“Mmmmmmm……mmmimwake…..” he mumbled into the pillow. She giggled and he rolled over and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. 

“Hi,” she said softly, smiling at him.

“Hi love,” he said gruffly, ducking his head and giving her a slow kiss. He tasted like mint and smelled like her vanilla shampoo. His hand moved down her side and slipped under her shirt. “You’re wearing too many clothes,” he grumbled.

“Well, I’ve been up a few hours,” she said laughing. “Why are you back in bed?”

“Cause it’s comfortable and smells like you,” he answered, nuzzling her neck. “And for the first time in my life, I literally have nowhere to be, nothing to do, and no plans to do anything at all……except maybe……” his voice trailed off as he moved down and pulled her shirt up, kissing her stomach, moving up to tease the underside of her breast. Betty shivered and groaned as his tongue trailed up over the peak, while his hands pulled her shirt off.

“Are you hun…hungry?” she gasped.

“You have no idea,” He muttered before his mouth closed over her nipple.

“I meant food….” Her voice trailed off on a long moan as he moved to the other one. His hand got rid of her bottoms and she moved quickly and climbed on top of him, trying to gain some control of the situation, even if it was completely half-hearted and she didn’t mind his hands and mouth in the slightest. She straddled his stomach and she smiled down at his frown. 

“I made breakfast and I have an entire tray of food for you to eat,” she insisted. Jughead grinned and gripped her hips and suddenly yanked her forward and she yelped, grabbing the headboard. “What are you doing?” she gasped, looking down at his grin hovering between her knees that now rested on either side of his head. She flushed in embarrassment has he hands caressed the inside of her thighs. “J…Juggie…” she stammered as he bit her lightly. 

“Well, you insist on me eating,” he said with a wink and lifted his head, his tongue flicking against her.

“Shit…..oh god….” She moaned as he pulled her down a little and his tongue ran more forcefully over her, his groan vibrating against her skin. His fingers joined in and soon he was sliding one inside her, his mouth latched to her clit, sucking lightly as he moved and curled slowly with his fingers. She forgot about being embarrassed and moved her hips against his mouth. All too soon, he had her shaking and coming all over his tongue and he growled against her, pulling her back down so she hovered over his erection, Betty still gasping and spiraling. He pushed inside her, her body still clenching and she moaned loudly, sliding down until he was completely buried. 

“Fuck me, you feel good,” he gasped, gripping her hips. “Move baby, please, I need you to move!” he demanded, pulling her down and taking her mouth in a hard, hot kiss. Betty braced on the pillow and gave him what he wanted and they couldn’t slow it down. He flipped her over, bringing up her legs and thrusting into her roughly. He tried to control himself but she wouldn’t let him, her legs locking around his waist, her nails digging into his back, her pants and moans in his ear. He felt himself losing it and quickly moved his hand down, stroking her hard and as he groaned in release, he felt her pull on him as she tumbled after him. Jughead fell against her, completely spent and she held on to him, her thighs gripping him tightly.

“Damn, sorry,” he gasped, rolling to the side, dragging her with him, still breathing heavy.

“I certainly hope you don’t mean that,” she said, licking his jaw. “That was so hot, I wanna do it again.” He laughed and slapped her backside.

“Well, I had every intention of coming back here, telling you how much I loved you and then making slow sweet love to you,” he said with a sigh.

“Did you plan on sleeping for 24 hours before you got to the love making?” she asked laughing. He looked at her in shock.

“Seriously? Jesus, I didn’t plan on doing that. Wow, I was tired.”

“Well, you were on the road for I think 18 hours Juggie, that couldn’t have been easy. I’m so glad you got back here safely. Did you sleep well at least?”

“Best sleep of my life,” he said softly, brushing her hair back. He kissed her again and when he pulled away he was once again hovering over her, her arms wrapped around him. 

“I love you,” he whispered, smiling down at her. 

“I love you too,” she whispered back. He kissed her again and when he pulled away she sat up and grabbed her shirt and underwear and hurried into them.

“So, Forsythe, are you hungry?” she asked with a grin.

“Christ, I should have given you a fake name,” he said with a glare. She laughed and ducked the pillow he threw at her.

“How the hell does the son of gang bangers, end up with a name like that?”

“Family name, unfortunately,” he said with a roll of his eyes.

“So what’s your sisters name then?”

“Forsythia.”

“Did your mother not have an opinion?” she asked laughing.

“Unfortunately, she didn’t give a shit,” Jughead explained.

“That’s sad,” Betty said softly.

“What’s sad is my empty stomach,” Jughead said smiling as he sat up. He was about to get out of the bed and she shook her head and moved to grab the tray. He was surprised and smiled when she placed it on the bed.

“The coffee is probably cold by now and the pancakes and the bacon….” She sighed. “I can make it fresh.”

“No, this is amazing, thank you,” he said with a smile and then proceeded to finish every bite and drop on the tray. She smiled as she watched him. The man certainly had been hungry. When he finished he leaned back with a sigh. “I need a nap now,” he muttered. 

“Seriously?” Betty asked, moving the tray. He closed his eyes and sighed again.

“I don’t know why I’m so tired,” he said apologetically. Betty sat next to him and touched his face. 

“You haven’t had an easy life Juggie. When’s the last time you really slept properly? Like slept with no worries, or fears, or anger or ache over something or other, or thoughts of running until you felt nothing?”

“I don’t know,” he said softly. 

“How do you feel now?” she asked.

“The second you were in my arms again, it just all left Betts. I’ve been running for so long, chasing some kind of peace. I found it with you and all the rest just fell away. I guess I carried it for so long, now that it’s gone, I just feel exhausted.”

“Then sleep Juggie. When you wake, you’ll be home with me and you’ll still be happy and peaceful, I promise.” 

“Home….” Jughead smiled and pulled her close for a gentle kiss and then he sank back down into the sheets and fell asleep.

 

When Betty came inside that afternoon from feeding the dog and several cats that roamed the place, she found Jughead sitting on the kitchen counter, in just a pair of black sweats, eating an apple. She was so surprised she almost dropped the dish she was carrying. He winked at her and she wondered if she would ever get used to seeing him without a shirt on. His life on display in dark ink with color mixed in here and there. He was so overwhelming to her. Muscular, colorful, so fucking sexy she got aroused just looking at him. Now here he sat, all relaxed on her counter, eating an apple as if he’d been doing it for years.

She walked over to him and stood between his legs and he smiled at her. She touched his cheek, noting how relaxed he looked. His eyes were rested, no longer tormented but  
happy and smiling. His face had a softer edge to it, no longer pained and tired, but relaxed and at ease, making him look younger, almost boyish. The edgy tension in him was gone and his eyes twinkled with mirth.

“You gonna stare at me all day?” he asked, his voice sounding a little breathless, his mouth inches from hers.

“Maybe,” she said, blushing.

“Why are you blushing?” he asked with a chuckle. “Earlier you were sitting on my….” She clapped her hand over his mouth, her face turning scarlet.

“Shut up,” she said, hiding her face in his neck. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and turning his head to catch her mouth with his. His lips were soft and warm and she immediately got lost in his kiss. Her arms went around his neck and she clung to him, opening her mouth for his tongue that he stroked lazily against hers. 

“Mmmmmmm,” he groaned, lifted his head and then promptly kissing her again. “Why do you always taste so good?” he said gruffly when he pulled away a second time.

“This is all so crazy to me,” she whispered, leaning into him.

“What is?”

“This. You. Two months ago I was living here on my own, writing, wondering where my life was going to go, wondering if there was anyone out there for me and then I find you in a ditch. A biker, tattooed all over the dam place, someone I probably would have avoided had I seen you anywhere else cause you looked scary as hell; and now you’re sitting on my counter, half naked, eating an apple, kissing me, we’ve had sex all over the house practically and if that’s not all, you love me. Somehow, you fell in love with me. How is this my life right now? How did this happen?” she asked, sounding quite astonished.

“You kissed me,” he said with a smile.

“You fell in love with me because I kissed you?” she asked, laughing.

“I opened my eyes and there was an angel kissing me,” he said, smiling bigger. She smiled back and he touched her face. “Do you think I’m any less shocked? Look at me. The way you figure you would have avoided me, that’s what I made sure everyone did. Nobody loves me Betty, I wonder if my sister even still does.” 

“I’m sure she does,” Betty said. “And I love you because I saw the real you, the one you hide from everyone. If you showed that guy more, everyone would love you,” she said kissing his mouth.

“I don’t need everyone to love me, as long as you do,” Jughead said softly. “And no, it wasn’t your kiss that made me fall in love with you, although you kiss me like nobody’s ever kissed me and I can’t get enough of your mouth, but it was your heart, your everything.” She kissed him again and when she pulled away he grumbled in protest. Betty went to the fridge and grabbed a couple beers and handed him one. She leaned against the counter and took a sip of hers.

“So, here we are,” she said smiling. “What now? Are we boyfriend and girlfriend?” she asked. He raised an eyebrow.

“What are we, sixteen?” he asked laughing.

“Well, if I’m not your girlfriend, what am I to you?” 

“Everything.” Jughead said simply.

“So, it’ll be like, this is Betty, my everything?” she asked with a smile.

“Sure, why not?” he said with a smug grin. “Girlfriend just sounds juvenile. I’ve had girlfriends and it wasn’t anything like this and I don’t even want to put what we have in the same category. I didn’t love any of them, and you and I have probably had more sex together than I had with all of them combined.” Betty laughed at that.

“Seriously Jughead, I doubt that.”

“Why not, it’s true.”

“How many girlfriends have you had?” she asked.

“Six.”

“You’ve only had sex six times before me?”

“Six girlfriends, Betty,” Jughead said laughing. “Not sex six times.”

“Yes, I know,” Betty said, rolling her eyes at herself. “I just had a brain fart.”

“What the fuck is a brain fart?” Jughead said, choking on his beer from laughter.

“An accidental dumb moment.” 

“I seriously don’t know how I got through life before you,” he said with a happy grin. She smiled and winked at him and he laughed again.

“Explain to me how in two months, we’ve had more sex than you had with all your girlfriends combined,” she asked, seriously curious.

“Well, me and you do it every chance we get,” he said laughing. “I ran a gang, I honestly wasn’t around that much and I wasn’t one to just need to go bang someone and picking up girls. When I was home and the girl I was seeing happened to be there at the same time, we had sex. I didn’t chase it and I didn’t always have a girlfriend.”

“You never had one night stands?” she asked, a little surprised at that. 

“I’ve had one, that’s it and I was shit faced at the time and I’m pretty sure I was just laying there while she borrowed my cock.”

“For God’s sake, Jughead.”

“Well, it’s true,” he said laughing.

“I guess I just have a different idea in my head of what a gang banger biker is like,” she said with a shrug.

“What’s the idea?”

“Ever watch Sons of Anarchy?”

“Well, that’s actually not far from the truth, except my gang wasn’t a bunch of murderous fucks. But it’s true, most of them were man whores and we had a lot of gang banger girls around. I just wasn’t into sharing women. I liked to read and write,” Jughead explained.

“Jesus, were you ever born into the wrong life,” she said laughing. 

“Tell me about it,” he muttered.

“So, then if I’m not your girlfriend, what do we tell people who want to know? We’re not husband and wife.”

“So let’s get married then.” 

“Be serious,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“I am.”

“Jughead we can’t get married,” Betty exclaimed.

“Why not?”

“We only met two months ago!”

“Why do people get married? Besides not having anything better to do,” Jughead asked, a teasing glint in his eyes.

“Kindly don’t remind me of how idiotic I was when I was younger,” she glared.

“Sorry,” he said, swallowing his laugh. “So tell me, why do people get married?”

“Well, they love each other,” she said answered.

“We love each other. Why else?”

“They never want to be away from each other.”

“I’m literally never leaving you again. Ever. If I need to go somewhere, you’re coming with me and I’m assuming since this is your place, you’re not leaving either. Why else?” She was a little shocked at his passionate answer and took a moment to continue.

“They want to have a family, kids,” she said, folding her hands over her chest and glaring at him.

“I’ll give you a fuck load of kids if you want,” he answered, his face completely serious.

“A fuck load?” For Christ’s sake, Jughead. We need to work on your vocabulary.”

“Why else do people get married?”

“Because they’ve been together for a while and they know it’s a done deal and they just want to be together forever.”

“Sounds about right,” Jughead said with a smile.

“Jughead, we’re not getting married.”

“Fine,” he said with a sigh. She laughed and put her beer down and wrapped her arms around him.

“You are so ridiculously cute,” she said kissing his face. “I love you,” she whispered, as his hands came up to cup her face.

“Don’t ever stop telling me that,” he said, leaning his forehead on hers. “It’s like a fucking band aid to me. It covers all the bullshit.”

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” she whispered as he pressed soft kisses to her mouth. Many minutes later, Betty pulled back and stepped away from him.  
“I guess, we’re just together….whatever that means in your brain,” she said laughing. “What would you like for dinner,” she asked, going to the fridge.

“You.”

“I just bet you do,” she said with a smile.

“Why don’t we go out?” he asked. She laughed.

“Where do you think I live? Where we gonna go?”

“There are no restaurants in your town?” he asked, hopping off the counter. 

“A couple. There is a lovely little café that’s run by a dear old lady and she makes the most amazing pie. The food is mostly burgers and fries.”

“That sounds fantastic.”

“You really want to go to town?” she asked smiling.

“I have a sudden urge to walk past all those shocked faces, holding your hand,” he said with a grin.

“Jughead, I’m pretty sure they all know already that we’re past the hand holding stage,” Betty said laughing. He shrugged and dropped a kiss on her lips. “Ok, let’s go,” she said happily. “Except the old truck is really low on gas, so we’ll take the car. Unless you want to go on the bike. I wouldn’t mind that.”

“I was on that thing for long enough the other day, I’ll just let it sit for now. Plus it was starting to make an odd noise about an hour from here when I was coming home, I’m going to need to check it again. And, where exactly do you have a car hiding?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“The garage,” she said laughing. “Guess you haven’t gone in there and I don’t pull the car out a lot. It’s my toy and I usually just take it when I go to the city. Don’t like to flaunt my money in town,” she said with a grin. “I don’t know if most of them even know I’m a writer.”

“Flaunt your money? What are you driving, exactly?” She smiled and said nothing, pulling him upstairs to get changed. He, of course, immediately wanted to get in bed with her and she….well so did she, but she slapped his hands away and he got dressed with a sigh.

They went downstairs and she grabbed some keys off the hook and threw them at him. “You can drive,” she said with a smile. He looked down at the keys and smiled. Betty was a little firecracker. She punched a number in the garage key pad and the door slid up and Jughead grinned. Of course that was the color. The cherry red camaro gleamed, not a speck of dirt on it. It was also the latest model. 

“Wow!” he said, running his hand over the hood. 

“I bought it 4 months ago. I decided I deserved it. Nobody knows I have it and this will be the first time I take her to town.”

“You sure you want to?” he asked with a smile. “You might make some people jealous.” Betty walked over and slid her hand over his shirt, playing with his skin at the collar. 

“Hot car, hot guy? Oh, I’m ready to make some people jealous,” she said with a twinkle in her eye.

“Mmmmm, naughty,” he said with a growl, pulling her close and giving her a wet, sexy kiss. He pulled away when she sagged against him and grinned. “You sure you want me to drive? It’s your baby.”

“I’m sure,” she said, walking around to the passenger side. He followed her and opened the door for her and she smiled at his chivalrousness. 

They didn’t say much on the way to town, just sitting in comfortable silence. Jughead took her hand and held it as they drove and she smiled at him. He lifted it and placed a kiss on the back of it and winked at her. She had never been so happy and felt such comfort in all her life.

When they rolled into town, they got more stares then the first time they had gone together. Of course, nobody could tell who was in the car with the tinted windows and glare on the front windshield but the color and make made everyone stop and stare. Betty pointed to where the café was and of course it was right in the middle of main street. He pulled into a parking spot and when he climbed out, even more people stared. He opened the door for Betty and when she climbed out, she had a radiant smile on her face. He just couldn’t help himself and leaned down and gave her a thorough kiss. By the time he pulled away, her arms were around his neck.

“Well, scratch the holding hands, I don’t think anyone will be wondering what we’re doing now,” she said with a giggle. He slapped her ass for extra effect and she burst out laughing. 

“Do you really not care what these people say and think?” he asked, suddenly concerned and wishing he had been a little more reserved.

“Not even a little bit,” she said with a happy smile. 

“Elisabeth Cooper!” came an angry voice behind them.

“Jesus,” Betty muttered. “Remember me telling you Ryan’s mother was a bitch?” she slapped on a smile and turned around.

“Hello Joan,” she said with a forced smile.

“Was that public display of nastiness really necessary?” the other woman snapped. 

“Yes, it was,” Betty said simply. “He’s a really great kisser, I just can’t help myself.” Joan flushed at Betty’s confession. Jughead leaned against the car and crossed his ankles. His shit eating grin had the woman glaring.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you Elisabeth, you used to be such a nice girl,” Joan said angrily. “Also, Ryan won’t be coming to help you anymore.” At that, Betty straightened quickly.

“What? Why?” 

“Because I don’t want him around that place. What with you and this….this…..well whoever this is…..acting so indecent. I won’t have him around that.” Joan fumed. 

“Isn’t he like 16 or something?” Jughead asked, confused as to why his mother wouldn’t want him seeing people kissing. What the fuck did she think they were doing, having sex on the porch?

“None of your business,” she snapped. 

“And what does Chris have to say about this?” Betty asked.

“It’s not up to Chris!” the woman yelled, not caring that she was making a scene.

“Who’s Chris?” Jughead wanted to know.

“Her husband, my first boyfriend.”

“The fish fucker?” he asked in surprise. Betty bit back her laugh as Joan started to sputter.

“What the hell is a fish fucker?” she said, turning almost purple, she was so angry. 

“He’s kidding. Right, sweetie? You’re kidding,” Betty said quickly, trying desperately to keep from laughing out loud.

“Sweetie?” Joan asked. She was starting to look confused and Betty wasn’t sure why. She had been kissing Jughead, she was sure Joan had already heard all about them. Why she was confused over ‘sweetie’ was beyond her.

“You know what, Joan. Fine, send Ryan, don’t send Ryan, I don’t care. Just kindly leave me alone so I can have dinner with my sexy man here,” Betty said, adding the last part just to be a brat. The woman clenched her teeth and stalked off.

“Holy shit. I’ve met a lot of pricks in my day, but that woman is a fucking cactus.” Jughead said in amazement. Betty burst into laughter. “I’m trying to do the math but I’m a little confused. Ryan is at least 16, you’re 24, how old was your first boyfriend?”

“He’s 25 and no Ryan isn’t his. Joan is 32. Nobody else wanted Chris,” Betty said laughing.

“Well that explains her bitchiness. He’s still fucking fish obviously, cause she isn’t getting laid.”

“Oh my God Jughead,” Betty said, smacking him on the arm. He grinned at her and she took his hand and led him into the café. Once they were seated and everyone had gotten a good look, they ordered burgers and fries and milk shakes. When the food arrived they dug in and Jughead had to admit, it was amazing. They ordered cherry pie for dessert and Betty was happy when Katie, the lovely aging owner brought it over to them.

“Hello Betty dear,” she said with a happy smile. “How are you?”

“I’m doing really well Miss Katie.” The older woman smiled and turned to Jughead.

“And who is this young man?” she asked.

“Jughead Jones, ma’am,” he said, offering his hand. She shook it and then kept it, holding it in her hands. He raised an eyebrow at Betty and she grinned.

“Now Betty, I’ve been watching you two and this young man looks at you the same way my Stanley used to look at me when he was still alive. Never let this one go, he would hang the moon for you, I can just tell these things.” The old lady patted his hand and let him go. He smiled, pleased with her observation.

“I don’t plan on letting him go,” Betty said smiling. 

“I found my Stanley at the rodeo, all those years ago. He was a bull rider and I was watching him on the bull and the way he used his thighs and hands to hang on, I knew he was the one for me. There was a man who’d be able to handle me in bed.” Jughead promptly choked on his milkshake and Betty bit her lip to keep from laughing. She was used to Katie’s unconventional talk, Jughead about passed out from shock that something like that had come out of the mouth of a sweet looking little old lady. “Where did you find this young man, dear?” Betty looked at Jughead, took his hand and smiled warmly at him.

“I found him in the ditch.”

“I found kitten in the ditch once. Good place to find things,” Katie said and walked off. Jughead looked flabbergasted and Betty did laugh then. Jughead watched her and the look in his eyes made her heart race. 

“Let’s finish the pie,” he said, his voice low and husky. “I have a craving for a breakfast repeat.” Betty flushed.

“Let’s take it to go,” she whispered. Jughead quickly signaled the waitress.


	12. All The Right Words

It started to rain half way home and Jughead was again shocked at how it fell in sheets so he could barely see. He slowed the car down, taking care not to get into any sort of accident. Betty was annoyed at the rain, not liking her car getting all wet and he had to chuckle at her pout. When they finally managed to get home, he parked it in the garage and they climbed out. She went to the door that led into the laundry room and found it locked.

“Dammit,” she sighed. “Looks like we’re getting wet.” They ran outside and raced for the porch and it took only a few seconds but they still got soaked and she was laughing by the time they got inside. They kicked off their shoes and headed upstairs, both shivering by the time they reached the bedroom. 

“That rain is damn cold,” Jughead said, trying with fumbling fingers to unbutton his shirt. He kind of wished he had just worn a tshirt. Betty came over and stood in front of him and took over for him, moving slowly down his buttons until his shirt hung open. At that point she was shivering for a completely different reason. The heated look in Jughead’s eyes was like a furnace and the way his thumbs were rubbing her sides as he held her waist was causing her stomach to flutter. He lifted his hands and smoothed her wet hair away from her face and smiled down at her.

“You are so beautiful,” he said softly, his thumb caressing her cheek. She tried to smile but faltered and bit her lip when he lightly brushed over it. “This is so new to me, I can’t even explain what I’m feeling. This is what people are always chasing. My heart is pounding, I can barely form a thought, I just want to say so many things and I can’t seem to think of one that makes sense,” he said, shaking his head. “How do you tell someone how much you love them?” he wondered, staring into her eyes.

“You say ‘I love you’,” Betty whispered.

“I love you, a thousand times over, I love you,” he said, his hand trembling slightly as he touched her face.

“Juggie?”

“Yes?”

“Can we maybe talk after we get out of these wet clothes, I’m freezing,” she said smiling. He grinned and grabbed at her shirt, pulling it over her head. Her jeans took a little coaxing but he managed to get them off as well. Betty peeling his shirt off his back and got a little caught up in his jeans and belt, somehow managing to tangle things and she got frustrated and shoved him back on the bed so he landed on his back. She bent over him and tried to get the belt unhooked from where it got stuck and get his jeans open. He tucked his hands behind his head and watched her with a sly grin on his face.

“You could help, you know,” she said, glaring up at him.

“Nah, it’s more fun this way,” he said laughing softly. She yanked on his jeans and they just wouldn’t cooperate and she flopped down next to him.

“I give up,” she muttered. “They’re not cooperating cause your belt is being an asshole.” Jughead burst into laughing and rolled over, leaning over her. 

“How can a belt be an asshole?” he wanted to know.

“I don’t know, ask yours,” she muttered. 

“You are so fucking cute,” he laughed, leaning down and kissing her senseless. By the time he pulled back she was clinging and panting. 

“Get your damn pants off,” she demanded, scraping her nails down his side. Jughead stood and fumbled around and finally managed to get the belt unhooked and pulled it off, throwing it onto the floor. He undid the button to his jeans and she sat up and grabbed his belt loops and pulled him closer, her hands moving over his abdomen. His breath sucked in when she ran her tongue over it, kissing and nipping at the skin, her fingers fumbling with his jeans. She ran her hand over the hard bulge and looked up at him through her lashes and he swallowed, his hand touching her hair. 

Betty became bold and seductive and slowly pushed his pants down, her tongue trailing along the edge of his boxers. She hooked her fingers in and pulled them down, smiling up at him and he growled when her hand wrapped around him. He fascinated her and she stroked him a while, watching how his whole body reacted. When she leaned forward and dragged her tongue along the length he jerked against her, his hands tangling in her hair, a low groan falling from his lips. Betty smiled up at him and wrapped her lips around him, taking him in her mouth. 

Jughead tried to stay still but it was impossible. He bucked a little, not wanting it to end. He glanced down and groaned her name, unable to help himself when he saw her pretty little mouth wrapped around him. She used her hand along with her mouth and he didn’t think he could hang on that long.

“Betty….” He growled, a warning in his voice. His hands fisted in her hair and he was trying to still her and she wouldn’t let him. Her free hand gripped his hip, her nails digging in, the sting of her nails only adding to the sensation. “I’m going to….Betty stop, I can’t….” He couldn’t seem to form a proper sentence and then he felt the vibration of her seductive laugh around him and Jughead lost his control. 

“Shit,” he groaned as she pulled his release from him, catching it with her mouth. She didn’t let go until he was finished and he was surprised he was still standing. She grinned up at him and slowly shimmied back on the bed. She lay back and feeling incredibly brave, she arched her back and reached behind her and unclipped her bra, tossing the garment aside. Jughead’s eyes darkened and she bit her lip as she brushed her hands over her breasts, moving slowly down and brushing her fingers along the waist band of her panties. Jughead knelt on the bed and her leg came up, her foot settling on her chest. He wrapped his hand around her ankle and his soft touch made her shiver. He noticed and smirked at her.

Betty giggled when he placed a kiss on the arch of her foot, tickling with his tongue. He kissed his way to her calf and stroked the curve with his hands and mouth. He paused at her knee, his tongue tickling a spot he had found previously that made her giggle and try to pull away. By the time Jughead got to her inner thigh, Betty was breathing heavy and whimpering. When he moved past the place that was weeping for him, she let out a frustrated sigh. He paused at her stomach and licked his tongue over her skin, all the way up to the underside of her breast. His mouth fastened on the crease and he sucked a small mark onto her before moving up and licking over the taunt peak so lightly, she thought she imagined it. 

“Are you gonna make me beg?” she gasped and he laughed against her shoulder.

“Maybe.” 

“Well, stop it!”

“You’re a bossy bit of goods,” he murmured as he licked his tongue against her lips. She lifted her head to kiss him and he pulled back, not letting her. 

“You’re mean,” she pouted.

“You’re a brat,” he retorted. His hand was moving up the inside of her leg and she let it fall to the side, opening herself to him. His fingers teased around her, stroking her skin and his mouth placed tiny kisses over her jaw and lips.

“Juggie,” She moaned, lifted to his hand that still refused to give her what she wanted.

“Hmmmm?” he murmured, as he stroked ever so lightly against her through the lace. 

“Please,” she whimpered.

“Tell me what you want,” he breathed against her mouth. 

“I want you to touch me,” she whispered. He lifted his head and looked at her, a smile on his face. 

“Like this?” he asked, slipping his hand inside the lace and stroking his fingers over her.

“God, yes,” she said with a shudder. He stroked deeper and couldn’t contain his groan. She was dripping over his fingers. Jughead sank two fingers inside her and touched his thumb to her clit and she damn near came off the bed. Her nails dug into his shoulder and he took her mouth with his, his tongue curling around hers in a lazy dance. He felt her start to tighten and he lifted his head, looking down into her beautiful green eyes. They were glazed with need and he curled his fingers and her face when she fell apart was the most erotic thing he’d ever seen. She clenched on his fingers and he groaned with the sudden need to taste her. 

Keeping his hand there, he moved his mouth to her breasts, his tongue brushing over the dusty coral nipple, sucking it into his mouth and she squirmed and arched, needing more. Betty felt like she was going to lose her mind with Jughead’s teasing. She was still quivering from her quick release but her body already wanted more of him. She didn’t think she would ever get enough. His mouth moved down as his hand pulled the lace down her legs and threw it aside and soon he was hovering between her thighs, his breath sweeping over her already heated core.

“Dammit, Jughead! I want you to put your mouth on me!” she yelled when he then proceeded to start teasing her with his tongue, barely flicking against her.

“Demanding little shit today, aren’t you,” he said laughing. She lifted her head and glared down at him and he winked at her as he dragged his tongue roughly over her. 

“Oh fuck,” she gasped, her head falling back and her hips lifting to him. He gave her what she wanted then, his tongue moving over her, in her, licking over her clit, sucking on it, moving down to dip inside her, back up to circle her, down again, pressing inside. Betty was shaking and gasping and let out a ragged groan when his fingers slid inside her, his mouth fastening over and sucking. She fell apart again, and he didn’t release her until she moved her hand down and shoved at his shoulder, her flesh to sensitive for his mouth. Jughead moved over her, his body more than ready again for her.

She reached down and wrapped her hand around him, stroking him and he growled and thrust against her hand. After a moment he pulled her hand away and dragged himself over her. Jughead settled between her thighs, his hands gently cupping her head, his thumbs stroking her cheeks. He pressed slowly into her and Betty moaned and lifted to him, taking him deep inside. He stilled once he was fully inside her and gave her a lingering kiss. When he lifted his head he dragged his body out and then slowly sank back in. She couldn’t stop looking at him, his blue eyes burning into hers. 

“I love you,” she whispered, her arms coming around him, pulling him closer.

“You’re mine,” He gasped, his forehead dropping to hers. “Say it,” he demanded, rocking against her.

“I’m yours,” she cried out, her legs lifting, as he pressed deeper. His grip on her hair tightened and he lifted his head again, his eyes needy and stark with desire.

“Promise me,” he said hoarsely. “No matter what, you’re mine.”

“I’m yours, Juggie, no matter what,” Betty gasped. “I promise.” She sobbed then, her body beginning to shake.

“No, don’t come yet,” he gasped.

“I don’t think I can hold…..” she couldn’t finish as the heat began to uncoil.

“Yes, you can,” Jughead groaned and forced himself to stop moving, even though it almost killed him.

“No, don’t stop,” Betty cried out, frantically lifting against him. 

“Wait, just….” Jugheads words cut short on a growl as he felt her begin to pull on him.

“I can’t stop it,” she cried and she clamped hard on him and Jughead grabbed her legs, pressing them back, opening her more and started to slam into her. She gasped and her nails dug into his back and she didn’t think she could take any more as he moved hard and fast inside her and then to her surprise, her body managed to send her over the edge again and this release pulled Jughead over the edge as well and he growled low in his throat and stiffened and shuddered against her. He couldn’t catch his breath and he felt like he might pass out. 

“Fuck, that feels good,” he gasped against her throat. Everything was different with her. Everything was new. From releasing in her mouth to doing it again inside her not that long later. The second one almost killed him. He was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to walk if he stood right now. 

“No, stop,” Betty groaned when he tried to roll off her. Their flesh was so sensitive, it almost hurt to move. He tried again and they both winced as he rolled to the side.

“I think I’m dead,” he muttered. She rolled into him and sighed.

“God, I hope not,” she sighed. “I can’t imagine my life now without you in it. You were gone one day and I almost lost my fucking mind.” Jughead pulled her on top of him, carefully placing her so she didn’t do any damage. 

“I’m so sorry about that,” he said softly, brushing her hair back.

“It’s ok Jug, you needed to do it, I understand. That’s why I didn’t ask you to stay.”

“I still think you should have told me that I loved you,” he said with a smile.

“You needed to figure it out.” 

“I love you,” he whispered against her hair. She snuggled closer, wrapping her arm around him, kissing his neck.

“I love you too.”

Jughead sighed and held her close. He figured they should probably go for a shower but he was too exhausted to move and they fell asleep only minutes later.

 

When Jughead woke the next morning, he opened his eyes and saw the expanse of Betty’s back as she lay on her stomach, leaning up on her elbows, flipping through a magazine. The sheet was down around her waist and her feet were crossed on the pillow next to him. He grinned, wondering again how the hell he got so lucky that he got to wake up next to such a vision. He moved his hand and stroked down her back, under the sheet and settling on her backside. He squeezed and she shivered, looking back at him with a bright smile.

“You have a great ass,” he said smiling, folding his other arm behind his head. He kept his hand there and she smiled coyly at him over her shoulder and kept turning pages. He raised an eyebrow and slowly sat up. He shifted so he was braced over her, his arms coming down on either side of her, his head dipping down and his mouth attaching to her neck. “Good reading?” he asked before latching on and sucking her skin. She shivered and moved against him, tilting her head to the side to give him better access. His hand moved down her side, over her backside and down her leg.

“I was just waiting for you to wake up,” she groaned when his hand moved up inside her thigh.

“Did you happen to have anything in mind for when I wake up?” he teased, his mouth moving down her spine, his hand again running over her ass and down between her legs. He groaned against her back as he got his answer. “Are you wet for me, Betty?” he murmured against her skin, moving up to kiss her neck again. 

“Ye…yes,” she gasped as he stroked her, pressing into her. Jughead moved and hovered over her back, his hand shifting her and lifting her hips, parting her legs for him. He brushed his hard length over her and she moaned, the sound muffled in the sheets as she pressed her face to them. She felt him probe at her and she shifted back slightly, pushing against him with her hips. He groaned and slid in until he buried to the hilt.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” he groaned against her neck and she gasped when he started to move. She arched her back and the movement cause him to go deeper and he lifted up and grabbed her hips, pulling her back against him as he surged forward. Betty grabbed the sheets and moaned as he hit all the right spots, this position allowing him to go deeper, hitting spots she didn’t realize were so sensitive. He thrust into her again and again, alternating a slow to fast, then slow again pace, teasing her.

“Harder, Juggie,” she gasped. “Shit, yes….right there….” Her dirty talk made him crazy and he looked down and watched himself disappear inside her and he almost came right then. He held off with a groan and reached around, his fingers finding her clit and she came seconds later with a loud cry and he followed right after, his movements choppy and harsh and damn, it felt good. He fell on her back and they sank into the sheets together, breathing heavy.

“Sex with you is going to kill me yet, I swear to God,” he groaned, unable to lift off her. She grunted rather unlady like in response and he laughed against her hair. He finally managed to lift off her and fell onto his back beside her. He turned his head and met her sated gaze, her face still pressed into the sheets. 

“Ah, but what sweet death that would be, huh?” she giggled. He laughed and rested his arm across his forehead.

“What’s for breakfast?” he asked. Betty rolled her eyes.

“What, no love words and whispered endearments first?” she asked, pretending to be annoyed.

“You fuck really good, Betty,” he said with a straight face. She gaped at him and he burst out laughing. 

“You’re such an idiot,” she laughed, smacking him on the arm.

“Stop it, you’ll give me a complex,” he said with a grin.

“You? A complex? Mr. Arrogant?” Jughead reached for her and pulled her on top of him. He kissed her and she melted into him. He took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes.

“I love you. You are the most amazing person I’ve ever met in my life and I’m the luckiest bastard in the world to have someone as pure and beautiful as you find something in me to love. Every time I touch you I lose my mind and the entire time we make love I can’t believe I get to touch you, to love you, to call you mine. You are the sun, the moon, the stars in my sky and I can’t imagine ever being without you and I don’t ever want to be away from you because I can’t breathe without you.” By the time Jughead got to the end, Betty was in tears. She was crying and laughing at the same time and he wiped them away gently, placing kisses on her mouth.

“God, Jughead…that was…..i can’t even…..i feel…..i mean…..ditto, to all that,” she stumbled over her words and at her ‘ditto’ he started to laugh and kissed her again.

“That’s what I wanted to say last night, but you insisted we get naked,” he said with a sexy wink. She grinned at him and he kissed her again.

 

A couple hours later, the boys showed up and Jughead greeted them with their instruction and he had to hold back his laugh at their look of disappointment that Betty wasn’t there to greet them. He noticed Ryan in the group and wondered if his mother had allowed him to come, but by the way the boy was avoiding his eyes, he had a feeling he had snuck off without her permission. He smirked and couldn’t say he blamed him.

“Sorry boys, she’s busy writing. I’m sure she’ll be out later,” he said reassuringly. Then laughed that he had to placate a bunch of teenage boys that were half in love with his woman. Just as they were about to scatter to get to work, a truck came racing into the yard and skidded to a stop in front of them. Jughead took a step back out of the dust and frowned at the man who climbed out. His hair was a shocking shade of red and Jughead wondered if he dyed it.

“Shit.” The word came from Ryan and he put it together. Chris, the fish fucker.

“Boy, get in the truck. Your mother has worked herself into an angry state that I don’t have the patience to deal with,” the man snapped.

“But we were just about to…” Ryan began, his voice sounding timid and afraid.

“I said get in the god damned truck!” 

“Ok, relax a little,” Jughead said angrily. “No need to get pissed off.”

“Mind your fucking business,” Chris snapped. Jughead clenched his teeth and he stepped closer. 

“I just need him for a couple hours and he can go home.”

“He’s going home now!”

“It’s ok Mr. Jones, I’ll go now,” Ryan said sadly, walking to the truck and climbing in. Chris stood and looked Jughead over with a smirk on his face. 

“So, you’re the ‘sweetie’ that Betty found in the ditch?” he asked with a laugh. Jughead’s eyes narrowed. He guessed cactus Joan had talked about him to her idiot husband.

“Well, I guess the correct response is…mind your fucking business,” Jughead offered, his voice sounding almost bored.

“You know, I used to date her back in the day, she was a sweet little thing,” Chris said smugly and Jughead wanted nothing more than to punch him in the face.

“Well, she’s mine now,” he snapped before he could help himself. Chris just laughed.

“Well, you enjoy her,” he said, still smirking. “Maybe you should thank me, after all, I did break her in for you.” Jughead snapped and before he thought better of it, his right hook slammed into the red head’s jaw.

 

Betty was trying to reword a paragraph in her writing when she heard the yelling.

“Miss Cooper, come quick,” one of the boys was yelling from the front. “They’re fighting!” Betty got up and went to her office door, staring down the hall at the front door.

“Who’s fighting?” she asked with a frown.

“Mr Jones and Ryan’s dad.”

“Jesus Christ,” she muttered, running for the front door. She ran outside and took in the scene. She had no idea how the fight had progressed up till that point, but at the moment, Jughead had the upper hand, his knee on Chris’s chest, delivering a punch to his gut. 

“Jughead!” she yelled, running over to them. Jughead threw another punch into the man’s face as Betty pulled him off. 

“What the fuck is going on?” she yelled, noting the cut above Jughead’s eye and the blood on the corner of his lip. Chris had managed to get in some blows. The man rolled over with a groan and struggled to his feet, holding his stomach. Both men looked furious and neither answered.

“Who threw the first punch?” she demanded. Again, neither answered, both breathing heavy and looking like they were going to go at it again. She turned and looked at the teens, her eyes demanding they answer.

“Mr. Jones did, ma’am,” one of them answered. She turned to glare at him and he met her angry stare with one of his own. She could see the pain in his eyes from the headache she was certain had been triggered and she felt like screaming at him. Instead she turned and stormed into the house.

“Get the fuck off this farm,” Jughead snarled at Chris and the man was smart enough to step back and stumble to his truck. Jughead waited until he was driving off and he followed Betty into the house.

“What the fuck, Jughead!” she yelled. “Have you lost your mind?”

“I was defending your honor!” he yelled back, not understanding her anger. She hadn’t even bothered to ask what the fight was about.

“My honor? What are you talking about?”

“He said something really horrible about you!”

“So you punched him? Jesus Christ, Jughead, he was trying to get a rise out of you and you just fell for it.”

“So I’m supposed to just let him talk shit about you and do nothing?” Jughead asked, flabbergasted. 

“Yes dammit, you can’t go hitting every guy who says something about me that you don’t like!” she yelled again.

“Well what the fuck Betty! Every asshole it seems I meet in this god forsaken shit hole of a town is talking shit about you. How many more can I expect to punch?” Betty’s eyes narrowed and she looked angry enough to kill him.

“A lot Jughead, I fucked the entire town before you showed up!” she snapped. Jughead furrowed his brow in confusion.

“What?” he asked, not understanding. He saw tears spring to her eyes and he realized what she thought he was insinuating.

“Jesus, Betty that’s not what I fucking meant!” he roared, but she was already storming out the door.

“God dammit!” he yelled, kicking the chair beside the counter. How the fuck had they gone from whispering words of love to screaming at each other in only a matter of hours. He followed her outside and she wasn’t anywhere in sight. The boys all still stood there, unsure of what they should do.

“Where did she go?” Jughead asked with a sigh.

“She went down the path into the woods, Mr. Jones.” Jughead glanced toward the path and turned back to them.

“Listen guys, can you all come back tomorrow? We’re gonna call it a day here,” he said quietly. They all nodded and started toward their vehicle. One of them stayed still.

“For what it’s worth sir, we’re all glad you did what you did. Ryan’s dad isn’t a nice guy and we all love Miss Cooper and he shouldn’t have said something so terrible about her.” Jughead nodded and the boy ran after his friends. Jughead went over to the water pump and pumped out some water and splashed it on his face. His jaw and eye hurt and his head felt like it was going to explode. He ignored it and went down the path in search of Betty. 

He found her sitting on the side of the water where they had gone previously, her fingers once again making slow circles in the water. She wasn’t laughing this time; there were tears on her face. Jughead sat down beside her and pulled her onto his lap.

“I didn’t mean it the way you think sweetheart, I swear. I just want to know how many people are going to say mean things about you. I never for a second was suggesting there were more guys,” he said, his voice sounding hoarse in his ears. She pressed into him, hiding her face in his neck, her tears wetting his skin. “I’m sorry I upset you and I promise I’ll try to control my temper around these fucking idiots.” Jughead said, stroking her back. “I guess I just don’t understand why you’re so angry with me, I mean I get it, I shouldn’t have reacted so violently, and all the kids were around and i…..” she sighed against his neck and he stopped speaking.

“I was scared,” she muttered, and he didn’t understand.

“I didn’t hurt him too bad,” Jughead said, knowing that was a lie.

“Jesus, Jughead, I don’t give a shit about him, I was scared for you.”

“I was winning,” Jughead pointed out, surprised at her response. She leaned back and gave him an exasperated look.

“Men are so fucking dense,” she muttered, wiping at her face. She touched a finger to the cut by his eyes and frowned that the skin was already starting to bruise. “You just recovered from a severe concussion Jughead and even though you feel better, another blow to the head could set you back for weeks. I appreciate so much, you defending my honor, but you can’t risk getting hurt again,” she said, her eyes filling with tears again. “And what if he goes to the sheriff? You could get arrested! I don’t want anything to happen to you,” she said sadly. Jughead was surprised at her words. He hadn’t realized her anger was because of worry for him. He was angry with himself because she was right, he could have been hurt and he didn’t think for one second that he could get in trouble for what he did.

“I’m so sorry, hon, I wasn’t thinking. He just talked shit and I saw red. It hurts my heart when people say awful things about you. You don’t deserve it. And as for the sheriff, I’m pretty sure he’d be on my side.”

“What did he say?” she asked, not really sure she wanted to know. Jughead shook his head.

“He’s a fucking asshole, that’s all you need to know,” he said softly.

“Well, I know that already,” she muttered. She studied his face and sighed. “You have a headache, don’t you?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Jughead sighed. She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and another on the slightly swollen corner of his mouth. 

“He hit your twice?” she asked, looking angry.

“Three times actually. He was surprisingly quick and seems like he fights a lot.”

“He does,” Betty said with a sigh. “Apparently he gets in a lot of bar fights.”

“Yeah, well, I was stronger,” Jughead said smiling. Betty rolled her eyes and he laughed, then winced. 

“Come inside, we’ll get one of those pain pills. I think there is a few left.” Jughead got up with her and they walked hand in hand back to the house.

“Juggie,” she said softly.

“Hmmmm?”

“Thank you for defending my honor,” she said smiling. He squeezed her hand and pulled her closer.

 

A couple days later, Jughead decided to give his sister a call. He was dreading it and Betty tried to calm him down.

“I haven’t talked to her in almost 3 years Betty. We email like once a year and it’s basic life information as if we’re strangers. I’m sure she fucking hates me.”

“Why on earth would she hate you? What did you do?” Betty asked.

“Nothing, I just pushed her away and refused to visit her or have her come visit me because I was scared of her getting hurt. The last time we spoke on the phone she called me a fucking asshole and hung up on me. I never called her back.”

“Oh Juggie,” Betty sighed. He was sitting on the couch, holding the phone and she thought he looked almost scared. “Just call her. You’re already thinking the worst, so if she hangs up on you, well you were expecting that. If she doesn’t, well that’s already a step in a happy direction, yes?”

“What if she has a different number?” he asked. 

“Then we’ll call information. Just call her, please?” Jughead sighed and punched Jellybean’s number into the phone. Betty held his hand and she only heard his side of the conversation and it made her smile. It appeared she hadn’t changed her number.

“Hey JB……….yeah, it’s me….” He held the phone away from his ear and winced. “Stop screaming!........I’m really sorry I haven’t called you in so long…….yeah, I miss you too!.......I’m ok, still breathing…..” Jughead laughed at something she said. “Really? That’s amazing! I’m so happy for you!.......I’ll have to think about it…….I might be able to……..I, ummm, I met someone…….(sighs) yes, she’s normal…..I really love her….” Betty smiled. “Yes, I do!” Jughead suddenly looked at her, then held the phone to her. 

“She wants to talk to you,” he said sheepishly. Betty raised an eyebrow and took the phone.

“Hello?”

“What’s my brothers real name?” the woman on the other end asked. Betty grinned.

“Forsythe Pendleton Jones, the Third,” she answered. Jughead rolled his eyes. Betty handed the phone back to him. He put it to his ear and sighed.

“Jesus Christ…. JB, stop crying….” When Jughead eventually hung up the phone he was smiling a happy smile. Betty curled into his side and he hugged her close.

“She wants us to come to New Jersey,” he said quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do they dare venture back to Jughead's world....?
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @ lazydaizies


	13. New Jersey and New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any errors, i'm super tired and did my best to edit and find everything lol

A few days had passed since Jughead had called Jellybean and Betty could tell he was avoiding talking about it. She knew he wanted to see his sister but she also knew he didn’t want to go back to the place he had been trying to forget over the past year. She sat on a bale of hay with him in the barn and watched him work on his bike. He had found the problem and was busy once again, taking things apart. She loved watching him work. The way he crouched beside his bike, bracing on one knee, the way his fingers moved over the metal parts, the way his face scrunched in concentration. The fact that he wasn’t wearing a shirt was her favorite part. 

“You know, I’ve been thinking,” he said suddenly, standing up and grabbing a rag to wipe his hands. Betty’s eyes fell on his boxers that peek out from his low slung jeans and she suddenly felt rather warm. “Are you listening?” he asked after a bit. She slowly pulled her eyes up his body to his face and his amused grin made her blush. “See anything you like?” he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

“Everything,” she said with a sigh. 

“Well, hold that thought,” he said with a wink and a laugh. “I’ve been thinking, since it seems like I’m fixing to stay here,” he began, a warm smile on his face. “I need to start doing something.”

“What do you mean?” she asked curiously.

“Well babe, as much as I like the idea of just lounging around for the rest of my life, freeloading off the woman I love…..”

“Girlfriend,” she teased, knowing he hated the word.

“My future wife,” he shot back and she couldn’t help but laugh at the smug grin that spread across his face. “Ok, since I can’t just free load off my future wife, I was thinking maybe I should start fixing cars and things for people. I’m a pretty good mechanic and I know it might take me a while to get a customer base around here, but I would enjoy doing it and I wouldn’t feel like such an asshole, sitting around here doing nothing and eating all your food.” Betty laughed at that.

“Well, I think that’s a great idea. The town mechanic is seriously terrible at his job and most everyone goes to the city for repair work and that’s a long way off. I’m sure they wouldn’t mind coming here.”

“Here? I was thinking of maybe looking for something in town. Maybe even work for the mechanic.”

“Well we have so much room here and one of the out buildings is a mechanical shop that was used for fixing machinery and would work great for you. I think we should set you up in there. And honestly, if you worked for Walter, you would for sure not get customers, no matter how good you are. He has screwed so many people over with botched jobs, they would never trust you.”

“Well, that sounds like a plan then, I’m rather excited now to make a go of this. Most of my mechanical work has been of the illegal sort,” Jughead said with a grimace. “I’m glad I get to do things right for once. I think had I not crashed here I would have had about 5 months of cash left, and believe me, I lived pretty frugally, and I’d have had to stop somewhere and find some work, I need to start bringing some cash in here. Maybe buy you some flowers,” he said. 

“There is an entire field of flowers in the back, “ Betty said laughing. “Don’t waste money on them, just go pick some.” He grinned at her and squatted back down. Betty studied him a while.

“Juggie?”

“Hmmmm?”

“Are we ever going to talk about your phone call to Jellybean?” she asked softly. He sighed and stood up. He swung his leg over the seat of his bike and straddled it, pulling up a leg and resting his forearm on it.

“She wants us to come visit,” he said slowly. “I don’t think it’s a good idea. I mean, I want to but I’m not leaving you and I don’t want to bring you there. I don’t know if it’s safe.”

“Well, your gang is in New York, and she’s in New Jersey. We can make a quick visit and be gone before anyone would know you were there.”

“It’s a big place but also small. I just don’t know if I want to take the risk. I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you,” he said, his voice sounding hoarse. Betty got up and walked over to him. She swung her leg over and straddled his seat in front of him, facing him and he smiled. He braced his feet on the floor and made sure the bike was sturdy, not quite trusting the kick stand.

“You won’t let anything happen to me Juggie,” she insisted. “I won’t be the reason that you don’t see your sister. Even if I have to stay here.” Jughead shook his head.

“I’m not leaving you!” he insisted. “Plus, my sister would kill me. She wants to meet the girl who I finally told my name to,” he said smiling. Betty grinned, feeling a proud satisfaction that she was that girl. She leaned forward and kissed him, his soft mouth making her stomach flutter. His hands rested on her thighs, slipping under her sundress a little.

“Juggie, we’re talking about your sister,” she said with a giggle when his mouth trailed down her neck. He growled impatiently and sat back, but he kept his hand on her thigh, making slow circles on her skin. He stared at her a while, chewing his bottom lip as he thought. He looked apprehensive and uncertain. 

“Are you sure you want to go?” he asked quietly.

“Jughead, Ive never been away from here! I long to see the world and I was too afraid to venture out by myself when I finally had the means to and I would be so excited to go with you. You can show me things, maybe the ocean….” She stopped when she felt her face heat up, her mind going to the hayloft. He grinned, knowing exactly what she was thinking. 

“Maybe we could stop for a while and talk while we’re next to it,” he said, his fingers moving further up her leg. 

“Mmmmmm, I do like the way you talk about the ocean….” She said, her voice catching a little when his hand stroked down the inside of her thigh. He wrapped his hands around her legs and lifted them over his legs, pulling her closer, leaving only a little space between them. She bit her lip as his hands moved to the buttons of her dress, slowly undoing them one by one.

“And I like your dresses,” he said with a wink. 

“Yes, you like them so much, you keep taking them off,” she said with a giggle. “We’re not going to fall over, are we?” she asked, only slightly worried. 

“I got it,” he said smiling, thinking the kick stand and his feet on the wood floor were enough to keep the bike steady. “Hopefully,” he added with a laugh. 

“I trust you,” she said in a hushed voice as his hand moved over her stomach, up to cup her breast. She whimpered and he squeezed gently, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her mouth. He pulled the cup of her bra down and his thumb brushed over the peak and he groaned when it instantly puckered under his touch.

“I love the way you respond to me,” he said against her mouth and she shivered in response.

“I can’t help it,” she whispered. “You make my whole body feel like it’s on fire.” He nipped at her lip and pulled on it and her mouth fell open to his tongue, groaning around the warm invasion. He dropped her breast and took her face in both his hands, deepening his kiss, devouring her.

“God, I love your mouth,” he gasped against it. “Its so soft and wet and warm…” she flicked her tongue against his lips and he dove in again, not pulling back until she was clinging to him, her hands pulling on his hair. He leaned her back and moved his mouth down to her chest, his lips teasing the swell of her breast and she arched into him, her hand reaching behind her and finding a handle bar to steady herself. His hand moved up her leg and brushed against her lace panties and she squirmed. 

He lifted his head and smiled down at her. He didn’t think he’d ever get over this image. Betty, almost nude, spread over his bike, quivering beneath his touch. He grasped her hips and pulled her against him, trying to ease the ache in his pants. He leaned down again and run his tongue over her nipple, swirling around it as his fingers moved aside her undergarment, finding her wet and ready for him. 

“God…..Juggie,” she moaned, moving against his hand as his mouth closed over her nipple. He suckled on her as his fingers sank inside her and she gripped his leg, her breath choppy and fast. He lifted his head and moved his free hand around the back of her neck and gently pulled her to a sitting position. He took her mouth as his hand stroked her, pressing deep, his fingers curling while his thumb gently circled her swollen nub. He released her mouth, his hand tangled in her hair at the back of her neck, and he watched her face as he increased the pressure of his thumb. She gasped and closed her eyes.

“Look at me,” he whispered, his breathing as heavy as hers. Just watching her face was so arousing, he felt like he was going to blow in his jeans, his erection painful and throbbing. She looked at him, her eyes wild and filled with need. She reached down and opened the button, pulling on the zipper and reaching in, taking him in her hand. He groaned, his head dropping to her shoulder. She could feel him trembling, his hand between her legs becoming more forceful. His fingers moving in and out. She knew he wasn’t going to last long and it gave her a feeling of power and pride that she could make him fall apart so quickly.

Betty felt her body begin to shake, her body rushing to the edge and she quickened the movement of her hand, wanting him to come undone with her. She felt his thumb press harder, his fingers move faster and she groaned, feeling her body begin to unravel.

“Come with me Juggie,” she cried in his ear. “Please.” She felt his hand tighten in her hair and his fingers thrust deep inside her and he groaned as his body stiffened and when she felt him spill over her hand her body let go and clamped down on his fingers, following him over the edge. They shook together, their hands slowing down, stroking each other while they calmed.

“I definitely taking you with me,” he gasped in her ear and she let out a throaty laugh. When he managed to move, Jughead leaned down and grabbed a clean rag from the pile on the floor and took her hand and wiped it off. She smiled at him smugly and he laughed.

“I think you’re more arrogant than I am already,” he said, his eyes twinkling. 

“I learned from the master,” she said, her smile getting bigger. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and hauled her against him, the feel of her skin on his making him grunt with satisfaction in her mouth. Her dress hung open like a robe and he shifted so his arms went around on the inside so he could feel more of her skin.

“So, we’re definitely going to New Jersey?” she asked when she pulled away. He sighed and brushed her hair back.

“Yes, we can go. If you don’t mind leaving the farm for a week or so. I kinda want to drive, if that’s alright, let you see the country. We’d have to take your truck or car though. I don’t think you’re ready for a week on a bike.”

“We can take the car,” she said happily, kissing him in her excitement. “Ted can look in on the place and we’ll get the boys to come a couple times and make sure everything is ok.” He nodded and still looked apprehensive but he was happy she was so excited. He fixed her bra after placing another kiss on the swell it covered and buttoned her dress before straightening a bit and fixing his pants.

“I really like your bike,” she said with a giggle. “I’ve always wanted you to give me a ride on it.” He started to laugh at the naughty gleam in her eye. 

“Anyone who ever thought you were boring and didn’t try to get to the Betty I see is a complete fucking moron,” he said with a happy grin. “And I’m so damn thankful they were.” 

“Honestly Juggie, I don’t think anyone else could have got me feeling like this. It’s all you, believe me. I didn’t know I was like this either,” she said with a blush. “You make me feel crazed and naughty and happy and excited and I literally can’t get enough for you.”

“Well, thank fuck for that,” he said happily, pulling her tightly against him. “I love you so fucking much, just the thought of not having you around is enough to break my heart.” She pressed kisses all over his face and started getting excited again. He laughed and pulled away. 

“Feed me,” he said, standing and getting off the bike. “Then maybe we can go for another ride.” He helped her off the bike, grinning at her blush. 

 

A week later, they left for New Jersey. They spent the day in the city near Betty because Jughead needed some new clothes and another cell phone. While the store was transferring all his info from his old one, Betty went and browsed some stores and bought herself a few new articles of clothing and because she was feeling sexy, some new lingerie to show off to Jughead when they had a chance. When they had everything they needed, they headed out. Betty couldn’t contain her excitement and Jughead was a little reserved. 

Betty let Jughead drive because she wanted to look at everything and not concentrate on the road and he was happy to get behind the wheel of her car. It drove like a dream and he thought this was a much more comfortable way to cross the country then on a dusty bike. He did love his bike though, he didn’t think he’d ever give up his baby. Betty reached over and took his hand and he gave hers a squeeze.

“You ok?” she asked softly. He looked at her and she saw the apprehension in his face. “You know, we’re only a few hours from home; if you’re really this anxious about it, I wouldn’t complain too much if we went back home.”

“No, I really want to see JB and you’re way too excited to turn back. I wouldn’t do that to you,” he said laughing. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek and settled back in her seat. They settled into comfortable silence and small talk and the day passed quickly according to Betty. By the time they pulled over at a hotel that night, Jughead was exhausted. As comfortable as the car was, his body was used to sitting on a bike for hours on end while on the road. This took some getting used to. They grabbed some takeout from a mexican place across the street and settled into their room to eat. 

Later when they were curled up in bed, Betty snuggled against him and lifted her leg to rest over his thighs. He was so deliciously warm and he smelled nice after the shower he’d just had. She told him so.

“You had the same shower, we smell the same,” he said with a chuckle. 

“When do you think we’ll get there?” she asked.

“We could make it by tomorrow evening if we make good time, or we could take an extra day and go to the ocean first,” he suggested.  
“I’m really excited to see the ocean, but I think I’m even more excited to meet a girl version of you,” Betty said smiling.

“Trust me, she’s nothing like me,” Jughead said laughing.

“Does she look like you?”

“Well, yeah, but besides that….”

“She must be beautiful then,” Betty decided. Jughead squeezed her and dropped a kiss on her hair. 

“Maybe we’ll just head there, get a hotel and go visit it her the following morning. She knows we’re coming and I told her I’d text the day we plan to visit.” 

“She lives in Newark, you said? Is that far from New York City? Is it part of it? I have no clue,” Betty confessed.

“They are different but everything is so densely populated there, it just kind of all runs together.” 

“Will I like it?” she wondered.

“It’s a lot different than farm life, it might overwhelm you, or you might fall in love with it. We’ll have to wait and see.” Betty lifted her head and looked at him.

“If you’re there, I know I’ll love it,” she whispered. Jughead dipped his head and kissed her, his hands pulling her on top of him and holding her close. He kissed her lazily for many moments before releasing her mouth and then noticing how red and wet her lips were from his mouth, kissed her again. He groaned and wrenched his mouth away and sighed.

“If I wasn’t so damn tired, I’d make love to you,” he said gruffly. 

“I’m too lazy to move at the moment, so no worries,” she replied with a yawn. He laughed and squeezed her close. They fell asleep a few minutes later.

 

Jughead woke her the following morning before the sun was up. She grumbled and tried burying herself under the covers and he coaxed her awake with a few kisses and a cup of coffee he had magically found at this ungodly hour. She took a shower to wake up faster and soon they were back on the road. 

“Is it too much?” He asked when they were well on their way. “We can slow down. I figured though if we get there fast, we can go home at a slower pace.”

“Its ok,” Betty said. “I’m just nervous. What if she doesn’t like me?”

“How could she not like you? I think she’ll love you, to be honest.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because I love you,” he said with a smile. Betty smiled at him and laid her hand on his leg. The drive today was different. There was a lot more traffic and small towns turned into small cities and soon there was so much to see, she didn’t know where to look. Jughead was right, it was slightly overwhelming. She was used to nothing and nobody and now she was surrounded by everything and everyone. After a while it kind of made her dizzy and she lay back and closed her eyes to give her brain a rest. She fell asleep and Jughead didn’t wake her until he was ready to surprise her.

When Jughead gently nudged her awake, Betty sat up, confused. She looked at him and he had a smile on his face and tilted his head to the front of the car. She turned and gasped. They were at the ocean.

“Oh Juggie,” she breathed, climbing out of the car. He had parked along a stretch that had access to the beach and he took her hand and led her down the path to the sand. She stood and gazed out at it, feeling small and completely overwhelmed. It was breathtaking and she closed her eyes, letting the salty breeze wash over her.

Jughead watched, his heart aching. She was so beautiful. He still couldn’t understand how he got to have her. He reached out and touched her hair and she opened her eyes and smiled at him. She threw herself against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jughead laughed and lifted her against him and her legs went around his waist.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you for bringing me here,” she said happily, kissing him all over his face. 

“My mouth, Betty, dammit,” he muttered when he tried and failed to catch her lips with his. She giggled and brushed her mouth over his. Then again, and again until he held her head still and thrust his tongue in her mouth. 

“Mmmmmm, you’re making me all tingly,” Betty said breathlessly. “You should make love to me on the beach.”

“Well, I’d love to, but someone might see,” he said laughing. She turned and looked at the water and beach. It was deserted. “Behind you Betts.” She turned the other direction where the car was parked and gasped. She slid down on the sand and stood in awe. New York City rose up behind them. It was magestic. 

“Wow,” she breathed. “It’s enormous.”

“Yeah, it seems that way,” he said quietly. She took his hand and noticed a tension in him that she hadn’t seen in a while. This was his old stomping ground, a part of his life he had been trying to put behind him and now here he was, thrust right back into it.

“I know this city like the back of my hand,” he said, his voice sounding wistful. “I love it and hate it at the same time.”

“Are there any good memories for you here?” she asked softly.

“Hardly any, except the city itself. I used to love to go out at night and just watch. The people, the cars,” Jughead pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a long drag. His eyes had a haunted look to them and Betty suddenly didn’t feel as excited anymore. She felt bad that she had wanted to come so bad. She had literally dragged Jughead back into the snake pit he had wanted to forget.

“Juggie,” she choked out, her eyes filling with tears. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have….” She hid her face in his chest and couldn’t continue.

“Hey, what’s this?” he asked, lifting her chin so he could look at her.  
“I shouldn’t have wanted to come, I should have realized that being here would be hard for you,” she whispered. 

“No, it’s not your fault and I’m ok, just a little caught up in memories, that’s all,” he insisted. He took her hand and walked with her a little closer to the water and sat down in the sand. He settled her in his lap and hugged her close.

“I used to come here the few months before I left. It isn’t a very crowded area most of the time and I’d come here and watch the water and pretend life was ok. This was my happy place while I lived here. Now my happy place is anywhere you are.” Betty kissed his chin and then his cheek and he turned his head and kissed her mouth. She got a little enthusiastic and was soon straddling his lap and he chuckled against her mouth. 

"The beach makes you frisky,” he teased, squeezing her waist. 

“Your mouth makes me frisky,” she said with a sigh. “You are seriously an amazing kisser,” she murmured against his lips. He smiled and kissed her again and she wiggled against him.

“Stop it,” he said with a groan.

“Then take me to our hotel and make love to me,” she whispered in his ear. He growled and lifted her off his lap and they stood and headed back to the car. She was grinning and he laughed again at her smug look. God, he loved her. 

The hotel he had booked was just a few blocks from where they had been and when they got to the room, Betty was in awe. They were on a high floor and looking out over the water and a vast harbour filled with ships and activity. She could have watched the activity for hours, but Jughead was standing behind her, his hands moving over her, his mouth on her neck. His hands slid under her shirt and she turned and pressed her mouth to his. Her hands tugged at his clothes and his were tugging at hers and soon he pulled her to him again and she moaned at the feel of his hard body against hers. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. He followed her down into the sheets and she thought of nothing else but the man setting her body on fire.

 

The following day, they headed to Newark and Betty could tell that Jughead was nervous. He hadn’t seen his sister in so long and even though they had talked on the phone and she was happy he was coming, he looked so anxious, she held his hand and rubbed her thumb over his fingers in an attempt to calm him.

“It’s going to be ok, Juggie,” Betty said softly. She was beginning to realize how effected he was by everything. He was being overwhelmed with memories and the hardness that had taken so many weeks to release on the farm was back in full force. The old Jughead seemed to be coming back and it terrified her. He squeezed her hand, noticing her worried look and tried to reassure her. 

They were going to see Jellybean in a cab because Jughead had insisted taking the car wasn’t a good idea. Her car stood out, he had said and she realized he was trying to blend in so he wouldn’t be noticed. She wondered who on earth would notice him in the huge metropolis but she didn’t question him. After driving who knows in what direction for half an hour the cab pulled up in front of a quaint house with a large front porch. Betty smiled and thought the place reminded her of her own. Jellybean had chosen to live away from the bustle of downtown and the street was beautiful. Jughead paid the man and took Betty’s hand and they walked to the front door.

After ringing the doorbell, they stood and waited and only moments later, the door flew open and Betty was stunned by the woman in front of her. She was stunning. She looked like Jughead but had a more exotic look to her and Betty suddenly felt a little too humble and rather inadequate. Jellybean squealed in delight and threw herself into Jughead’s arms. He grunted at the impact and wrapped his arms tightly around her, his face buried in her hair. Betty stood back a little, letting them have their moment. They held each other for quite a while, Jellybean crying into his neck. He was muttering he was sorry and she was muttering that he was a jerk. Betty smiled. 

Jughead finally released her and Jellybean stepped back and wiped her face, her smile dazzling. She pushed him aside and looked at Betty and let out a gasp.

“Holy shit, what the fuck Jughead?!” she exclaimed. Betty felt a sudden anxiety, not understand the reaction.

“What?” Jughead asked, confused.

“Am I seriously looking at Elisabeth Cooper?” JB gasped. Betty’s eyes widened and she looked at Jughead. Jughead stepped close to her, frowning at his sister.

“How do you know who she is?” he asked, not putting it together.

“The author, Elizabeth Cooper is your girlfriend?” Betty was shocked that she was being recognized, by Jughead’s sister no less. 

“He doesn’t like the word girlfriend,” Betty said with a smile, suddenly feeling not so anxious anymore.

“What? Isn’t that what you are?” JB asked. Jughead sighed and his sister rolled her eyes.

“Still such a weirdo, I swear to God,” she muttered and Betty bit back a laugh. Jughead glared at her and she slapped on an innocent face. Jellybean ushered them inside, as she was gushing about the books she had picked up just last month, as recommended by the clerk at the store and all three had been written by the one and only Miss Elisabeth Cooper, who, oh my god! was now in her living room and just how in the hell had she ended up with a weirdo like her brother. Betty decided she loved Jellybean Jones.


	14. Face Your Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is a mess, I hope I got it all out right, it was in my head in a jumbled mess for days lol 

Jellybean ushered them inside and soon they were seated in a small and comfortable living room, on overstuffed couches and sipping on coffee. 

“So tell me,” Jellybean began. “How did this happen?” she asked, pointing to them both as they sat on the couch next to each other. Jughead turned to smile at Betty and took her hand. His sister seemed flabbergasted. “Seriously, how does my brother make one of the best authors I’ve ever read fall in love with him, and vice versa for that matter. Jughead doesn’t love anyone, well at least he pretends he doesn’t,” Jughead frowned at the last statement and Betty smiled. “Where did you meet?”

“Well, I found him in the ditch,” Betty explained.

“I’m sorry, what?” JB said, completely confused. Betty told the story and Jellybean was shocked, looking at her brother in concern. “You could have died,” she said hoarsely. “And I would have never known.”

“You’re my case of emergency,” Jughead muttered. 

“Oh that would have been nice. Haven’t seen you in years but have a cop show up to tell me you’re dead.”

“I’m sorry, JB, I should have contacted you sooner.”

“Yeah, you should have. You shouldn’t have stopped contacting me to begin with,” she said pointedly. Jughead said nothing and Betty watched the emotions play on his sisters face. She seemed so happy to see him and at the same time, she looked angry and like she wanted to start yelling at him but she held back.

“So, I guess life on the farm is a good fit for you?” she asked her brother with a smile. “I’m still trying to process that you’re sitting here with the sweetest looking woman, holding her hand and looking completely love sick.”

“Really?” Jughead said, exasperated. Jellybean laughed and Betty flushed.

“Honestly, Miss Cooper…”

“Please, call me Betty.”

“Honestly, Betty, I always thought, if my brother did find someone who would put up with him, it would be some large angry tattooed chick.” 

“Have I ever dated a women like that?” Jughead asked, starting to get annoyed with her ribbing.

“No, I guess not,” JB said. “But you’ve certainly never dated anyone who looks pretty and sweet either. Maybe that’s why you never fell in love till now, this is the type you never knew you liked?”

“It’s not a type, it’s just her,” Jughead said softly, sliding closer to Betty. 

“This shit is going to take some getting used to,” JB said laughing. 

“So, where’s your guy?” Jughead asked, standing up to refill his coffee.

“He decided he didn’t want to intrude, so he went with his buddies golfing for the day.”

“Intrude? Why would he be intruding?” Jughead asked. JB sighed and he turned to look at her.

“Honestly? He didn’t want to be here because he wants to kick the shit out of you.”

“Why?” Betty asked, a little alarmed.

“I’ve cried a lot over the years because of my brother,” JB said sadly. Betty swollowed and nodded, looking over at Jughead. He was leaning against the kitchen counter, looking into his cup.

“Have you been with him a while?” Betty asked.

“Since I was 17 and Jughead ordered me not to go out with him,” the young woman said with a smirk.

“He’s a good guy, sis,” Jughead said softly.

“I know he is, he was back then too.” The phone rang then and JB got up to answer it and from her happy face, Betty could guess it was said boyfriend. She went to the back to talk in private and Betty got up and walked over to Jughead. She took his coffee cup and put it on the counter, taking his face in her hands.

“Are you ok?” she asked softly. He smiled at her and pulled her closer, resting his forehead on hers.

“Yeah,” he breathed. “It’s a little awkward but I guess that will pass eventually. She seems like she wants to rip me a new one. I think she’s holding back because of you,” he added with a chuckle. Betty gave him a soft kiss. His arms went around her and he briefly deepened the kiss before pulling away with a groan. “Don’t kiss me at my sisters, it could make for an embarrassing situation,” he said gruffly.

“Sorry,” she whispered, not really sorry at all. He could tell and laughed, kissing her again.

“Am I interrupting something? Came the laughing question. Betty quickly pulled away, her face flushing. Jughead laughed and pulled her close again and she buried her face in his neck. Jughead caught his sister’s eye and she smiled at him. Her approval evident in her face. Betty pulled away and asked to use the washroom and when she left the room, Jughead turned to his sister.

“You want to yell at me, don’t you?” he asked, sounding resigned.

“Well, yes, but I won’t. Not sure it would do much good at this point,” JB said with a sigh, sitting on the bar stool by the kitchen island. “She seems really great Jay and it’s very clear that she loves you very much.” He smiled at that and nodded. “And it’s completely weirding me out that you’re completely head over heels for her. Like this is no joke, you’re completely in love with her, aren’t you?” 

“Yes,” he said simply. Betty came back at that point and Jughead wandered over to the couch and grabbed the TV remote. She stayed in the kitchen with Jellybean cause she wanted to bake a cake with her. Betty figured that was JB's way of trying to get some time alone with her. Jughead seemed to realize and lost himself in a game he found on TV. She laughed when only 10 minutes later, he was sleeping.

“Such a guy,” Jellybean said, rolling her eyes. She turned to look at Betty who was mixing some eggs into the cake batter. “And I seriously love your books! I still can’t believe he crashed in your ditch. What are the chances? And the fact that you took care of him, especially looking like he does. In highschool my friends were shit scared of him. Of course he did his best to look mean and angry all the time, but they all admired his looks from far away and ran the other direction when he frowned at them,” she said laughing.

“I thought he was hot,” Betty admitted, and then blushed. “Of course he was unconscious for two days, so by the time he woke up, I was well used to him and most of his frowning and scowling was from pain so I didn’t really pay attention,” she said with a laugh. “He’s a bit scary when he’s angry.” She told her about the two incidents with her ex’s and Jellybean looked furious when she was done. 

“God, I’m surprised he didn’t kill them. He never told you what the fish guy said?”

“No, but I assume it was pretty bad.”

“But your ex husband? Jughead’s never killed someone but he’s fiercely protective and finding some guy on top of the woman he loves…..i can’t imagine.”

“He didn’t realize he loved me yet at that point. His brain hadn’t caught up with his heart,” Betty said with a small laugh.

“When did he figure it out?” JB wanted to know. Betty was quiet a while.

“When he left.” Jellybean put down the spoon she was cleaning and turned to look at Betty.

“He left?” she asked, her voice deceptively mild. Betty saw a flash of anger in her eyes that vanished just as quickly as it came and she just nodded.

“He came back before the next morning and the reunion was quiet fantastic,” Betty said happily. “He hasn’t left my side since.”

“He shouldn’t have left at all,” JB said quietly. Betty took her hand and the raven hair beauty turned to her, her eyes filled with sadness.

“He struggles a lot. I’ve been helping him let go of all these things that haunt him,” she tried to explain. JB just nodded and let out a wobbly smile. Betty asked her about her boyfriend and Jellybean was more than happy to talk about him. She was clearly in love and Betty enjoyed and laughed at her stories of them. 

“You know, Betty, as angry as I am with Jughead for leaving and not calling me for who knows how long, I’m so happy he found you. He really does look so happy and its been many many years since I’ve seen my brother happy. I thank you for that. Thank you for seeing past all the ugly shit and seeing his heart. I was scared all the years had completely turned it to stone. You seem to have revived him.” She leaned over and gave her a long hug, which Betty happily returned. “Also, can you sign my books?” Betty laughed and nodded.

“Of course!”

“Seriously, my brother is dating a famous author!”

“I’m not famous,” Betty said laughing.

“Maybe not yet, but you will be,” Jellybean said with a happy smile.

 

Later that afternoon, they were all settled around the living room, sipping on beers when the distinct sound of motorcycles cut through the chatter. Jughead froze and Betty saw the alarmed look on Jellybean’s face. She jumped up to go to the window and Jughead caught her arm and held her back. He went to the window and peeked outside and saw 5 bikes roll up in front of the house. He recognized the men immediately. Members of his former gang. Jughead looked at Jellybean and clenched his jaw. She shook her head, not understanding what was happening. 

“Who is it?” she gasped.

“Sam and some of the guys.”

“What the fuck? How the hell did they know you were here and how do they know where I live?” she exclaimed. Jughead looked again and saw Sam and the guy everyone had taken to calling Mouse, walk up to the door. The rest stayed on the street, looking like they were on full patrol. When the doorbell rang, Jellybean jumped and Betty looked at Jughead and he seemed furious and a little wary. He didn’t look like he knew what to do. Betty sat next to Jellybean and took her hand. She was scared but tried to reassure the young women. She suddenly wished they were back on the farm.

The doorbell rang again and Jughead went to open it. He didn’t say anything and the three men just sized each other up for a minute. 

“We have a message,” Sam said, sounding a little unsure of himself. Jughead stepped back and let him in. Betty felt JB clench her hand and she tried to smile at her but she was terrified. If she thought Jughead looked scary in his gang get up, these men looked like satan. They paid no attention to the women and only stared at Jughead.

“What do you want, Sam,” Jughead asked harshly. Sam got right to the point.

“Cutter knows you’re in town,” he said. Jughead clenched his fists and took a step forward.

“How the fuck does he know that?” he snapped.

“Who’s Cutter?” Betty asked, her voice trembling, not sure she really wanted to know.

“The man who wants to kill my brother,” Jellybean said quietly. Betty gasped and looked at Jughead in fear.

“How does he know I’m here?” Jughead asked again.

“He’s got eyes on your sister.” Jellybean gasped and quickly stood.

“What?” she exclaimed. “How does he know where I live?”

“People ain’t hard to find these days, JB,” he said with a shrug.

“Why was he watching her,” Jughead asked angrily.

“Well, he figured if you ever came back here, she’s the first person you’d go see.”

“How long?”

“I don’t follow,” Sam asked.

“How long has he been watching her?”

“Since you left. He was informed when you arrived and he sent us a message to get to you and he says you shouldn’t expect to leave town the way you did last time,” Sam said. 

“Jesus Christ,” Jellybean gasped. “How the fuck is he watching me? I never see anyone out there.”

“He paid off a neighbour,” Sam said, squirming a little under her anger. 

“Are you his fucking lackey now?” Jughead said furiously. 

“No Jughead, but things changed when you left. Jackson couldn’t keep the gang together and most just scattered. A few of us are left but we just run the bike shop and that’s about it. Cutter has taken over all the territory. The first thing he did when you left is find out where your sister lives and paid a neighbour to keep an eye out for you.”  
Jellybean looked shocked and then her fists clenched and her face burned with anger and she turned, directing it to Jughead.

“This is all your fault!” she snapped. He stepped back a little and glared at her.

“How the fuck was I to know he was watching you. You know I would have never come here if I’d even had a clue.”

“Everything Jughead, every fucking decision you ever made and everything you have ever done has brought us to this moment and it is all your fault!” she yelled. “Because instead of facing the shit and mess that you made, you decided to run away and left a fucking mess for others to clean up.”

“I didn’t fucking run away, JB,” Jughead stormed. “I gave up my position and I just left.”

“You know what, call it whatever the fuck you want Jughead, giving up your position, going to find yourself, trying to move on…..it doesn’t matter! What it boils down to is that you ran when shit got out of your control.”

“I left because I didn’t want any of this shit anymore! I never wanted any of it!”

“Oh my God, Jughead,” Jellybean said with a laugh. “That is such a fucking load of horse shit! Are you still trying to pull that crap?”

“What are you talking about?” Jughead said furiously. Betty pressed back into the couch, watching the shit storm break between Jughead and his sister. It was quite clear she had been holding her anger in for a long time.

“You love this shit Jughead, you have always loved it. From the minute you could join the gang, you loved it.”

“That’s bullshit,” he argued. Sam and Mouse stood back against the door and said nothing as the two faced each other in anger.

“You always say you never wanted to be part of it, but why then at 17, when you were about done with school and could have left that shithole we grew up in, did you join the gang?”

“I couldn’t leave, who the fuck would have taken care of you?”

“Jughead, you could have taken care of me without joining the damn gang. Don’t you dare use me as an excuse. The first opportunity you had, you went out and got the biggest fucking snake tattoo that you could find. Yes, that clearly shows how upset you were at joining the guys.”

“I thought it was the best way to take care of you!” Jughead insisted. Betty watched him closely and she could see the pain of a headache flickering in his eyes. She knew the signs already and she was worried. She started to say something but Jellybean beat her to speaking in her anger.

“And when I graduated and was old enough to take care of myself and moved? When dad died? What did you do Jughead? If you hated it so fucking much, why did you take over?”

“I didn’t really have a choice!”

“You always had a fucking choice, Jughead!!!” she yelled. “From the day you joined and got that god damned tattoo, to the day I left and dad died, you could have left too Jughead, and nobody in the fucking gang would have cared. But you chose to stay and try to run everything. I think it gave you some twisted sense of purpose, like your life would mean something if you controlled them. You liked the power it gave you. I think it fueled how much you fucking hated your life and all the shit that had happened. It helped you channel your anger and hate into something that you thought you could justify. Don’t think I didn’t hear about the reputation you built. People were terrified of you Jughead. You were mean and angry and sure you never actually hurt anyone except in fights, which you probably instigated, but you made sure that people knew what you were capable of if you chose to do some of the things you threatened.”

“JB, I tried to make things better,” he insisted.

“Yes, you tried to turn a fucking motorcycle gang into a bunch of fairies with pixie dust. You were so lost in your own little world, you didn’t even realize they were selling drugs and guns to street kids for God’s sake and when everything went to shit and you got your head out of your ass and someone was dead, you up and fucking ran!”

“I didn’t fucking run!!!!” Jughead yelled furiously. 

“You did run,” Jellybean said brokenly. “You ran from me, from your past, from your demons, from your feelings, from all the shit that got you all twisted inside. You ran from all the mess that was falling down around you when you finally realized you couldn’t make some fairytale gang out of a bunch of morons and you just gave up and left. You are always running Jughead, Jesus Christ, you even ran from Betty when you had to confront an actual feeling inside your god damned wall. Now this shit has come full circle and there is no getting away from it this time.” 

Jellybean was sobbing and Jughead looked defeated. He looked stricken and Betty felt the tears fall from her eyes. She got up and quickly walked over to him, taking his hand.  
“Juggie?” she whispered, touching his face. He lifted his eyes and she was startled by the coldness she saw in them. He turned and looked at Sam and Mouse.

“Tell Cutter he can expect to see me tonight. Leave the rest of the guys out front and if anyone from Cutter’s gang shows up, fucking shoot them.” They nodded, immediately following his orders once again and left the house. Betty gasped and stepped back.

“Are you out of your fucking mind, Jughead?” Jellybean asked, staring at him in shock. “Cutter wants to kill you.”

“If he wanted me dead, I’d have been dead as soon as he heard I was here. You’ve been screaming at me that I’ve been running. Well, now I’m done. You want me to face the mess I made JB, well, now I’m going to face it!” Jellybean walked over and touched his face.

“I’m angry Jughead, I’m angry at all the shit you have pulled over the years. I’m the most angry that you turned your back on me, even though in your twisted mind you thought it was protecting me, but it fucking hurt like hell and despite all the anger I feel, I don’t want you to die. You can’t just go get yourself killed,” she cried. 

“What else should I do, run away? I can’t now. Don’t think for a second there isn’t someone parked close by to see where I’d go. I’m not going to lead a fucking gang back to Betty’s farm,” Jughead said shaking his head. “No, it’s time to finish this. I’m done with it, I’ve been done with it for over a year and I’m going to make sure Cutter knows it.”

“Betty can stay with me,” JB said quietly.

“No, she goes with me. She’ll be safer at the hotel with security. Call your boyfriend and leave here for a couple days. If this goes south, fucking move.” Jughead called a cab and Jellybean called her boyfriend. When she was done she sighed.

“You better be gone when he gets here, Jay, he’s fucking furious.” 

“I will fix this and I’ll make it up to both of you. I promise,” Jughead said with a hard voice.

“Don’t make promises you don’t know if you can keep,” she said brokenly.

 

The cab arrived and Jughead and Betty rode back to the hotel in silence. She held tightly to Jughead’s hand and her heart was pounding in fear. She felt like she couldn’t breathe and she didn’t bother wiping the tears that fell on her cheeks. Jughead was tense and the anger never left his face. The Jughead she had coaxed out on the farm was gone and this was the man he hadn’t wanted her to see. She wasn’t afraid of him, but she was afraid of what he was capable of doing. She had thought she had seen him when he had dealt with Paul, but this was something new altogether. Then he had acted out of fear and love for her, now he was being controlled by all the anger and hate that had simmered inside for years and it was frightening.

When they got inside the room she didn’t say anything and he disappeared into the bathroom for a while. She didn’t know what to do, how to help him. He came out eventually and looked almost angrier.

“Juggie,” she whispered fearfully, clenching her fists in uncertainty. He looked at her and she saw the fight in his eyes. She walked over to him and touched his face. He swallowed and stood still. “I’m afraid.” Her voice caught and he took her face. His eyes glittered and she couldn’t tell what he was thinking, saw only anger and pain and she did the only thing she knew to do. She pulled his face to hers and kissed him. He responded immediately and hauled her up against him, his mouth devouring hers. 

He lifted her up, her legs going around his hips and he moved and she felt the wall at her back. His tongue swept into her mouth and his hands started tugging at her clothes and she pulled his shirt over his head as he broke the kiss for a moment. His hands were hungry, rough, frantic as they swept over her, pulling her bra down and squeezing her breast. She felt his hands tugging at her pants as she fumbled with his and pulled him free. He lowered her long enough to push her pants down and then hauled her up against the wall again and when she felt him probe at her, she suddenly pulled back, pressing away from him.

“No, Juggie, stop.” He stopped immediately and moved his hips back, his breathing harsh and heavy as he looked at her, his face questioning through his glaze of lust and desire. He moved, almost unable to help himself toward her again and she shook her head. “Stop.” Jughead squeezed her waist almost painfully but he stopped and stepped back. She settled on the floor and slowly backed him over to the bed. She pushed him back on the mattress and got out of the rest of her clothes and he watched her, eyes dark with need. She pulled his pants and boxers off and climbed on top of him.

Betty brushed over him and he groaned. She was wet and aching for him but she teased and tormented until he was squeezing her hips so hard she knew she’d have bruises. She reached down and held him to her, sinking down only slightly, so his tip was just inside her. She felt his hips lift and she lifted away slightly and he stopped. His face was wild and she saw the anger fade slightly, replaced by a desire so intense, she felt it in her soul. 

“You’re mine Juggie, and only mine,” she said hoarsely. “Tell me you belong to me. I need to hear you say it.”

“Betty,” he gasped as she rotated her hips, letting him slide in a little further. Her eyes filled with tears and he reached up and traced them with his fingers.

“They can’t have you Jughead, you belong me to,” she said frantically.

“I belong to you Betty,” he said, his voice breaking, his hands reaching for her. “I belong to you. I’m yours. I don’t fucking know why you love me but I swear to you, I am completely yours.” She sobbed and slid down on him and he rolled them over and took her mouth in a desperate kiss as he moved in her, again and again until they were mindless of anything but each other. He reached down and stroked her and her legs came around his waist, her body rushing toward release. When he felt her begin to tighten, he suddenly pulled out and moved down and caught her orgasm with his mouth. She cried out his name as he latched on to her, his fingers giving her the thrust she needed. When she calmed slightly he came back up and thrust back inside, taking her hands and holding them over her head.

“Again,” he gasped, taking her mouth in a wet, erotic kiss. His thrust were fast and hard and he reached down and stroked her again and Betty quickly raced to the edge again and when she released a second time, he followed her with a groan and a shudder and she wrapped all around him, holding him tight. 

“I love you,” she cried against his ear and she felt him tremble beneath her hands.

“I love you,” he whispered back, he breathing choppy and quick. They lay for a long while, holding each other close and then Jughead got up and went to take a shower. 

She knew he was still going to go and she curled up in the blankets and tried desperately to not think of what could happen. When he came out, she watched him get dressed and watched as Jughead, the gang leader slowly emerged. By the time he had donned the leather jacket, he looked every inch the man everyone had once feared. He terrified her. His eyes had gone angry again and the coldness in his face made her shiver. She bit her tongue to keep from speaking when he slipped his gun in the back of his jeans. 

When he was ready, she got up and wrapped the sheets around herself and walked over to him. She touched his face and her eyes welled with tears.

“Promise you’ll come back to me,” she whispered brokenly.

“I promise I’ll come back to you,” he said quietly. They both knew he was lying. He was making a promise he didn’t know he could keep. He pressed a soft kiss to her mouth and was gone. Betty lay down on the bed and began to cry. 

 

Jughead opened the door to the clubhouse bar and looked around. It was late and he knew most of the guys would have gone to sleep by now on an ordinary day, but he knew today they were watching and waiting. He also knew Cutter would still be awake in the back room. He walked into the back and pulled his gun when he saw the man leaning over a table filled with papers. He walked up behind him and placed the nuzzle against the back of his head, cocking it, the sound echoing around the room. Cutter froze and straightened and he slowly turned, the gun barrel right in his face.

“Now I know you didn’t just walk into my clubhouse and fucking pull a gun on me, Jughead Jones. I know you’re not that fucking stupid.” 

Jughead heard a whistling sound and turned his head in time to see the butt of a gun slam into the side of his head and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what has jughead gotten himself into?


	15. Face Your Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit shorter than usual, but felt it was a good place to break..... sorry in advance lol

The first thing Jughead noticed when he woke from unconsciousness was the blinding pain in his head. The second thing he noticed was that he couldn’t move his arms. He couldn’t help the groan that slipped from his lips as he tried to focus on what was happening, but the pain in his head was making it difficult. For a moment he had a hard time remembering where he was.

“Wake up princess,” came Cutter’s grating voice and then it all came screaming back. Jughead lifted his head and blinked against the light as he opened his eyes. His vision was blurry and he realized he was sitting in a chair, a rope tied around his middle, imobalizing his arms behind the back of the chair and his hands were tied together at the wrist. His vision slowly focused and he looked at Cutter, sitting on the edge of his desk, one leg drawn up, his arm resting on it. He held Jughead’s gun in his hand. Jughead noticed his leather jacket was on the table beside the man.

“You have some balls, Jones,” Cutter said with a twisted grin. “Walking in here and pulling a gun on me. I should kill you right now.” Jughead said nothing and just stared at him. He was furious but he had enough sense to feel a bit of fear. 

“So what are you waiting for?” he asked, hating how his voice quivered slightly. Cutter laughed and put the gun down on the table. He pulled out a knife and grabbed Jughead’s jacket. He held it in his hands and started cutting at the stitchings that held Jughead’s gang patches to the leather. 

“So what was your plan? Come in here and act like you still have some kind of authority in this city? You’re lucky I told my men not to gun you down when you showed up because I know you’re too much of a chicken shit to actually follow through with anything, even when pulling a gun. We’ve been waiting quite a while for you to show your face again. To be honest, I never expected you to be stupid enough to show up,” the man said as he managed to loosen the stitching enough and ripped the patch free from the jacket. He threw it at Jughead’s feet. He looked down at it and slowly looked back at Cutter.

“What do you want?” Jughead asked. The man smiled at him and started on another patch. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“Ridding you of these. I mean, you left, remember? What do you need these for?” Another patch landed at Jughead’s feet. Jughead felt his anger simmer hotter and he wanted nothing more than to rip the man’s smug look off his face.

“You’re a piece of shit, you know that?” Jughead was rewarded with a crack across the face from someone standing close to him. He gritted his teeth, tasting the blood as his teeth cut the inside of his mouth.

“What was that?”

“I said you’re a piece of….” Another crack across the face. Cutter looked at the man next to Jughead with an annoyed expression.

“He’s trying to talk Conner, would you let him finish!” He turned back to Jughead. “What was that now?”

“You’re a piece of shit,” Jughead repeated. Cutter nodded to the man next to him and Jughead was rewarded with a punch. His head fucking hurt and his anger was burning now to the point where he wanted nothing more than to kill every person in the room. He spit blood from his mouth and straightened in his chair.

“You know, Jughead, I used to admire you. I watched you under your dad and when he died and you took over, I actually considered approaching you to merge our gangs. The way you threatened and manipulated people to do your bidding was quite astonishing. You got people to fear you without laying a fucking hand on them. That takes some talent. You were a slimy mother fucker.” 

“Thank you?” Jughead spoke with a sardonic laugh. Another patch landed at his feet. Cutter put the jacket down and grabbed the cell phone next to him. Jughead realized it was his. 

“What’s your pass code,” the man asked calmly, as if expecting Jughead to just give it to him. He said nothing. Cutter nodded again and Jughead’s head was pulled back by the hair and he felt a knife pressed to his throat.

“Really?” he laughed. “You’re gonna kill me over a fucking phone password.” He felt the blade pierce the skin and gritted his teeth.

“No, I just like amusing myself. Although your sister just sent a text and I wonder how her evening is going.”

“Leave her the fuck alone!” Jughead said furiously. 

“The passcode.”

“0713” Cutter punched it in and smiled when he got in. 

“What’s 0713 mean to you?” he asked mildly.

“What the fuck does that matter?” Jughead asked as his head was released and he strained against his ropes.

“Humor me.”

“No, you asshole.” Someone kicked Jughead’s chair and he went crashing over. His head hit the floor and he felt like his shoulder had burst into flame. He was immediately pulled back up and he felt himself slip into darkness. A bucket of water was thrown on his face and he sputtered awake.

“You should watch your mouth Jones, my men are very loyal to me and they don’t like it when someone shit talks me. Who’s this pretty thing?” Cutter asked when Jughead managed to lift his head again. He turned the phone and Jughead saw Betty’s beautiful face on the screen. He had taken the picture while they had been on the road. Jughead said nothing.

“She someone special to you, Jones? This the one that you went to your sister’s house with? I was told she was quite stunning. Think she’d like me?”

“Fuck you! Stay away from her!” Cutter sighed and put the phone down and grabbed the jacket again.

“Unlike you, Jones, I don’t use women to get what I want. I don’t hurt them to get someone to talk.”

“I never fucking hurt any woman,” Jughead snapped.

“No, but you liked to make the threats that you would, now didn’t you? Didn’t he Benji?” A man stepped forward and Jughead recognized him as the man he’d made cry when he tried to get information from him about a car drop that was worth thousands a couple years back.

“I never hurt any women,” Jughead said firmly, feeling suddenly horrified as some of his past threats came to his memory. He really had been a bastard. It was all there, all the shit he had talked, all the shit he done. As he remembered it all, the demons roared to life again and his anger burned inside him. He could never fucking get away from it.

“No, you didn’t. That was your thing, wasn’t it? Manipulate, threaten, put the fear of God into people to get information. It worked for a while, until people started to realize you were all smoke and no fire. That’s why your men started doing shit behind your back, Jones. You were weak. You never could go through with a threat.”

“I didn’t have to,” Jughead said. He laughed then. Had it really come to this? Being tied to a fucking chair while this man mocked him. This is where all his bravado and ego had led him. Full of fury and helpless to do anything about it.

“Yeah well, they started getting restless. God, you would have been impressive if you had actually done what you wanted to do. You could have run this entire fucking city. But your men realized their leader was a pussy who didn’t follow through, so they started making shit happen themselves and as a result, I lost a good man.”

“I had nothing to do with it,” Jughead said angrily. 

“It was your god damned men!” Cutter yelled. He was past being calm and he just looked furious now.

“I didn’t order the hit and you fucking know it! That was the last straw for me. That’s when I gave it all to Jackson and left town.”

“You mean ran like a fucking coward instead of owning up for the shit your men did?”

“Fuck you!” That earned Jughead a few punches to the gut. 

“Ease off,” Cutter snapped and his man stepped back. Jughead coughed, taking a harsh wheezing breath as he desperately struggled for air. His head was in agony and now his stomach was on fire. 

“If you’re going to kill me, just fucking do it already,” Jughead gasped out.

“You think I want to kill you?” Cutter asked, sounding amused. Jughead glared at him.

“Then why the fuck am I here?” 

“You’re the one who walked in the door. Why did you come? You could have just left town again.”

“Not according to your message.”

“Ahhh yes, my message. You’re right, I wasn’t going to let you just leave, and thank you for being so accommodating and showing up here. Saved me and my men a trip.”

“So why am I here, if you don’t want to kill me? We just catching up like old pals?”

“You look a little angry Jughead. You wanna hurt me? Do you think you could?”

“Why don’t you cut me loose and we’ll see.” Cutter laughed and ripped the last gang patch off of Jughead’s jacket. He held it up and Jughead gritted his teeth.

“Well, that’s much better. You keep saying you left the gang life, so I figured I’d help you out and get rid of the evidence.” He threw the jacket at Jughead’s feet. 

“I have no doubt in my mind that you could beat me till I was dead, Jones. Of course you wouldn’t get that far with my men here, but you could do some damage to a few until we could contain you. I saw you fight once, this glaze that comes over you. Do you remember that fight you got into at 17? When a guy said something lewd about your kid sister? If your father hadn’t pulled you off, you’d be in prison for murder. The beast within Jones, something you couldn’t seem to control at that age. Maybe that happens when a boy finds his mother dead in her own piss and vomit, and then your girlfriend wraps her car around a tree….you become something else to hide the fact that you want to cry like a baby.” Jughead gritted his teeth, his fists clenched. Cutter was right about one thing, if he released him right now, he would fucking kill him.

His face hurt. He could feel his eye starting to swell and his mouth tasted of blood and he felt it trickle down from a couple cuts on his cheek and forehead. He felt like he was going to pass out. The only thing fueling him right now was anger and he was shaking with it. Cutter started picking at his nails with the tip of his blade.

“Do you know why they call me Cutter, Jughead?” he asked.

“I’m assuming cause you’re good with a knife?” Jughead said, his eyes on the blade. 

“You’d be correct.” He continued to pick at his nails and then he looked at Jughead.

“Serpent Jones. Do you know how to kill a snake, Jughead? You cut off its head. A gang leader is usually considered a head, and since you’re the head of your snakes…..” Jughead felt himself get cold. He saw Betty’s face and he gritted his teeth. He had promised he would come back to her. But if she really knew him, knew all he had done and all the horrible shit he had done to people in his head but never had the courage to do in person, would she still love him?

“I’m not a serpent anymore,” Jughead said, his voice firm but quiet. Fuck Cutter, if he thought he was going to beg for his life.

“So you keep saying, but you still wore your patches. Do you miss it Jughead? The thrill of running a bunch of men to do your bidding?”

“No, I don’t and I haven’t missed it since I left.”

“I actually believe you,” Cutter said. “I also believe you when you say you had nothing to do with Muggie’s death. Regardless of that fact, you were the man in charge and you should have known what your men were doing.” The man saw Jughead’s eyes were on the phone laying face up on the desk. His eyes locked on the woman on the screen.

“Did you tell your girl you’d be back? Did you give her a promise of happily ever after, Jughead? Men like us don’t get a happily ever after. Did she make you feel things you didn’t know you could feel? She breathe life into that black heart of yours? Does she love you Jughead? Does she know you’re a fucking caged demon that you’ve somehow learned to control and never actually killed anyone? Would she love you if she knew, Jughead?” 

“Which fucking question do you want me to answer?” Jughead snapped.

“None of them, I already know the answers. Do you have the courage to tell her the whole truth about yourself? If by some chance she still would decide that you are worth something, is that something to live for, Jones?”

“What is this, a therapy session?” Jughead asked, his eyes cold.

“How bad do you want to hurt me?” Cutter asked with a smile. “If I was to let you go, would you come at me in revenge? Or would you just slither away like snakes do and go on with your life with the woman you love?”

Jughead went still. All the anger and hate and pain that was simmering inside him seemed to come to a standstill and all he saw was her. Her beautiful face swimming in his vision. Her smooth skin that he got to touch when she lay over his bike, beneath him on a blanket in the hayloft, next to him in the sheets of her bed. Her smile when she whispered how much she loved him. Her tears when she told him he was a good man. That tiny tiny part of him that she had somehow found deep inside, that small spot of good she found. Betty loved him. He was the worst kind of bastard and she saw through it and saw his insides, the insides he had smothered for so fucking long. What was the point of all this? This constant fighting and need for revenge. It never ended, it would never end. He didn’t care anymore, about any of it. He faced it now, what he had run from and he was done.

“You’re right, I should have known what my men were doing,” Jughead admitted after a while. He was done fighting and pretending he hadn’t had a hand in anything. It was his fault things had gotten out of hand cause he had been oblivious and ignorant and stuck in a stupid fantasy of what he’d wanted things to be like and didn’t care or pay attention to what was actually happening. 

All he wanted now, so desperately was to be with Betty, to go home and forget his life in New York had ever existed. He knew it probably wasn’t going to happen, but he wanted it so badly his eyes stung with tears. He was so tired. So tired of fighting all the bullshit. He didn’t have it in him anymore. She had done that for him. She had shown him love. She had helped him start to heal, helped ease the pain and this anger was the last thing simmering in him and he had allowed it to pull him away from her and walk into a clubhouse full of gang bangers like a fucking idiot. He pushed it aside and just gave it up. No matter what it cost him, he was done with it all. All he wanted was for his sister and the love of his life to be safe.

“You’re admitting it was your fault?” Cutter asked, a little surprised. 

“Yes and I’m sorry for the man you lost. If you’re going to kill me for it, then get on with it, but you need to promise to let Jellybean and my girl alone. You don’t go anywhere near them and you get your eyes off them.”

“I don’t care about them. I have no intention of harming Jellybean. I scared one of her neighbor’s enough to get info on her in regards to you, that’s it. There is no threat to her. I also believe you when you say you’re done with the gang.”

“Then what do you want, Cutter? Why the fuck am I here?”

“Well first of all, i did need to vent my anger a little that you cut and left town last year and yes, this roughing up was completely intentional.  I also want to make sure that you mean what you say.  Cut him loose,” Cutter said, standing up. Jughead felt his ropes fall away and he pulled his hands to the front and rubbed the pain away. He tried to stand but couldn’t quite manage. His body fucking hurt like hell. He stayed in his chair, taking deep breathes.

“I’m going to let you go Jughead, because I know you had nothing to do with Muggie’s death and because I respected and liked your father.” Jughead snorted at that. He had fucking hated him. “But I know that if you should ever decide to call up your old gang again, I have no doubt in my mind they would all come back and do whatever the fuck you wanted them to and I have a feeling, the next time you decided to run things, it wouldn’t be just threats. I wanted to see you because I am going to give you a warning. This is my territory now and I’m putting it on you to spread the word that if even one fucking serpent gets in my way, they are all dead.”

“Stand him up.” Jughead felt hands grab him and hauled him up. They kept a grip on him as he swayed on his feet. Cutter got right in his face, his eyes hard and dangerous. “If I ever see you in New York again Jughead Jones, I won’t be so nice. You show your face again and you’re a dead man.” Jughead nodded stiffly, fully believing his threat. “I’ll give you some days to get your snakes straight and have a few days with your sister and then you get the fuck out of this city and don’t you ever come back. And don’t worry about her, she’s of no use to me and she’ll be fine. The eyes are already off her.” He stepped back and a look came into his eye that chilled Jughead and he stiffened with apprehension. 

“Get him on the table,” Cutter ordered and before Jughead could wonder what was happening, he was lifted and slammed down on his back. He struggled but the hands held him fast. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” he yelled, his eyes wide. 

“Pull up the shirt and hold him down.” Benji pulled Jugheads shirt up to as high as he could, exposing his torso. Cutter smiled at him, a sick twisted smile and dragged the tip of his blade across Jughead’s stomach. “You say you’re no longer a serpent Jughead, let’s make sure you remember that every time you look in the mirror.” 

“No!” he cried out, trying to twist away, but the hands held him fast. His head fell back and he stared at the ceiling, a tear leaking from his eye as he tried to remember Betty’s beautiful face looking at him with love. He squeezed his eyes shut against the pain as he felt the knife cut into his skin.


	16. Who I Am, Who I Was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, this chapter killed me....it was hard to write cause I wanted to get it right and I must have rearranged and rewrote some things like 5 times.....I hope it makes sense and I feel I did it all in the right order...its also a bit shorter but I wanted the chapter to be just about them...... Enjoy!!!

It was 3:00am and Betty lay on the bed of their hotel room, watching the city in the large windows along the wall. The only light in the room came from the lights of the city itself. It really was a beautiful place and it seemed to come alive even more at night. She wished she could enjoy it, but instead she lay almost numb, feeling more terrified and anxious than she knew was possible. She hadn’t slept a wink and she figured the only way sleep would come is if she passed out directly because her fear kept her wide awake. Jughead had been gone for 9 hours and she was literally watching the minutes tick by on the wall clock when she wasn’t staring out the window.

She had tried taking a bath but the water had been suffocating. Now she just lay on the bed, in his t-shirt and pj pants and just tried to breathe. It hurt even doing that. She had cried for hours and her eyes burned and felt dry. She missed him. Dear God, she missed him. 

She startled suddenly when she heard a noise at the door. She thought she imagined it and slowly sat up, not daring to breathe. There it was again, the distinct sound of a key card clicking open the lock. She scrambled off the bed as the door opened and he stumbled in. 

“Juggie?” she gasped and rushed over to him as he slumped, half bent over against the wall. He was struggling and he gave a moan of pain and she quickly wrapped her arm around his waist and he sagged against her as she helped him over to the bed. 

“Chair,” he said, his voice hoarse and she changed directions and moved him to the chair by the window. He fell into it and the city lights moved across his face and she gasped. She turned quickly and turned on a lamp and when she turned back, she couldn’t stop the cry that fell from her lips.

“Oh my God, Jughead! What happened to you?” she gasped, as she fell to her knees in front of him. She lifted a shaking hand and touched his face, his beautiful face. His one eye was not quite swollen shut but pretty close and there were multiply lacerations on his face that left streaks of blood. The corner of his mouth was bleeding and there was a cut on his neck that had stained his collar with blood. One side of his face looked like it had been scraped with something, with lines of tiny lacerations running from hairline to chin.

“Jughead talk to me,” she said, tears running down her face. He lifted his eyes and they were filled with pain. 

“I’m ok,” he whispered.

“No, you’re not fucking ok,” she said angrily. “What the fuck did they do to you? Why did they do this?” He was struggling to get his jacket off and she helped him, noting he was pressing his hand over his abdomen. She looked closer and saw his shirt was soaked with blood.

“Jesus,” she gasped as he let go briefly to shrug his jacket off. She reached for his shirt and he sat back and shook his head.

“Just, please wait,” he said in small gasps. 

“Where are you bleeding from?” she cried. She threw his jacket down and looked at it confused. It had all the patches ripped off and looked quite strange. She turned back to his shirt and he was clutching his hand to it again and wouldn’t let her move it to see what the injury was.

“I need….first…..,” he winced and took a deep breath. “I need to say something first,” he whispered. She nodded and sat back on her heels in front of him. “Could I get some water first,” He asked. Betty rushed to get him a bottled water and he drank half of it before he stopped.

“What happened Juggie? Was anyone else hurt?” she asked tearfully. He shook his head and closed his eyes for a minute. “We need to get you cleaned up,” she insisted, reaching again for his hand. He grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

“I need to tell you something first,” he said, his voice filled with anguish. She bit her lip, sitting back again.

“Jughead, you need help, let me call an ambulance. Were you shot?”

“No, Betty….it’s ok, I think the bleeding stopped already. I don’t need an ambulance. Just let me….I need to say some things, please let me.”

“Juggie…,” she began but he talked over her.

“I lied to you Betty. The things I’ve done, the things I wanted to do….”

“Juggie, I don’t care, that’s your past and I don’t care,” she insisted firmly. He shook his head, and winced at the pain it cause him. She got up and walked over to their bags. She came back with some pain killers. He gratefully swallowed a couple and took a deep breath.

“I care and I need you to know. I need you to know what kind of man I am Betty,” he said, his voice wavering.

“It doesn’t matter. Can we clean you up first? I’m freaking out a little and I need to know how bad you’re hurt.”

“It does matter Betty, please, let me tell it all to you, I just need you to know who I am. I promise I’m not hurt bad enough that it can’t wait. Please……” Jughead insisted, his eyes suddenly filling with tears.

“Ok,” she whispered. He began to talk then, haltingly at first, starting the night his mother died. In a tortured, broken voice, Jughead told her about his life and all that had transpired since that night and because of that night. Some of what he told her was awful and some of it made her look away as she cried. She held his hand through the parts where he struggled with the telling. He paused many times, having to take deep breaths as he waited for the pain killers to kick in. She doesn’t know how long it took, but she didn’t interrupt and he didn’t stop or waver as he bared his soul and his sins. 

“I have lived and chased darkness for so long Betty, and I did so many things that I wish with all my heart I had never done and I can’t do anything to take it back. I am broken and stained and I don’t deserve anything from anyone, especially from you. I stopped running tonight Betts and I stopped fighting because all I could think about was you and the love you give me so freely and willingly and I knew it wasn’t fair to you until you knew the whole truth about me. I am terrified that you won’t look at me the same anymore because I don’t know if I can survive without you Betty, but I knew I couldn’t continue until you knew who I am.” 

Betty felt her tears fall down her face and she watched as his own mixed in with the dried blood on his cheeks, making a bigger mess on his face than was already there. She lifted her hand and touched his heart over his shirt, her eyes looking into his.

“It’s not who you are Juggie, it’s who you were,” she whispered. He closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath. She lifted up on her knees and pulled his forehead down to hers. “You are not that man anymore,” she insisted. He breathed her in for a moment and pulled back. His eyes were haunted and anxious and glittered with fresh tears.

“I need you to forgive me Betty,” he begged.

“Juggie, you don’t need to….”

“Please,” he whispered hoarsely. “Please forgive me.” 

“I forgive you, Juggie,” she cried. “I forgive you.” His head fell on her shoulder and Jughead Jones, the man who had never let himself grieve, cried for everything he had lost and everything he had done. Betty wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him, crying with him as he released all the demons he had carried around for all those dark years. Long moments later, when he was done and taking deep shuddering breathes, she eased him back against the chair and put her hand over his on top of his shirt.

“Let me see, please,” she whispered. He nodded and when she tried to lift the shirt he gasped and stopped her hand. 

“Do you have anything to cut down the middle?” She nodded and ran to her bags and got a multi-tool that she carried in her purse. It had a tiny pair of scissors but they were sharp and cut easily through the material. “It’s stuck to the cuts, be careful,” he said, his voice pained. Betty nodded and bit her lip as she slowly pulled the blood soaked material back. 

“Jesus Christ!” she gasped, her eyes filling with tears again. He was watching her, his eyes wounded. “What the fuck? Why did they do this?” she cried furiously. There was a cut through the body of the snake, just below the head and an ‘X’ carved through the head. 

“To kill a snake, you cut off its head,” he said quietly.

“What?” she asked furiously. “I don’t know what the fuck that means!”

“I told them I was no longer a serpant. He made it symbolic cause he didn’t want me to forget,” Jughead explained in a broken whisper.

“No, they can’t do this. We can’t let them get away with this Jughead,” she said, her voice filled with sorrow. Jughead shook his head and took her hands.

“It’s ok love, I don’t care. I don’t care about any of that shit anymore. All I want or care about is right here. Don’t you see? None of it matters anymore, as long as I still get to have you. I look in your eyes and I see forever and if you’ll still have me, I want to give you forever,” Jughead said, his voice low and serious.

“Of course I’ll still have you, I love you so much Juggie,” she whispered. “But I still think you need to do something about this, don’t you want…,” her voice trailed off.

“Revenge? There isn’t any point because it never ends. I left my serpent past in that clubhouse tonight, Betty, I don’t want anything to do with it anymore. There is only one thing I want to do and it has nothing to do with Cutter or his gang.”

“What do you want to do?”

“I want to go home and make babies with you, Betty Cooper.” She stared at him and a quivering smile spread across her face, replacing the anger.

“A whole fuck load?” she asked, more tears falling on her cheeks.

“As many as you want,” he said smiling for the first time that night. He grimaced when the action made his lacerations pull and bleed a little. Betty leaned in placed a tiny kiss on his lips and he pulled away almost immediately.

“Let’s clean me up first, I’ve been spitting blood all night and I’m pretty sure I’m not kissable right now,” he said with a sigh. “Can you help me with this?” he asked, looking down at his stomach and wincing. 

“I don’t know, I think you might need stitches, Juggie. I don’t know if stitch bandages will help here. Can you get into the washroom? I need to clean you up and it will be easier if you sat in there.” He nodded and struggled to stand, gasping and holding a hand over his wounds. 

“We can stay here,” she said quickly and he shook his head and managed to stand. 

“I got up here, I’m sure I can make it to the bathroom,” he said with a sigh.

“How the hell did you get up here?” she asked, helping him walk.

“It’s not bad once I’m moving.” They got to bathroom and she peeled off the rest of his shirt. Bruises littered his side and abdomen and she gritted her teeth in anger. 

“I need you to sit on the counter. I don’t think a shower is a good idea, it will make your cuts bleed too much. I’ll clean you up and see how bad it really is. For the record, if I see this guy, I’m going to fucking kill him,” Betty said angrily. Jughead smiled a little at that. She looked fierce enough to do it too. She went back into the other room and got a couple little bottles of vodka out of the mini bar and came back with them.

“Rinse with these. It will clean the blood out of your mouth and clean out any cuts you may have on the inside. “ He did as she asked and winced at the burns he felt on his gums and inside his cheek. He rinsed and spit several times and was amazed at how much better his mouth felt after he was done. She opened the second one and handed it to him. “Drink, you’ll feel better.” He downed the shot and let it burn its way down to his stomach. She reached for a cloth and he stopped her, his hand on her face.

“I wouldn’t mind that kiss now,” he said softly and she quickly pressed her mouth to his. He kissed her slowly, carefully, just needing to feel her mouth on his. He pulled away and she whimpered in protest and he smiled slightly. She gave herself a little shake and remembered she had to help him.

Jughead sat still as Betty wet a cloth and slowly, gently cleaned his face. Once the blood was cleaned up she saw how bruised his face was and she touched it with trembling fingers. 

“They hit you a lot?” she asked quietly.

“Some,” he said softly, watching her face. She looked at him like she didn’t believe him. 

"What's this from?" She asked as she touched the tiny lacerations that marked his face on one side. 

"My head hit the floor when someone kicked my chair over." She said nothing but she looked furious. She ran her hand down his arm and picked up his hand. She saw the marks on his wrists. 

“You were tied up?”

“Yes. I got there and I walked in like an idiot and got my ass knocked out with the butt end of a gun.” She gasped at that.

“You got knocked out?? Dammit, you’re going to have fucking brain damage soon with all this trauma to your head!” She cried out furiously.

“I can still think pretty good,” he said with a smile. Betty frowned and put stitch bandaids she found in the first aid kit on a couple of the cuts on his face. She cleaned off his neck and saw it was only a small nick that didn’t need a stitch.

She rinsed out the cloth and tried not to cry at the blood that ran down the drain. She started on his abdomen next. She got him to lift himself for a minute and pulled his jeans off and cleaned up the blood that stained his skin. Once she had it clean she looked again at the cuts. They were clean and surprisingly narrow. She had to admit he hadn’t butchered Jughead’s skin and the scars wouldn’t be too awful. She was angry though, she had loved that tattoo and the wide open mouth and fangs of the head had been her favorite part. It was dangerous and sexy and now it was destroyed. She used stitch bandages and was happy to see they pulled the skin together enough that he wouldn’t need to get real stitches. Her fingers trembled as she gently touched the wounds.

“Hey,” Jughead said softly and she lifted her tear brimmed eyes to his. “It will be ok.”

“I’m so angry Juggie. Why did they have to do this?”

“I’m glad they did.”

“What? How can you say that? They hurt you Juggie,” she said, her tears spilling over.

“I couldn’t get away from my past until I faced it and i felt like I was hanging on by a thread. I’ve been fighting this war inside me for so long Betty, I still cant believe the person I once was, before I met you. I was trying to change but I couldn’t seem to work through my flaws. I had nobody to help me and then there was you. You saw underneath and through all my scars and all my pain and you saved me from losing myself. That place where I wouldn’t have been able to come back from. If you hadn’t been here with me, I’d be dead right now," Jughead said quietly.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her chin trembling.

"While Cutter was doing what he was doing, he had pulled up your picture on my phone and it was laying on the desk and I was sitting there, with so much hate and anger inside me and had they released me, I would have killed someone Betty. But I kept looking at your beautiful face and I realized that if I let myself fall over that edge, I would lose you and in that moment, I wanted you with me so badly, I just let everything go. I was ready to die to keep you safe. I let it all go on the slim chance I might get to be with you again. Cutter made me face my demons, made me see what I really was, and I just let it go cause I don’t ever want to be that again. I want you, I want to be with you because I feel complete with you. I am safe with you.” Jughead sounded completely hoarse by the time he was done his impassioned speech and she was sobbing at his words. He pulled her between his legs and moved her close, hugging her as tight as his painful body could manage. 

“I still don’t know what you saw in me,” he muttered against her hair. Betty pulled back and smiled.

“Well, you’ve extremely easy on the eyes,” she said with a smile. He chuckled and brushed her hair back. “We’ve all had our moments Jughead. We’ve all thought and said and done horrible things. Sure, you’ve done more than your share, but everyone deserves a second chance to make things right.”

“What bad things have you thought and done?” he asked, his face indicating that he didn’t think it was possible.

“I once slapped Joan,” she admitted with a smile. “And once, when I was standing in the kitchen and Paul was leaning into the fridge, I had a moment where I felt like plunging the knife in my hand into his back.” She said it so calmly that Jughead thought she was kidding. Her face showed that she wasn’t.

“Well, don’t we make a psychotic pair,” he joked. She let out a laugh and he gave her a squeeze. She leaned back and he looked to her like he was going to fall asleep on her. The vodka shot and pain killers were about to put him out. She quickly grabbed a gauze bandage and covered the cuts on his abdomen and helped him off the counter. He was walking ok, if a bit hunched and she helped him to the bed. He sank down onto the sheets and she covered him with the blanket and his eyes were already closing.

“I love you,” he whispered as he fell asleep. She brushed his hair back and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

“Sleep now, love,” she whispered back. She went to the chair and picked up his jacket and got angry again, looking at the mess they had made. It was still intact but looked strange with all the spots where patches had been a slightly different wear pattern than the rest. She found his gun in a special pocket at the back of the jacket on the inside and his phone in the outside pocket. There were several frantic texts from Jellybean, wondering where he was and she couldn’t answer because she needed the passcode. She went over to Jughead and shook him awake. It took a bit and she quickly asked for him what the code was.

“The day you found me….” He breathed out as he fell asleep again. That stumped her a bit because she honestly couldn’t remember the date. She knew it was a Thursday and it was July. She got it on the second try. 0713 and she smiled. God, she loved him. She quickly shot off a text to Jellybean.

\--This is Betty and he’s with me. In pretty bad shape. Maybe come see him tomorrow.

She replied almost instantly and Betty realized she hadn’t been sleeping either and felt bad for not thinking of messaging the woman sooner.

\--thank God! We will come in the afternoon!

Betty put the phone away and went into the bathroom to clean up. When that was done she got into bed and curled up next to Jughead. She grabbed his arm and tucked it around her and breathed him in. He was warm and he was safe. She fell asleep holding his hand.

She woke up a few hours later when she heard him groan in his sleep and saw her arm was resting across his bandage. She quickly moved it and he let out a breath.

“I’m so sorry Juggie, I didn’t realize,” she whispered and he pulled her close in response.

“As long as you’re still here,” he whispered back. 

“I’m never going anywhere, I promise,” Betty said softly. He smiled and fell asleep once more.


	17. Healing and Bonding

Betty woke around noon and noticed that Jughead was restless. He kept moving around and a small groan would escape his lips every now and then. She moved the blanket and saw that his wound was bleeding through the bandage and got up to go get some clean ones. He didn’t wake fully as she carefully cleaned it. It still looked ok, no infection that she could see and she bandaged it up again. She noticed his side was quite bruised and she wondered if he had broken ribs. She couldn’t decide what to do. He had been adamant about not calling for an ambulance or going to the hospital. She grabbed Jugheads phone and shot Jellybean a text.

B: What time you figure you’ll be by? I’m a little worried. I think he might have broken ribs. They really did a number on him :(

JB: We’ll come right away!

Betty wondered if that meant her boyfriend was coming with her. It had to be because Jellybean wouldn’t bring anyone else. As she was wondering, Jughead woke. He groaned and pressed a hand to his abdomen. She rushed over and sat beside him.

“Do you need some meds?” she asked, brushing his hair back. 

“Yeah…” he croaked out, sounding like he had sandpaper in his throat. She got him some water and painkillers and he winced as he pulled himself up on the pillows behind him. He swallowed the pills and leaned back. “Jesus, I feel like a truck hit me,” he muttered. His eye wasn't as swollen but his face was littered with bruises and cuts and his shoulder had a fair bruise on it as well. She was surprised it wasn't dislocated.

“Worse than when you crashed your bike?” she asked.

“Yeah. That was mostly a horrifying headache and my ankle if I stepped on it. This is fucking all over.”

“You have bruises all up your side where you have the ‘JONES’ tattoo, I think you may have some broken ribs. I hope not, but I’m not sure. Did you take any hits there?”

“Some punches and I fell over pretty hard on that side. There may have been a kick at one point, I don’t even know.” Betty got angry again. He noticed and cupped her chin in his hand, stroking his thumb across her lips. She kissed it and leaned into his touch.

“I’m sorry you have to see me like this, that you have to do this,” he said quietly.

“I’m here for you Jughead, I always will be. And I don’t have to do this, I want to do it,” she said with a gentle smile. Jughead pulled her close and gave her a soft kiss. She wanted nothing more than to throw herself in his arms but knew he’d be in too much pain. 

“I love you,” he said against her lips.

“I love you Juggie,” she whispered. He smiled. He loved it when she called him that. He loved everything about her. He pulled away and sat up with a wince.

“I need to go to the washroom and I really need to eat,” he said, struggling to stand up. She helped him and he straightened up with a groan but managed to stand on his own.

“Ok?” she asked and he nodded and walked slowly to the washroom.

“What do you want to eat?” she asked, reaching for the room service menu.

“Food.” She smiled and got ready to order them some burgers and fries. 

“Cake or pie?”

“Cake, chocolate….and pie.” Betty chuckled and called in the order. Jughead came back out of the bathroom and grabbed his pajama pants from the bags and she helped him get into them, as bending over too far was painful for him. He went back to the bed and sat down, leaning back against the head board. 

“Food should be here soon enough,” she said as she shimmied out of her, or rather, his clothes and pulled on a dress. He smiled as he watched her and she blushed under his heated gaze. “Stop looking at me like that,” she muttered.

“How am I looking at you?” 

“Like you want to drag me to bed.”

“Well, you got me there,” he said with a twinkle in his eye. She was about to reply when there was a loud knock at the door.

“Food’s here already?” he asked, surprised. Betty went to look out the peep hole and took a deep breath. She opened the door and smiled at Jellybean and what appeared to be her boyfriend. Betty wondered at the black bag he was carrying. Jughead’s sister gave her a quick hug and they walked into the room and Betty closed the door behind them. Jellybean stopped and gasped when she saw him.

“What in the ever loving fuck!” she exclaimed, her hand over her mouth, her eyes filling with tears. She rushed over and sat beside Jughead on the bed, touching a hand to his hair. “I’m going to kill them, I swear to God, Jughead!” Jughead shook his head and took her hand.

“I’ll be ok,” he said softly. His eyes moved to the man standing at the foot of the bed. “Hey, Noah.” 

Betty noticed the man looked furious and she took a step closer to Jughead, which he noticed and he bit back a smile. She was fiercely protective and he loved her for it.

“Oh, Betty, this is my boyfriend, Noah. Noah, meet Miss Betty Cooper, only the best author ever, and my brothers girlfriend.”

“Future wife,” Jughead corrected. Betty smiled and Jellybean raised an eyebrow. 

“He’s weird about the word girlfriend,” she explained to Noah. She turned back to Jughead and stood up. “He’s going to check you out and make sure you’re ok.”

“Excuse me?”

“Noah is a med student, he knows enough to let you know if you need to get your stubborn ass to the hospital,” she explained.

“He doesn’t need…..”

“Jughead.” Betty said his name softly but firmly and Jughead stopped protesting. If Jellybean hadn’t witnessed it, she wouldn’t have believed it. 

“Wow,” she said with a laugh. “Betty is definitely the one for you.” Jughead glared and Betty smiled. He turned to Noah and let out a sigh.

“Before you begin whatever it is that you’re going to be doing, I just want to say that I’m sorry. For everything I’ve done to make JB cry and for trying to keep you guys apart when you started dating,” he said. “And congrats on the med student thing, I didn’t know you were doing that.”

“Well, you haven’t exactly been around to know,” Noah said. Jellybean cleared her throat and Noah sighed and walked over the side of the bed. He pulled up a chair and set his bag on it and opened it. 

Betty stood back with Jellybean and watched him work. 

“Does it hurt when you breathe?” He asked, holding a stethoscope to Jughead’s chest. 

“A little.” He got him to pull forward a bit and pressed it to his back, listening intently.

“Well, your lungs seem clear so we don’t have to worry about fluid.” He examined Jughead’s eyes with a light and smiled ruefully. “You’re lucky that you have a hard head, you escaped a concussion this time. What’s this about?” Noah asked, motioning to the bandage. 

“He ummm…..they cut him,” Betty said haltingly. Noah carefully removed the bandage and Jellybean gasped again.

“Jesus,” she breathed, her tears spilling over. “What the hell?” 

“Cutter’s way of killing a snake,” Jughead said. 

“I don’t understand,” JB said, crying softly as Noah pulled off the stitch bandages. The cuts stayed together and Noah smiled at Betty.

“You did a good job. The cuts are also really clean, whoever this Cutter is, he knows how to use a knife. Honestly, I don’t think there will that much damage once it’s healed. Will probably just look like the snake got into a bad fight, which is ironic, considering what actually happened,” he said wryly. Jughead explained to them what had all happened and Cutter’s warnings and Jellybean looked furious after.

“You’re going to let him get away with this?” she fumed.

“Jellybean, yesterday you were screaming at me about all the shit and joining the gang, and now you’re suggesting revenge?” he asked.

“Well that was before he freaking tortured you!” she snapped.

“He didn’t torture me, not really.” She gave him a look that suggested he was being an idiot. “Look, I don’t want any part of this anymore. He won’t bother me or you anymore if I leave town and honestly, that’s all I want to do.”

“And what about me? I don’t feel safe and I don’t care what he promised. I don’t believe him!”

“Well, actually….,” Noah began. “I’ve been waiting for the right time to tell you, but I’ve been offered a residency in Miami and I didn’t want to say yes unless you were on board and willing to go with me. We could move…..if you want.” Jellybean stared at him in shock.

“We’ll talk about this later,” she finally managed. “Finish up with him, the cuts are making me queasy.” Noah added some suture glue to the cuts and re-bandaged him and moved to his side. He pressed gently on each rib and took note when Jughead winced or gasped in pain.

“Well, I don’t think you have any ribs that are broken out right. You may have cracked or fractured a couple and it may just be a deep bone bruise. There really is no way to know without an x-ray. If it starts feeling better by the end of the week without pain meds, it’s probably just a bone bruise. A fracture might also feel better by then. We’ll wrap you up tight and it should help. Make sure not to do too much. That includes sex, for at least a week.”

"Are you being honest now, or are you saying that because you're still pissed off at me and want to be an asshole?" Jughead asked, glaring. Noah’s mouth twitched with what may have been a smile.

“No, I’m being honest, although I can’t say I’m not enjoying it.”

“Seriously Jughead?” Betty exclaimed, rolling her eyes. “You can barely fucking move and you’re mad cause you can’t have sex?”

“Hey, where there’s a will, there’s a way,” he said with a wink at her. She flushed and Jellybean plugged her ears.

“La la la la la la la…..” she sang out. “I don’t want to hear my brother and his girlfriend talking about sex.”

“Future wife,” Jughead corrected again.

“Jesus, Jughead, shut the hell up, she’s your girlfriend,” JB said with a roll of her eyes. Betty bit back a laugh as Jughead glared at his sister. Noah pulled a tenser bandage from his bag and wrapped it around Jughead’s middle a couple times over the ribs that hurt. He stood when he was done and packed up his things. 

“That should do. How long will you be in the city?”

“At least another week. I need to talk to some of my former gang and I’m determined to take Betty on a New York date, so Cutter can just fucking wait. He said I can take some time and I’m taking it.”

“You think he’s watching?” JB asked.

“I doubt it. He knows I took him seriously and I’m going to do what he said. I don’t think he will bother us.” 

“Can I take Betty shopping then?” JB asked, chewing nervously on her lip. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Noah said hesitantly. 

“You’re not going anywhere,” Jughead said sharply and Jellybean stood with her hands on her hips.

“You said that Cutter told you that eyes were off me. That he wouldn’t hurt me or Betty. I want to go shopping with her. He said we could have some time and I’m fucking taking some time!” she yelled. Jughead slowly got to his feet and grabbed his phone. He found a number and hit send.

“Sam, meet me at the hotel I told you I was staying at, bring two guys.” He hung up the phone and tossed it on the bed.

“Are you seriously going to assign some gang bangers to bodyguard us? For shit’s sake Jughead! I’m not walking around with those guys trailing after me,” Jellybean yelled again.

"You'll do as you’re fucking told!”

“EXCUSE ME?” JB looked furious enough to kill him.

“Don’t talk to her like that,” Noah said angrily.

“Oh my God! Everybody just stop!” Betty yelled. They all fell silent and looked at her. “Jughead, stop being rude and stop talking to your sister like she’s a kid. She can make her own damn decisions. Noah, Jughead is just over protective and bossy and he likes to use the word ‘fuck’. And Jellybean, I would love to go shopping with you, even with some hideous looking bikers trailing us and if I’m going to be honest, I’d feel better. I don’t want to leave Jughead today, but you can come by first thing tomorrow and we’ll go all day. How about that?” Jellybean quickly nodded and smiled. Noah still looked angry and Jughead was glaring at her.

“I don’t want you to go anywhere,” he said, his voice sounding a little terrified. She walked over and touched his face, smiling at him.

“We’ll take your bodyguards and we’ll always make sure we’re vigilent. Ok? Now call them back and tell them to come tomorrow.” Jughead sighed and did as she asked.

“I’m seriously never going to get over this,” Jellybean said with a smirk. “He is like putty in your hands. Let’s see what else you can get him to do.” Betty burst out laughing and Jughead sent his sister a scathing look. There was another knock at the door and Betty went to see who it was. She opened it and smiled at the room service delivery man.

“What took so long?” she asked with a smile. He gave her a nervous laugh and wheeled the cart in. She tipped him and sent him on his way. Jellybean and Noah stayed for the afternoon and by the time they left, Noah and Jughead were acting like old friends and Jellybean had laid out the plan for the next day’s shopping. Betty had to admit, she was excited. They left after they ordered dinner and Jughead looked exhausted and Betty ordered him into bed.

“I want to take a shower,” he said firmly. Noah had left some large water proof bandages to fit over the one on his stomach and Betty get in with him, insisting on helping him.

“This isn’t a good idea,” Jughead said gruffly as she gently washed him. She smiled coyly at him and giggled when she brushed against him and he groaned.

“Well,” she breathed into his ear, as she wrapped her hand around his arousal. “He never said I couldn’t help you out.” Jughead lowered his head and took her mouth, his hand wrapping around the back of her neck. She moved her hand on him, absorbing his gasps with her mouth and tongue. He pulled away and rested his forehead on hers, his eyes burning into hers.

“I don’t know if this will help,” he muttered. “I’m still going to want your legs wrapped around me.” 

“What if my mouth was wrapped around you,” she whispered and slowly dropped to her knees. Jughead watched as she did exactly that and had to brace his hand on the tile to keep his knees from giving out. She worked him slowly, moving her hand and mouth on him, wrapping her tongue around him, dragging it up his length and then taking him in again. 

“Betty, I’m….” He didn’t finish his thought as she pulled him deep and his body tightened as his release ripped through him. She worked him through it and slowly kissed her way up his body. He was wincing when she looked at him. 

“Oh shit, Juggie!” she gasped, noticing his eyes filled with both pleasure and pain. 

“I’m ok,” he groaned, pulling her to him with his hand and kissing her hard, pulling her tongue into his mouth with his. She moaned and was about to sag against him and then caught herself. She was trembling by the time he let her go and his eyes no longer had any pain in them. 

“That hurt, huh?” she asked with a sigh.

“Yeah, but I’d do it again in a heartbeat,” he said with a smile. She shook her head with a smile and helped him out of the shower. She took off the water proof bandage and got him into his pajama pants and a tshirt and got him into bed.

“I hate feeling so helpless,” he muttered. Betty snuggled up next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

“And I love taking care of you, so you just shush and let me,” she said, kissing his chin. 

“I want to touch you,” he said softly. He tried to roll to his side and fell back with a groan. “God dammit!”

“It’s ok,” Betty said smiling at him. “I can wait.”

“No, get on the other side of me,” he insisted.

“Jughead, no,” she protested. 

“Please,” he said, his voice sounding strained with want. She carefully climbed over him and there wasn’t much room and he managed to slide over a little so she fit. He slowly rolled onto his good side and pulled her to her side so they faced each other on the pillow.

“Hi,” she whispered with a smile. He smiled and kissed her, his hand slowly brushing down her side. She had climbed into bed in just a tank top and panties and when his hand brushed down her leg she was happy she hadn’t put on pajamas. His tongue flicked against her lips and she opened her mouth with a sigh and sank into the kiss. His hand brushed against her stomach and moved up under the shirt. When he cupped her breast and ran his thumb over her nipple she whimpered and arched into his touch.  
He moved his hand down again, brushing against the lace covering her. She whimpered and moved her hips, feeling the heat bursting to flame inside her. He slipped his hand under it and brushed his fingers over her folds and groaned into her mouth. She was hot and wet for him.

“Still want to wait?” he teased against her ear as his fingers dipped inside her. 

“No,” she gasped as he slid a finger, then two inside her. He shifted so he was leaning more over her and she lay on her back. Her legs fell apart and her hips lifted to his hand. He moved slowly, his thumb brushing over her clit, circling, teasing and she moaned into his mouth. He applied more pressure and her hips bucked off the bed, his fingers sliding deeper. 

“Pull up your shirt,” he breathed and she hurried to do what he asked, pulling it up above her breasts. He shifted slightly until he could drag his tongue over a nipple, before taking it in his mouth and sucking. She felt herself begin to tighten at the action and her breathing got choppy.

“Jug….” She gasped, feeling her body begin to spiral. He nipped with his teeth and curled his fingers inside her, his thumb pressing hard and she splintered apart, a soft cry falling from her lips. Betty gasped, her hips writhing as he worked her through her orgasm. When she calmed she realized she had a death grip on his shoulders and quickly let go. He shifted back and he tried unsuccessfully to hide his wince.

“Dammit,” she muttered, her eyes filling with tears. “I’m sorry.”

“No, stop,” Jughead said quickly, pulling her close to his side. “I don’t care if it hurts, every second was worth it.” He kissed her again and when he pulled away she sighed.

“No more till date night, and that’s final!” she said firmly. 

“Yes, ma’am,” he said with a smile. His satisfied arrogant smirk was going to be the death of her. She rolled her eyes and pulled the sheets over them. They fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

 

The next morning, after some more protesting from Jughead, who still couldn’t do much except sit around eating pain killers, and making Betty promise to text every half hour, she and Jellybean, along with three scary looking bikers, headed out into the city. The first place they went was JB’s favorite vintage shop. Betty was overwhelmed by the noise and bustle of the city. It was larger than life and she felt small and insignificant. Jellybean didn’t let her dwell on it and in no time, she fell in love with it all. 

“This would look great on you,” JB said, holding up a gypsy style skirt in front on Betty. She tried it on and agreed and found a pretty blouse that went great with it. “Put that on with some flowers in your hair and my brother would probably have a stroke,” she said with a giggle. Betty flushed and made a mental note to do just that. They found some cute hats and after giggling over most of them, they each bought one and Betty took a selfie of them and sent it to Jughead. He replied immediately.

J: You look so beautiful.

B: So does your sister!

J: I see only you.

“Jesus, he’s so gone for you,” JB said with a roll of her eyes as she read the text. Betty blushed and they headed to the next stop. 

“So this date night that he’s planning to take you on, we need to find you something sexy to wear,” JB said, pulling Betty into another clothing boutique.

“Well, I was thinking of wearing a dress, he really likes my dresses,” she said with a laugh.

“No girl, we need something sexy, something warm evening New York, and shoes. We definitely need shoes. I have a picture in my head; let’s see if we can put this together.” Betty offered no protest and was more than happy to have Jellybean dress her. Her style was stuck with jeans and tshirts and sundresses and she wanted something with some heat. Jellybean picked out an outfit and Betty stared at herself in the mirror.

“I don’t know,” she said slowly, almost not recognizing the woman staring back at her. This was definitely not small town farm girl. 

“Yes, Betty. Although it’s totally weird to talk about my brother this way, but you need to knock him off his feet. This is so hot. Oh my God, I wish I had your legs.”

“I feel under dressed,” she admitted, biting her lip. 

“All that’s showing is leg and arm,” JB said with a laugh. “You never show legs in a dress?”

“Not this much,” Betty laughed, starting to like the outfit. She turned and looked at herself. She felt sexy and confident and she had no doubt Jughead wouldn’t be able to keep his hands to himself.

“It’s sexy but not slutty, that’s the key,” JB explained with a smile. “Now girl, we need to get you some sexy heels.”

 

“You know, I’ve never seen my brother this happy before in my life,” Jellybean said softly as they sat at a small café on a lovely tree lines street. 

“I’ve never been this happy either,” Betty said with a smile. “I love him so much.”

“What made you fall in love with him? I only ask because he hasn’t shown any soft or vulnerable side of himself in so many years. I doubt you fell in love with the hard biker side of him.”

“He is so kind and gentle. The way he looked at me, the way he protected me, the way he smiled at me. I realized very quickly that the façade he put out wasn’t the real man. The first time we….” Betty trailed off, suddenly embarrassed. “Sorry, I forget you’re his sister.”

“It’s ok,” JB said laughing. "Just don’t give me any details.” Betty told her about her life before Jughead and JB had tears in her eyes when she told it. “Oh Betty, I’m so sorry.”

“He showed me that not all men were assholes. Even when we….i mean, when we umm…..well you know……he was so careful and made sure I was safe and comfortable….sigh sorry….im embarrassed now and you’re his sister,” Betty said with a nervous laugh. Jellybean waved it off as nothing.

“That’s how he’s always been, before my mom and the gang fucked him up. He was the best brother and had such a sweet gentle way about him. He took really good care of me and the night after he found our mom, I saw something different in his eyes. It kind of scared me. Of course he still took good care of me, but his softness was gone and I’m so glad you pulled it back out of him. I missed him.”

“Yeah…” Betty said softly, sipping on her drink.

“Was it hard, when he left?”

“God, I was so angry at him! I knew he loved me and shit, it took him so long to figure it out. Being away from me finally did it, I guess,” she said laughing.

“You knew he loved you?”

Betty told the story of the night Paul attacked her and Jellybean looked furious when she was done. “Holy shit, Jughead should have killed him!”

“That’s the night I realized he loved me,” Betty said smiling. “He took such good care of me, I don’t know what would have happened if he hadn’t been there,” she said, feeling tears sting her eyes. Jellybean covered her hand.

“Well he was and now look at you! Sitting in New York City with your biggest fan!” she giggled. Betty smiled and giggled with her. 

“Did you and Noah talk about Miami?” she asked curiously.

“Yeah we did and I told him I would love to go! I’m actually so excited. I’m ready for a change and I don’t want to be here anymore. I love this city but it has a scary undertone for me and I’d rather just start fresh. That way you guys can come visit without worrying about dying!” As serious as that was, both girls burst into fits of laughter. 

They spent more time shopping and as they were deciding if they should head back or continue Betty suddenly had an idea. 

“Do you know any really good tattoo shops?” she asked, biting her lip nervously.

“Seriously?” JB asked in surprise. 

“I’ve been looking at the couple you have peeking out from your shirt all day and I just had this fun idea and I’d really like to do a little something,” Betty admitted.

“I know just the place!” JB said with a grin. Betty’s phone buzzed and she looked down and smiled.

J: I miss you.

B: be back soon!! :)

She tucked the phone away and followed Jellybean down the street.

 

The week went fairly quickly. She spent a lot of time with Jellybean and Jughead had talks and meetings with the few serpents that were still around. There wasn’t a gang left and they all had no interest in getting on Cutter’s bad side. They simply ran their bike shop and stayed out of his way. Jughead found it ironic that the very thing he had wanted when he had run the gang was now how it was since he was no longer a part of it. He was starting to feel a lot better and Noah, who came to check on him at the end of the week determined he just had deep tissue and bone bruising and possibly a hairline fracture to a rib but Jughead seemed to be recovering nicely.

He went out one evening with Jellybean because she insisted he get something proper to wear for their date and his jeans and leather simply wouldn’t do. He didn’t argue and Betty spent the time in the hotel spa to relax. She had been firm with him all week about not doing anything sexual and as much as he pouted, he didn’t argue much. She also stayed out of his showers and locked the door when she went in for her own. He seemed confused but she just smiled and told him the wait would be worth it. She was glad he seemed to agree, as she didn’t want to reveal to him just yet, what she had on her skin.

 

Jughead stood while Jellybean fussed with the jacket she insisted he wear and laughed at her fierce frown. 

“You need to look good for her, Jughead, cause I picked out a killer outfit for her to wear and you can’t look like a bum!”

“Do I ever look like a bum?” he asked with an eye roll. JB laughed and then nodded. 

“This is perfect. She will love it!”

“How do you know?” he asked.

“The same way I know you will love her outfit,” JB said with a smirk. Jughead smiled and pulled her in for a hug. He was about to release her and she didn’t let him go and he hugged her again.

“I’m so happy for you Jay. I’m so happy she brought the real Jughead back to me,” she whispered, her voice sounding like she was going to cry.

“I’m sorry hon,” he said, hugging her close. “For everything.”

“I know,” she sniffled and pulled away. “She really loves you. So don’t fuck it up!” He laughed.

“Trust me, I will spend my life making sure I don’t!”

 

On Friday morning, Jughead made a call to Sam, asking him for a favor, which was quickly granted. It was date night and he felt like he was going on a first date, which in a way, he kind of was. Despite everything, him and Betty had never had an actual date and he was looking forward to showing her some of his favorite spots. He had told her he would be waiting for her in front of the hotel when she was ready and had left her to get ready with Jellybean.

“Oh, I don’t know why I’m so nervous!” Betty exclaimed, looking in the mirror. “We’re practically freaking married already and this is our first actual date. How funny is that?” Jellybean just smiled and started spraying her hair again.

“Ok, I think that’s enough product. Its great by the way, no matter what you do to your hair tonight, it will bounce right back after and it doesn’t even feel like you have anything in it.”

“What could I possibly do with my hair that would require bouncing back?” Betty wondered out loud. “Besides the end of date activities,” she added with a giggle. JB rolled her eyes and just smiled. She stepped back and nodded.

“You’re ready and your prince is waiting downstairs,” she said giving Betty a quick hug. Betty took a deep breath and headed down to meet Jughead.

 

Betty walked out of the hotel and stopped short. Jughead was perched on the edge of the seat of a brand new Harley, one leg pulled up on the foot rest and lighting a cigarette. Her stomach began to flutter as she looked at him. He was wearing black pants and a white shirt, covered by a black blazer type jacket. He had tried to tame his unruly hair but some strands were already falling across his forehead, making him look even hotter. He was just about to light it when he glanced up and saw her and promptly forgot what he was doing.

Jughead forgot to breathe. His eyes slowly raked her from top to bottom, taking in the blonde curls that fell around her shoulders, the sleeveless tight white shirt that looked molded to her skin, the short black dress shorts that stopped at the top of her thighs and down her impossibly long legs to her feet that she had slipped into red heels. She looked dam near naked and at the same time, not naked enough. He stood slowly and she walked over to him. She stopped just a breath away from him and smiled up into his eyes. The glazed look of desire made her giggle.

“I think we need to go back upstairs,” he said, hoarsely. She shook her head and brushed his hair back.

“You promised me a date, Jughead Jones, and I intend to collect on that promise.”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t be wearing that,” he whispered gruffly, his hand brushing her bare leg. “I’m going to want to kill every guy that looks at you all evening,” he said with a sigh.

“If you see someone looking, just remember, I’m with you and you get to take me home,” she whispered into his ear as he pulled her closer. He growled softly when she nipped his ear. She stepped back suddenly and grinned at him.

“Fuck,” he muttered, his body starting to react. “You did that on purpose.”

“I would never!” she said in mock surprise. She laughed at his frustrated glare and looked at the bike. “Well, now I see why Jellybean was determined to make my hair damage proof. You’re going to give me helmet hair for our date? And do you see these heels? I’ve been practicing all week so I don’t fall flat on my face,” she said with a frown. He grinned and handed her a small helmet and she sighed and put it on. It wasn’t so bad and he straddled the bike and gave her his hand for balance as she got on behind him, suddenly thankful she wasn’t wearing a dress.

“Ready to see my New York?” he asked when her arms went around his waist.

“Absolutely!” she said, giving him a gentle squeeze. He started the bike and headed out into the city lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jughead and Betty take New York by storm on their date....


	18. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter, and I hope you enjoy it!!! sorry for any mistakes...tired and under the weather!

Jughead rode through the city and Betty was a little apprehensive at first, not used to being on the back of a bike, but he took it slow, mainly because the traffic wouldn’t allow for high speed and she eventually relaxed a little and watched the city go by. When they pulled up to a red light, he lifted her hand from his waist and gave it a soft kiss. She smiled and hugged him a little tighter for just a moment. He had been saying he was feeling better, but she was still scared she would hurt him. As they rode she let a hand slip under his shirt to rest on the skin above his belt. He was so warm and when she started making small circles he put his hand over hers and held it still. 

They pulled up in front of a tall building and he stopped by a ticket machine and pulled one and he pulled into the underground parking after the arm guard was raised. He slowly circled until he found a spot close to an elevator and pulled in, cutting the engine. Betty climbed off and kept her hand on his shoulder to steady herself, her legs feeling a bit wobbly. She wasn’t sure how she was going to manage in the heels she was wearing, but figured if nothing else, she would just take them off.

They removed their helmets and Jughead fastened them to the bike. She smiled at the look in his eyes and bit her lip. She stepped closer and once again trailed her fingers under his shirt, along the waist of his pants.

“I’m more than willing to head back to the hotel,” he said gruffly, pulling her against him. She giggled and he swallowed it with a heated kiss, his hands moving over her backside, down a little further and grasping her smooth skin below the shorts. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself against him, returning his kiss enthusiastically. After long moments he groaned and pulled away, taking a full step back. 

“Ok, no more of this until later, or I won’t be such a gentleman,” he warned.

“Promise?” she teased, stepping closer. He stepped back and clenched his jaw.

“Betty!” She winked at him and turned and walked to the elevator, throwing a coy look over her shoulder. Jughead stood frozen for a minute, his eyes raking over her legs and ass and he groaned. 

“Who the fuck picked your outfit?” he asked, completely frustrated.

“Your sister,” Betty replied with a smile.

“I can’t decide right now if I love her or hate her,” he grumbled.

“You love her,” she said with a grin.

Jughead joined her at the elevator and took her hand as they waited for it to reach them. He pulled her close and kissed the side of her head and she leaned into him. 

“I’m having a really great time,” she said softly.

“We just started,” he said with a smile.

“Yes, but I’m with you, so I’m having a great time.” She looked up at him and was happy to see the bruises fading and the lacerations almost healed. He still looked like he’d been in a pretty good fight, but it wasn’t as horrible as it had been. He smiled down at her and gave her a squeeze. The elevator arrived and they stepped in, Jughead selecting the 45th floor. 

“Well, what’s all the way up there?” she asked curiously. 

“Really great food,” he answered with a smile. Once they reached the top, the elevator opened and Betty felt in awe, like she was on top of the world.

“Wow,” she breathed, looking around at the candle lit restaurant. The walls were basically all window, showing a spectacular panoramic view of the city. Jughead told the host his name and they were immediately led to a table against the windows that overlooked water and skyscrapers. Jughead held out her chair and she kissed his cheek before she sat. He sat across from her and winked and she smiled happily.

“I love you,” she said, unable to help herself. 

“I love you,” he replied and they both jumped slightly when the waiter discreetly cleared his throat. 

“Something to drink?” he asked with a smile. 

“I’ll have a glass of white wine please,” Betty said with a blush. 

“I’ll have the same,” Jughead said with a grin. The waiter left the menus and walked off. Betty opened hers and shook her head, not knowing what half the stuff was.

“What do you order? And exactly when have you been here? Doesn’t seem like a very biker friendly place,” she said with a laugh. She immediately felt bad. “I’m sorry, that wasn’t…” he shook his head smiling.

“No, you’re right, it’s not a biker friendly place. But I read about it one time in one of those newspaper review things and it sounded so good, so I dressed myself up and made sure my tattoos were covered with sleeves and I took myself to dinner.”

“You ate here alone?” she asked, feeling sad about that.

“Yeah, and I decided if I ever managed to find someone who would love me even a little and if by some small miracle I might love someone one day, I would bring her here,” Jughead said quietly. The waiter brought their wine and they hardly noticed as Jughead took her hand across the table.

“I’m glad that you found me,” he said, rubbing his thumb over her fingers. 

“I’m glad you crashed your bike,” she replied and they started to laugh. He showed her a couple things on the menu that he thought were great and she went with a chicken dish and he picked steak and lobster. As they waited, Jughead lifted his wine glass and suggested they make a toast. She smiled and lifted hers.

“To new beginnings,” he said with a smile.

“To discovering new things,” she added.

“To barn lofts and babies,” he said, his eyes warm.

“To life and love,” Betty said with a flush.

“To sexy outfits and long legs,” Jughead said with a twinkle in his eye.

“To tattoos and tight abs,” she giggled. They touched glasses and took a sip. “That’s really good,” Betty said with a happy sigh. Jughead smiled in response, and just studied her. She was so beautiful, the candle light and city lights dancing across her face, making her skin glow more than it usually did. 

“What are you thinking about?” she asked.

“Just wondering how I got so lucky,” he murmured. 

“Fate,” she answered. “Just think, we’ve been living our life, and so much horrible stuff has happened and yet, this moment, was just waiting to happen. It’s a little mind boggling, don’t you think?” He nodded, leaning back in his chair, his fingers playing with the stem of his wine glass. Betty slipped her foot out of her shoe and moved it over, brushing against his leg and he gave her a look the suggested she stop it. She grinned and moved it up further. He grabbed it with his free hand and pulled it up, resting it on his lap.

“Thank goodness for table clothes, because I’m sure that doesn’t look very lady like,” she said laughing. He winked and tickled the arch and she lightly kicked his leg with her other foot. “Stop it,” she whispered, as his hand traveled up her calf, stroking gently.

“You started it,” he said laughing. Their food arrived then and Betty pulled her foot away and sat up, flushing as if she had been caught. Jughead laughed softly and she glared at him. The food looked amazing and she didn’t want to eat it because looked too pretty. Turned out, it tasted as good as it looked.

“Oh my God, do you think they would give me the recipe?” she asked and he laughed.

“Probably not. You ever tried lobster before?” he asked. She shook her head and he held his fork out to her with a piece. She leaned in and let him feed it to her and it was amazing.

“Wow, I wish I had ordered that!”

“We can share, if you share the chicken,” he said smiling. So they sat, eating off each other’s plate and laughing and talking and smiling at each other. The waiter came and cleared their plates and asked if they were interested in dessert. Betty looked at Jughead and he shook his head. 

“I know a place with really amazing chocolate cake,” he said to her as the waiter left. 

“Ok!” Betty said in excitement. They sat and talked for a while longer, neither of them wanting to leave the beautiful restaurant but eventually they dragged themselves away and headed back down.

“Where we going next?” she asked when they got back to the bike. Jughead handed her the helmet and fastened his own and they got on the bike. 

“Beach,” he said before the bike roared to life. He took her back to the same beach they had visited when they first got there and at night with the city behind them, it was beautiful. Betty kicked off her shoes and walked down to the water, letting it wash over her feet. Jughead kicked off his shoes and socks, rolled up his pants and joined her. She shivered a bit in the breeze and he took his jacket off and helped her into it.

“This water is chilly,” she said as she stepped through it.

“It will get much colder,” Jughead said with a smile. “It’s September already, and if we want a warmer beach, we’ll have to go south for a day or so.” He took her hand and they walked along for a while. 

“You mean after we leave New York?” Betty asked.

“If you want to,” Jughead, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him and smiled.

“Maybe when it’s really cold. We could go somewhere warm at Christmas,” she suggested. 

“How about after Christmas?” he said softly. “I kinda want to lay in front of the fire place with you on Christmas eve and watch the fire while the snow falls outside.” They walked up on the sand away from the water and sat down, her tucked between his legs, leaning back against him.

“That sounds ridiculously romantic and wonderful,” she sighed. “Now I want to hurry up the calendar.”

“How about we just concentrate on tonight,” he said with a laugh, kissing her cheek. Betty turned her head and brushed her lips softly against his. He pulled back slightly and smiled. She brushed her lips over his again. She sighed into his mouth as he cupped her face and returned the kiss, slowly, thoroughly and he shifted and slowly lowered her to the sand. Her hands tangled in his hair and they shared slow, lazy kisses, his mouth moving over her jaw and down her neck, before returning to kiss her mouth again. His tongue sank slowly into her mouth and his hand ran up her smooth leg. She shivered and moaned, pressing closer. 

“You’re right,” Jughead said, his breathing shallow as he broke the kiss and trailed his mouth to her ear. “I love my sister.” Betty giggled and wrapped a leg around him, pressing her hips against his. He growled and stilled her movement. “Stop it,” he breathed as he licked her earlobe. “We have other things to do tonight yet, I don’t want to tear your clothes off right now.”

“Why not?” she wondered, already forgetting the first part of his statement. He laughed softly, pulling slightly away from her. Her lips were swollen and wet from his kisses and her eyes glittered with desire. He lowered his head again.

“We have chocolate cake to eat yet,” he whispered against her mouth. She flicked his lips with her tongue and he sighed, sinking into her kiss again. His hand moved up the back of her legs and slipped under her shorts, fingers stroking her backside and she whimpered. He quickly pulled away again, his hand squeezing the soft skin he found.

“As much as I’m dying to take your clothes off; especially since I haven’t seen you naked in almost a week, dammit, but we need to stop. It’s too chilly and we have no blankets and I’ll drive an extra day just to make love to you on a beach once we leave here, I’m not even kidding,” he said with a groan. She laughed and sat up with him, thankful she had his jacket on so her shirt wouldn’t get full of sand. “Next time I take you to the beach, I’ll be better prepared,” he said with a grin. 

“It’s ok, as sexy as it sounds to just make love right here, I don’t really want sand in….places….” Betty said with a smile. “Can we stay a bit longer? It’s so peaceful here compared to the rest of the city. I promise I won’t jump you.” Jughead pulled her onto his lap and held her close.

“Yeah, we can stay a while longer,” he said against her ear. 

“You used to come here a lot?” she asked, taking his hand and playing with his fingers.

“When I needed a break from all the bullshit, yeah. I’m not sure why there is never a lot of people here; im thinking maybe cause the beach isn’t the greatest, you walk into the water and just kind of sink,” he said laughing. “There is no slow decline, just straight down after about 10 feet out. I just always liked it here. I’d come to clear my head and make plans for the future.”

“What kind of plans?”

“I don’t know,” he said with a shrug. “Sometimes it was how to make my gang something better. Sometimes it was how to connect with Jellybean without her getting into danger. Sometimes it was just to make plans to get out of the city and never come back. I finally did do that. Best decision of my life cause I met you,” he finished softly. Betty smiled and squeezed his hand.

“What kind of plans did you ever have growing up?” he asked.

“None really. I always wanted to be a writer and I didn’t think that would happen so I just figured I’d marry a small town boy and have babies and be a house wife,” she said laughing.

“Well, how about you marry a city boy and have babies and I might even let you take a break from house wife duties and let you write another book,” Jughead teased. 

“Is that a proposal tough guy?” Betty said with a giggle.

“My second one, actually,” he said with a smile.

“Hmmmmm, well let me think about it some more,” she said, pulling his arms around her. 

“Guess the third time will be the charm, yeah?” he asked chuckling. 

“Maybe,” she whispered, her mouth twitching into a smile.

“Good to know.” She turned then and smiled up at him and he kissed her again. When they both got a little too lost in it, she pulled away and smiled at him.

“I want cake!” Jughead laughed at her announcement and helped her to her feet. 

“Then I shall take you to eat cake, mi’lady!” he declared. Betty laughed and raced up the beach toward the Harley, with him close at her heels. They rode back into the hustle and bustle and Jughead pulled up on a lovely side street lined with trees and lots of little shops and cafés. He helped her off the bike and took her hand as they walked up the street a little and walked into the most delightful place that Betty had ever seen. It was filled with books from floor to ceiling that were available for purchase and the place smelled of chocolate and coffee and she found her mouth watering. 

Jughead walked to a small corner table next to a large window that was pulled open so the breeze blew through the warm room. There were antiques and wonderful signs everywhere and the ambiance of the place was cozy and comfortable. A petite red headed older woman walked up to the table with a bright smile.

“Do my eyes deceive me, or am I looking at Jughead Jones,” she exclaimed with a happy laugh.

“Hey Sami,” Jughead said with a smile and got up to give the woman a quick hug. She returned it and stepped back, turning her smile to Betty.

“And who is this lovely young lady?” she asked, holding out her hand.

“This is Betty,” Jughead said softly. “My….” He trailed off, sounding a little unsure.

“His future wife,” Betty finished softly. The lady gasped and turned to Jughead and he grinned happily. 

“Oh Jughead, is that true?” She asked, seemingly thrilled with the idea.

“If she’ll have me,” he said, his warm eyes on Betty. The woman looked at Betty and the way her eyes hung on Jughead and she leaned in and whispered to him.

“I think she will.” Betty flushed and Jughead sat back down and pulled her chair right up close to his, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her into his side.

“Some of your chocolate cake please, Sami, and a couple expressos.” 

“Coming right up!” Betty watched her hurry away and turned to Jughead. 

“Ok, now I need the full story,” she said laughing. 

“This was my second home from the time I could drive. It was far enough away from where I lived where I knew nobody would find me. It had books and coffee and chocolate cake, basically my favorite things at that time and I came here weekly. Sami kind of adopted me and looked out for me. Once I joined the serpents, I didn’t come around as much but every once in a while I’d get a hankering for her cake and I’d come back and visit. She of course noticed my decent into the shit storm and tried her best to help, but I was too arrogant to admit there was anything wrong,” Jughead explained. “The day I left New York, I came here to say goodbye and she told me that the next time she sees me, she wants to see me happy and hopefully with someone who made me happy. So naturally, we had to stop in here,” he said with a grin.

“I love you,” Betty said warmly, leaning in and pressing her lips to his. She pulled away and smiled at him. “You make me happy too,” she whispered. Jughead dipped his head and kissed her again, his fingers brushing her cheek.

“Hey kids, ready for cake?” Sami asked, and Betty jumped back, startled by the intrusion. The women winked at her and set an enormous piece of chocolate cake with strawberries in front of them. “I figured you’d want to share a piece,” she said, putting just one fork down. She leaned down and whispered in Betty’s ear. “This one is a keeper, even when he was lost, he was a keeper.” She smiled at her and walked away. Jughead tilted his head and looked at her questioningly. Betty shook her head and smiled. 

“Our secret,” she said happily. Jughead picked up the fork and dug into the cake. He brought it to Betty’s lips and she took it and groaned as soon as it touched her tastebuds. “Oh my God, that’s fantastic.” She said, leaning in for another bite. He laughed and fed her another. Their espressos arrived and they sat and laughed and fed each other cake, while they sipped on them.

“You have some icing on your lip,” she giggled and leaned in and licked it off. He grabbed her mouth in a kiss and they forgot themselves for a minute. 

“Mmmmmm, Betty and chocolate might be my new favorite flavor combo,” he said when he pulled away. They finished the cake between stolen kisses and everyone who noticed them or walked by the window smiled. They were oblivious to anything but each other.

When they finished, Jughead went to pay for it and Sami shook her head and waved her hand. “It’s on the house sweetie, and here is a piece to go,” she said, handing him a package. 

“We’re on a bike,” he said with a sigh. She put it in a bag for him and told him to tie it securely and it would be fine. Jughead smiled and gave her a hug. He took Betty’s hand and led her back to the bike. It had no saddle bags but he managed to tie it on where it would be relatively safe. As long as nobody stole it on the next stop. 

“You up for one more stop?” he asked with a smile. 

“As long as I’m with you, we can do whatever you want,” she said. They got on the bike and once again he was taking her through the city noise and she held on and hugged him close. All their kisses were starting to fill her body with heat and the anticipation of finally being in his arms in bed again was making her feel dizzy with want and need. She knew that’s where the night would end and she ached for him. When Jughead stopped at the next place and they climbed off, he noticed the longing in her eyes and he swallowed.

“We can go back to the hotel if you want,” he said gruffly, pulling her close and trailing his mouth over her jaw.

“N…no…,” she stuttered, pressing against him. “Let’s finish what you had planned.”

“Night cap at the top of the world?” he asked with a smile. She nodded and took his hand in hers. The ended up at the top of a tall building in a classy bar with spectacular views of the city. The site took her breath away. He ordered a scotch and she ordered wine and they stood at the railing, letting the breeze wash over them. Jughead lit a cigarette and she watched him as he gazed out over the place he used to call home.

“Will you miss it?” she asked softly. He turned to look at her, taking a sip of his drink.

“No,” he said quietly. “There are almost no good memories here and as exciting and beautiful as it is, it was nothing but a cage for me. I won’t miss it at all. I much prefer grassy fields and brilliant sunsets and a certain beautiful blonde with a heart of gold and killer legs,” he said with a smile.

“I do miss the quiet of home,” she said with a wistful smile, looking out over the city. “It’s beautiful here and so exciting, but my brain is wired for quiet, I think.” He leaned in and kissed her and he tasted like scotch and nicotine and she found it intoxicating and her body shivered as he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. 

Jughead wanted to pick her up and carry her to the nearest closet or whatever private space he could find. Her smiles and kisses and heated eyes had been slowly killing him all evening. He wanted to cut it short after every stop, hell, he’d even wanted to go back upstairs to their room before they started but he forced himself to go slow and relax and show her his favorite places. He didn’t know how much longer he could wait. It was coming up on midnight and he was desperate for her.

“So what was this place to you,” she asked, sipping her wine. 

“I came here to pretend I was someone else,” he said with a laugh. "It was so high and far away from everything, I would just sit up here and pretend I wasn’t Jughead Jones, the gang leader.”

“Who did you pretend to be?”

“Anyone but myself.”

“That’s too bad, because I think you’re pretty great,” she said softly, moving her hand up his torso, stopping over his heart. She could feel it pounding and realized hers was pounding just as much. His hand was making slow circles on her leg and her shivers had nothing to do with the breeze.

“How far is the hotel?” she whispered against his lips. 

“Down the block,” he breathed against her and he pulled away and downed his drink and she took one last sip of hers and he took her hand and pulled her from the bar. They got in the elevator and he almost growled in frustration when they were joined by others. He couldn’t wait to kiss her the way he’d been wanting to kiss her all night. They rode back to the hotel, which thankfully only took a few minutes and he parked the bike and she grabbed the cake while he secured the helmets with locks and handed the key to valet. He gave him the name of the guy who would be picking it up in the morning and they headed for the elevator. They were about to get on when another couple joined them and Jughead held Betty back and smiled as the elevator closed again.

“This is not getting us upstairs any faster,” she said with a raised eyebrow, staring at his mouth. He pointed to the second elevator and she noticed it was almost at ground floor. He sighed with relief when he noticed it was empty and pulled her in, quickly pressing the ‘close door’ button. He was devouring her mouth before the doors were even completely closed. His hand was cupping her head and her hands came up and held his face as her back hit the wall and she pressed herself eagerly against him. She moved her hands to tangle in his hair and he grasped her hips, pulling hers against his obvious arousal.

“Shit, you taste good,” he growled, his tongue curling around hers when she moaned in response. She wrapped a leg around his hips and his mouth moved down her neck, sucking on her skin. The elevator suddenly dinged and they pulled quickly apart and stepped back as another couple stepped on. Jughead had no fucking idea why they would get on an elevator going up instead of down and he glared at their back. Betty smoothed her hair and managed to stifle her giggle. The lady turned and looked between them and frowned. It wasn’t hard to imagine what they had been doing. Jughead’s hair was completely disheveled and her lips were swollen from his kiss. They finally got to their floor and Jughead took her hand and led her off the elevator and down the hall to their room. He fumbled with the key a little as she pressed kisses along his neck, her back was against the door and he was paying no attention to what he was doing. He gave up and took her face in his hands and kissed her eagerly. 

“Open the door,” she gasped when his hands went under her shirt. He growled and stepped back. She grasped his hand and took shaky breathes as he managed to finally get the door open. They fell through it and his hands, God, his hands were everywhere. She dropped the bag with the cake and wrapped herself around him. He held her against the door, his mouth taking hers in a desperate, heated kiss and she fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, pulling it from his pants. He wiggled her out of his jacket that she still wore and then he was kissing her again.

“God, we have to……Betty,” he muttered. She had no idea what he was trying to say and she whimpered when his hands brushed over her breasts. “We need to slow down,” he groaned as she bit his skin. She took a deep breath and let him catch his breath. He leaned his forehead against hers and she couldn’t help but place soft kisses on his mouth.  
“You are beautiful,” he said in a hoarse whisper, his fingers trailing over her cheek. 

“I love you,” she whispered back, pressing closer, needing him closer. 

“I love you, I love you,” he said between kisses, his hands holding her face. 

“Take me to bed, Juggie,” she pleaded and he picked her up and carried her to the bed. She kicked her shoes off and giggled when one hit a lamp. He laid her gently on the bed and straightened up and shrugged out of his shirt. He only had small bandages over his cuts now and they were healing nicely and the bruises littering his skin were fading. Still, he had never looked more beautiful to her. He smiled at her and came down over her, bracing on his hands. 

Jughead kissed her, a long, slow drugging kiss that had her moaning and arching against him. Her hands fisted in his hair and she moved her hips, the ache uncoiling inside her and making her tremble. 

“How does this shirt come off?” he said, his shaking hands pulling at it. Betty went still as she suddenly remember what she had hidden under it. He paused and leaned back, looking down into her face. “Are you ok?” he asked, wondering at her stillness. She nodded and bit her lip.

“I…umm…..i got a little something when I went shopping with JB,” she whispered. He smiled down at her. 

“New lingerie?” he asked, suddenly wanting to rip her shirt in half. She shook her head and his expression turned curious. She sat up and guided his hands to her back. 

“The shirt has a zipper,” she said and his fingers quickly found it and he discovered when his hand swept over her bare back that she wasn’t wearing any bra at all. She lay back down and wet her lip, suddenly feeling very nervous. “You can take it off,” she whispered and he slowly peeled the shirt off her front and froze when he stared down at what he uncovered. 

Betty had gotten a tattoo. It was a simple delicate feather that started at her ribs and came across under her breast and tapered off into a bunch of tiny birds. The words ‘Take these broken wings and learn to fly’ were inked above the curve of the feather and the numbers 0713 came after them. He lifted his eyes to hers and she swallowed nervously and he reached out his hand and gently touched the beautiful design.

“You helped me mend my broken wings, Juggie and you’ve taught me how to fly again,” she whispered, tears filling her eyes. 

“Betty,” he breathed, his heart pounding furiously in his chest. “It’s beautiful,” he whispered, his voice catching. He felt tears sting his eyes and he blinked them away, swallowing around the lump in his throat. “Is it still sore?” he asked softly and she shook her head and took a deep shuddering breath as he leaned down and placed gentle kisses along the design. His mouth moved up between her breasts and up to her mouth, kissing her deeply, whispering how much he loved her into her mouth. She grabbed his face and broke the kiss. He moved back slightly and watched her, wiping the tear that lingered on her cheek.

“You don’t have to ask me again, Juggie, I want to marry you," she whispered. The grin that spread across his face made her laugh and cry at the same time. He took her mouth again and his hands moved down and fumbled with the button and zipper of her shorts and he pushed them down her legs and tossed them aside. He kissed his way back to her breasts, swirling his tongue over her nipple, taking it in his mouth and tormenting her until she was crying out and pulling on his hair. He moved to the other one and proceeded to do it again. He moved down to her stomach, nipping and licking a biting and she bit her lip when he moved lower and his fingers hooked into the elastic of her lace panties and pulled. She knew the instant he saw it and felt him freeze again.

Jughead couldn’t believe what he was seeing. His brain raced back to the first night they had made love.

\---“You look like the cat who ate the canary.” she had said.  
\---“Well, it wasn’t a canary, but I ate something,” he had said.

And there, just above the place he was heading and slightly to the side was a tiny yellow canary. He started to laugh and she giggled when he came up bracing on his hands and leaning over her. 

“That’s about the naughtiest shit I’ve ever seen,” he said with a twinkle in his eye.

“Only to us,” she said with a coy smile. He suddenly frowned as he looked down at it, dangerously close to the area that was shimmering with moisture. She knew immediately what he was thinking.

“The tattoo artist was a woman,” she said smiling. 

“Thank fuck for that, cause I was about ready to go break some arms,” he muttered. She rolled her eyes and laughed. “Did I ever mention that I was possessive?” he asked with a sheepish grin.

“No, but I’ve noticed,” she said smiling. He kissed her and she pulled away. “I believe you were about to kiss something else,” she said, even as she blushed. He winked at her and moved down her body, once again pausing to kiss her breasts and stomach. He got to the canary and ran his tongue over it and she shuddered. His fingers touched her and he groaned against her skin at the wetness he found. His teeth bit the edge of her lip and she lifted her hips with a gasp, desperate for him. His hands parted her thighs gently and he slowly ran his tongue over her and she let out a loud groan. 

“Fuck,” she gasped as his tongue dipped inside her before moving up and swirling around her clit. His finger joined his mouth, sliding deep inside, then joined by another. He curled them gently, moving them slowly in and out. When he latched on with his mouth and suckled on her she fisted her hand in his hair and moved her hips against him. She lifted her head, feeling a raw urge to watch him and he lifted his eyes and caught her gaze. He let go with his mouth and she whimpered. He smiled, moving his fingers and watching the pleasure play across her face. “More,” she gasped, her hand nudging his head. He kept his eyes on hers and she watched as he ran his tongue over her. Her head fell back as her body began to tighten and he pressed his fingers deep as his mouth latched on and sucked and she fell apart, her cries echoing around the room.

Jughead didn’t let up, growling against her as he worked her into a frenzy for the second time. She was gasping and clutching the sheets as he brought her to release again. Her body shook and she slapped at his shoulder to get him to ease back, her flesh too sensitive for more. He kissed both her thighs and smiled as he kissed the canary once more, before moving up her body. He was so hard in his pants, it hurt. Her hands moved to his button and zipper and he groaned in relief when the pressure eased slightly as she shoved his pants down, using her feet to help. Only a moment before she thought she couldn’t take anymore and now she wanted nothing more than to feel him inside her. He helped and shed his pants and boxers and quickly settled between her legs, bracing on his elbows above her. He smoothed her hair back and smiled down at her. Her hands moved up his sides and across his front, carefully skimming over his bandage.

“Are you ok?” she whispered, moving up and placing her hands on his chest. 

“Yes,” he answered, his eyes glittering with need. He brushed over her and she whimpered, trying to pull him closer. He kissed her and lightly brushed over her again. 

“Stop teasing me,” she moaned, arching against him. 

“What do you want?” he asked against the skin of her neck, groaning as her wet heat cradled him.

“I want you inside me,” she pleaded. He lifted his head and held her gaze as he sank slowly into her. When he was buried deep he paused and kissed her face and neck and then looked at her, his eyes dark and sensual.

“I want you forever,” he said softly, holding completely still. She touched his face, running her fingers over his lips.

“You have me forever,” she promised and pulled him down for a kiss. He pulled out almost completely and then sank into her again. He kept a slow rhythm, kissing her, nipping at her neck, running his tongue over her shoulder, until she lifted her legs and he sank in further and he gripped her hair and moved faster, driving into her again and again until he couldn’t think of anything but her. Her body rose and fell beneath his, her legs coming around him, her nails digging into his back. He felt her body begin to shake and moaned against her mouth.

“Don’t come yet,” he gasped, not ready to have it end. She became a little wild, trying to hold back and racing for it at the same time.

“Juggie, please,” she cried out, desperate for release.

“Not yet,” he pleaded, his eyes holding hers, his hand moving down grasping the inside of her thigh, pushing it wide, opening her to his thrusts. He felt his body begin to betray his control and he moved his hand between them, his fingers stroking against her.

“Come for me baby,” he groaned. “Come with me.” She sobbed, her eyes glazed with pleasure and moved hard against him and when he felt her tighten around him, pulling him deeper, he lost it and fell over the edge with her. He moved through it, his breathing choppy and heavy and her cries echoing in his ears. Her legs tightened around his middle and he ignored the pain it caused as he spilled himself inside her. The pleasure consumed them, both mindless and barely able to breathe, and when he couldn’t hold himself anymore, he fell against her as they shook in each other’s arms. He felt her tears on his shoulder and he slowly pushed up on his forearms, which shook from the weakness that overtook him.

“Are you ok?” he asked softly and she nodded and smiled.

“That was really amazing,” she whispered and he grinned down at her, managing to find the strength to roll to the side. He pulled her with him and he held her trembling body close, kissing her face and her hair as she tried to catch her breath. 

“I love you,” he whispered. 

“I love you too,” she managed as her breathing began to steady. They lay quietly for a while, too content and sated to speak. After many long moments she lifted her head and looked at him.

“So, you like the canary then?” she asked. Jughead started to laugh and pulled her closer, kissing her mouth .

“Naughty little shit,” he muttered with a smile. She giggled and pulled the sheets up over them. 

“Wake me in a couple hours and we’re going to do that again,” she said with a yawn and promptly fell asleep. He lay smiling, holding her close. He thought about the other tattoo and he felt warmth curl around his heart and he took a long deep, content breath. He fell asleep dreaming of babies and hayloft sunsets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr at LazyDaizies
> 
> Stay tuned as Jughead and Betty head back to the farm.


	19. Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this chapter lol....lots of fluffery and smutty smut....cause, well, why not?  Lets leave New York with a bang ;)   Betty gets a little naughty in this chapter haha.....hope you enjoy

Betty woke the next morning to the feel of Jughead’s kisses across her tattoo. She smiled as she opened her eyes, looking down at his raven locks as he kisses his way across the feather and she touched his hair. He lifted his head and smiled at her.

“You like it?” she asked softly. 

“It’s amazing,” he said gruffly, licking the crease under her breast. She tugged on his hair and he lifted his head to kiss her. “Good morning,” he murmured against her mouth. 

“Yes, it is,” she said smiling. He lay on his back and pulled her on top of him and she folded her hands on his chest, resting her chin on them and smiled. “What are we doing today?” she asked. He tucked her hair behind her ear and moved his hand down to her waist.

“We could just stay in bed all day,” he suggested with a rakish grin. 

“Well that would be lovely, wouldn’t it,” she sighed. His hands moved down and settled on her back side and she squirmed as he squeezed gently. “Stop it,” she giggled, even as she pressed against him. He lifted his head and took her mouth in a heated kiss, loving the way she sank into it immediately. He stroked her skin and felt her tremble. Her tongue flicked against his lips and he opened for her and God, he loved it when she became the aggressor, weaving her spell over him.

“Remember last night, when you told me to wake you after two hours?” he asked with a teasing gleam in his eye after he pulled away.

“Yes,” she breathed as his hand moved between them, and she shifted slightly, giving him more room. 

“Do you remember what you said when I did just that?” he asked, laughing.

“Remind me….” She said, a flush spreading over her face as his fingers found her wet and warm.

“I believe you said….and I quote….’I’m too tired Juggie, I’ll fuck you in the morning’.”

“No, I didn’t, I would never say that….” she said, her voice low and sultry, and then moaning when he stroked over her swollen nub.

“Mmmmm, you did,” he breathed as she shifted and moved against his fingers. 

“What did you do when I said that?” she asked, her mouth pressing kisses across his chest. 

“I woke you anyway,” he said with a grin and a groan. 

“And did I fuck you Jughead?” she asked, lifting herself away from his hand and moved over his erection. His fingers pressed into her waist, his hips lifting to her.

“God, yes….” He growled as she brushed over him. 

“How did I fuck you, Juggie,” she whispered, slowly lowering herself just slightly on him. 

“Slowly….,” he groaned. Betty leaned down and ran her tongue over his mouth.

“And then what?” she said as her tongue licked between his lips. 

“Fuck!” he gasped as she rotated her hips, taking him deeper, rocking against him.

“Yes,” she breathed into his mouth. “How, Juggie?”

“Jesus, Betty,” he groaned as she sat fully on him and stopped moving. 

“Tell me,” she asked with a teasing, sultry smile. 

“You moved real slow.” She started to move. Slowly, teasingly. She held his gaze, licking her lip and biting it between her teeth as she rocked back and forth. She moved her hands up her front, cupping her breasts and smiled seductively at his moan, his eyes unable to look away from her hands on her chest. She leaned back and braced her hands on his thighs, arching her back, moving slowly on him. He lifted on his elbows, his eyes on where he could watch her move over him. Watched himself disappear inside her. His gaze moved to the canary and he fell back, grasping her hips.

“Fuck, Betty, I’m…..”

“No,” she said quickly, leaning forward and stopping her movements. His fingers bruised her hips, his eyes wild with need. “Don’t you dare come yet,” she gasped.

“Shit, don’t stop!” he groaned. She leaned down and ran her tongue over his jaw, to his ear.

“What happened next, Juggie, after I fucked you slowly,” she breathed, moving her hips just slightly.

“Then you went a little faster.” Betty braced on her hands on his pillow, her hips moving quicker. 

“Then what, Juggie,” she gasped, as his head lifted, his mouth covering a nipple. He bit gently and let go to stare into her eyes.

“You rode me until I came inside you,” he said thickly, his hands gripping her hips, helping her move. He took her nipple in his mouth again and her head fell back, her moan filling the room. It took only minutes and when his hand reached between them to stroke her, she fell apart and pulled him with her. She sank down on his chest, breathing heavy, trying to catch her breath, her body shuddering, absorbing his trembles. 

“Damn, you’re a fucking tease,” he gasped.

“Hmmmm……’Fucking’ being the operative word here,” she said coyly. He started to laugh and slapped her backside. She bit him in retaliation. He was content to just lay in bed holding her all day.

“So, really, what’s the plan today,” she asked with a smile. 

“I figured we head over to JB’s and spend a few hours with them and then start heading home?”

“That sounds wonderful,” she said happily. “I will miss her though. Promise we’ll go see them in Miami once they move?”

“Of course and if they can bare to drag themselves away from city life for a bit, they can come to us,” he said, stroking her back.

“Us, home, our place. That all sounds so wonderful,” Betty said with a sigh. She lifted her head and looked at Jughead. “Are you sure, Juggie? You want to stay with me? Be with me? Make the farm your home?”

“I want all of that so much it hurts,” he said honestly. “I’m sorry I have no home of my own, and that I’m just moving in on you. Are you sure you want me to invade your life so quickly? I have nothing to offer you except myself and my heart.”

“That’s all I need,” she said happily. “I want you there more than anything.” He smiled and kissed her. 

“I need a shower,” she announced when he pulled away and climbed off of him. He grabbed his phone to text his sister and then joined her in the shower. 

“Shall we just pack up now and check out or should we come back later to do it or maybe stay another night?” Jughead asked, leaving it up to her.

“Let’s pack up and check out. We don’t have to go far today, as long as we head out of the city. Last night was a good way to spend our last night, don’t you think?” she asked, smiling at the memory.

“Definitely.”

They packed up their things and after one last glance around the room and lingering on the bed, Betty followed Jughead out of the room. Once they checked out, the valet brought the car around and they headed to Jellybean’s for a last visit. 

 

“I can’t believe you guys are going home,” JB said tearfully when they were all settled in her living room and had told her they were heading out. 

“We’ll visit you in Miami and we’re hoping you guys will come stay with us as well? We have more than enough room,” Betty said quickly. “Please say you’ll visit.”

“Of course we will!” JB said, pulling her into a hug. 

They visited some more and after a while Jughead went out on the back porch of the house to have a smoke and Jellybean followed him.

“Thank you Jughead, so much for coming. I feel awful about what happened to you while you were here but I'm still selfishly happy that you came, even at that cost. I have missed you so so much!” she said, her eyes welling with tears. Jughead put his arm around her shoulder and gave her a squeeze.

“I’m glad I came too. I have closure now, about everything. Got it in a really shitty way, but I’m glad for it. I feel free and happy and I can finally leave all that shit behind me.”

“I am so thankful that you’re finally happy, Jug. As angry as I’ve been all these years, I'm so happy to see you this way. Betty is so amazing and I’m so glad you found her. Or rather, she found you. You better take good care of her, or I’ll kick your ass.”

“I have no doubt you would and I promise I will take good care of her,” he said laughing.

“She’ll take good care of you too,” Jellybean said with a smile. “That girl is head over heels in love with you. I’m guessing you liked her tattoos?” She asked laughing. 

“I love them, I still can’t believe she got them. They mean a lot to me, to us.”

“That feather one took her a while. She said she wanted it to be perfect for you and explained in detail just what she wanted. She made the woman redraw it like 10 times. The canary has me confused though. She was blushing beet red when she asked for it and where to put it, and she just said you would like it,” JB said laughing. Jughead laughed and took a drag of his smoke.

“That’s our secret,” he said with a wink.

“Let me guess; the meaning behind it is dirty as fuck and only you two know why.” He shrugged and grinned. She rolled her eyes.

Jughead and Betty stayed with Jellybean and Noah until mid afternoon and then said their goodbye’s. Jellybean cried as she hugged her brother and he promised to see her soon. Her hug to Betty was fierce and she hugged her back just as hard.

“Please take good care of him,” the raven haired beauty whispered.

“I promise, I will,” Betty said tearfully. 

“And I want a copy of your next book as soon as possible,” JB said with a small laugh.

“You’ll get the first copy, I promise,” Betty said with a smile.

Once they were back in the car, She looked at Jughead and took his hand. His eyes were watery and he looked like he was having a difficult time with the leaving part.  
“I’m sorry this is so hard for you,” she said softly. He took a deep breath and started the car. 

“I’m ok,” he said quietly. “I’ll just miss her, is all.” He pulled away from the curb and looked over. “Any place you want to go before we leave?” he asked. 

“Can we go to the beach one last time?” she asked with a smile. He returned her smile and nodded, heading in that direction. Once they got there, they walked down to the sand and sat down, Betty leaning against him and watching the water.

“It’s so beautiful here, I see why you would come here,” Betty said with a sigh. He hugged her close and kissed her hair. They sat in silence for a while, taking in the waves crashing on the beach. “I feel sad that you won’t be able to come here anymore,” she said softly.

“It doesn’t matter,” Jughead said squeezing her. “I’ll be with you and I really could care less about a beach when I have you.”

“You won’t miss it?”

“There are many beaches. We can find a new one and claim it as our beach. This one here was a shelter for me, when things were shitty. It doesn’t really hold good memories. Just sad ones.”

“Juggie?” Betty said softly.

“Hmmmmm?”

“I want to get married.”

“We will,” he said with a smile.

“Today,” she said in a whisper. Jughead went still and she turned to look at him. He looked surprised and a little shook. His eyes studied her intently.

“You don’t want a wedding with friends? Like a big celebration?” 

“Who would come?” she asked laughing. “My parents are gone and any relatives are too far away to care. I don’t really have friends that would make the day more special. I did the wedding thing once, and had a big party and the marriage was awful. I don’t care about any of that stuff. I just want to be with you,” she said softly. “But I guess you would want your sister….” He shook his head quickly, stopping her words.

“No, she will demand a big shindig and I feel the same. I just want to be with you. I don’t care who is there to witness or who even knows, as long as me and you know,” he said quietly.

“Like a secret?” she asked with a giggle.

“If that’s what you want,” he said happily. 

“I want to marry you today,” she said and he pulled her close and took her mouth in a happy kiss. They fell back on the sand and he couldn’t seem to stop kissing her. 

“Are you sure?” he asked, brushing back her hair. She bit her lip and nodded and he kissed her again. “Are you sure, sure?” he asked again, scared to even dare to believe it.

“I’m 100% sure sure sure, Juggie. I want to marry you today, right now, as soon as we get up off this sand,” Betty said in a happy rush. Jughead kissed her again and soon his hands were roaming over her and she giggled and pulled away.

“Make me Mrs. Jones and you can touch me anywhere you want,” she promised.

They left the beach in a hurry and on their way to find a courthouse, Betty suddenly turned to him. 

“We need wedding cake. Chocolate with strawberries!” He grinned and headed to Sami’s first. They came laughing into the café and Sami smiled when she saw them.

“Well, don’t you two look happy.” She paused and looked Betty over. “Honey, your outfit last night was very stunning and very New York, but this,” she said, looking over her sundress and wind swept hair. “This is you. You found yourself quite a beauty, Jughead,” she said with a twinkle in her eyes. Jughead agreed and pulled Betty close, laughing at her blush.

“We need cake,” Betty said excitedly. “Like a whole one!”

“A whole cake?” Sami asked laughing. 

“Yes please,” Jughead said with a smirk. Sami looked at them like they had lost their mind and went to get an entire cake. Jughead insisted on paying that time and they left the café after hugs and goodbye’s to the older woman and went in search of a judge. By the time they had purchased their licence and were waiting outside a courtroom, Betty was dizzy with excitement. 

“Wait,” she gasped, grabbing his hand. “Are we wearing proper wedding attire?” 

“Well, not exactly,” Jughead said with a laugh, looking down at his jeans, tshirt and flannel wrapped around his waist. She looked at her sundress and then smiled. 

“Well, it’s very ‘us’, so I think it’s perfect,” Betty said. Jughead suddenly paused and looked around and walked over to a bouquet of flowers and pulled them from the vase and brought them to her.

“You need flowers,” he said with a grin and she took them, giggling.

They were called into the courtroom and when the judge looked up, she raised an eyebrow. 

“Were you bribed or coerced in any way?” she asked Betty. 

“What?” she gasped. “Why would you ask that?”

“Well, honey, you look like a barrel of sunshine and he…..well he looks like….well, he’s….”

“The love of my life!” Betty yelled, then quickly covered her mouth. “I’m sorry Your Honor, I shouldn’t yell in your courtroom.” Jughead bit back a smile and pulled Betty close.

“Do I look that scary?” he whispered in her ear.

“Yes,” she whispered back. “But with that gorgeous face, you’re sexy as fuck.” Jughead started laughing and the judge cleared her throat.

“Alright then, step up here.” They stepped up to the bench and smiled at each and whispered ‘I love you’ over and over as the judge read through the ceremony papers. Betty said ‘I do’ with tears spilling down her cheeks and Jughead said ‘I do’ while wiping them away, his own eyes misty. 

“Do you have rings?” 

“Umm….we forgot, we’re in a hurry,” Jughead said with a slight smirk. The judge looked at Betty.

“Are you pregnant? Should I be expecting an angry father to storm in here with a gun?” she asked.

“No!” Betty yelled. Then once again apologized for yelling.

“Alright, I now pronounce you husband and wife.”

The judge said he could kiss his bride but Jughead was already on it, pulling Betty close and taking her mouth in a happy, thorough kiss. She laughed and cried and squished the flowers she held between them. It was rushed and happy and perfect. 

“Well, she definitely wasn’t coerced,” the judge muttered as she signed the paper.

“Oh, and Mrs, Jones? Please put the flowers back in the vase outside,” the judge said and sent them on their happy way.

Outside, Jughead pulled her close and kissed her again, long and slow and when he pulled away, he rested his head on her forehead and sighed happily. 

“Are we crazy?” he asked laughing softly.

“We’re in love,” she answered, gripping his shirt. “I feel so happy right now, I can barely think.”

“Maybe we should have waited until we got home and done it there,” he said, not wanting her to regret their rash decision.

“No, this was perfect. Now when you think of New York, you will have a happy memory.” His slow grin melted her heart and she give him another long kiss.

“God, I love you so much,” he said, smiling against her mouth.

“I love you too, so much I feel like I’m going to burst!” He kissed her again.

“We need rings, don’t we?” he asked when he pulled away, looking down at her hand. She smiled and her eyes started to twinkle. 

“I have an idea,” she said with a giggle.

 

A few hours later, they headed out of the city and toward home. They drove a couple hours until there was not as much traffic and hustle and found a cute inn to spend the night. Thankfully there was a room left, as there was a large anniversary celebration going on and the place was booked almost full. The desk clerk told them they were welcome to join the festivities. After they dropped their bags and cake in the room, they headed outside to see what was going on. They paused at the edge of the party, taking it in for a moment.  
Jughead lifted Betty’s hand and kissed the delicate tattoo ring she had insisted they get. She didn’t want diamonds and flash, she just wanted something that was completely them and he had been thrilled with the idea. His matched hers and he still couldn’t believe all that had happened and that she was completely his. He watched couples dancing and turned to look at her. Her face was happy and beautiful and he smiled.

“Dance with me,” he said, holding out his hand. Betty looked at him in surprise.

“I don’t know how, do you?” she asked.

“Not even a little; we’ll pretend.” She smiled and put her hand in his and He wrapped his arms around her and they started to slowly sway to the music. She giggled when she tripped over his feet. He didn’t mind, since she fell against him. 

“Hey, we’re pretty good at this,” she said after a while. Suddenly, as their luck would have it, it began to rain. People began to scramble to get under some shelter but neither of them minded. 

“We always seem to bring the rain,” she said laughing. He grinned and grabbed her by the waist and dipped her back, leaning down to kiss her in the process. She grasped his shirt and promptly lost her balance, almost bringing them both over. He quickly pulled her up and she was giggling hysterically. 

“The band gave up and are heading for shelter,” he said laughing, as they were the only two still dancing. 

“Then we’ll make our own music,” she declared and stepped back. She doesn’t know what came over her at that point and she started to move to music in her head, her arms over her head, her hips swaying back and forth, her eyes sultry and seductive. Jughead swallowed as he watched her. Her dress, soaked through, clung to her curves, outlining every dip and valley that he knew so well. He moved closer, his hands reaching for her waist, pulling her tight against him. Her smile faltered at the heated look in his eyes and she settled her gaze on his mouth, biting her lip. Jughead pulled her closer and took her mouth with his. She tasted like sunshine and rain and she was intoxicating. Her hands moved into his hair and he moved his below her backside, pulling her up against him. Betty lifted herself, wrapping her legs around him and kissed him back hungrily. She could never seem to get enough. 

Jughead pulled back and they stared at each other, the rain pouring down around them. Her eyes held a look that was a mixture of love and lust and he wanted to drown in them.

“I love you Betty Jones,” he said gruffly. Her smile made his arousal twitch. 

“I love you too Jughead Jones, my husband,” she said, pressing herself against his hardness. He kissed her again, his tongue swirling into her mouth. She pulled on his hair, trying to press closer. 

“I want you, now,” he growled, his hands sliding under her skirt. She slid down and grabbed his hand, pulling him along behind her. He was expecting her to head to the inn and their room, but instead she pulled him to the pool area, which thankfully was deserted in the dark and rain and into a dark corner, her hands on his jeans as she backed into the wall, the rain still beating down on them and he couldn’t bring himself to care. The shadows fell over them and hid them from any eyes that may walk by and he lifted her and she pulled him free from his boxers and he pushed her panties to the side.

“Fuck me Juggie, right here, please,” she moaned when she felt him probe at her. He held her steady as he thrust into her, mindless of anything now but the pleasure she gave him. “Don’t be slow,” she begged and he moved quickly inside her, balancing with one hand on the brick and the other gripping her waist, his mouth over hers, her tongue in his mouth. She held his face, wrapping her legs tightly around him, absorbing his thrusts, moaning into his mouth. 

“You feel so good,” she cried, her head falling back. He continued to move in her, his mouth sucking the skin at her neck, the dip in her shoulder. He pulled her dress down, leaning down to rake his tongue over her nipple. She whimpered, her legs tightening around him. 

“Harder, please…” she moaned, arching against him and he slammed into her, over and over. “Juggie, I’m…I’m…,” she couldn’t seem to think at all.

“I can’t….my hands….i don’t want you to fall….” He said harshly and she didn’t understand what he was talking about. “Touch yourself,” he gasped in her ear. She reached down and touched her fingers to where he was moving in and out of her, brushing against him as he moved and he groaned into her mouth. She moved her fingers over herself and her head fell back again. She felt herself tighten and his thrusts faltered as he couldn’t hold back any longer and she released with him, their mouths swallowing their cries. He held her there for long moments as they came down from the ecstasy high.

“Holy shit,” she muttered, her body still shaking as he slowly lowered her. 

“Well, we can check ‘sex in the rain’ off the list,” he said with an arrogant grin. 

“Is there a list?” she asked with a gasping laugh, still trying to catch her breath.

“Yes, a long one. We’ll need years and years to finish it.” She smiled and helped him fix his pants and her dress.

“I’m suddenly freezing,” she said with a shiver, looking at their wet clothes and laughing again. 

“I want cake,” he said, taking her hand and pulling her towards the inn. They tried to wring out their clothes under the roof by the door so they wouldn’t make too much of a mess and quickly made their way to their room. 

They took a hot shower and snuggled on the bed to eat a piece of cake, which very quickly turned into Jughead licking icing off of her.

She squirmed under his mouth and he smiled. He painted her skin with chocolate icing, circling her nipples with it before licking and sucking it off with his mouth. He left a bit on the canary and spent long moments licking it clean. By the time he swept his tongue over her wet folds she was shaking with desire once again. When he had her shuddering in release she pushed him on his back and returned the favor, taking him in her mouth, not releasing him until she tasted his heat on her tongue. 

Jughead didn’t know what the power was that she had over him, maybe it was because he was so desperately in love with her, maybe it was the way her eyes held his when she came all over him, maybe it was because she was pure light and love, but his desire raged almost uncontrollably and he stayed rock hard after she pulled his release into her mouth and thrust into her again, teasing and tormenting until they shattered together in mind and body numbing orgasms. 

“Will it always be this good,” she whispered when she could breathe again. 

“We may lose the ability to walk if it is,” he said with a laugh. “It’s all you because I’ve never had sex like this in my life. I can’t fucking get enough of you.”

“Good,” she said with a smug grin. “I feel the same. It’s like you unleash a sex beast every time you touch me.” They looked at each other and burst out laughing. Rolling to their sides, they faced each other and entwined their fingers, looking at the ring tattoos. 

“No regrets?” he asked softly.

“Never,” she whispered. “I belong with you.”

“Even on days when I’ll be moody and irritating?” he asked with a smile.

“I’ll just have sex with you and you’ll snap out of it,” she said with a giggle. 

“Mmmmmm, I’ll try to be moody at least once a day then,” he said with a smirk. Betty took his hand and placed it over her heart and he felt it pounding in her chest. He swallowed, his smile fading as he got lost in her green eyes. 

“You have my heart, Jughead Jones, and I don’t ever want it back.” 

“You’ve had mine from day one,” he admitted. She moved closer and he tucked her against him, wrapping her tightly in his arms. They fell asleep listening to the rain fall against the window.

They headed out the next morning, taking the scenic route, turning the car towards home. It was time for married life on the farm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back to the farm!!! Whats in store for the newlyweds?


	20. Settling In

They arrived home 2 days later. Betty was tired and had simply dropped all the bags, taken off her clothes, showered and fallen into bed. Jughead smiled and tucked her in and went to check on everything and found that the guys had taken good care of the place. He stood on the porch, leaning against the post and smoked a cigarette. This was home now, in every way. The beautiful woman sleeping upstairs was his wife. It was hard to wrap his head around. Four months ago, he had nothing and was going down the road to nowhere and now he had everything he never knew he wanted. Now he had a home and wife. He looked at the tattoo on his finger and smiled. He loved her more than anything and he couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

He went inside and locked the place up and went upstairs. He took a long shower and got into bed with her. She immediately rolled into him and he hugged her close and fell asleep. 

Betty found him in the kitchen the next morning, trying to find something to make for breakfast.

“Well, we need to go shopping,” he said after finding only bread. “Guess we’re eating toast.”

“Yeah, I made sure we had nothing that could spoil before we left,” she said with a laugh. “We’ll go later.” He pulled her close and kissed her forehead as he reached for the coffee pot.

“Sleep well?” he asked, handing her a cup.

“So good! I really missed my own bed.”

“Me too,” he murmured, smiling at her. Betty looked at him, standing in her kitchen wearing only pajama pants and found herself blushing. He was her husband and it was completely strange and wonderful. He studied her with a tilt of his head. “Trying to figure out what to do with me?” he asked with a twinkle in his eye. Betty leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. He took her chin in his hand and lifted her head for another. 

“I’m so happy you’re here,” she breathed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Well that’s good cause you’re kind of stuck with me, Mrs. Jones,” he whispered against her ear. 

“Elizabeth Jones,” she said slowly. She started to smile. She felt a warmth curl around her heart and she knew it was exactly right. “Your sister is going to be very surprised when she gets my next book,” she said with a laugh. Jughead went still and she leaned back to look at him.

“What?” 

“I didn’t….I mean….I wasn’t expecting you to change your writing name,” he said slowly, feeling a squeeze in his heart.

“I’m not, I’m just adding a name,” she said with a smile.

“You don’t have to,” he quickly said. She frowned at him, confused by his reaction.

“You don’t want me to use your name?” she asked, her voice sounding very unsure suddenly.

“No, that’s not….I mean, yes I do…I just don’t…” he trailed off and Betty began to worry. He looked completely panicked.

“Juggie, I don’t understand,” she said, her eyes suddenly filling with tears. 

“Jesus,” he muttered. “I’m fucking this all up.” He took her cup and put it down on the counter and pulled her close. “Don’t cry,” he said softly. “I didn’t mean to upset you, I’m just really surprised.”

“About what?” she asked, trying to blink her tears away. 

“That you want to add my name to your writing. Maybe I’m still shaken that we’re married or that you even wanted to marry me, but you just made it all very real and my heart is trying to catch up with it and I turned into an idiot for a minute.”

“Well, Jones is my name now, why would I not want to add it to my writing?” she wanted to know.

“Because you’re Elizabeth Cooper, and your name is on something so important and you should be so proud and to hear you say you want to add my name as well, I’m just…..I’m so fucking proud Betty. My name has never been attached to anything that mattered, not ever and this…this is….” Betty was astonished at his words. She was even more astonished at the sheen in his eyes.

“Jughead, I love you. Jones is my name now too. I’m so proud to be your wife and to have your name, of course I want to add it to my books.” He pulled her close and kissed the breath right out of her. When he finally let her go, she was dizzy and laughing.

“You know, since meeting you, ive turned into a blubbering idiot,” he said with a sigh. 

“Elizabeth Cooper Jones,” she said with a smile. “I think my books will sell even better with a fine name like that.” The old Jughead came back and he grinned arrogantly and she rolled her eyes and grabbed her coffee again. He made some toast and they sat down to eat it while they made plans for the day.

“I’m thinking when we go to town, maybe I could leave my name and number and sort of advertise my mechanical skills,” Jughead said. “Get the ball rolling on this new business venture I’m wanting to try. I really think I could make a go of it.”

“That sounds great. I can quickly make up some flyers and we’ll put them up and I’ll leave some with people I know will actually be nice and accepting of you. Not everyone here is an idiot,” she said with a small laugh.

“And you’re sure it’s ok? That I do this in the old mechanical building?”

“Oh course. I’m not using it anyway. The farm doesn’t operate like it did back in the day. Since I’ve been writing I just have a few horses and sheep and the dog and cats. That building is of no use to me.”

“Famous author and grease monkey,” Jughead said with a smile. “We make a pair, don’t we?” Betty got up and moved to sit on his lap. He hugged her close and kissed her cheek.

“And you said you had nothing to offer. You do realize that this town is in desperate need of a mechanic and if this catches on, you’re going to be very busy. No more bumming around for you mister,” she said teasingly.

“Good, I’ve been bumming around for far too long,” he said laughing. 

“You ready for the boring married life? Nagging wife, long work hours, too tired to make love, screaming kids…..” she giggled.

“Mmmmmmm sounds great, although I can’t imagine ever being too tired to make love,” he murmured with a warm gleam in his eye. “And I’ll take you any way I can have you, even nagging and I can’t wait to have screaming kids.” 

“Yeah, you said that now,” Betty laughed and kissed him and lay her head on his shoulder. He was warm and smelled good and she was going to love having him with her all the time. Jughead just held her close, unable to stop smiling. Could life really be this perfect? He certainly hoped so.

 

Early afternoon, they climbed in the truck and headed to town. Jughead pulled in at the grocery and Betty headed inside to get food and he started wandering around town and putting up his flyers. He didn’t mind the strange looks, he got them often enough. He just hoped people would take him seriously. At the post office, he was tacking up the flyer when Ted walked up to him.

“Hey, Jughead, how is things? You have a good trip?” Jughead turned and smiled at the man.

“I’m good thanks, never been better. Yes, the trip was great.” Ted frowned a little when he noticed the faint bruising and almost healed scratches on his face.

“Got into another accident?” he asked mildly. Jughead shrugged.

“Something like that. It got handled.” He didn’t like the look the doc had and scowled a little. Ted turned his attention on the flyer Jughead was posting and raised an eyebrow.

“So, you’re setting up shop then? Sticking around?” he asked.

“Yeah, have to contribute somehow. Is that a problem?” Jughead asked, studying the man.

“No, of course not,” Ted said quickly, a slight flush on his face. “As long as Betty is happy,” he muttered. Jughead studied him, his eyes narrowing.

“She is,” he said firmly.

“Good,” Ted said and turned and left the office. Jughead watched him and he didn’t like at all what he was noticing. By the time he made his way back to the grocery store, Betty was loading things into the truck. She smiled happily when she saw him and threw her arms around him.

“Guess what?” she said excitedly.

“You love me?” he offered with a happy smile.

“Well, yes, so much, but I hung one of your flyers in the grocery and by the time I was done shopping, two tags with your number had been pulled from the bottom!” she exclaimed.

“Really?” he asked, completely surprised. She nodded and kissed him again. “Well, we better get home and get that shop in order. I was expecting it to take a little longer, but that’s great.”

They headed home and once they had the groceries inside, they headed over to the mechanical shop. Jughead was pleasantly surprised at the abundance of tools and lifts that he would have to work on vehicles. It was well stocked, even if it was old and dusty. Everything seemed to be in working order and he set about cleaning the place up and airing it out. By the end of the afternoon, Betty had gotten two calls wondering if Jughead could do an oil change and a tune up. She booked them in for the following week, stating they needed time to get some supplies and get the shop in working order. 

She had left him in the shop and was busy trying to figure out dinner when there was a knock at the door. She went to answer it and smiled when she saw Ted. 

“Hi, come in please,” she said happily. He followed her into the kitchen and declined her offer for a drink. “What brings you around?” she asked. 

“You have a good trip?”

“Oh my gosh, it was so amazing. New York was so overwhelming and wonderful. Ive never seen so much excitement and noise in one place. I had a wonderful time,” she gushed, blocking the bad parts from her memory.

“I saw Jughead posting flyers for mechanical work. He staying around then?” Ted asked. Betty frowned at him.

“Yes, why?”

“Just wondering. How’s he been doing? I noticed he has some bruises and scrapes. He get into a fight or something?”

“Or something,” Betty said flatly, folding her hands over her chest. Ted studied her for a while, a concerned look on his face.

“So how long do you expect him to stay?” he asked pointedly. 

“What’s your issue?” Betty asked, getting angry.

“Betty,” Ted said with a sigh. “I’m just worried is all. You’ve known this guy, what now, 4 months? You’re sleeping with him within weeks of him showing up here, he’s suddenly is wisking you off to New York and coming back looking like trouble found him there. How do you know trouble won’t follow him? Now he’s setting up a mechanical shop? So you’re just letting him move right in? You don’t think that’s a little rash?” 

“Well, you’re right, he is moving in and it’s because I want him to. I want him here because I love him.”

“You love him? Do you know anything about him?”

“Actually, I know pretty much everything about him. I even met his sister.”

“Betty, this guy had nothing before he showed up here…”

“Crashed!”

“Before he crashed here. He was a drifter and you’re just allowing him to settle here without a care in the world. I think he’s using you and you’re being stupid,” Ted said angrily.

“Using me? What the fuck would he be using me for?” Betty asked furiously.

“Really? He seduced you into bed within weeks and now you’re giving him a place to live, access to your things and soon he’ll probably leave when he has what he wants…..”

“If you really insist on being an asshole Ted, let me be clear. He’s not using me, and he most certainly didn’t seduce me. I seduced him. Yes, that’s right. Sweet little Betty threw herself at a man and basically had to beg him to have sex with her because he was being a gentleman and didn’t want to hurt me! And he did leave, but he came back because he loves me!” she yelled. Ted looked shocked.

“Betty, he’s….” 

“I strongly suggest you think hard about the next words that will be coming out of your mouth Doc,” Jughead said from the doorway. He was leaning casually against the door frame but he looked furious. He took one look at Betty’s upset face and tear filled eyes and he wanted to kick the doctor's ass. It was the look in Ted’s eyes and face though, that angered him more.

“Outside, Doc, now!” He turned and walked outside and Ted, looking a little frightened but summoning some courage, followed him. Jughead walked until he was far enough from the house so Betty wouldn’t hear before he stopped. Ted walked slowly up to him, looking angry and a little timid. Jughead didn’t mince words.

"How long have you been in love with her?" Jughead asked pointedly.

"What? I'm married!" Ted stammered. Jughead folded his arms across his chest. "I love my wife!"

"How long, Doc?"

"Look, I would never.....," Ted began with a flush. Jughead continued his stare down. "Awhile," the doctor admitted, lowering his eyes.

“Well, get the fuck over it!” Jughead snapped.

“Look, I would never do anything or act on anything. I care about Betty and I love my wife,” Ted started to explain.

“Clearly, you don’t love your wife enough,” Jughead fumed.

“It’s complicated!”

“What’s complicated is this fucking town and all the men in it that either don’t know how to treat a women or don’t properly love the women they are with. Is there something in the fucking water here? Nobody cherishes the lady in their life?”

“I’ve known Betty my whole life, she’s always been a wonderful friend, and….”

“Look, I get it. Betty is an easy woman to love, and trust me, for me, that’s a big deal. I fell for her before I knew what was happening and I’m not going to stand by while you fucking pant around her like some puppy. I suggest you go home and take your wife on a date and fall back in love with her because pining over someone you can’t have is going to make for a miserable fucking life. And if you keep coming around for the sake of spending time to nurse your feelings, I’m going to break your god damned face.”

“So, what, I can’t see my friend anymore? Who the fuck are you to tell me that?” Ted asked angrily.

“I never said that and I’m not that guy, ok? I’m well aware you two have been friends your whole life and I’m not some asshole who’s just going to demand all guys stay away from her. But I again suggest you get your feelings under control because if I see you wagging around her, I won’t be so nice next time.”

“This is being nice?” Ted asked with a laugh.

“You don’t want to find out.” Ted studied him for a while and sighed.

“I really do love my wife, but Betty, I mean, she’s…..”

“Don’t,” Jughead snapped. “Not only is it insulting to your wife, it’s insulting to your friend in there. How the fuck do you think she would feel about this? She’s not a fucking home wrecker and if she even had an inkling that you harbored feelings for her while married, she would be mortified.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I’ll um….i’ll be sure to not bother her anymore,” Ted said, sounding a little defeated.

“Just reign it the fuck in. I don’t think Betty would be happy to lose a friend, especially when she wouldn’t know the reason.”

“You really love her, don’t you?” Ted asked.

“More than my life,” Jughead said firmly. Ted nodded and sighed again.

“Look, don’t tell her about this, ok? She has never been anything other than nice to me and has never once hinted at having any sort of feelings other than friendship and you’re right, she’d probably be mortified if she found out. Her and my wife get along really well. I would have never acted on it, even if you weren’t here.”

“I won’t say a word,” Jughead promised. Ted smiled slightly and headed to his truck. He drove off and Jughead headed back to the shop. He was riled up and he wanted to calm down before he went back inside the house. He was angry at the shit Ted had said and wondered how many more people would think the way he did. That he was using Betty. He didn’t have long to think on it as Betty joined him, a worried look on her face.

“Are you ok?” she asked softly, walking over to him and touching his face.

“Is everyone around here going to think I’m using you?” he asked, a pained look on his face.

“Jesus,” she muttered, taking in the sad look in his eyes.

“I don’t want people to think that. I know this is all so fast and I know I’m bringing nothing here, and that’s why I want to start this shop. I refuse to live on your dime and I want to contribute and make something of my life. Something to be proud of.”

“Juggie, stop,” she said firmly. “Ted was being an over protective asshole, and I don’t care what he thinks. I don’t care what anyone thinks. I know you’re not using me because you’ve been doing just fine by yourself for so long. I wanted you to stay, remember? I wanted to marry you. I want you here.”

“I wanted all those things too and maybe that’s why I waited for you to make the decisions, maybe deep down I didn’t want to seem like I was trying to take from you.”

“Well, whatever the case, you’re here, we’re married and I’m not letting you go anywhere. I love you Jughead, and I am ridiculously happy. Fuck everyone else.” Jughead smiled at her heated words and pulled her close for a kiss. She melted into him and everything felt right again. She pulled away after a while and smiled at him. “You also have two customers wanting oil changes and tune ups.”

“What? Really?” Jughead asked, shocked. “But I’m not ready, I have nothing here, no supplies, no filters or oil.”

“I know, that’s why I told them to come next week. Tomorrow, you can take my truck to the city and load up on whatever you need. Or order it online and have it sent over night. You can use my credit card.”

“Betty, I have my own credit card,” he said with a sigh. “I’m not a total bum. I would use it when my cash ran out and I had to work a bit for more. It’s empty and I am fully able to buy the supplies.”

“Ok, don’t get touchy, I’m just trying to help,” she said with a smirk. “And seriously, get over this ‘I won’t live off your dime’ crap. At the moment I make piles more money than you and if you’re going to bitch every time I have to pay for something, we’re going to have a lot of fights. We’re married, we share, so just relax and let’s get this thing rolling, yeah?” Jughead sighed and ran a hand over his face.

“Sorry, this is a bit of a hit to my pride, ok?” he laughed. “I just want to take care of you.”

“You are taking care of me,” Betty said, giving him a hug. “In the way that I need to be taken care of. You are taking care of my heart and that is literally all that I need taken care of. I can handle the rest.”

“Still…”

“Jughead?”

“What?”

“Shut up and kiss me.” He laughed softly and did just that.

 

“What on earth are you doing?” Betty asked when she came inside from the garden a couple days later. Jughead was sprawled under her sink, and her stuff that she kept under there was all over the floor.

“Trying to fix this dam leak,” he muttered, completely frustrated. She crouched down next to him and peeked under to see what he was doing. She bit back a laugh at his cute frustrated look and he gave her a look. “If you laugh, I’m going to turn the water on and douse you with it,” he threatened. She made a straight face but when his wrench slipped and he swore she burst into laughter. She was rewarded with a spray of water. She jumped back and fell on the floor, giggling and wiping her face. He moved quickly and was leaning over her before she realized what he was doing and his mock frown made her laugh even more. 

“Do you know how to fix a leaky pipe?” she asked, finally able to stop laughing.

“Not as well as you,” he said with a teasing glint.

“Oh my God, Jughead!” she sputtered, catching his meaning. He laughed as he leaned down and kissed her and she wiggled till she was beneath him and wrapped her legs around him. 

“We gonna christen the kitchen floor?” he asked, moving against her teasingly. 

“This whole scene is like the start of a porno,” she said with a giggle. He tickled her ear with his tongue, moving down her neck with small kisses.

“You watch a lot of porn?” he asked, looking at her with an amused grin.

“No, but back when I a teenager, I was reading this trashy romance for the first time and I honestly had no idea what they were talking about,” she said laughing. “So I googled some of the terms and of course porn came up and I spent the night hiding under my blanket with my computer and watching it. Most of them started with the plumber, or mailman, or milk man,” she said with another laugh.

“Naughty Betty,” Jughead said, a twinkle in his eye.

“Yeah well, then I had sex and was like….well those movies were clearly fake.”

“You wouldn’t have said that with me,” he said with an arrogant smirk.

“You think so?” she said, arching against him, purposely cuddling him between her legs. She felt him stir and giggled.

“I have a sink to fix,” he said gruffly, pressing against her. 

“Then get to it,” she said as her hand slipped under his shirt.

“I can’t; this sexy blonde has her legs wrapped around me.”

“Hmmmm, that’s too bad,” Betty said teasingly. Jughead leaned down and kissed her, his mouth warm and soft and she got completely lost in it. A ringing sound registered in her brain and she pulled back and listened and realized it was the phone. 

“Leave it,” he murmured as his mouth moved down her neck, nipping at the skin. 

“I’m expecting a call from my publisher,” she said breathlessly. He moved immediately and she scrambled up and hurried to the phone. 

“Hello?”

Jughead stood up and got himself some water while she talked on the phone. She sounded happy and excited and he could only imagine it was good news. When she hung up, she looked a little shocked.

“What’s happening?” he asked.

“Juggie, they want me to sign on to do 5 more books over the next few years,” she exclaimed. “They will send the contracts and I can look over them with my lawyer and then they want a meeting with me in L.A.”

“I’m not surprised,” he said smiling and walking over to her. “Your writing is beautiful and I’m so proud of you.” She squealed in excitement and jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms and legs around him and kissing him all over his face. He finally caught her mouth and kissed her deeply, let her feel how proud he was. He started walking towards the stairs and she pulled back.

“Where we going?”

“Bedroom!”

“I thought you had a sink to fix,” she said with a giggle.

“I’d rather kiss a canary at the moment,” he replied with a sexy smile. She flushed with heat and happiness and let him carry her up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few chapters left in this story. There will be time jumps coming up.
> 
> follow me on tumblr at lazydaizies


	21. Seasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has several time jumps and goes through several seasons....it has a lot of content and is really long.....there was no good place to post throughout so I just made it super long lol hope you enjoy!

Autumn

The end of October had a chill to it that signaled the coming winter. Betty wrote for long hours, trying to finish her book by the deadline from the publisher and Jughead was more than busy in his shop. The people of town had been too desperate for a good mechanic to care who it was or what he looked like. He was immediately busy and even hired two of the teens that would come to the farm. He taught them the basics so he could concentrate on the more complicated work. 

Betty had watched them one afternoon and smiled at his patience. He was actually an excellent teacher and the boys learned quickly, even with the small mistakes. He never made them feel like they couldn’t do what he was teaching and was encouraging and gave praise when it was due. This week was especially busy, as people were wanting tune ups for the winter season coming. He would come in in the evening, exhausted and most nights would eat, shower and go to bed. She was thankful for Friday night. He had taken no appointments for the weekend and he could just relax and rest. 

Jughead was sitting on the porch swing and she came outside to join him. The air was chilly but refreshing and she added a fuzzy hat to ward off the chill. He grinned at her when he saw her and pulled her down beside him pulling her legs sideways over his. She cuddled close as he kissed her cheek and lay her head on his shoulder.

“Tired?” she asked as he set the swing in motion with his foot.

“Not too bad. Today was an easier day. Just a couple oil changes. I think I have all the winter prepping on vehicles done. Back to just regular mechanic stuff or whatever breaks down.”

“I missed you this week,” she said softly, kissing his jawline. 

“I’m sorry love, all the busy shit is over now.”

“It’s ok, no need to apologize. I know you love what you’re doing and I know you’re happy you have such a great customer base. This town really came through and I’m really grateful that they trust you. I’m so proud of you Jughead,” she said honestly.

“Well, since you went and changed your name to Jones on everything around town, and they all realized I wasn’t going anywhere, I think they just sort of gave in,” he said with a chuckle.

“I’m pretty sure it’s cause you’re really good at fixing cars,” she said smiling. He nudged her chin up and kissed her softly. She sighed into the kiss and he deepened it. His tongue lazily stroking hers, his hand brushing her cheek. He lifted his head and smiled. 

“I like your hat,” he said, his eyes twinkling. 

“Kinda matches yours, yeah?” she replied, giving his a shove so it sat crooked on his head. He straightened it and pulled hers over her eyes. He kissed her again as she pulled it back up. 

“How’s your writing coming? You getting near the finish line?” he asked.

“I think so, words are flowing good. Just hope I don’t hit a block near the end. That happened on my last book and it drove me nuts.”

“It will come regardless, you’re brilliant,” Jughead said, pulling her close for another kiss. This time, his arm came around her waist and she hauled herself onto his lap, straddling him. “Whatcha doin’ there baby?” he asked, leaning his head back and grinning at her. 

“I missed you,” she murmured again, placing kisses on his lips and cheeks and down his neck. He took her face with his hands and pulled her mouth back to his. They kissed languidly for many minutes, just content to rest against each other, enjoying each other’s kiss. His hand moved under her sweater and stroked the smooth skin of her back and she shivered for reasons that weren’t the chilly air.

“Do you want to go upstairs,” he whispered softly when he pulled away. She nodded, her body flushed and warm from his kisses. He stood and took her hand and led her to their bedroom. They fell on the bed fully clothes and just lay smiling at each other for a moment. She touched his face with the back of her hand and he took it, playing with her fingers. 

“I love you,” he said softly, his heart in his eyes. Betty leaned in and kissed him again and his fingers tangled in her hair. He pulled back and just looked at her for a moment. “You are so beautiful,” sounding completely in awe of her. She blushed and he smiled. 

It was these small moments that meant so much to her. The quiet, lazy togetherness and the confessions of love. He told her every single day how much she meant to him and she knew she would never tire of it. This man had completely invaded her heart, mind and soul and she had truly never even known what real happiness and love was until he had come into her life. 

She kissed him again, her ‘I love you too’ breathing into his mouth and his arms came around her, pulling her close. Their kiss turned consuming and hot and he tugged on her sweater and she pulled it off while he tugged on her jeans. She was still in a tank top and underwear and he lay her back and leaned over her, his lips moving over her neck, down to the curve of her breast peeking out of the top. He pulled the shirt up, caressing her stomach with his fingers and she shivered, her breathing hitching. 

“I like how soft and smooth you are,” he said with a smile, kissing her stomach, while he pulled the tank top over her head. He bit her rib lightly and she jumped, moving away from his mouth and he grinned and did it again. 

“Stop it,” she laughed, and he took full advantage of her ticklishness. Soon it was a full on war of the tickles and she tried to scramble off the bed but he caught her at the waist and she shoved a pillow in his face as they fell back. Their laughter echoed around the room and she fell on top of him, and he quickly rolled them over and settled between her legs.

“You’re in a very compromising position, Mrs. Jones,” he said with a smirk while she struggled and laughed.

“Am I?” she asked, her voice low and sultry as she wrapped her legs around him and cuddled his growing arousal. His teasing faltered and his eyes darken and he moved slowly against her. “You’ve had a very busy week, Mr. Jones and I believe we haven’t been in this position for a few days now,” she said coyly, reaching down and stroking him through his jeans. He kissed her then, heavy and hot and she fumbled to get his pants off him while his hands pulled at her bra and panties and soon it was warm, hard against soft, skin on skin and he moved to touch her, finding her more than ready. 

“Now, Juggie,” she moaned, arching up against him. “Don’t wait,” she pleaded. He wasn’t protesting in the slightest, desperate and hungry for her and easing into her. He paused with his forehead on hers, enjoying the feel of her tight heat surrounding him. She bit his shoulder to get him to move and he kissed her as he pulled out almost completely and then sinking back in.

“You always feel so fucking good,” he groaned against her mouth and she arched wildly against him, her nails digging into his back. She didn’t let him take his time, there would be time for that later. Right now she needed him and she needed release and he happily obliged her, moving in her hard and fast and reaching down to stroke her until they fell into blissful release, their groans filling each other’s ears. She held him tight for a long while before she let him move and then she rolled with him. 

“That was amazing,” he muttered, pulling her right on top of him. “Give me a few and we’ll do it again, slower.” She giggled and snuggled into him.

“Sorry I was so eager,” she said with a sigh.

“Hey, I’m not complaining, I love it when you get all wild and needy,” he said laughing and she pinched his side. He stroked his hands over her back, down to her hips. “I also like going slow, and making you beg and squirm and scream my name,” he said teasingly.

“I don’t scream,” she denied and he laughed. He rolled suddenly and held her hands over her head, nipping at her lips.

“Oh, but you do my love, and as soon as you feed me something, I’ll show you.”

“You and your stomach,” she said in exasperation, even as she giggled. 

After they had showered and eaten, Jughead had Betty screaming his name for half the night and she finally admitted that he was right. 

 

Winter

Jughead swore as he tried to shove the barn door closed in the howling wind and snow. There was always heavy snow in New York in the winter but this was on another level. There was no concrete buildings to stop the wind and keep the snow from drifting and the amount that fell and drifted around the farm was astonishing. He had no idea when the customer who had left him his car the previous day was going to be able to get it home. The forecast called for the storm to last another day and then it would probably be 2 days of clearing snow before anything could move on and off the farm. He had gotten the horses bedded down and was thankful that Betty had decided to sell the sheep and didn’t have to find them in this dam white out.

He hurried across the yard and the wind basically blew him and Max into the front door. He shoved it closed and leaned against it, breathing heavily and wiping his face.

“Getting a little crazy out there?” Betty asked, as she came out of the office, taking a look at him and laughing.

“How the hell did you manage winter on your own here?” Jughead asked as he started peeling off his layers.

“Ted usually came to clear the snow after any storm,” she said, helping him out of his snow blown jacket.

“I’ll bet,” Jughead muttered before he thought better of it. She raised her eyebrows and gave a laugh.

“What was that?” she asked.

“Nothing,” Jughead sighed, and finally managed to get his boots off. 

“You jealous that Ted was my helper before you showed up?” she asked with a smile. 

“Maybe,” he admitted sheepishly. “He could have stolen you before I had a chance.”

“Well, Ted is married, and even if he wasn’t, he’s way too fucking boring,” she said as she walked into the kitchen. She couldn’t have shocked Jughead any more if she tried.

“Why is he boring?” he asked laughing as he followed her.

“Jughead, he’s a really great friend, but the man thinks a good time is listening to medical lectures and dissecting frogs. I swear, his wife told me that was their first date,” Betty said, laughing.

“And she married him?” 

“Apparently that does it for her. She also told me he yells “God save me’ during sex and that he likes to do warm up jumping jacks before hand.” Jughead started laughing and Betty nodded. “Yeah, so, no thanks,” she said, laughing with him. He came over and gave her a squeeze and a lingering kiss. 

“I may do some jumping jacks later,” he said with a grin.

“Well, then you can also yell ‘God save me’, because I certainly won’t,” she said matter of factly. He only laughed harder and she shoved him with a roll of her eyes. They made dinner together and when they were all finished eating, they settled on the couch in front of the fire with mugs of hot chocolate. Jughead wrapped a blanket around them and tucked her in and she lay her head on his shoulder. 

“We may be snowed in for a while,” she said with a smile. 

“Oh the hardship,” Jughead said gruffly. “Being stuck in the house with my beautiful wife.” 

“It’s Christmas in two weeks,” she said. “Do you think JB and Noah will be able to come for New Years? We could always go to them as well. I wouldn’t mind getting away from the cold.”

“We can if you want. I’ll just pass the word around that we’ll be gone a while and book appointments accordingly.” 

“I’m going to make a special gift for her. I’m done my book and I want to get it bound in leather and sign it for her and give it as a gift, before it even goes to my publisher. Do you think she would like that?” Betty asked.

“She would be thrilled.”

“Do you think she’ll be mad that we’ve been married for almost 3 months and haven’t told her?”

“I don’t know, she might be. I think she would just be happy for us though.”

“Well, I hope so, cause she sure doesn’t hold back when she’s pissed off at you,” Betty said laughing.

“We can share the wrath now, it’s your fault too,” he said with a grin. 

“What are you getting me for Christmas,” she asked playfully, after a moment of silence.

“Not telling,” he said smiling.

“Did you get it already??” she asked, looking at him. He shrugged and smirked as lifted his mug to his mouth. 

“I hope you like yours,” she said with a grin. 

“I already have the best present I could ever want,” he said softly, his eyes warm and happy. Betty took the mugs and put them on the coffee table and crawled into his lap.

“A nagging wife?” she asked with a giggle, kissing his mouth.

“Mmmmm, yes,” he replied, hugging her close. He kissed her again and she pressed closer, thinking this was going to be the best Christmas she had ever had.

 

It was Christmas Eve and Jughead couldn’t help but remember his wish on the beach in New York a few months prior. He had wanted to lay in front of the fire with Betty and watch the snow fall outside. He was pleased that that was exactly what they were doing. Although he was spending more time looking into her beautiful green eyes then he was looking at the snow. 

“So, I’ve been thinking,” He said softly, as he leaned up on an elbow and gazed down at her. Her hair was spread over the pillows they had thrown down and her green eyes sparkled in the fire light and he promptly lost his train of thought.

“Yes?” she asked, an amused smile on her face. He decided to kiss her first and when she moved against him, he pulled away and took a breath. 

“Stop distracting me,” he ordered gruffly.

“Ummm, you’re the one who started kissing me,” she said laughing. “So, what were you thinking?” Jughead’s hand moved down and he gently caressed her stomach with the back of his fingers. He placed a gently kiss on it and leaned back up and smiled down at her. She furrowed her brow in question.

“What if we started on that pile of babies we want to have,” he said quietly. Betty went still and her eyes widened.

“Really?” she breathed in surprise. He smiled slowly and rested his hand on her stomach. 

“Well, lately I keep thinking about you all cute and pregnant and having dreams of green eyed babies and I’m thinking I’m wanting to have one,” he admitted ruefully.

“How about blue eyed ones?” she asked breathlessly.

“Whichever color, cause I know they will be as beautiful as you,” he said with a smile. She touched his face and studied him.

“Are you sure, Juggie? That’s a big step and I know it’s kind of our thing to go stupidly fast with everything, but you can’t get away from babies,” she said laughing. “You ready to be a daddy?”

“I’m ready for anything, as long as it’s with you. I seriously can’t think of anything I want more right now then to have babies with you. I can’t even believe I get to have that option. I feel like I’m being blessed beyond what I deserve and I just want it all,” Jughead said, his voice tender and heartfelt.

“Ok,” she said laughing happily. 

“Yeah?” he grinned, moving over her. 

“Yes, Juggie, I’d be honored and thrilled to have your babies,” she said and he leaned down and kissed her happily.

A couple of passion filled and delicious baby making hours later, the clock hit midnight and it was Christmas morning. Betty lay sleepily in the pile of blankets and pillows in front of the fire and Jughead moved and reached for something he had sitting behind them. 

“Merry Christmas Love,” he said as he handed her a small box wrapped in gold paper with a black ribbon. She sat up quickly and stared at it. It was almost too pretty to unwrap. She bit her lip and smiled. She opened it slowly and pulled out a small velvet box. Her heart fluttered and she gasped when she opened it. It was a beautiful ring with a delicate flower on top; the middle a brilliant diamond and the petals sparkling emeralds.

“Oh, Juggie,” she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. “This is so beautiful.” 

“I saw it a month ago when I went to the city for supplies. The emeralds reminded me of your eyes,” he said softly. 

“You saw this at a mechanical store?” she teased.

“Ok, I may have sought out a jewelry store,” he said with a grin. 

“Shall I wear it on my ring finger?” she asked, taking it from the box with shaky fingers. 

“No, then we won’t match,” he said with a wink. He took her right hand and put the ring on her finger there. It fit perfectly. She took his face and smiled as the ring glittered in the firelight. 

“Thank you,” she whispered. “I love it so much.” She kissed him then and he was about to pull her back on the pillows but she shook her head and pulled away. She got up and grabbed an envelope from the mantel and sat back down. 

“Ok,” she said a bit nervously. “I got you something too but it actually won’t be here until the snow is gone.” He raised an eyebrow at that. “And I don’t want you to freak out when you see what it is. I promise I got a good deal on it and I really really want you to have it, so please don’t be mad at me.” 

“Ok, well now my curiosity is about to kill me; what did you do?” he asked slowly. Betty handed him the envelope and he opened it. He pulled out a picture. It was of him sitting on the Harley that he had taken her on a date with in New York. She had taken a picture when she had seen him sitting there lighting a cigarette. He looked at her confused.

“I know how much you loved that bike and I found Sam’s number on your phone and I gave him a call. He gave me a good deal on it.”

“You bought me a Harley?” he asked, completely shocked. She bit her lip and nodded.

“Jesus,” he muttered. 

“Are you mad?” she asked quietly.

“I…no, but it’s….Betty this is too much!” he exclaimed. 

“I loved that bike and we had the most magical evening on it and I know how much you loved it too and I really wanted you to have it.” Jughead just stared at the picture for a while, swallowing around the lump in his throat. 

“Juggie?”

“Thank you,” he said hoarsely when he finally looked at her. She smiled happily and threw her arms around him, pulling him close. “I love you, and I don’t deserve you,” he whispered gruffly as she pressed kisses all over his face. 

“Shut up,” she whispered before pressing her mouth to his. Jughead did as she demanded and kissed her back with enthusiasm. It was a Merry Christmas indeed.

 

At the beginning of February, they were packing for their trip to Miami. It was the only time that that JB could take some time off her work at a law firm and when Noah had a bit of a break in his residency. Betty packed slowly, feeling a little sad still at the unwelcome surprise she had gotten 5 days previous. A visit to the bathroom had let her know she wasn’t pregnant. She had been disappointed but she knew that not everyone just got pregnant right away and Jughead had reassured her that he would work on the problem every chance he got. She had laughed at his silly joke and thanked him for making her feel better.

The trip to Miami though was something they were both excited about. Jughead was a little nervous at the thought of flying, as he had never done it before and Betty wasn’t that thrilled either, as she had found out in November for her two day flight to L.A. to meet with her publishers; that she wasn’t a very good flyer. Jughead had wanted to go with her but he had had so much work and just starting out in his business, she had insisted she would be fine without him. He simply just didn’t want to be away from her and when she had gotten home, he hadn’t let go for a good 5 minutes when he met her at the airport.

“Hey hon,” Jughead said suddenly, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. “How’s it coming along?”

“Good,” Betty said smiling. “I just need to pack the bathroom stuff and then I’m all done. What time is our flight?”

“8:30 tomorrow morning. We’ll need to start out early.” She nodded and moved away from him, into the bathroom. “Hey,” he said softly, leaning against the door jam. “You ok?”

“Yeah,” Betty said, putting things in the bag. Jughead walked over and took the bag from her hand. He turned her to face him and lifted her so she sat on the counter. 

“Please don’t be sad Betty, it’s only been a month, I don’t think everyone just gets pregnant as soon as they start trying. It will happen.” Betty sighed and wrapped her arms around him.

“I know,” she said quietly. “I’m just so excited at the thought of our little baby.”

“Me too and hey, it sure is fun to try and get you knocked up,” he said with a grin. She giggled and kissed his chin.

“You always gotta find the positive, right?” she asked with smile.

“Absolutely,” he said with a wink.

 

The next morning they were on a plane to Miami. Betty still felt nauseated flying and Jughead was completely fine, as he always was. He held her hand for most of flight and kept her distracted with stories of him and Jellybean when they were kids and had her laughing so much, she was surprised when they started their decent. Betty looked out the window in excitement and then quickly sat back and swallowed, not enjoying the view of the land rushing up to meet them.

Once they got off the plane, and went through the gates to where family and friends were waiting, Betty spotted Jellybean right away. She waved excitedly and the young woman ran over and grabbed her in a tight hug. She grabbed her brother next and held on to him a little longer. Betty smiled at them. He held her like she was something precious and when he pulled away his eyes were misty.

“I’m so happy you guys are here!” JB exclaimed. “Let’s get your bags!” Betty laughed at her enthusiasm and they went to collect their bags. When they stepped out of the building, Betty stopped for a minute to absorb the sunshine and warmth. It was beautiful and she was happy to not have to pull on heavy coats and winter boots. Jughead took her hand on the way to the car. He smiled down at her and squeezed her fingers.

“Here’s to warm weather and sun dresses,” he said with a wink. She giggled and leaned into him as his arm came around her shoulders. He pressed a kiss to her hair and JB smiled at them.

“You two are so dam cute, I just can’t…” she sighed. 

JB drove them through Miami and Betty was in awe. Everything was so bright and beautiful, she fell in love with the place immediately. Both her and Jughead were surprised when she pulled a little out of the city and they drove along the coast until they pulled up in front of a beach house. 

“You win the lottery?” Jughead joked as they climbed out. The place was stunning and neighbours were not very close.

“Are you being serious?” JB asked, laughing.

“What do you mean?” Jughead asked as they pulled their bags from the trunk.

“Jughead, what do you know about Noah besides the fact that he was a bit older and wanted to date your kid sister 5 years ago?”

“Hmmm….well nothing,” he said laughing. “You’re my sister and he was a guy and I instantly hated him.” Jellybean rolled her eyes.

“His mother is a brain surgeon and his father owns like 50 hotels. He’s a trust fund baby.”

“Oh,” Jughead said, a little stunned. “Well, good catch then.” She laughed rolled her eyes again. “He’s also incredibly kind and amazing and smart. And he loves me completely.” Betty smiled. 

“He sounds like Jughead,” she said softly.

“Except I have no trust fund,” he said laughing. They headed inside and Betty was in awe. It wasn’t a huge place but it was beautiful and the view was spectacular. She wandered out to the deck the seemed to hang over a cliff that had a view of the beach and the ocean. There was an outcrop of rocks on both sides of a lovely little beach and she was in even more awe.

“You have a private beach?” she exclaimed. 

“Yes and it’s wonderful.”

“Date night,” Jughead said to Betty with a twinkle in his eye.

“God,” JB said with a sigh. “Just make sure you go behind the rocks on the left, can’t see there from up here,” she advised. Betty blushed and Jughead laughed. They went back inside and JB showed them their room and they dropped the bags and went back into the living room. 

Noah came home a couple hours later and after hugs and manly fist bumps, they settled into making dinner. They ate out on the deck and when the sun started to set, Betty got up and went to get her gift for JB. She was very nervous as neither her nor Noah had yet focused on the fact that her and Jughead had ring tattoos. She settled next to Jughead on the deck lounger and held out the package to JB who took it eagerly. Jughead took Betty’s hand and gave her a reassuring smile. Jellybean opened it and gasped.

“Oh my God, Betty, is this your new book?” she exclaimed. 

“Yes, it’s not even at the publishers yet. I really wanted you to have it.” Jellybean ran her hand over the leather, her eyes filling with tears. She didn’t take note of the name and opened it, her smile getting bigger when she saw the signature and small note Betty had left. ‘To my biggest fan.” 

“This is….this is so beautiful,” she closed the cover and stared down at it. “This is priceless. Like better than a first edition by Elizabeth Cooper Jones…..” her voice trailed off when she read the name. Jughead squeezed Betty’s hand. JB’s eyes flew to them.

“Are you….?” She asked, shocked. They held up their hands, showing their tattoo’d fingers. “Holy shit,” JB muttered, looking completely flabbergasted.

“Are you mad?” Betty asked quietly.

“What? Why would I be mad?” she asked.

“Well, Jughead is your brother and we didn’t invite you or tell you,” Betty said. 

“Oh,” Jellybean said in surprise, as if that had just suddenly dawned on her. “Well, shit, you’re right! Why the hell wasn’t I invited?” she asked.

“We just wanted it to be us,” Jughead explained. “We decided to do it and just went ahead and did it.”

“Well, it does suck a little, but to be honest, Jay, it’s so completely something you would do, I’m not even really mad,” she said laughing. “When did this happen?” Betty sighed and Jughead pulled her closer.

“Our last day in New York,” he said quietly.

“What the fuck? Like after you left our house?” 

“Yeah….” Betty said, wincing in remorse.

“Well, that’s….i mean….really?” JB asked, again looking surprised. “Like September? 3 months after you met?” They nodded and Noah started laughing. JB frowned at him, wondering what he was about.

“Hey, what can I say? The man knew what he wanted and put a ring on it. A permanent one.” Jughead smirked and Betty rolled her eyes.

“The rings were my idea,” she said sweetly.

“Jesus, you two are so made for each other,” JB said.

“So, you’re really not mad?” Betty asked.

“Nah. I mean before that week, Jug and I hadn’t seen each other in years and had to basically start from scratch and I know with all you two have been through, I think it was perfect the way you did it. Just make sure you tell me when the babies come,” JB said laughing. Only Jughead noticed how Betty swallowed and he twined his fingers back with hers and pulled her real close.

“Of course we will,” He said smiling. He leaned down and whispered in Betty’s ear. “Can’t wait to hit that beach and get right on that.” She flushed and leaned into him. 

“I love you,” she whispered back, feeling his comforting touch all the way in her soul. Unable to help himself, he gave her a soft kiss. 

“Ok, ok you two,” Noah said laughing. “Stop with the whispering and kissing, there are young kids present,” he said, winking at JB. She stuck out her tongue at him and he hauled her onto his lap. 

“You’re my sister now, and holy shit, I’m so thrilled I could cry,” JB said and then promptly did just that.

 

Two nights later, while JB joined Noah at a hospital function, Betty and Jughead headed down to the beach with a blanket and a picnic. Betty flushed when he headed to the rocks, exactly where JB had told him to go. Clearly, he had some plans for dessert. He was wearing only knee length shorts and she had to take a minute to get used to him in clothing that wasn’t jeans or boxers. She had to admit, he looked sexy as hell. Since he had started working on cars and lifting things, his arms had only gotten more defined and despite the tremendous amount of food he ate, he still had a rock solid six pack. She suddenly had a wild urge to taste it. He spread the blanket on the sand and she started to unbutton her dress. 

“I’m dying to get in that water,” she said as she dropped her dress in the sand. Jughead turned to her and promptly dropped the basket. 

“Jesus,” he gasped, taking in her barely there white bikini. She smiled coyly at him and started to walk toward the water.

“You coming,” she asked over her shoulder.

“Not yet, but I will be,” he muttered to himself and took off after her. She made it as far as the water’s edge before he reached her. “Jellybean dressing you again?” he said, a heated look in his eye.

“Nope, this one was all my idea,” she said with a giggle. She had gone shopping with JB the previous day and had been a little shy at the thought of a string bikini but decided she wanted to turn Jughead’s mind to mush and had picked the skimpiest one she could find. Jellybean had only laughed and found one for herself as well. 

Betty waded out into the water and found it wonderfully refreshing. Jughead jumped in and disappeared under the rolling waves and she hung back, too embarrassed to admit that swimming in the ocean actually scared her. He surfaced a ways out and she called him back and he smiled and started swimming back to her. She had walked out to waist deep and he surfaced right in front of her and she screamed in surprise. 

“Oh my god, don’t do that!” she yelled at him. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist and fell back with her and she barely had time to take a breath before they went under. They came up and she sputtered and he laughed. “That was mean,” she pouted. “Now my hair is all wet.”

“I like wet,” Jughead said with a sexy smile. She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his waist. He kissed her and she whimpered as he teased her mouth. Biting and tugging her lip, licking at the corner, soft gentle kisses. His mouth was so soft and warm and she tried to deepen the kiss but he kept teasing, smiling against her lips as he did. “Did you want something?” he asked gruffly, biting again, then soothing with a sweep of his tongue. She was panting soon, pressing close and desperately trying to kiss him fully and he walked toward the sand. She grabbed his face and held him still and shoved her tongue in his mouth and he groaned and stumbled and they ended up falling down into the wet sand. He quickly used his hand to keep them from hitting too hard and then lay over her, his mouth finally taking full possession of hers. The water rushed around them, shallow enough to not be a problem and she clutched his hair, straining against him.

He lifted his head, his eyes dark and filled with desire and his eyes wandered down and he groaned again. “What exactly was the purpose of this bikini?” he asked, his voice thick with lust. She glanced down and saw it was completely see through and she giggled.

“Oops, I guess I didn’t think that through,” she admitted, her eyes heated and seductive. Jughead lowered his head, his mouth fastening over her nipple through her bikini top and bit lightly at it. He groaned when it puckered and strained against the material. His fingers entwined with hers, pressing into the watery sand and she arched up against his mouth, wanting more. He tugged down the material and took her in his mouth, sucking eagerly and she pressed her aching center against his rock hard erection.

“Oh my God, Juggie, are we going to fuck in the water?” she gasped, needing him desperately.

“I’m thinking about it,” he said with a low sexy laugh. He raised his head and looked at him. “But if I’m going to be honest, what I have planned will take some time and I want you screaming and moaning without getting sand and salt water in places,” he admitted.

“Oh Christ,” she muttered, her whole body starting to hum at the thought. Jughead stood and helped her up, and they walked over to the blanket. He flopped down on it and grabbed some of the berries from the basket and popped one in his mouth. She sat down and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Ok, I’m sitting here soaking wet and let me tell you, I don’t mean from the water and you’re going to sit here eating?” Betty huffed. “There are more fun things you can eat,” she murmured, leaning over him and kissing him. She tasted the berry on his tongue and he moaned into her mouth.

“I figured we’d eat and build up our strength,” he said smiling. Betty moved the basket aside and climbed on top of him, kissing her way across his chest. She trailed her tongue over his skin, down the length of the sword tattoo and she stopped when she got to the head of the serpent. Noah had been right, it had healed nicely and just looked like the snake had scars. She sat up and traced it with her fingers.

“You know, Cutter would probably be disappointed if he knew that he only made your tattoo look more dangerous and hot.” Jughead laughed and ran his hands over her thighs that rested on either side of him. His eyes darkened as they ran over her, perched on top of him. The bikini was pointless and at the same time, so fucking hot as basically everything showed through due to the wetness, but still being a barrier as if to keep him away, he just wanted to rip the thing off her and lick her everywhere. She saw the need in his eyes and moved teasingly against him. 

Betty leaned down and kissed him again. Stroking her tongue over his lips, dipping inside his mouth and she took his hands and held them up over his head, just like he always did to her. She grinned down at him and nipped his chin.

“You’re not allowed to move these,” she said teasingly, becoming the aggressor and he could only nod. “I mean it Juggie, if you touch me with them, we’re packing up and going back to the house,” she said firmly, but her eyes filled with mirth. His look suggested she was insane for even threatening that, because he most certainly was going to touch her before they went back to the house. She leaned down and kissed her way down his body. She stopped at his scars and soothed them with kisses and licks of her tongue. His muscles clenched and trembled as she moved lower. Sitting up, she smiled at him and tugged on his shorts. He looked at her through hooded eyes, his breathing shallow.  


“There’s another snake I’d like to kiss and lick,” she said with a smile.

“Dirty girl,” he said and then groaned when her hand wrapped around him. She moved it slowly, holding his gaze and he shuddered, not daring to look away. She leaned down, still watching him and ran her tongue over the tip and he moved his hand, about to reach for her hair and she sat up and raised an eyebrow. 

“Jesus,” he muttered, putting it back where it was. “I was supposed to be tormenting you,” he said with an impatient glare. She laughed and leaned back down. Jughead about lost his mind. She dragged her tongue from base to tip and then took him deep in her mouth and he moved his hips in reflex. She used her hand, moving it with her mouth over him and worked him into a frenzy. 

“Betty,” he gasped, no longer caring about her rules. He grasped her head and moved against her. “I’m….I can’t….” Jughead groaned and then gasped when she quickly pulled away, leaving him hanging seconds from release. “Fuck!” he grunted and she wrapped her hand around him, squeezing.

“Don’t come,” she ordered and he had to summon every ounce of will power he had to hold it back. She looked at him in triumph and he swore again, swallowing hard. She leaned back down and he stopped her. She looked at him questioningly.

“I don’t want to waste that, our baby could be in that load,” he said, his eyes teasing but serious. 

“You have more,” she said biting her lip. “I want to taste you.” He growled again as she lowered her head and took him deep, sucking hard and he couldn’t hold it anymore, no matter how he tried and he shook as she pulled his release from him. Jughead lay, breathing harshly, wondering how on earth he was the one laying there gasping for breath and she was sitting over him, grinning in victory. 

She reached over and grabbed a berry and popped it in her mouth. “We can eat now,” she said with a giggle. He raised an eyebrow and moved suddenly and she found herself flat on her back, with him leaning over her. 

“Oh, I’m going to eat alright,” he growled. She shivered at the hungry look in his eyes and he took her mouth in a desperate kiss. His tongue curled around hers and he kissed her until she could barely breathe. When he let go she was gasping and his mouth moved down her neck, sucking at the skin where her pulse fluttered crazily. His hand came up and stroked over her breast, pinching lightly at the nipple through the material and then slipped under it. He squeezed her, groaning against her skin at the feel of her soft, smooth curve. Jughead moved his hand to the string between her breasts and untied the top, letting it fall to the side. He paused for a moment and just looked at her. Her chest heaving, her rosy nipples straining for him. He lowered his mouth and touched his tongue lightly to one and she whimpered, lifting her back. He ignored her and moved down, dragging his tongue along the crease where her breast joined her torso, leaving gentle bites in his way. He traced the feather with his tongue and she squirmed, trying to tug his mouth up.

“Shall I order you not to touch me?” he asked teasingly, lifting his head to look at her. She shook her head, her bottom lip between her teeth.

“That was fucking mean and I’m very sorry,” she groaned when his tongue raked over her nipple. 

“Yeah, it was,” he agreed, raking it again. He finally took it in his mouth and she bucked against him. He spent long moments driving her completely crazy until she was pulling on his hair before he slowly kissed his way down. He grinned up at her as he tugged on the string of her bikini bottom and pulled it off. His hand moved up the inside of her thigh, pushing it aside. His mouth found the canary and he bit it lightly, then sucked on it while his hand pushed her other thigh wide. He leaned up and kneeled between her legs, looking down at her. She was glistening and aching for him. Jughead caught her gaze and reached his fingers to touch her gently and she moaned, her hips lifting to him. She held his gaze, taking deep shuddering breaths.

“Please Juggie,” she moaned as his fingers teased her, stroking lightly and pulling back. He watched her face as he slid a finger inside her, then another. Her head fell back as she arched, her eyes closing, a moan leaving her lips. He looked down, watching as his fingers moved in and out of her, his thumb finding her swollen nub. He leaned down and flicked over her, groaning at the wet heat that covered his tongue. 

“You taste so fucking good,” he groaned, his mouth latching over her, sucking at her clit. Betty let out a yell and bucked up against him. Her fingers tangled in his hair as he pulled out his fingers and replaced them with his tongue, pressing high inside her. 

“Fuck, Juggie,” she gasped. He pushed her thighs further apart and his tongue moved between pressing inside her and swirling up and around her clit. She was sobbing as he brought her to the edge again and again, only to pull back and bite her thigh, not letting her find release. “Please!” she cried out, her whole body shaking. Jughead thrust his fingers inside her, curling, pressing hard and his mouth latched over her clit and he sucked and she splintered apart, her thighs clenching his head. Jughead pushed them apart again and his mouth didn’t stop. His fingers moved quickly inside her, his mouth and tongue moving and swirling over her and her second orgasm quickly chased the first and he growled when she clenched again, her cries echoing around him. 

Betty lay shuddering and was barely aware when his hands grabbed her waist and moved her until she was on her stomach. She whimpered, barely able to breathe when his mouth found her lower back, his tongue licking up the length of her spine. His hand moved between her legs again and she grasped the blanket and moaned when she felt him touch her again. She was so sensitive, she could barely stand it and tried to pull away. Jughead’s mouth sucked at the side of her neck as he leaned over her, she felt him probe at her and she moved against him. He eased into her and his hands lifted her hips, pulling her back against him. 

Jughead moved in her slowly, leaning back to watch himself disappear inside her and he shuddered at the site. She pushed back against him and he moved his hand around her front to touch her and was surprised to find her own hand there, moving over her folds. He joined his fingers with hers for a minute and then pulled her hand away when he felt her start to tighten. He stopped moving and leaned over her.

“Don’t come Betty,” he ordered, and she let out a ragged moan, her breathing heavy and gasping.

“Please, Juggie,” she begged, fighting his hand as he pulled it away.

“No,” he growled in her ear and she sank into the blanket, her frustration coming out in erotic moans. He put his own fingers over her clit and started moving again, slowly, pulling all the way out and then sinking back in. He felt her start to tighten again and stopped.

“Fuck, Jughead!” she yelled.

“I am,” he breathed in her ear. He moved faster then, thrusting into her until she was moaning and gasping once again and he pulled out and flipped her over. She was glaring at him, her face flushed, her skin sweaty. “I want to watch your face when you come,” he said heatedly and sank slowly inside her. Betty wrapped her legs around him, lifting wildly to him. He braced on his hands and slammed into her, again and again, his mouth moving down and sucking at her nipples. 

“Don’t come yet,” he gasped against her when he felt her body tighten. 

Betty tried to hold it back and only succeeded in making it more intense. She felt the heat start to uncoil inside her, her whole body going tense. It seemed to start at her toes and slowly move up her body and she felt completely overwhelmed and pulled back a little. Jughead lifted his head and looked at her, seeing the hesitation and bewilderment on her face.

“Juggie,” she gasped, clawing at him. “I can’t…it’s too much….” She cried out, pulling away and pushing against him almost simultaneously. 

“I’ve got you,” he said reassuringly and she shook her head, her eyes filling with tears. Jughead eased his movement slightly and gently touched his fingers to her. “It’s ok love, let go, I’ll catch you….I promise I’ve got you,” he whispered against her mouth. He flicked his finger over her and Betty shattered, clamping down on him like a vice and he groaned loudly, holding still while she pulled on him.

“Fucking hell,” He gasped, having never felt her clench so hard. She was sobbing and clinging to him and he moved quickly, she was still fluttering around him and he needed only a few thrusts and he came as well, emptying himself deep inside her. He tried to catch his breath, groaning against her neck as he collapsed on her. After a while he noticed she was crying and slowly pulled back. He looked down at her, his face worried.

“Are you ok?” he asked gently, touching her face. She nodded and hiccupped, unable to speak.

“That was really….”she managed after a while and shuddered. “It was so intense, it scared me a little,” she admitted. “I can’t think when you touch me, I felt like I was flying and falling at the same time. I guess I’ve never felt quite so vulnerable and it felt so amazing, I literally was completely out of my mind.”

“I’ll always take care of you, don’t ever be afraid of what you feel with me,” he said, his face anxious.

“I was a little, but then you promised you would catch me and I knew in that moment I was completely safe with you and I always would be.” Jughead kissed her, a slow, love filled kiss and then he rolled to the side, pulling her against him. They lay quiet for a while and then she spoke.

“I think my vagina is dislocated,” she muttered. Jughead started to laugh. He couldn’t stop until there were tears in his eyes. 

“I can always count on you to say something completely ridiculous,” he gasped out after a while.

“Well, something is, because I’m pretty sure I can’t walk anymore,” she muttered. He laughed again and she joined him soon after. It was a most delightful way to end a round of unbelievable pleasure.

 

Spring

It was May and the snow was gone and the weather was warm, but Betty felt chilled and cold as she sat in the waiting room of the doctor’s office with Jughead. He was holding her hand, stroking her fingers, trying to reassure her. They were finally called in and they walked into the doctor’s office and sat down across from him.

“Hello,” he said with a smile, opening the file in front of him. Betty gave him a small smile and Jughead nodded, his worried eyes on his wife. He hated seeing her so sad and didn’t know what to do for her anymore. 

“So, what’s the verdict,” Betty asked, her voice sounding shaky in her ears.

“Well, I’ve gone over all the tests and ultrasound pictures and based on what you’ve told me about your history of missing periods and that being the reason you were on the pill all those years, it’s pretty obvious that you aren’t ovulating regularly,” the doctor said. “Your ovaries and pituitary glands are not communicating properly and therefore, you have very irregular ovulation. Sometimes not ovulating at all.”

“Is there anything I can do?” Betty asked quietly.

“There is a medication we can start you on, it can kickstart your body into ovulating properly. Sometimes it works quickly and sometimes the wait can be quite long. I can’t give you a time limit, all we can do is start you on it and hope for the best.” 

“So, I can still get pregnant?” she asked.

“Yes, there is still a pretty good chance. I can’t give you any absolutes, but we don’t need to give up hope,” the doctor said smiling. Betty nodded and the doctor left to give them some time. She lowered her face in her hands and started to cry. Jughead quickly pulled her close, cradling her head in his hand.

“It’s ok sweetheart, it will happen, please don’t cry,” he pleaded, hugging her to him. She nodded but kept on crying. He lifted her face and kissed her tears. “Hey, he said there was a pretty good chance, so those are good odds.”

“What if it doesn’t work, Juggie,” she said, sniffing and trying to gain control of herself.

“Well, then we’ll adopt. I’m pretty sure half the kids in our town need better parents,” he said with a smile. Betty smiled through her tears.

“I really want to have your baby, Juggie. So bad I can’t even breathe sometimes when I think of little boys running around who look just like their daddy,” Jughead got misty eyed as the image went through his head.

“And little girls that look like their mommy,” he murmured. Betty nodded, fresh tears coming to her eyes. “Well, how about we go home and have so much sex that your body will have no choice but to make a baby,” he said with a chuckle. She laughed and sank back into his chest and he let out a long breath and held her close. After a while the doctor came in with the prescription for her new meds and they were on their way. 

He held her hand as they drove the hour back from the city. When he turned to look at her, he saw a glimmer of hope in her eyes and he smiled. It was a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on Tumblr at lazydaizies
> 
> Please have a look at my other fic..... Pieces of my Heart :)


	22. Make or Break

It was July again, and the heat was a little oppressive. Jughead pulled his shirt off and wiped the sweat off his face and tossed it aside. He usually waited until his workers had left for the day before going bareback because they tended to just stand and stare at all his ink. He was busy trying to pull an engine out of a car with his lift when Betty walked in. 

“Hey love,” he said softly, as she set down a basket of food and handed him a beer. He took it gratefully and took a long drink before setting it down and taking a sandwich.

“You’re looking very busy and sweaty,” she said with a smile. Jughead lifted her chin and gave her a light kiss. It was nice seeing her smile, as she rarely did it these days. She had again gotten her period the week before and she was heartbroken and so was he. He had found her curled up on the couch under a blanket, crying and she had refused to speak about it and had stayed under the blanket for the entire day. All she had managed to say to him was that she felt empty and he didn’t know how to help her. All he knew was that he wanted her happy and smiling again and aside from getting her pregnant, he didn’t know how to do that.

“Hot day and this engine is kicking my ass,” he said with a sigh. “Also, I need to go to town to pick up a couple things. Did you want to go with?” 

“No, I think I’ll just try and write,” she said quietly. Jughead nodded and she kissed his cheek and left the shop. He knew she was having trouble with her writing lately. He was worried she was putting even more stress on herself but she insisted she had to write or she would not get it done by her Christmas deadline and there wasn’t much he could say to change her mind.

He finished his food and put a clean t-shirt on from the stack he kept in the shop and went outside. He hopped in the truck with Max and headed to town. It took him some time to get his stuff together and as he was fastening a large box secure on the back of the truck, Chris and Joan walked by. He barely glanced at them and then sighed when she paused and walked over to him.

“Hey Mr. Jones,” she said quietly. 

“You can call me Jughead,” he replied, still working to tie up the box.

“Ok, Jughead…..I heard about Betty and that you guys are having a hard time getting pregnant,” she said slowly. He looked at her, not saying anything. “I just….can you please tell her that I’m sorry and I’ll say a prayer for her. I know it must be hard for her.”

“Thank you, I’ll tell her,” Jughead said with a nod. Chris snorted next to his wife. Jughead gritted his teeth and tried to keep calm. Just the man’s presence was enough to infuriate him.

“What’s the matter, Jones, you not man enough to knock her up?” he said with a laugh. Jughead stilled and Joan gasped.

“Jesus Christ, Chris, what is wrong with you?” she yelled, furious. Jughead turned and looked at him, taking in his drunken eyes and ignorant smirk and decided he wasn’t worth it. He looked at Joan and she looked horrified and apologetic.

“Ma’am, if you want your son to grow up to be any kind of decent human, get this useless piece of shit out of your house.” Her eyes filled with tears and Jughead slammed the tailgate shut and climbed into his truck. He quickly pulled away from them before he climbed back out and killed the fucking asshole. When he got back home, he unloaded his stuff and headed to the house, ready to call it a day. When he walked in, he heard Betty on the phone.

“That’s really great, I’m so happy for you,” she was saying and Jughead looked at her, puzzled. Her voice sounded happy and excited but her face looked devastated. She looked up and managed a wobbly smile.

“He just walked in…..would you like to talk to him?” she asked and paused for a moment. “I’m really so happy for you,” she said again and whispered a goodbye and handed Jughead the phone. “It’s your sister,” she said, and turned and walked away.

“Hey sis,” he said, watching Betty walk to the stairs. “What’s going on?”

“Noah and I are pregnant!” she exclaimed in excitement. Jughead went still, his eyes flying to Betty.

“Fuck,” he muttered with a sigh before he realized what he was doing as watched her slowly disappear up the stairs.

“Well, that’s an odd reaction,” Jellybean said with a laugh. 

“Sorry, I’m just surprised, that’s really great JB,” he said softly. Jellybean was quiet for a moment.

“Jughead, what’s going on? Betty sounded happy for me too but her voice was all….i don’t know…sad or something. Is everything alright?”

“It’s nothing, we’re just working through something, we are both so happy for you, please believe me.”

“What do you mean, working through something….what’s going on?” JB asked, her voice insistent.

“JB, it’s fine. I don’t want to ruin your moment with our stuff, ok?”

“Jughead you guys have only been together for a year, are you having problems already? You went too fast, that’s it, isn’t it. You are starting to realize you made a mistake? Is that it? Oh God, please don’t let that be it,” she scrambled.

“Our relationship is fine, JB, stop worrying,” Jughead said.

“Then tell me what’s going on!” Jughead sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“We’ve been trying to get pregnant since Christmas and it’s not working,” he said quietly.

“Oh Jesus,” JB said, sounding completely stunned. “I am so sorry. Fuck Jughead! And here I am telling her and being all excited. I made her cry, didn’t I? Jesus, did I make her cry?” She suddenly started crying and Jughead sighed. He didn’t want to deal with two emotional women.

“See, now I’ve ruined your moment,” Jughead said remorsefully.

“No, we’ve known for a month, ive had my happy moment, I’m just so upset now that I hurt Betty,” JB cried. “Let me talk to her again.”

“No, I’ll handle it, don’t worry about it, I know she truly is happy for you,” Jughead said. He talked for a while longer until she calmed down and then said his goodbye. He went upstairs and found Betty in bed, staring at the window. It was obvious she had been crying. Jughead crouched down beside the bed and brushed her hair back from her face. 

“Hey sweetheart, are you ok?” he knew it was a stupid question but it was all he could think to say. She shrugged and didn’t say anything. He knew he wasn’t going to get anything else out of her until she grieved a little and he pressed a kiss to her forehead and stood. Gazing down at her, his heart was so filled with love, it was almost breaking. He wanted so badly to take her pain away and was completely at a loss. He brushed his fingers across her cheek and she closed her eyes and shuddered a little, then gave a slight lean with her cheek into his touch. It was something and he was glad for it.

 

A few days later, Jughead looked at the calendar and realized it was almost the anniversary of when Betty had found him. He wondered if he should plan something or just not bother. Betty was just kind of going through the days and he was exhausted from throwing himself into work. The atmosphere was so tense, he was starting to wish they had never decided to try having babies. He wanted it so much, but right now, more than anything, he wanted his wife to be happy and smiling again. He wanted sunsets and walks and motorcycle rides and smiles and laughter and everything was just still and sad. His new Harley, that had arrived in may, sat barely ridden. He had planned to spend the summer on it with her, driving and having fun and they had only taken one drive and it hadn’t lasted very long. 

They had fought that day. Over burnt toast. He had walked into the kitchen and saw the smoke coming from the toaster and had hurried over and lifted the bread.

“You forgot to watch the bread babe, the toast burnt,” Jughead said calmly.

“Well, good grief, sorry! It’s just fucking burnt toast, you don’t have to get all antsy about it,” she fumed. Jughead was a little taken aback.

“I….what? Why would you say that?” he asked, confused. “I’m not antsy.”

“I’m sorry I can’t do anything right. I can’t make toast, I can’t make babies, I can’t fucking do anything these days!” she yelled, storming from the room. 

Jughead had stood, completely flabbergasted and then angry. He didn’t know how much longer he could put up with this shit without losing his sanity. He understood her pain, and Jesus he felt it too, but her lashing out wasn’t helping.

He climbed into bed that night and she was already laying there, curled away from his side, facing the window. He lay down on his back, tucking a hand behind his head and staring at the ceiling. He didn’t reach for her, having stopped a while ago as she always moved away from him when her grief was heavy. He was just drifting off to sleep when he felt her roll onto her back and felt her hand slip into his between them. He squeezed her hand gently but didn’t make a move otherwise. After a few minutes she rolled to face him and eased closer.

“Juggie,” she whispered, laying her hand on his chest. He opened his eyes and looked at her. They were filled with tears. “I’m so sorry,” she said, a tear slipping down her cheek. Jughead rolled to his side, laying his head close to hers. He brushed her hair back and she touched his face.

“Why are you sorry?” he asked gently.

“For yelling this morning and for everything lately. I’m so sorry I’ve been so withdrawn and unhappy.”

“You’re allowed to be unhappy Betty. I know how hard this is for you, but….” He trailed off, scared to say what was on his heart.

“But what? Please, talk to me, I want to know how you feel and be honest with me. I haven’t really paid much attention to your feelings and thoughts lately. Ive been so consumed with my own grief that I forget you are grieving as well.”

“I just…” his voice cracked a little and Betty shed a couple more tears when his eyes got misty as well.

“Please, tell me,” she whispered. He touched his forehead to hers and took a couple deep breaths, his fingers squeezing hers, holding her hand to his heart. 

“I miss you Betts,” he whispered. “I miss your laugh, your smile, the twinkle in your eyes when you tease me. I miss how we used to touch each other and sleep all over each other. I miss how you used to reach for me because you wanted to feel my touch and not just because we wanted a baby. I want a baby with you, so much, but it’s become this consuming thing that’s taken over our lives and everything we do and say revolves around it. We don’t make love anymore because we are desperate for each other, we have sex to get pregnant and then we roll away from each other. Sometimes I look at you and I want to pick you up and twirl you around and tease you and make you laugh but I’m afraid to. I don’t really know how to anymore,” Jughead spoke quietly, his heart suddenly unburdening itself. “I just want you back sweetheart, I want the happy, laughing, teasing girl back that you used to be and I don’t know what to do to get you back.” Betty started to cry and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

“Please don’t cry,” he pleaded. “It breaks my heart when you cry,” he said, even as his own tears fell in her hair.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I’m so sorry.” 

“You don’t need to be sorry,” Jughead said, leaning her back and looking at her. “I just want you to be happy. That’s all I want Betts. Please tell me how to make you happy.”

“I want to stop trying,” she whispered. Jughead frowned, confused.

“I don’t understand.”

“I want to stop trying to have a baby,” she explained around her tears.

“Betty,” he breathed, touching her face. “That’s not what I want; we don’t have to stop trying,” he insisted.

“No, I don’t want to do this anymore. I don’t want this to break us. It’s not worth it and the damage it’s already caused. I just want to be happy again and if I don’t think about it, then maybe I can come out of this pit I’ve let myself fall into.”

“So what do you want to do? Being on the pill is pointless, you don’t really need to be on it, how exactly do we ‘stop trying’?”

“We stop talking and thinking and wishing for it. If it happens, I will be so thrilled, but if it doesn’t, then it doesn’t. Maybe in a year, if I’m still not pregnant, we can look at other options. I miss you too Juggie, so fucking much that my heart hurts more from that then from not getting pregnant. I miss you making me laugh and I miss you reaching for me to give me pleasure. I miss everything we used to be and this morning, when I saw the hurt in your eyes when I yelled at you, I realized what I was doing, what we were doing to each other and I don’t want that anymore.” 

“I only want to see you happy again, whatever you think we need to do to make that happen, then let’s do it,” he said gruffly. Betty touched his cheek and let out a small, quivering smile.

“I started writing again today. I threw away what I had been working on and I started over. I’m writing our story Juggie and I want it to have a happy ended,” she whispered. Jughead smiled and leaned in, pressing his lips to hers, giving her a soft kiss. He pulled back and she touched his mouth.

“I miss you touching me for the soul purpose of giving me pleasure,” she whispered. She took his hand and put it on her waist. “Can you touch me Juggie? Without us…I mean….with just your hands? Do you want to?”

“God, yes,” he breathed, his hand already moving over her hip. He rolled her gently and leaned over her, his mouth brushing lightly across hers. He kissed her slowly, teasing, nipping lightly at her until she whimpered and lifted her head to deepen it. He slid his tongue across her mouth and she opened to him, and he sank in, curling his tongue around hers. She shuddered and moved against his hand. He slipped it under her camisole and moved up, brushing lightly across her breasts. He smiled against her mouth when her nipple instantly tightened and she moaned. He moved his mouth down her neck, sucking gently at the skin, his hand squeezing and caressing under her shirt. 

Betty felt her body start to burn and she grabbed his hand and moved it down to her panties, desperate to feel him, to feel nothing but his touch. Jughead leaned his head against her forehead, his eyes burning into hers. His hand slipped into her panties and he let out a shaky breath when he felt her wet slick folds. 

“You’re so wet,” he whispered as she groaned.

“For you Juggie, only for you,” she whimpered, lifting her hips to his hand. He kissed her again, his tongue stroking into her mouth as he gently circled her clit. He leaned back and lowered his head and bit lightly at her nipple through the material as his finger slid inside her. He groaned when she fluttered around him, and he sank in another, gently moving them in and out while his thumb circled her swollen nub. Her body quickly raced to release and he groaned when he felt her tighten and clamp down on him, her shudders and cries surrounding him. He gently worked her through it and Betty reached and pulled her shirt over her head, her hand slid into his hair, nudging his head to her breasts and he took a nipple in his mouth, sucking eagerly.

“Again Juggie,” she moaned, lifting to his hand, desperate and hungry for his touch. He stroked her again, his mouth moving down to lick her stomach and she whimpered, nudging him lower. He pulled off her panties and parted her legs and then his mouth was on her and before she could even take a breath, her body clenched again. Jughead groaned against her, his tongue licking over her, his fingers moving inside her. He eased a little and slowly began again. His tongue licking over her, his fingers curling, his mouth sucking. Betty’s body was starved for mindless release and she very quickly reached the edge again. He gently helped her through it until her shaking and shuddering body stilled. He kissed his way up her body and settled beside her, taking her mouth in a slow, sensual kiss.

“I love you,” he whispered against her mouth. “More than my life, I love you.”

Betty noticed how wound and tense his body was. Hard and coiled with need. Yet he kissed her and made no move to further his pleasure. She pushed against him until he was on his back and she climbed on top of him, her mouth moved down his neck and he breathed harshly. 

“Betty, you don’t need to,” he gasped when she bit his chest. 

“I want to,” she insisted and moved down, her tongue trailing along his muscles and planes. She pushed his boxers down and before he could even take a breath, he was in her mouth. His fingers tangled in her hair and he lifted to her, letting her weave her magic over him. He couldn’t control his body and in only minutes he was coming and she took it from him, soothing him, working him until he was done. She lay her head on his stomach, stroking his thigh while he tried to calm his breathing. 

“I love you,” she whispered and he pulled her up and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her. 

“I’m sorry too, Betts, for all of this.”

“Juggie, stop,” she insisted. “You’ve literally done nothing but try to make me feel better. You have nothing to apologize for.” 

“I’m sorry anyway,” he muttered and she smiled against his neck. He felt it and smiled as well. The atmosphere shifted and he knew it was going to be alright.

 

Three days later, Jughead told betty to put on her prettiest dress because he was taking her on a date. He informed her to maybe put on some bike shorts under it cause they were taking the Harley. She nodded in excitement and ran to get ready. He showered and put on some jeans and a t-shirt, as the weather was still warm and he didn’t want to sweat in a dress shirt. She came back down in a beautiful white dress with yellow flowers. Her smile reached her eyes and he pulled her close for a long kiss.

“We have a date to go on,” she said pulling away, her eyes shining. “You can kiss me senseless later,” she said softly, a warm gleam in her eyes. He took her to the city and the fanciest restaurant that rivaled the one in New York. The food was phenomenal. Afterward, he took her to a lovely lounge where they sat on a comfy love seat and sipped on cocktails. Jughead leaned back and smiled as Betty explored the place with her eyes. When she finally looked back at him, he was holding a small wrapped package to her. 

“Oh,” she whispered. “I left your gift at home.”

“Happy Anniversary,” he smiled. She unwrapped it and pulled out a beautiful silver locket on a delicate chain and when she opened it, she found a tiny pic of their faces pressed together, smiling happily. It was from a selfie she had taken of them in Miami. The other side was empty. “The other side is for the baby I know we will have one day,” he said softly, his eyes filled with love. Betty’s eyes filled with tears and she threw herself into his arms. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and kissed him.

“I love you, so so much,” she whispered, her tears falling down her cheeks. She thanked the heavens for water proof mascara as she tried to contain herself. She took his face and let him see the love in her eyes. “You are my whole world and I thank God every day that he threw you into my ditch.” Jughead laughed and kissed her, not caring that people were starting to stare.

By the time they got home it was really late and Betty gave Jughead his gift. It was a leather bound journal with his name engraved on the bottom front. He opened it and inside he found 12 separate letters that she had written. One from every month that they had been together. He read them as she took a shower, and she had poured her heart and soul into them, telling him every month how she felt about him, how her love grew, what she thought of him, how proud she was of him. Even in the midst of their heartache, her beautiful words of love brought him to tears. When she came back in the room he pulled her close and held her tightly, telling her how much he loved her. 

When they went to bed he just pulled her close and held her as she fell asleep. He ached for her but since they had decided to stop trying, they hadn’t been intimate except with hands and mouth. He wanted her to initiate because he didn’t want her to have any anxiety at the thought of will they or wont they get pregnant when he released in her. 

 

The next day, as they were walking across the yard to the shop, a truck pulled into the driveway. They stopped and waited as Joan and Ryan climbed out of the truck. Betty gasped at the bruise she saw on Joan’s face and she felt Jughead tense beside her. She was about to ask what happened when Joan raised her hand and shook her head. She clearly wasn’t willing to talk about it and Betty remained silent. Joan turned her attention to Jughead.

“I was wondering if you had any work for Ryan. I know it’s presumptuous to ask anything of you with the way I’ve been acting, but I would be happy if he could work and learn from you. I know he’s missed the farm and I’m truly sorry for taking him from here last year,” she said in a rush. She didn’t let Jughead speak before she quickly spoke again. “I threw him out,” she said quietly. “You were right, he’s a useless piece of shit and I should have never married him. He didn’t take kindly to being thrown out and he’s sitting in jail now and I have a restraining order.” Jughead smiled when she finished and he looked at Ryan. The boy looked afraid and timid.

“I’d be happy to teach him some things. Please bring him by tomorrow, I’ll be teaching him and the other two how to take apart an engine.” Joan nodded happily and Ryan smiled. She turned to Betty.

“Im very sorry for all I’ve said and done and I hope you can forgive me,” she said quietly.

“Of course,” Betty said with a smile and hugged the woman. Her hug back was fierce and with a promise to return the following day, they left the farm. Betty smiled at Jughead and he took her hand and they walked to the shop. Jughead set about fixing something under the hood of a truck and she sorted through invoices and bills that would need to get sent out. 

When she was finished, she sat watching him work, and she suddenly found herself warm all over. The way his arms and hands worked, the way the muscle flexed, the sweat the glistened on his abdomen when he lifted his shirt to wipe his face. The force of the ache that she felt suddenly between her thighs made her feel weak and dizzy. She needed him, desperately. She got up and slowly walked over to him and he lifted his head to smile when he saw her approach. His smile faltered and his wrench slipped when he saw the look in her eyes. He straightened slowly, letting the tool drop and then she was kissing him, her tongue pushing into his mouth.

Jughead’s arms came around her quickly, his hands fisting in her hair. He didn’t know what came over her, but the heat and desire in her eyes shook him. His body hardened so quickly, it was painful. 

“Betty?” he muttered hoarsely when he managed to pull away.

“I need you,” she whimpered, moving against him. He backed her up until she was flush against the wall. His hands braced on the wall on either side of her head. He kissed her then, his hands moving over her backside, lifting her and pressing her against him. She cuddled him and moaned into his mouth.

“How Betty,” he asked gruffly against her mouth. “How do you need me?” Needing to hear her say it.

“Inside me Juggie, please,” she gasped as he moved against her. His hands shook as he pulled her dress up while she fumbled with his jeans. “Now, please, now,” she begged when he shoved her panties aside, finding her dripping for him. She pulled him from his jeans and put him to her and he braced her against the wall, pulling her legs up to rest over his hips and thrust inside her. 

“Fuck,” he groaned as her tight heat surrounded him. She was tight and pulsing and so wet, and he slid in and out of her, quickly, hard, as her mouth devoured his. She bucked against him, desperate and needy, feeling her body start to coil and rush toward release. Jughead tried to control it but he was fast losing it. “Shit,” he groaned, slowing a little. “I’m not gonna last,” he panted against her neck and she pressed closer, whimpering in response. He quickly reached between them and stroked her and his orgasm hit a few seconds before he felt her tighten and her body pulled the rest from him. They groaned and shuddered, their cries getting lost in each other’s mouth. They stood locked together for a few moments before Betty slid to the floor. She fixed his pants, looking up at him through her lashes.

“Why don’t you take a break for the day and join me inside,” she whispered. Jughead swallowed, and nodded. They spent the rest of the day in bed. Whispering, laughing, loving.

 

It was the middle of September and Betty was busy making dinner with Joan. Joan had an appointment with Ryan and couldn’t actually stay for dinner but she enjoyed helping Betty prepare it. She had become fast friends with the woman, who joined her son on the farm more often than not. Chris had left town and nobody knew or cared where he went. Even though Joan was older than Betty, they had similar interests and being friends with her was easy. Jughead was happy that she had someone to talk to now. He himself had made a few friends and life in the little town had become wonderful and he loved it here.

Joan at the moment was busy laughing over Betty who was flustered and emotional and basically just straight up funny to watch when she was in such a state. At the moment she was talking about a new horse they had bought and was crying at the telling of it and Joan just swallowed her smile and let her go on about it. She wondered when her friend was going to figure it out. Betty finally got herself together and was laughing soon about a crazy antic involving Max. The dog had managed to get himself stuck in a tree when somehow he had climbed into it, going after a squirrel. Jughead had cursed the entire time he was trying to get him out.

“Did you want me to make gravy?” Joan asked, grabbing a pot. Betty looked at her and burst into tears. “What the fuck Betty, are you losing it?” Joan asked, laughing. Betty threw up her hands and sat on a chair. 

“Gravy makes me emotional?” she said, almost like she was asking herself a question. “I don’t know what is wrong with me lately. One minute I’m crying, the next I’m laughing. I’m getting freaking headaches and I’m so tired I just want to sleep all day. And milkshakes. I would kill for one almost every day. I fucking hate milkshakes Joan!” Joan stood smiling, not saying anything. “I think I’m getting sick. The weather is cooling and I guess the flu is coming early cause I feel rather nauseated these days.” Joan nodded and looked at the clock. 

“Well, I need to go. I will come back on Saturday and we’ll get to work on that chair project you were telling me about. And as for how you feel,” she said, with a small smirk. “You’ll figure out what’s wrong soon enough.” She kissed Betty’s cheek and left. 

 

Later that night, Betty lay in bed with Jughead, rambling about her day and how ridiculous she had been.

“I swear Juggie, Joan thinks I’ve lost my mind,” she huffed. Jughead just nodded, busy running his hand up her leg and kissing her neck. “Do you think I’m losing my mind?” she asked.

“Oh course not,” he muttered and she burst into tears. He lifted his head and looked at her in astonishment. “Ok, well maybe a little,” he said laughing. His hand had moved over her belly and as he stroked her he suddenly went still. His eyes moved to his hand and he began to press lightly and he looked back at her. “Betty?”

“What?” she said with a sigh. 

“Have you been doing crunches or sit ups?” he asked, his hand gently caressing her. She frowned at him in confusion.

“No, why?”

“Tell me again how you’ve been feeling lately.” She explained everything and his eyes went wide. “Feel your stomach,” he said in a whisper. Betty looked down and raised an eyebrow. It looked normal. Although it didn’t have the concaved look it usually had. He took her hand and placed it over her abdomen. “It’s usually very soft and has some give, press down.” Betty pressed gently and realized her stomach was firm and even just very slightly rounded. Her eyes flew to his.

“Juggie?” she gasped.

“Betty, are you pregnant?” he asked, his face stunned. She scrambled to a sitting position, her hands over her stomach. She shook her head, not daring to believe. His smile got bigger and he stood up. “Do you have any more tests lying around?” She nodded and he helped her up and into the bathroom. She found a test, one of the fancy ones that estimated the weeks if you were pregnant. Her hands shook as she opened the package. 

“Are you late with your period? Any other sign?” Jughead asked.

“I don’t know, I honestly haven’t been paying any attention at all,” she whispered. “I’m scared Juggie, I don’t want to be disappointed.”

“Hey,” he said, taking her face. “If it’s negative, then it’s negative. We keep going, yes?” She nodded quickly, even though her eyes shimmered. She sat down and did what the test required and then lay the stick on the counter. 

“I can’t watch,” she said shaking her head. “You wait for it.” She went back into the bedroom and started to pace. After a few minutes, Jughead came out, staring at the test. She stopped pacing and clenched her fists. He looked at her, his eyes filled with tears.

“6 weeks,” he said hoarsely. 

“What?” she gasped.

“You’re 6 weeks pregnant,” he repeated, his voice breaking. Betty rushed over and took the test and stared at it. She burst into tears when she read the words ‘pregnant 5-6 weeks’. Jugheads arms came around her and pulled her tight against him. He kissed her face and she laughed and cried and kissed him back. 

“How did this happen?” she asked in disbelief. Jughead carried her back to bed and they cuddled under the covers.

“Well, when we were trying hard, I was reading online that when you relax and stop stressing about it, then it can happen easier. I guess we quit thinking about it and stressing about it and your body relaxed and I guess the ovulation meds worked,” he said, his voice in awe. Betty touched his face.

“I’ll call the doctor in the morning and we’ll go see him as soon as possible,” she said happily. Jughead nodded, unable to speak again.

“You’re going to be a daddy,” she whispered with happy tears.

“And you’re going to be a mommy,” he whispered back. He kissed her then, a deep, thorough kiss and soon she was tugging on his boxers and he was tugging on her panties and he was settled between her legs. 

“Wait,” he said, breathing harshly. “This is ok, right? I’m not going to hurt it?” She laughed softly and lifted to him.

“No, you won’t hurt it,” she whispered and pulled him down for a searing kiss. He was gentle and tender, she was wild and undisciplined and it made for an explosive combination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr at lazydaizies


	23. The Way It Goes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last bit of the chapter I again pulled from my life.....

Betty sat on the porch swing, enjoying the unusually warm weather at the end of October. It was so warm, she was able to wear a sundress and she had dug one out because she knew Jughead would like it. It was loose and pretty and lay gently over her rounding tummy. She was 13 weeks along now, having been confirmed by the doctor the following day that they had taken their test. 

Jughead came out of his shop after a while, closing up for the day and he grinned when he saw her sitting there. 

“Hey sexy mama,” he said, plopping down beside her and hauling her onto his lap. 

“Juggie, you’re all sweaty,” she protesting, laughing. 

“Mmmmm, let’s go upstairs and make you sweaty too,” he suggested with a wet kiss on her mouth. “How’s the bug today?” he asked, his hand caressing her belly.

“The bug is making mommy vomit,” she said with a sigh. 

“Well, that’s not very nice,” Jughead said with a smile. He leaned down and kissed her belly. “Be nice to mommy,” he whispered and Betty giggled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

“Do you know how much I love you?” she asked, brushing his curl off his forehead.

“Yes, but you can tell me again,” he said with a soft smile. She kissed him instead and laughed when his hand moved up under her dress.

“Stop it,” she chided teasingly. “That’s what got us into this vomiting predicament.”

“Mmmmmm, yes, but I can 100% guarantee that if we have sex right now, you won’t get pregnant,” he insisted. 

“You’re ridiculous,” she giggled. She snuggled into his shoulder and he rocked the swing back and forth. 

“JB called today,” she said after a while. “Her and Noah can come for Christmas.”

“That’s great!” Jughead said excitedly. 

“Two pregnant women might be a lot to handle,” Betty said laughing. 

“As long as she brings Noah, I’m good,” he said smiling.

“So what are you hoping for?” she asked, stroking his hand that still lay over her middle.

“Whatever you give me,” Jughead said honestly. “A boy full of mischief or a girl full of sass, either one will make me more than happy.”

“Those are nice options,” she said smiling. “Are you hungry?” she asked, changing the subject.

“Always,” he said laughing. He helped her stand and they walked into the kitchen. They ate dinner and threw some names around.

“Ok, if it’s a boy, how about Forsythe the fourth,” he asked with a straight face. She gave him a look that suggested he was insane. “Clifford? Solomon?”

“Jughead, why do you hate this child?” she asked with a frown. He burst out laughing and she threw a carrot at him. 

Later that night they lay in bed, still throwing names back and forth and Betty decided they would never pick one. 

“We’ll just call the baby ‘Buggie’,” she decided. 

“Buggie?”

“You know, Betty and Juggie; Buggie. You do keep calling it Bug, so why not?” she asked, laughing.

“Sounds good to me,” he said with a twinkle in his eye. He leaned down and kissed her bare belly, loving how round she was getting. “Do you think Bug will mind if I poke mommy?” he asked with a wicked grin. 

“God, Jughead,” she laughed. “You’re so ridiculous. And no, I don’t think Bug will mind,” she added, biting her lip and smiling. Jughead moved up and kissed her, his hands caressing her gently. She grinned and pulled him of top of her, while she still could.

 

Noah and Jellybean arrived 2 days before Christmas and a day before a nasty storm hit. The girls were busy squealing over each other’s belly and Noah and Jughead exited the room slowly and grabbed a beer. 

“My ears hurt a little,” Noah said laughing. 

“I hear ya,” Jughead said laughing. They walked back to the living room and watched the two women sit on the couch and feel each other’s belly. Both were crying and laughing at the same time. 

“I guess we did alright, didn’t we,” Noah said with a smile. Jughead looked at him and smiled as well.

“Yeah, we did. And thank you Noah, for being so great to my sister. I couldn’t have wished for a better guy for her.” Noah smiled and tilted his head in acknowledgement.

“Can I talk to you outside for a second,” he asked. Jughead nodded and they grabbed their coats and headed out to the porch. The snow was falling heavily and the silent beauty of it was something even they enjoyed. Noah cleared his throat and turned to Jughead.

“So, um…..I know you always took care of JB when you guys were young and most of the time you were the parent to her, regardless of the fact that both your parents are gone, I think even if they weren’t, I’d still ask you,” Noah began.

“Ask me what?” Jughead asked, confused.

“I want to ask her to marry me,” he said, his face flushing. Jughead stared at him in surprise. Then a slow smile spread across his face.

“Really?” he asked, his approval evident on his face.

“Yeah, I love her and she’s having my baby, not sure why I even waited so long.”

“Too busy?” Jughead asked, laughing.

“Yeah, lets go with that,” Noah said smiling. Jughead held out his hand and Noah grasped it. 

“You have my blessing,” Jughead said happily. Noah surprised him by pulling him in for an embrace. 

“Thank you,” he muttered and they headed back inside.

“We want ice cream,” Betty announced with a smile. 

“Her too?” Noah asked with a laugh as they headed to the kitchen.

“Fucking gallons of it. First it was milkshakes, then pickles, then peanut butter and now icecream,” Jughead said laughing. They got their ladies ice cream and sat down next to them on the couch. Betty immediately curled into his side and smiled at him.

“Hi,” she whispered happily. He winked at her and gave her a soft kiss and then sat back to listen to Jellybean tell her embarrassing story about getting stuck between a desk and wall at work due to her big belly. Soon enough, Betty started yawning and so were Noah and JB, as their travel had been long. They all headed to bed and Jughead lay behind Betty, pulling her into him and laying his hand on her belly.

“I love your curves,” he said softly against her ear. She smiled and snuggled closer. He moved so he could lean over her and kissed her gently. She smiled and kissed him deeper, letting her tongue curl around his. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, his fingers trailing along her jaw. Betty kissed his fingers when they reached her lips and touched his face, brushing back his hair.

“You’re happy?” she asked, her eyes smiling.

“Is that even a question?” he asked with a chuckle.

“Did you want to….” Her voice trailed off as her hand moved lower.

“Yes, but you’re too tired,” he said nuzzling her cheek. She yawned right then to prove him right. He laughed and she sighed.

“But I want to give you an early Christmas present,” she said teasingly, brushing her hand against him. He grabbed it and lifted it to his chest. Her blinks were getting long and she just smiled lazily at him. 

“Betty?” 

“Hmmmmm?” she murmured as her eyes drifted shut.

“I love you,” he whispered with a smile.

“I love you too,” she whispered back and promptly feel asleep.

Jughead woke some time during the night, to Betty’s leg thrown across his waist and her mouth whispering across his skin. He smiled and curled his hand in her hair and giving a gentle tug. She lifted her head and looked at him with a lazy smile.

“Hey mama,” he whispered. “What you doing?”

“I can’t sleep,” she whispered back and went back to kissing his neck. His hand moved under her shirt, brushing against her bare back and she moved against him. 

“Why can’t you sleep,” he asked gruffly, his body reacting to her kisses and movement.

“Because I ache,” came her soft reply. He felt her remove her shirt and underwear and shoved his boxers down, kicking them off the bed. Jughead lifted her on top of him, and she brushed herself over him, once, then again before slowly adjusting and sliding down on him. He looked at her in the moonlight, her wild hair, her fuller breasts, her rounded belly and she had never looked more beautiful. Their rhythm was lazy and unhurried and she whispered his name when he reached between them and helped her find release. He followed with a low groan and she wilted down on him, and he caught her, immediately shifting so she would be comfortable. 

“Thank you…” she whispered and she drifted off to sleep to the sound of his soft laughter.

 

On Christmas morning, Jughead and Noah woke and headed downstairs to find Betty and Jellybean sitting cross legged on the floor, comparing belly’s. 

“Jellybean wins,” Betty said laughing. 

“Well, im more pregnant than you, so yeah,” JB said matter of factly. They both thought that was ridiculously funny and burst into laughter. When they managed to control themselves, Jellybean suddenly burst into tears. “I can’t believe you’re my sister and we’re having babies so close together!” she cried. 

“I know,” Betty exclaimed and promptly burst into tears as well. Jughead and Noah looked at each other in confusion.

“Hormones,” they said at the same time. 

They had coffee and went back into the living room and the girls gave their gifts to them. Noah got a golf membership to some fancy club in Miami and Jughead got a new leather jacket and bike boots, which he was thrilled with. He gave Betty bracelet with diamonds and emeralds that matched her ring and a silver baby rattle that she could engrave when the baby came. She cried all over his shirt. Noah handed Jellybean her gift and he looked very nervous and when she opened it and found the little box, she gasped. Betty grinned, knowing immediately what was happening and she nudged Jughead back a little to give them some space. 

Jellybean sat up in the chair, her eyes filling with tears as she opened the box. It was a beautiful square cut diamond ring. Noah knelt down and took her hand and she let out a sob. 

“God, I actually planned to do this in private but I felt here, with the people you love the most, next to me of course, was the perfect place. I fell for you the moment I looked into your beautiful blue eyes and not even your crazy scary brother was going to keep me away from you….” He said shakily. Jughead chucked and Betty grinned at him. “I love you so much and I can’t imagine my life without you and I’m so happy about our little baby and I just couldn’t let another day go by without asking if you would spend your life with me. JB, will you marry me?” Jellybean sobbed out her yes and he slipped the ring on her finger and Betty burst into happy tears. Jughead felt his eyes sting and his heart squeezed. How had life turned so wonderful? He was grateful beyond words.

While Jellybean and Betty cried over the ring, he went to grab a beer with Noah. It was Christmas, it wasn’t too early to celebrate. They sat around talking and laughing and Jellybean was again sharing a big belly story and Betty was laughing hysterically.

“I can’t wait until I’m really huge,” she said honestly. “Will you still love me when I’m big and round, Juggie?" she asked teasingly.

“Of course he will, Jughead likes his women curvy,” Jellybean said with a smile. Jughead choked on his beer and Betty started to laugh.

"Seriously JB? First off, how the hell would you know and second, you're my sister and that's just weird to even say that," Jughead choked out, after a coughing fit.

“What? Your first girlfriend was very chubby, and you liked her. I mean, she took your virginity,” she said with a grin. Betty bit her lip to keep from laughing at Jughead’s outraged look.

“Jesus Christ! What the fuck Jellybean!”

“What? I heard you guys,” she said innocently, her eyes filled with mirth. Jughead turned beet red. She clearly loved to antagonize her brother. “And Vanessa? When you were 20? It’s the reason all my friends in school were so in love with him,” JB said to Betty, who was starting to laugh at Jughead’s mortified look. “Every girl that hung around the gang was thin with legs to their arm pits and threw themselves willingly at the guys like a bunch of groupies and then Jug comes along one day with cute little short very voluptuous Vanessa and all my friends just died. Jughead Jones, the ‘hottie’ wasn’t shallow and liked all types women.” 

“Will you fucking stop?” he glared.

“You don’t need to be embarrassed, curvy women are beautiful.”

“I’m not embarrassed because I dated a couple of bigger women, I’d just rather not talk about ex-girlfriends and losing my dam virginity in front of my pregnant wife!” he said glaring.

“I don’t mind,” Betty said with a grin. “I’m glad to hear you aren’t shallow, not that I ever thought you were,” she said with a smile. “I know if this is a girl she will have the best father who will make her feel wonderful and beautiful about herself, no matter what.”

“Christ,” he muttered. Noah was busy wiping his eyes from laughter. “I need a cigarette,” Jughead said with another glare at his sister and grabbed his jacket and headed out into the storm. 

“Sorry, Betty,” Jellybean said bursting into laughter. “It’s so fun to tease him.”

“It’s ok, I’ll make him feel better later,” Betty said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Noah and JB stayed until the New Year and then headed home. It had been a glorious time and Betty couldn’t wait to hear the news of their baby’s arrival. 

She was getting bigger and things were getting more difficult. Like putting on socks and shoes. She was frustrated that she had to ask Jughead to do it and he thought it was adorable and never once complained at all the extra he had to do. 

He sat behind her one particular evening in February and curled his arm around her belly, massaging it and enjoy the kicks of the angel inside her. He was still amazed at it. The first time he had felt the kicking, his eyes unashamedly filled with tears.

“That was a big one,” he muttered with a laugh when his hand got a good kick. She smiled and leaned back against him. “How are you feeling? Your back any better?” he asked softly. She nodded and brought her hand up to touch his face. She tugged him closer and gave him a gentle kiss. His other arm came around her back and he kissed her back and before long her hand was clenched in his hair. After a while she sighed and pulled away.

“Well, I’ve read that during pregnancy your sex drive either goes up or down and mine is through the dam roof,” she muttered. “Which is irritating because I can’t bounce like I want to.” Jughead burst out laughing and gave her squeeze. 

“I’m not complaining,” he admitted with a smile. “Fast or slow or awkward, you’re sexy as hell and I’ll do it any which way.” She giggled and kissed him again. The phone suddenly rang and she frowned at it. 

“Who the hell would be calling now?” she asked, noting the late hour. Jughead reached over and grabbed the phone.

“Hello? Oh, hey Noah,” he said after a pause. Betty gasped and carefully turned to face him. “Wow! Congratulations!” Betty squealed while Jughead got all the info from a blubbering Noah on the phone. When he hung up the phone he turned to her with a grin.

“JB had a boy. 7 pounds, 8 ounces. He came a little early but he’s perfectly healthy and she’s doing great, still being stitched up. She tore apparently, whatever that means.” Betty winced, knowing exactly what it meant. She would fill him in later. “They named him Lucas James.” Betty started to cry and hugged her belly. She couldn’t wait until their little bug came along. They lay down and talked for a while, making plans and sharing hopes and fears. When Betty told Jughead what it meant when JB ‘tore’, he was horrified.

“Are you kidding?” he asked. 

“Well, Juggie, I will be shoving a small melon sized head through a small hole, so sometimes, if there’s not enough give, things tear.”

“But they’ll fix it right?” he asked nervously. She burst into laughter.

“Of course they’ll fix it,” she insisted. He thanked God for that.

 

It was the beginning of May and the weather was unusually warm and flowers were in full bloom. The world was cheerful and Betty was miserable. She was overdue and she had decided if the baby wasn’t going to come soon, she was going in after it. Jughead laughed and she glared and threw her book at him. Then became horrified at herself for treating a book that way.

“No sympathy for the person you were aiming at?” Jughead asked, swallowing his laugh. 

“I missed,” she glared. 

The doctor had concerns about her going over as well and had called her in to get labor induced. For whatever reason, that caused them both to become apprehensive. Waiting was one thing, knowing that in possibly 24 hours they would have a baby was quite another. Jughead got her already packed bags and the car seat and everything else they had gotten ready and they headed to the city. Once Betty got settled into a room, the nurses got busy hooking her up to things and getting the medication going that would kickstart her labour. Jughead looked terrified. He had read all the books and he didn’t think he was prepared to see her in pain.

“It’s ok Juggie,” she said softly. “Women were made to do this,” she reassured him. 

“That doesn’t mean I have to like it,” he grumbled.

The labor finally started and Betty handled it well for the first while. The day wore on and after 7 hours she had only dilated 3 cm. She was tired and it was painful and Jughead was trying to keep his worry from showing. The doctor assured her that some birth just took longer than others. The monitors kept watch and everything was normal, just slow.   
Betty lay on her side, trying to doze between contractions and Jughead brushed the hair off her face, his hand not leaving her cheek. She opened her eyes and smiled softly at him.

“How you doing?” he asked quietly.

“I’m ok,” she said even as she winced. He helped her breathe through the contraction and wiped the sweat of her forehead when she was done. She hadn’t wanted the epidural and he decided if it went on for much longer without progress he would demand she take it. By the following morning, after a night of heavy labor and contractions 15 minutes apart, the doctor came to check and she had at least made it to 6 cm. He was concerned that her water hadn’t broken on its own and set about doing it with a strange looking hook. Jughead couldn't believe the things she had to go through for this. Betty was a fucking warrior.

“It shouldn’t be long now, sometimes that’s just the way it goes,” he said with a smile. She smiled shakily. She had been pacing when she could, on her hands and knees with Jughead rubbing her back, had even taken a soak in the tub and nothing was making this baby come any faster. 

Around lunch time, Jughead was near losing his patience. His worry for his wife was evident in his face and he tried to remain calm. Betty was exhausted and pale and weak and the contractions were coming one after the other and she wasn’t progressing in her dilating. When one of the monitors started beeping, a couple nurses came rushing into the room. 

“Call the doctor,” one said to the other and within minutes the doctor came in and was checking the monitors and Betty. Jughead held her hand and wiped her tears as the internal exam during a contraction was even more painful for her. 

“You’re still only at 6cm and the baby is in distress. The heartbeat is erratic and I can tell your body is pushing to get it out but from what I’m feeling, the head isn’t anywhere near the opening. Your baby is pushing down to the left. It seems your uterus has shifted and unfortunately we weren’t aware of this.”

“I don’t understand,” Jughead said worriedly.

“We need to get this baby out now, we’re prepping the OR for a C-section.” Betty started sobbing and Jughead held her hand, trying to process the flurry of activity that suddenly filled the room. He heard words like emergency, erratic heartbeat, low blood pressure, faint heart beat, too fast, now too slow. He was ushered away to get into scrubs as he would be allowed to join Betty and stay by her head. He felt like he was in a daze as he scrubbed his hands and arms and got into all the gear and watched as Betty was wheeled into the sterile room and strapped to a table. He wondered why they did that but he then saw her terrified face and begged the nurse to let him in already. 

Once Betty confirmed she couldn’t feel anything from the medication in her spine to freeze her for the C-section, they set to work. Jughead wanted to watch but he couldn’t pull himself away from her face, whispering that he loved her and that everything would be alright. A monitor went off next to him and he saw Betty’s face suddenly turn a shade of gray. 

“Please step back,” the nurse said quickly and he did as he was told. He couldn’t stop the tears when he heard the nurse say that Betty’s blood pressure was crashing. He watched her start to heave from nausea and he began to pray.


	24. Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this chapter is a bit shorter because I found it was a good place to pause....there will be one more chapter after this...and hopefully this will help everyone breathe again lol sorry for the sad cliffhanger on the last chapter!  Love you guys!!!  This is dedicated to @allskynostars for being such a wonderful encouragement and because it’s her birthday :) love you girl!

“Mr Jones?” The voice broke through Jughead’s web of fear and he blinked, looking at the nurse. She smiled. “Her blood pressure is stable, she’s ok, please don’t worry.” He blinked again and looked back at Betty whos color was back in her face, her head turned and watching him anxiously. He rushed over and crouched down next to her head.

“Hey,” he whispered brokenly. Betty managed a wobbly smile and he kissed her cheek. 

“At least nothing hurts now,” she said, trying to make light of the situation.

“We’re never doing this again Betty, ever!” he said gruffly and she chuckled. She decided not to argue with him since he still looked terrified. She felt pulling and pushing on her body and after a moment a loud angry cry filled the room. 

“Someone isn’t too happy with all the lights and fuss,” the nurse said laughing as the doctor held up a squirming screaming baby. Jughead stood and stared in awe.

“It’s a girl!” he exclaimed and Betty started to cry again. She couldn’t move or see and the nurses worked quickly to get the baby suctioned and wrapped and before she knew it, Jughead was holding a red faced little angel to her cheek. She wanted so badly to wrap her arms around her and Jughead held her right next to her face, his happy tears spilling with hers. He had to leave then, and the baby as well as they once again began to work to close the incision. Betty closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was done, she was here and everything was going to be ok.

A few hours later, Jughead carefully sat beside Betty who had returned from recovery and watched as their little girl worked at getting her first meal. His heart felt like it was bursting. He had never seen anything so beautiful.

“What are we going to name her,” He whispered, stroking her cheek with his finger. 

“Well,” Betty whispered as well. “I was thinking. At first I wanted to call her 0713.” Jughead raised an eyebrow and she laughed. “I’m only kidding, but how about Summer?” He smiled.

“That’s perfect,” he said happily. He gave her a soft kiss. “I’m so proud of you, you were amazing.”

“Wasn’t quite the smooth delivery I was hoping for, but I’d do it again for her,” she said, leaning her head against his side as his arm came around her. He started to shake his head.

“Juggie,” she interrupted. He sighed. “The next one will be easier,” she insisted. He gave her a look that said they would discuss it at another time. 

“Noah and Jellybean say congratulations and she is sorry it went the way it did. They will be out again in fall or we can go there,” Jughead said. Betty nodded and closed her eyes. She was tired and happy and he pulled her closer and let her sleep, keeping an eye on the little girl feeding at her breast.

 

Betty sat on the porch swing, rocking Summer to sleep. She could finally move about without being in pain and it was nice to be able to take care of her baby without having to rely on Jughead. He had been so thrilled to do it, he even closed his shop for 2 weeks, except for oil and filter changes which he left for his helpers. Betty healed quickly because he had insisted she do absolutely nothing but sit and be waited on hand and foot and of course she didn’t mind at all. He was so wonderful. She honestly couldn’t believe how he adapted and just dove into any situation he was faced with. 

He had been bathing her one evening about a week after she was born. They had been home for a couple days and Betty had been resting in bed and listening to him talk to her and telling her how much he loved her and how he would always take care of her. He had brought her to Betty, naked and sleeping and had insisted his words of love had bored her to sleep. 

“Well, they sure did warm my heart,” she had said laughing. 

She watched him sometimes, when he wasn’t paying attention to her as he took care of Summer. He was so enraptured with her, the light and smile hadn’t left his eyes since she was born. Betty wished she would heal just a little quicker because watching him be a father was a surprising turn on, but then again, everything he did turned her on. She let out a sigh and laughed, watching Summer sleep. 

The doctor had told her after her ordeal, that despite the fact that her uterus was a little misplaced, which they tried to rectify before they closed her up, but he didn’t know if it would stay; but despite that, she was perfectly capable of getting pregnant again and of course, the next birth would be a scheduled C-section and would go more smoothly then the anxiety filled last one. Jughead still insisted he wasn’t getting her pregnant again because he was still traumatized over the whole situation but the doctor had lessened the fears, even if just slightly.

He was coming across the yard at the moment, shirtless and she smiled at him, biting her lip. He leaned against the edge of the post and grinned at her.

“Now, what could you possibly be thinking about while you’re sitting there holding my little girl?” he asked, laughing. Betty blushed. “Does Summer know how naughty her mama is?” he asked with a grin and wink.

“Oh shush,” she said, her blush getting deeper. He came over and sat down, kissing her lightly and leaning down to kiss the baby.

“How are my two favorite girls?” he asked softly, his arm coming around her shoulder. She leaned her head against his shoulder and smiled.

“Happy,” she said simply.

“You feeling good today?” 

“Yes, I feel wonderful. I’m completely pain free. The incision healed really nicely. Thank you, Juggie, for being so great. I don’t know what I would do without you,” she said honestly.

“No need to thank me,” he said smiling. “I would do anything for the both of you.” She lifted her head and he kissed her thoroughly and she pulled away with a frustrated sigh. He laughed softly and nuzzled her hair. 

“Getting a little frisky?” he asked teasingly. 

“I’ve never wanted you more and it’s driving me crazy,” she admitted sheepishly. 

“How much longer?” he asked, his eyes twinkling.

“Couple weeks, at least,” she said grumpily. 

“I need to go to town to pick up some things. Did you want to come with? Maybe we could go to Katie’s for dinner?”

“Oh, that would be wonderful. I’m sure Katie would love to see Summer. When did you want to go?” 

“Just let me shower and we can go,” he said. 

An hour later, they were seated at the café, Summer in her car seat across the arms of an empty chair. After everyone had come up and fussed over the baby and offered their congratulations, they finally were able to order dinner. When dessert arrived, it was the lovely Katie that brought it over.

“Oh Betty,” she exclaimed, her hands pressed to her cheeks. “She is just delightful. May I hold her?”

“Of course,” Betty said happily. Jughead undid the harness and pulled Summer from the seat, and the older lady sat and held out her arms, cuddling the little girl to her chest. 

“She is just beautiful,” Katy said and then laughed in delight when Summer opened her eyes. They were her daddy’s brilliant shade of blue. “Her mommy’s light hair and her daddy’s eyes. What a lovely combination.” Jughead and Betty smiled and enjoyed their pie while Katy played with Summer. “You know,” she said. “My Stanley and I only had one child and he left us when he was young. I always missed out on being a grandmother. What a delight that would be,” she said in wonder.

“Well, you know,” Jughead began softly. “Summer doesn’t have any grandparents, maybe you could be her grandmother? You know, if you want?” he said. Katie gasped and her eyes filled with tears. Betty sat stunned, her eyes welling with tears of her own as she looked at Jughead. He took her hand. “I….sorry, I maybe should have asked you first,” he said sheepishly. She shook her head quickly.

“It’s ok,” she managed, her voice quivering.

“Oh my gosh,” Katie said, a tear rolling down her cheek. “Do you mean it? I can call this angel my grandbaby? I can babysit and teach her to bake pie and buy her presents?”

“Absolutely,” Jughead said with a smile. Katie just nodded and cried, hugging the little girl close.

“May I go show her to my staff?” she whispered. Betty nodded and Katie stood and walked slowly away like she was holding the most precious thing. Jughead looked at Betty and tilted his head to the side.

“You ok?” he asked softly.

“You have the most beautiful heart of anyone I’ve ever known,” she whispered. She moved to his chair and sat sideways across his lap, not caring who was looking and buried her face in his neck, her arms around him. He held her tight and they were oblivious to the smiles around the restaurant. If anyone ever doubted the love between the two, they didn’t anymore.

“I love you Jughead Jones,” she whispered and he smiled.

“I love you too Betty Jones,” he replied, lifting her chin and giving her a kiss.

 

Betty put Summer in her crib and turned on the musical mobile. She was already sleeping but she found it comforting just to hear the soothing melody blanket over her daughter. She tiptoed from the room and joined Jughead in theirs. Summer was 9 weeks old already and was a wonderful and easy baby. They were lucky to have her sleep through most of the night already, with the occasional odd feeding, but she adapted well and was just a joy. Betty had been at the doctor’s office for a checkup that day and had been given the all clear and all is well. She hadn’t told Jughead yet and smiled when she saw him laying on the bed, reading her latest book. It was their story up until the point of pregnancy and so far it was doing well in stores. 

“Whatcha reading?” she asked, sitting beside him on the bed.

“Oh a little something about some idiot who left a girl he loved and had to come back and grovel a little,” Jughead said with a smile, putting the book down. 

“Oh yeah?” she asked with a giggle. “How did he grovel?” 

“Apparently he went to sleep for 24 hours.”

“Yeah, but then he woke up, didn’t he,” Betty said softly, touching her hand to his abdomen, trailing her fingers across the ridges. She watched his skin shiver and met his eyes. His gaze became heated, his hand settling over hers. He raked his eyes over her, noting her pretty white short nightgown that showed a good amount of cleavage. 

“New?” he asked huskily, his fingers playing with the chiffon and lace. She nodded and bit her lip. Jughead sat up and touched her face, his breath hitched when she licked her lip. He kissed her and groaned when her tongue immediately flicked over his lips. He opened his mouth and she dove right in as his hands moved up to cup her face. He pulled back after a moment, the question in his eyes. She nodded and he kissed her again, eagerly, thoroughly. Her new nightgown soon lay on the floor and she was laying on her back, gloriously nude. Jughead eased down beside her, his hand running up her leg, and she sighed when he brushed over her new curves. Her hips were wider, her belly softer and scared, with some stretch marks. Jughead sensed her hesitation and leaned back to look at her.

“You ok?” he asked gently, his hand massaging her side.

“I’m a little self-conscious I guess,” she admitted.

“Why?” he asked, looking astonished.

“I’m….” she sighed, feeling silly. He raised an eyebrow. “I’m a little rounder and more squishy,” she said with a sheepish smile.

“Squishy?” he asked, laughing. “You mean soft and sexy?” he murmured, his eyes dark and sensual. “You forget I’ve seen your insides, like literally,” he said with a teasing smile.

“Ewww,” she said laughing. She sighed and relaxed a little.

“Betty, you are stunning! Please don’t ever be ashamed of how you look. Please sweetheart. You carried our child, you are the most beautiful women I’ve ever seen in my life.”

“I forgot you like curvy women,” she said with a teasing giggle. His eyes twinkled and he ran a hand over her hip. 

“Yes, I do,” his wink making her blush for some reason. He looked down at her stomach and traced his fingers gently over her scar. 

“We’re both inked and scarred now,” she whispered. He leaned down and kissed it gently, and she shivered. He kissed his way up to her breasts and kissed them lightly. 

“I like these too,” he said with a grin. She rolled her eyes.

“Well, when I’m done nursing they will shrink again so take advantage,” she suggested and he grinned even bigger. He moved and took her mouth again and spent long moments kissing her, stroking his tongue over hers until she was moaning and moving restlessly against him. His hand brushed between her legs and she lifted to him, aching for his touch. His fingers brushed over her and she gasped, while he groaned into her mouth.

“I missed you,” she whispered with a whimper as he stroked over her wet folds. 

“You have no idea,” he said gruffly, his finger sliding into her. She was tight and he gentled his movement, not wanting to hurt her. When his thumb circled her swollen nub, her head fell back and her eyes squeezed shut, her body responding wildly, and she couldn’t hold back. His mouth fastened to her neck, sucking the skin and he moved his hand slowly and she quickly fell apart. Still, it wasn’t enough.

“I need you, Juggie, please,” she begged, her hands pulling at him to get him over her. He kicked off his boxers and settled between her thighs, his fingers still gently stroking her. She was still gasping from her release and he eased slowly inside her. She was so tight and he was terrified he would hurt her. When he was fully embedded he stopped and let her body adjust and she trembled against him, her breath hot against his neck. She started to wiggle and he growled against her ear. 

“Fuck Betty, this isn’t going to last long,” he said, his voice gruff and aroused.

“I don’t care, we’ll do it again,” she moaned, arching against him. He moved then, his breathing harsh and she pulled his face up for a kiss. She wrapped her legs around him and damn, he tried to be gentle and slow but she wasn’t letting him and he started moving faster, feeling his release rushing up on him. He moved his hand down and stroked her and she came again with a long cry and he fell with her, shuddering as he spilled inside her. He took care to not collapse on her and braced on his forearms as he groaned and shook with her. When he rolled to the side she let out a satisfied sigh. 

“Damn, that felt good,” she muttered and he started to laugh. 

“Naughty mama,” he grunted, his own satisfied smile on his face. She rolled and threw her leg over his thighs and snuggled up to him. 

“I love you,” she said, kissing his chin. 

“You just saying that cause you got laid,” he teased.

“Mmmmmm yes I did,” she agreed. He slapped her ass and she jumped and giggled. She snuggled closer and was about to drift off to sleep when she heard his whisper.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” 

“For loving me.” She slowly lifted her head and looked at him. He had tears in his eyes and she touched his face. “And for Summer. I’m so sorry for all you went through and I’m so thankful for you.” 

“How could I not love someone as wonderful as you,” she asked, her own eyes welling up. “I hope one day you can truly believe and accept what an amazing man you are Jughead. I am so thankful that Summer has you to guide her and teach her as she grows. I couldn’t ask for a better father for her.” He smiled and brushed her hair back.

“I’m starting to believe it,” he said softly. “And about the babies you want to have….” Betty bit her lip and smiled. “I want more. If they are as perfect as she is, I want as many as you can give me.” 

“Ok,” she said, her voice catching on a sob and then he kissed her until she was breathless. When he pulled away she looked dazed and he smiled arrogantly and tucked her close. They fell asleep with smiled on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter coming soon...thank you for taking this journey with me. follow me on Tumblr at lazydaizies


	25. I Want an Elephant

"Summer!”

“Lucas!”

Both names were being yelled by each child’s mother as Noah and Jughead walked up to the door of the beach house. They looked at each other and paused.

“Wanna go back to the golf course?” Noah asked, laughing. Jughead and Betty had arrived with Summer the day before, for the wedding that JB and Noah could finally take the time to have. Noah, despite having closer friends, but no brothers, had asked Jughead to be his best man and he’d happily accepted. Betty of course was the maid of honor, with the kids being ring bearer and flower girl. Jughead and Noah had spent the day golfing and now they smiled outside the door and wondered at the chaos inside.

“They would kill us,” Jughead said with a grin. Noah opened the door and they walked in and came to a stop. Betty and Jellybean were each trying to wrangle a squirming three year old and Jughead had to bite back a laugh. Jellybean held Summer, who had chocolate all over her shirt and face and her blond curls looked like she had stuck her finger in a light socket and then dipped in chocolate and Betty held Lucas, who’s hand were covered in chocolate and it didn’t take them long to figure out what was going on. A spilled bowl of chocolate pudding lay on the floor.

“Need some help?” Noah said, choking on his laughter. Both women glared and came over and deposited the children with their respectful fathers. 

“These two little hellions feed off each other and I swear I’m losing my mind!” Jellybean said with an actual stomp of her foot.

“Lucas decided to paint Summer with chocolate pudding,” Betty informed them with a frown at the little boy.

“It tastes good mommy,” Summer informed her with a happy grin as she tried licking her own face. Jughead couldn’t hold it in anymore and burst out laughing. 

“Clean them up and take them swimming or something. The wedding is in two days and Betty and I need to get things done and these two are now on a sugar rush, so we’ll see who’s laughing later,” JB said with a smirk. Summer chose that second to plant a big kiss on her daddy’s cheek and Betty smiled at the chocolate she left behind. Jughead winked at her and carried the little giggling girl to the washroom.

“Daddy, we painted,” she informed him and his laugher made Betty smile. Summer had him wrapped around her finger and she knew he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“Grab a bottle of wine Betty and we’ll go out on the deck. I’ll bring the papers for the reception details.” Once they got settled outside, Betty took a sip of wine and smiled at Jellybean. She looked radiant with happiness and Betty was thrilled to stand by her side. 

“We did alright, didn’t we?” she said softly, a smile on her lips. JB smiled back and nodded. 

“We sure did. I mean, I always knew me and Noah would live happily ever after, but you and Jughead. My gosh, im so happy for you but especially for him. I honestly always thought I’d get a phone call that he was dead,” JB said, her voice quivering a little. “Now he’s married, with a beautiful wife and a successful business and he’s a daddy. I never thought I would see my brother with a kid and it just blesses my heart,” she said happily.

“Life just has a way of working out sometimes, yeah?” Betty said, her eyes misty. She would never have imagined her life like this and she was so incredibly thankful. 

By the time they finished their wine and going over last minute details and made their way inside, they found both men laying on the couches, their children draped over them, all fast asleep as cartoons played on the tv. 

“I wonder who fell asleep first,” JB said and Betty let out a giggle before holding her hand over her mouth. They went and picked up the kids, careful to not wake them and brought them to their beds. Betty returned and kissed Jughead and his eyes opened lazily and he smiled at her. 

“Come to bed,” she said softly and he got up and followed her to their room.

“How was the cartoon?” she asked with a smile as they got undressed and slipped into bed.

“I have no fucking idea,” Jughead said with a sigh. “Those two little brats wore me the hell out.” Betty laughed and tucked herself into his side.

“I love you,” he said gruffly before falling asleep once again.

 

The day of the wedding, Jughead walked to the room where Betty and Summer were getting ready and leaned against the door frame with a smile on his face. Summer sat on the dressing table and Betty sat in the chair, both giggling over something with curlers in their hair. He took a photo with his phone before walking over to them. 

“How are my beautiful girls?” he asked and leaned down to kiss Summer on the cheek. She gave him a sloppy kiss back and he laughed as he leaned down to kiss Betty. She grabbed his tie when he pulled back and he kissed her again, a little longer.

“Mmmm, that’s more like it,” she whispered with a smile. 

“You smell good,” he whispered back, giving her another peck. 

“You look fantastic,” she said smiling, taking in his dress clothes and tie. He hadn’t wanted to wear it but JB had insisted and he really only protested just to bug her. 

“And I’m sure you’ll look stunning as always. Can’t wait to see you all dressed up,” he said with a heated look in his eye. She bit her lip and sighed. 

“Stop it, I don’t want to start feeling all hot and bothered with Summer sitting right here,” she said laughing. He winked and straightened up. Even after 5 years, he still managed to turn her brain to mush with a wink and smile. He looked better than ever too. A little older, more rugged and weathered. His body as toned as it’s ever been, his face sporting a stubble look that drove her crazy. She sighed, her cheeks flushed and he laughed. She threw a makeup brush at him and he hauled her out of the chair and kissed her breathless.

“Yucky, daddy,” Summer protested, covering her eyes.

“Jughead, stop mauling Betty and go finish getting ready with Noah. We will meet you guys at the venue,” Jellybean said as she came in the room. Jughead reluctantly let her go and left the room while she wilted down into her chair. Jellybean started to laugh.

“My God, you two are still acting like love sick puppies,” she teased.

“Says the girl who I found draped all over her fiancé in the kitchen this morning. You’ve been together longer than me and Jug,” Betty said laughing. 

“You got me there,” JB said with a giggle.

 

Two hours later they were all standing on front of the guests as Jellybean and Noah, with many tears, pledged themselves to one another. Betty thanked God for waterproof make up and Jughead worked hard to keep the sting in his eyes from turning into full fledged tears. In truth, even as beautiful as the vows were, he couldn’t take his eyes off Betty. She was dressed in a light flowy silvery blue dress that stopped a couple inches above her knees and her hair hung in loose curls around her shoulders. She was stunning and he couldn’t wait to get her alone.

While the clergyman was talking about the many layers of marriage, Summer, holding her white poofy skirt in her hands walked up to Betty and tugged on her dress.

“Mama, I have to go pee,” she announced, loud enough for everyone to hear. Jughead swallowed his laugh and Betty quickly shushed the little girl who only declared it again in a louder voice. 

“Mommy,” Lucas suddenly piped up. “Summer has to pee!” He decided they would probably listen to him since nobody was making a move to take her. Jellybean burst into laughter and soon everyone joined in. One of Jellybean’s friends came and quickly took the little smiling girl to the washroom. Betty looked at Jughead and the happy laughter in his eyes made her smile. He winked at her again and she quickly looked at the couple so she wouldn’t start blushing. When she dared to look at him again, his arrogant grin made her bite back her laughter. She shook her head at him and gave him a look to stop it. 

 

Later on the dance floor, she had a hard time keeping her hands from wandering under his shirt. The air had a slight chill coming off the water and he was so wonderfully warm.

“You look beautiful,” he said softly, smiling down into her eyes.

“Thank you,” she whispered and he kissed her softly.

“What would be an acceptable time to leave?” he asked with a grin.

“Stop it,” Betty said laughing. In truth, she wanted to be alone with him as well and was enjoying this time since both children had long fallen asleep and been taken home by Noah’s aunt. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed in contentment. The dress she was wearing had a low open back and Jughead’s fingers on her skin were driving her to distraction. He leaned down and kissed the corner of her mouth, brushing his cheek against hers, the stubble making her shiver. She leaned back and looked at him. His eyes were hungry and dark and her breath hitched.

Betty stepped back and took his hand, leading him off the dance floor. She had no idea where she was going but figured there was an empty room somewhere at this venue. After opening several doors, she finally found an unused dressing room, with a couple couches and chairs and pulled Jughead inside and closed and locked the door. The curtains were drawn and the room was dark until she turned on a small lamp beside a couch. She pushed Jughead down on the couch and he swallowed as she reached back and unzipped the dress and let it fall to the floor. 

Jughead took her hand and pulled her down on his lap, his mouth devouring hers. She moved against him as he reached behind her and unhooked her bra, her breasts falling free. His tongue raked over her nipple and she moaned and arched against him, reaching down to undo his pants. He stopped her and suddenly flipped her so she was the one laying back on the couch and he kneeled between her legs, pulling her panties down while his mouth traveled down her body. She gasped as he roughly, eagerly ran his tongue over her folds and she ran her hand through his hair and moved her hips as his fingers joined his mouth, quickly bringing her release, he latched and didn’t release her until she came again. Betty recovered quickly and pulled him back on the couch, straddling him and pulling him free from his pants and boxers. She sank down on him and he gripped her waist, his eyes locked with hers.

“Shit….fuck, you feel good,” he groaned as she started to move on him. 

“So do you,” she whispered against his mouth as he grasped her hips and helped her move. He reached between them and stroked her, feeling his body start to tighten and they came together, muffling their moans in a tongue filled kiss. Betty collapsed against him and he held her tight, stroking her skin and placing kisses on her shoulder. 

“JB said this morning we’re still acting like lovesick puppies,” Betty said with a giggle after a few moments.

“Well, I’m still pretty lovesick, so I guess that’s right then,” Jughead said with a smile. Betty leaned back and looked at him. She touched his face and he turned his head and kissed her hand.

“You’ll love me forever?” she asked with a happy smile. 

“That’s a promise,” Jughead said firmly. 

“How do you know?” she whispered. 

“Because this isn’t just a new, can’t get enough of you, I want you all the live long day, thing anymore. Except those things are still true,” he said laughing. “But I love you so deeply now, more every day. I watch you as a mother and a wife and see how much you love us and take care of us and I just can’t imagine ever not loving you. I don’t think it would be possible for me to stop. You’re like my insides already, if I didn’t have you, half of me would literally be gone.” Betty’s vision blurred and he smiled gently and brushed at the tears that fell on her cheeks.

“How do you always think of such beautiful things to say?” she asked in a whisper.

“Not sure,” Jughead said with a twinkle in his eye. “I’m surprised I can even think at all. I’m still inside you.” 

“Seriously?” she asked laughing. He pulled her down with a laugh and kissed her again. “I love you forever too,” she said when he let her breathe again.

“Shall we go back to the party?” He asked.

“Not yet,” Betty murmured, enjoying the feel of laying against him.

“Fine by me,” he said gruffly, holding her close and stroking her back.

 

A few days later, when they were back home on the farm and Grandma Katie was over to visit with Betty and play with Summer. She had bought Summer a brand new dress and the little girl pranced around in excitement.

“I’m a princess gramma,” she said with a squeal.

“Yes, baby, you sure are,” Katie said with a happy smile. They headed out on the porch and sat in the swing, sipping on tea and talking about the wedding. Summer headed across the yard to show her daddy her new dress. She got distracted by the fenced in horses and Betty kept an eye as Summer stood and yelled at them, trying to get their attention. Jughead came out of the shop when he heard her and headed over to her as she climbed up the fence and grabbed her before she toppled over.

“What are you doing bug? You’re getting your pretty dress all dirty. You know you’re not allowed to climb in here,” he said with a smile, brushing his nose against hers.

“Mama was watching,” she announced, as if that was some sort of permission to climb the fence. He laughed and headed across the yard with her perched on his hip.

“Daddy caught me, mama,” she said with a giggle when he deposited her on Betty’s lap. 

“Hi mom,” Jughead said, leaning down to kiss Katie’s cheek. She patted his cheek.

“Oh my dear boy,” she said, as she always did. He had taken to calling her mom a couple years prior and it still brought tears to the older woman's eyes. Betty thought he was ridiculously cute and sweet. Nothing he did surprised her anymore. She realized Katie had been more of a mother to him in the short time he had known her then his real mother had ever been. Katie had lost her son when he was in his teens and they just sort of adopted each other.

“Gramma, push me on the swing?” Summer asked and tugged Katie out of the swing. She was more than happy to oblige. Jughead sat down beside Betty and hauled her up against him. 

“You’re looking mighty fine today,” he said, planting a kiss on her lips. She kissed him back with a sigh.

“So, Katie wants to take Summer for the night. I thought we might catch a sunset tonight,” she said softly, her hand stroking his thigh. 

“Literally my favorite thing to catch,” he said smiling. They both knew that they would probably completely miss it, as they always did when they ‘watched the sunset’. She looked at him and he gave her a squeeze.

“You’re very handsome,” she said suddenly and he chuckled. 

“Thank you. I guess if you like inked bad boys, then I fit the bill.” 

“Sorry hon, your bad boy image has been ruined by a sassy three year old with curls. You’re more like a kitten now,” Betty said laughing. 

“Christ,” he said with a groan. “Don’t tell anyone, I’ll never live it down. I still get things with a good scowl you know,” he finished with a smirk. She laughed, knowing he very rarely scowled anymore. Even when they fought, he usually tried to defuse the situation with a joke and more often than not she was laughing instead of being angry. He had had enough conflict in his life, he didn’t want anymore and they did their best to keep from fighting. Of course, they still did, but neither was afraid to apologize and things usually were fixed almost before they began. Life was wonderful and she had zero complaints. 

“Mama, gramma says I can have chocolate at her house,” Summer called out and Jughead laughed. Between him and Katie, the little girl had a pretty pampered spoiled life. Her mother though, kept the balance with sense and rules and Summer was thriving.

When she went home with her grandmother a little later, Jughead went to take a shower and Betty packed some snacks and when he was done they headed to the hayloft. It was their sanctuary and they spent the night in each other’s arms.

The sun had set and darkness fell around them and Jughead lit one of the lamps and settled back on the blanket again. Betty snuggled close and made lazy circles on his stomach with her fingers. 

“Do you think we’ll ever have another baby?” she asked suddenly. Jughead shifted to his side and looked at her. He studied her face for awhile and she didn’t look sad, just curious.

“Well, if we don’t, it wouldn’t be from lack of trying,” he said smiling. They had never gone back on birth control and there had been no pregnancy since Summer. He wondered sometimes if it would happen again but he was so thankful for their girl, he would be fine if it never happened.

“I’m sorry I can’t give you more,” she said softly.

“Hey, stop,” he said firmly, touching her face. “You gave me more than I ever thought I’d even have. Don’t you ever apologize for not being able to have more. I’m so happy Betty and so content, if it’s just us three then that’s perfectly fine by me.” She smiled and said nothing. “Are you happy with just us three?” he asked quietly.

“So happy,” she whispered. “I couldn’t ask for a better life. I really couldn’t. I love you and Summer so much, I just worry sometimes that you might want more.”

“I’m happy Betty, I promise,” he said, giving her a soft kiss. She leaned into it and he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her on top of him. She sat up slowly and smiled down at him. “Seriously, how much better could life be? I’m in a hayloft with a naked golden goddess sitting on top of me, I’m pretty fucking content right now,” Jughead said with a sly grin. 

“Goddess?” she asked with a giggle. “Even with the scar and marks and parts that are more round then when you met me?” she asked, moving suggestively against him. 

“More beautiful than when I met you,” he said, his eyes serious. “Our life together put those marks and curves on you and I love every single one of them.”

“You’re just saying that cause you want to get laid,” she said teasingly, and he grinned.

“Maybe,” he said with a wink. She reached down and wrapped her hand around him and he let out a harsh breath. She bit her lip and teased him, moving her hand over him, squeezing. His hand found her and he found her ready once again.

“Put me inside you,” he demanded gruffly, moving against her hand. She shifted and held him to her and slowly slid down. They moved together, well practiced and knowing what the other liked. He pulled her down and kissed her, his tongue curling around hers while her hips rose and fell on him.

“I love you,” he whispered. She whimpered when his fingers moved over her and he flipped her over and braced on his forearms, moving slowly inside her, his eyes never leaving hers. 

“I love you Juggie,” she said. She arched against him and closed her eyes.

“Open your eyes,” he whispered and she did as he asked. The heat, the desire, the love she saw in his eyes aroused her to a fever pitch and she wrapped her legs around him, going wild against him. He moved quickly then, reaching between them again and they rushed over the edge together, once again finding release. He rolled to the side with a satisfied groan and she rolled into him. 

“I hope it’s still that great when we’re 80,” he said, his breathing still heavy. Betty laughed and tried to picture it and only laughed harder.

“Oh my God, we may break a hip if we have sex like this,” she said, still giggling. He laughed and wrapped his arm around her, hauling her into his side.

“Summer would be in her 50’s,” she said, laughing even harder. 

“God, what an odd thought,” he said with a weird face. “By the way, she said she wants an elephant when she turns 4,” he informed her. 

“Well, at least we have 8 months to find one,” Betty said laughing. “Who knew that after the terrible twos came the nutty three’s?” She asked, still laughing. He joined her and when they finally calmed, they lay in silence for a while.

“Do you ever think about our first night together?” she asked eventually. “Like when you came to my room?”

“It’s pretty hard to forget that night,” he said smiling. 

“You were amazing. I think about it all the time and even though we’ve had sex countless times, I still think of the night when you brought the woman out of me,” Betty said softly.

“I remember the way you kissed me. All wet and wild and eager. I’d never been kissed like that before. You held nothing back and it was hot as fuck,” he admitted. She giggled and he gave her a tiny pinch. “You’re still completely wild and eager,” he said happily. She decided to show him again and it didn’t take long and he was feeling her up again. It was a perfectly perfect night.

 

“Daddy?” Summer said as she climbed up on the fender of the vehicle he was fixing.

“Yes, bug?” he replied as he tried to undo a hatch behind the headlight.

“When will I be 5?”

“In about 7 months sweetie,” he replied, smiling at her. She was always in a hurry to reach the next age. He wished time would slow down just a little

“I wish I was 5 now,” she informed him. 

“Why is that?”

“Mommy said I couldn’t drive until I was grown up and gramma told me yesterday that I’ll be all grown up when I’m 5.”

“She said that, huh?” Jughead asked, hiding his grin. 4 year old Summer was very serious and he didn’t want to upset her by telling her she couldn’t drive for another 10 years at least. She had already been quite upset when she didn’t get her elephant when she turned 4.

“Daddy?”

“Hmmmm?” 

“What’s wrong with the car?” She was leaning in beside him and looked very concerned. 

“It needs a new light bulb so the man can see when he drives it.”

“Is this Mr. Aber’s car?” she asked.

“Mr. Adler,” he corrected. “Yes, it is.”

“I don’t like him.”

“Why don’t you like him?”

“He farts and I want to kick him,” she stated. Jughead burst out laughing and put his tool down. He picked her up and squeezed her until she yelled at him. She grinned at him and he squeezed her again.

“What’s going on over here,” Betty asked as she walked up, handing Jughead a beer.

“Summer doesn’t like Mr. Adler cause he farts and she wants to kick him,” he informed her.

“Summer!” Betty exclaimed as she swallowed her laugh. “I think you need a time out.” Jughead laughed again and Betty sighed. “You’re just like your daddy,” she informed the little girl.

“Well, she’s not wrong,” Jughead said, still laughing.

“You two are both brats,” Betty said with a laugh of her own. “Finish up here and come in for dinner,” she said smiling. Jughead winked at her and she headed back into the house. 

“Ok bug, help me finish up and we’ll go have some food.”

“I like food,” Summer informed him.

“Yeah, I hear ya girl.”

 

2 weeks later, Betty sat on the swing and rocked slowly back and forth. Summer was waiting eagerly for her daddy on the top step, very excited to talk to him. She jumped up in excitement when he finally came out of the shop and headed across the yard. 

“Hi daddy!” she yelled and waved eagerly. Jughead smiled and waved back. He reached the steps and she jumped at him and he caught her easily and gave her a squeeze. “I have something to tell you!!” she exclaimed in excitement. Betty got up and walked over to the post, leaning against it with a happy smile.

“What do you have to tell me, bug?” he asked smiling. 

“Can I mama? Can I tell him?” 

“Yes sweetie, you can tell him,” Betty said with a laugh. Summer took Jughead’s cheeks in her tiny hands so she had his full attention. He smiled at her and waited.

“Mama is going to have a baby,” she whispered. 

“Wow, that’s really…..” Jughead froze, suddenly realizing what he heard. “Wait, what?” he said slowly, his voice slipping a bit. He turned and looked at Betty and her radiant smile said it all.

“Mama is going to have a baby,” Summer repeated happily. 

“Betty?” Jughead’s voice shook with surprise and disbelief. She nodded and bit her lip when his eyes filled with tears. He put Summer down and came up and wrapped his arms around Betty, holding her close. She cried happily, holding him tightly. He pulled back, searching her face again.

“I confirmed it today with the doctor,” she whispered. 

“That’s what you went shopping to the city for?” he asked, his voice hoarse. “How long have you known?”

“A few days. I wanted to make sure before I told you,” she said, wiping the tear off his eyelash. “I guess all that trying finally paid off,” she said with a happy giggle. Jughead hugged her again and kissed her until she was breathless. Summer inserted herself between their legs, not wanting to be left out. Jughead picked her up and gave her a loud kiss on cheek.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, bug?” he spoke happily.

“Can you tell mama I want the baby to be an elephant?” They burst into laughter and happy crying and Jughead hugged his family close. Life was definitely perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, this brings Summer Storm to a close. Thank you so much for taking this journey with me and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I'll see you soon in the next Bughead world :) Love you all!


End file.
